Take Me To The Beginning
by metibyun
Summary: [END] "KAU—" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk tepat di hidung Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan mu dumbo!" "Kau fikir aku mau menikah dengan minion seperti mu ! HAH!" Warning : YAOI, BL, RATED M, MPREG! Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM
1. Chapter 1 - Matchmaking with IDIOT

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 1

[Matchmaking with IDIOT]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

Pagi ini sedikit sibuk dan ramai di kediaman keluarga Byun. Semua orang mondar-mandir mempersiapkan diri untuk menampilkan yang terbaik. Karena hari ini adalah hari spesial untuk satu-satunya pangeran kecil, yang sebentar lagi akan resmi di persunting oleh pangeran tampan bermarga 'Park'.

"Bersiaplah sayaa….ng" Byun Yoona terkejut ketika membuka pintu kamar putra nya dan mendapati sang mempelai masih menggulung di balik selimut pink.

"Oh, astagaaa! bangun kau anak nakal!" Yoona menarik-narik selimut pink itu dengan sekuat tenaga, tak memperdulikan jika gerakan brutal nya akan merusak tatanan rambut mahakarya hairstylish ternama.

"Mmmmmm…." Menendang kecil selimut nya, dan merenggangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya untuk meraup kembali nyawa setelah tertidur dengan nyenyak semalaman. Sementara Yoona masih tersengal-sengal setelah bergerak-gerak brutal.

"Cepat mandi atau nama mu akan mama coret dari Kartu Keluarga Byun!" Yoona berkacak pinggang.

"Mama akan pergi kemana ? kenapa formal sekali ?"

"Astaga BYUN _NAUGHT_ Y BAEKYUUUUNNN!" kesabaran Yoona sudah habis, melihat kelakuan anak nakal nya yang tidak pernah dewasa dan selalu meremehkan segala hal termasuk – _Perjodohan_ kali ini.

"Baiklah, baiklaaahhh. Kenapa pemarah sekali ?" Baekhyun hanya tergolek pasrah saat tangan kirinya di seret Yoona menuju kamar mandi. Kenapa tenaga mama-nya pagi ini sangat kuat ?

"Mandi dan bersiaplah secepat mungkin. Pemberkatan akan dilakukan 30 menit lagi, keluarga besan sudah sampai gereja. Sedang kan lihat dirimu… astaga!" Yoona memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Mendorong anak ya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintu emosi.

" _na.. na.. na.. na.. ya ya ya I love lotto_." Baekhyun bersenandung ringan, malas menanggapi ocehan mama-nya yang entah mengapa justru sangat meyebalkan dengan dandanan formalnya.

"CEPAT SELESAIKAN MANDI MU, BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN BAEK. KAU INGIN MAMA MATI MUDA ?!" Lihat, bahkan di balik kucuran shower teriakan mama-nya masih bisa memekakkan telinga.

{CB}

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan yang di fungsi kan sebagai ruang ganti di dalam Myeong-dong Cathedral tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi di rumah keluarga Byun. Seorang wanita mungil, berusia sekitar 48 tahun terlihat panik dan gusar. Sesekali menengok kearah 2 pria yang duduk di sudut ruangan, 2 pria berbeda usia namun memiliki postur sama. Tinggi semampai dengan paras rupawan, yaitu suami dan putra kesayangannya. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika panas. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel beberapa kali mengintip notifikasi, sebagian besar dari teman-teman nya mengirim pesan singkat ucapan selamat, namun bukan itu yang ditunggu. Melainkan kabar dari besannya karena pemberkatan akan dilaksanakan 30 menit lagi.

"Telpon Baekhyun Yeol, sudah sampai mana dia dan keluarga nya ?" akhirnya Boyoung memerintahkan putra nya untuk menghubungi calon suami nya.

"Aku tidak punya kontaknya mi." Jawab Chanyeol santai, masih dengan memainkan game di ponsel nya.

"APA ?/APA ?" Boyoung dan Hyungsik serempak berteriak.

Sementara Chanyeol hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya karena mendengar suara nyaring dari kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Aish! Mami dan papi jangan berteriak. Lihat, gameover kan."

"Ka-kalian akan menikah 30 menit lagi. Demi Tuhan! Bahkan kontak nya saja kau tidak ada ?"

"mh-hm" Chanyeol mengangguk polos, serta merta membuat Boyoung dan Hyungsik memijat dramatis kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

{CB}

 _Satu bulan lalu, 2 sahabat dekat sejak taman kanak-kanak yaitu Boyoung dan Yoona kembali di pertemukan secara kebetulan. Mereka sudah berpisah cukup lama, tepatnya semenjak Boyoung pindah ke Busan. Ya, mereka dulu adalah tetangga. Bermain bersama, berbagi bersama, hingga mengikrarkan diri sebagai sahabat. Karena pada jaman itu alat komunikasi tidak se-umum sekarang, mereka kehilangan kontak satu sama lain. Hingga mereka ingat bahwa saat hari kepindahan Boyoung, Yoona tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena marah. Marah kepada keadaan yang harus memisahkan mereka. Tentu saja saat itu mereka belum benar-benar dewasa di usia 15 tahun, selama 10 tahun bersama tidak bisa di gantikan dengan apapun kecuali 'janji'. Janji untuk terus terikat dan saling mengikat jika kembali bertemu di kemudian hari. Karena tidak ingin kesalahan terjadi untuk kedua kali nya, lebih tepat nya tidak ingin ada perpisahan untuk kedua kali nya mereka menjadikan perjodohan anak-anak mereka sebagai tali pengikat. Tidak peduli dengan setuju/tidak nya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan ide 'konyol' ini – menurut mereka._

 _"TIDAK/TIDAK!" Jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serempak._

 _Sedang Yoona dan Boyoung hanya menutup telinga sembari memejamkan mata dengan serangan mendadak itu_.

 _Makan malam di kediaman Byun ini sedikit istimewa, selain jamuan keluarga, juga penyampaian rencana 2 wanita sebaya itu tentang perjodohan anak-anak mereka. Meskipun dengan respon yang buruk, mereka sudah mengantisipasi dengan tidak terpengaruh, atau lebih tepat nya tidak menerima penolakan._

 _"Sayang nya mami sedang tidak menerima penolaka Yeol" Boyoung berkata anggun masih fokus dengan jamuan makan malamnya._

 _"Mama juga Baek, kalian itu serasi sekali. Bahkan menjawab 'tidak' pun serempak" Yoona tesenyum geli melihat ekspresi sebal putra nya._

 _"Papa tidak setuju kan ?" Baekhyun masih mencari pembelaan, berharap Heechul akan berada dipihak nya kali ini meskipun –mustahil._

 _"Papi menolak kan ?" Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol, masih berharap meskipun sama mustahil nya_

 _Seharus nya bisa di tebak jika Heechul sama takut nya dengan Hyungsik, mereka masuk dalam jajaran suami-suami takut istri. Tapi sebenarnya bukan takut, mereka hanya terlalu sayang, baiklah mungkin antara takut dan sayang –beda tipis._

 _"KAU—" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk tepat di hidung Chanyeol._

 _"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan mu dumbo!"_

 _"Kau fikir aku mau menikah dengan minion seperti mu ?! HAH!" Chanyeol membalas dengan kacakan pinggang yang lebih angkuh sembari menodong-nodongkan garpu di depan mata Baekhyun._

 _"ARGHHHH!" Chanyeol berteriak dan reflek memegang telinga nya yang di tarik secara sadis oleh Baekhyun. Sedangkan sang tersangka melenggang pergi dengan hetak-hentakkan kaki tanda emosi._

 _"DASAR MINION SIALAANN!" Chanyeol masih berteriak-teriak kalap karena merasa telinga seksi nya hamper putus._

 _"DUMBO IDIOOOOTTT!"_

 _Sementara empat orang dewasa di meja makan menyaksikan drama dumbo-minion dengan menahan tawa geli. Yakinlah anggapan mereka hanya sebatas, rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan sangat menyenangkan di kemudian hari._

{CB}

"Saya bersedia"

"Saya bersedia"

" _Whooaaa, cium cium, cium_ "

" _cium, cium, cium_ "

" _yuhuuu, sah, sah, sah_ "

Jangan tanya asal suara itu dari mana, tentu saja suara riuh itu dari para hadirin yang datang dalam acara pemberkatan.

Setelah pemasangan cincin satu sama lain, mereka berdiri berhadapan masih di atas altar. Baekhyun muak, sungguh muak melihat senyum lebar Chanyeol yang seolah mengejek. Chanyeol pun jangan di tanya, ia sama muak nya dengan acara pernikahan yang bahkan membuat diri nya yang masih normal, harus rela menikahi lelaki meskipun imut tapi sangat menjengkelkan ini.

"Terima saja ciumanku nanti dan jangan menolak, atau kau akan ku teanjangi sekarang." Bisik Chanyeol berbahaya.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhku, aku yang akan menendang mu!" Baekhyun balas berbisik.

"Siapa takut." Baekhyun masih ingat setelah berucap seperti itu Chanyeol sempat memberikan senyum miring yang menyebalkan kemudian secepat kilat menyambar bibir tipis nya.

Tidak, tidak, _first kiss_ nya…..

BUAGHHH!

"PARK DUMBO SIALAN CHANYEOL! Kau pikir aku bercanda saat aku berkata akan menendang mu ?"

Chanyeol masih memegang pangkal pahanya, aset berharganya berdenyut nyeri. Itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari pada jatuh dari atas pohon mangga.

"satu sama Chanyeol-ssi, kau telah mengambil _first kiss_ ku, dan aku akan membuat masa depanmu suram!" Baekhyun tersenyum miring, measa menang melihat Chanyeol tersungkur kesakitan.

Lupa jika saat ini ada puluhan pasang mata yang menatap tidak percaya pada kedua mempelai itu. Jika pasangan umum akan mengakhiri pemberkatan dengan romantis, maka ini adalah langka dan cukup menghibur. Setelah nya para tamu tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa saat ini dia salah tempat. Menengok ke jajaran kursi orang tua nya, seketika Baekhyun menciut karena mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sang mama.

End ?

First story, feel free to review J

Terbuka untuk semua kritik dan saran, kalo banyak yang minat bakal aku lanjut.

Thankseu – salam CBHS


	2. Chapter 2 - Days Ridiculous

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 2

[Days Ridiculous]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun masih menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang tertaut gugup. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Mereka berdua tengah menjadi terdakwa dalam kasus kericuhan di atas altar tadi pagi. Tatapan tajam Yoona seolah menyiratkan sebuah hukuman mengerikan, melebihi vonis pancung.

"Ada yang ingin menjelaskan disini ?" Yoona berkata lembut namun masih tersirat kemarahan, elusan lembut Boyoung di pundak nya tidak cukup membantu meredakan emosi nya.

"Ma-maaf ma, ta-tapi dia sudah mengambil ciuman pertama ku." Baekhyun menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"Dia ? dia siapa yang kau maksud ? Park Chanyeol ? Suami mu ?"

Baekhyun pikir acara pemberkatan dan di lanjut dengan resepsi seharian ini akan memberi efek lelah, dan mengundur hukumannya sehari. Namun prediksi nya salah, emosi mama nya seakan melenyapkan kesan lelah setelah seharian menjamu tamu undangan.

"Yoo, sudah jangan terlalu keras dengan menantuku. Dia mungkin belum terbiasa." Boyoung membela Baekhyun.

"Boo, dia sudah keterlaluan" Yoona menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggung nya di sofa.

Chanyeol menyeringai samar, memainkan kuku-kuku tangannya. Merasa menang satu langkah dari Baekhyun karena mendapat _support_ dari sang ibu mertua.

"Sandi apartemen kalian 6104, pulang lah ke apartemen kalian. Papa yakin kalian sangat lelah dengan acara hari ini."

Heechul memberi instruksi, sementara Baekhyun membelalakkan mata nya lebar.

"Pa… aku mau tidur di kamar ku." Bekhyun merengek dengan tatapan khas anak anjing yang menggemaskan.

" _NO_! kalian sudah menikah. Dan apartemen itu kami berikan sebagai hadiah. Kalian harus mandiri!" Hyungsik menimpali rengekan Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga kediaman Byun. Menampilkan emosi masing-masing, ada lelah marah dan sebal. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan rasa menggebu-gebu ingin menjambak hingga botak kepala pria tinggi itu. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya menjulurkan lidah mengejek. Oh astaga, baru hari pertama menikah Baekhyun sudah memiliki hasrat yang besar untuk menimpuk muka menyebalkan Chanyeol. Membayangkan setiap hari nya harus bertemu dari pagi hingga pagi lagi. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa jadi nya hari-hari nya jika serumah dengan Chanyeol. Dan ia harus membiasakan diri hingga waktu yang tidak di tentukan.

"Ayo pulang sayang!" Chanyeol menyeret paksa Baekhyun hingga membuat suami mungil nya itu hampir tersungkur.

"Lepaskan idiot, aku bisa jalan sendiri SIALAN!" Baekhyun memberontak namun gagal karena cengkraman tangan kekar Chanyeol semakin mengeras.

 _Cup_

"Kasar sekali, setiap ucapan kasar akan mendapat satu ciuman"

Baekhyun membolakan mata _pupp_ y nya. Ya Tuhan, drama apalagi ini ? kenapa si dumbo ini pintar sekali mencari muka di depan orangtua dan mertua-nya ?

"Breng….!" Baekhyun reflek menutup mulut nya karena tidak ingin mendapat ciuman menjijikkan lagi dari Chanyeol.

"uuuhhh, kalian menggemaskan sekali." Boyoung ber- _aegyo_ ria melihat interaksi menggemaskan anak-menantu di depannya ini.

"Mami. Papi, mama, papa kita pulang ke apartemen dulu ya. Terimakasih untuk hadiahnya." Chanyeol membungkuk 45 derajat.

"Maaaaaaaa…." Baekhyun memelas, berharap mama nya akan memberi belas kasihan dan memberi izin untuk tidur di kamar nya saja.

"Pulang lah kalian. jika ada waktu, berkunjung lah kemari. Tolong jaga Baekhyun ya Yeol. Jika dia berbuat onar, hukum saja." Yoona bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun singkat.

"Maaa, mama mama….. MAMA !" Baekhyun masih meronta-ronta , sedang Chanyeol kian gencar menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

 **{CB}**

"Dasar raja drama!" Baekhyun bersedekap dada, saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen baru mereka menggunakan mobil sport milik Chanyeol.

" _hhmmm, hmmm, hmmm_ " Chanyeol tidak bergeming, malah asyik bersenandung di balik kemudi nya.

"Turunkan aku idiot brengsek!" seketika Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dengan sedikit hentakan.

" _As you wish_! Cepat turun, sebelum ku lempar keluar." Chanyeol berujar kelewat santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Baekhyun itu, sekalipun badannya kecil tetapi memiliki gengsi yang amat besar. Menelan kembali ucapannya,adalah bukan gaya Baekhyun sekali. Meskipun ia tau resiko nya harus terlantar di jalanan seperti sekarang. Memang penyesalan itu datang nya di belakang – kalau di depan itu pendaftaran. Baiklah ini bukan saat nya berbasa-basi. Baekhyun menendang-nendang udara melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan pria kurang ajar yang baru saja menurunkan nya di pinggir jalan. Sebenarnya bukan salah Chanyeol, karena jelas Baekhyun sendiri yang meminta. Namun Baekhyun enggan mengakui itu, ia tetap menyalahkan Chanyeol. Bahwa Chanyel itu brengsek, kurang ajar, sialan, bodoh, dan idiot.

"Dompet ku, oh _SHIT_! DUMBO IDIOT, MATI KAU SETELAH INI!" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak seperti orang sinting. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan menganggapnya waras. Dengan pakaian formal lengkap yang sudah kusut sisa resepsi, rambut acak-acakan bekas jambakannya sendiri karena frustasi, eyeliner yang sudah luntur sana sini, dan berteriak-teriak serta mengumpat-umpat tanpa henti.

"DEMI TUHAN, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DAN TIDAK AKAN SUDI JATUH CINTA DENGAN MANUSIA SEPERTI MU PARK CHANYEOL!"

 **JEDEERRRR**

Baekhyun terperanjat karena petir tiba-tiba menyambar, bahkan saat langit dalam keadaan cerah berbintang. Ia lupa, bahwa sumpah yang di teriakkan di bawah langit bisa saja berbalik jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak. Siapa yang tau ?

" _ahjussi_ , bisa tolong antarkan aku ke gedung apartemen _Skypark Myeong-dong 2_ ? tapi aku akan membayar saat sampai sana. Dompet ku tertinggal." Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu, memohon. Mengintip di balik jendela yang sedikit terbuka dalam taksi berwarna kuning itu. Supir taksi itu hanya mengangguk ringan melihat tatapan memelas Baekhyun, mirip seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya.

 **{CB}**

"PARK CHANYEOL, PARK _FUCKING_ CHANYEOL, PARK _BASTARD_ CHANYEOL! KELUAR KAU IDIOT!" sudah bisa di tebak seharusnya siapa yang berteriak nyaring nyaris membuat tuli. Bahkan sebelum melepas sepatu, Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat menahan umpatannya, dan berakhir seperti tarzan yang tengah marah karena rumahnya di rusak oleh musuh.

"Sudah selesai mencari udara malamnya ?" Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamar, melihat handuk yang masih melilit di leher. Bisa dipastikan Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandi malam nya, nampak segar dan kontras dengan penampilan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Brengsek! Bayar ongkos taksi ku sekarang. Dompet ku tertinggal di rumah mama"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu acuh dan berlalu pergi.

 _Ting tong ting tong_

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam ?" Chanyeol bermonolog, sudah 10 menit ia duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu apartemen, sejak mendapat umpatan dari Baekhyun tepat nya.

"Siapa ya ?" Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya di balik pintu.

"Ongkos taksi nya belum di bayar oleh adik tuan tadi." Itu _ahjuss_ i taksi, yang ditelantar kan selama 10 menit yang lalu oleh Baekhyun.

"Ah, maafkan adikku _ahjussi_. Ini…" Chanyeol merogoh uang dari saku celana pendek yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Apa _ahjussi_ baik-baik saja ?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah menyodorkan uang nya, sedang _ahjussi_ taksi memberi tatapan bingung.

"Maksud ku, adik ku tadi sedikit tidak waras. Dia akan kambuh jika suasana hati nya sedang buruk, dan berkeliaran di jalan tanpa membawa uang sepeser pun. Aku takut jika tadi dia mengamuk dan mencakar muka _ahjussi_." Chanyeol menahan tawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Geli melihat ekspresi _ahjussi_ taksi yang percaya dengan ucapan bohong nya.

"Tidak, tadi dia hanya diam. Jangan di perbolehkan keluar rumah kalu begitu. Kasihan dia, padahal masih muda." Ucap _ahjussi_ taksi prihatin, sedang Chanyeol mati-matian menahan tawa nya agar tidak meledak.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KAMARKU MANAAAAA!" Teriakan Baekhyun membahana lagi, semakin membuat _ahjussi_ taksi bergidik ngeri. Karena kenyataan yang ada, bahwa baru saja dia membawa penumpang gila di dalam taksi nya.

"sa-saya permisi tuan, seperti nya adik mu sedang kambuh."

Chanyeol kembali memasuk apartemen dengan tawa terbahak-bahak hingga membuat perut nya kram. Bagaimana bisa _ahjussi_ tadi percaya dengan ucapan dusta nya. Dan keadaan semakin bertambah lucu karena teriakan Baekhyun tadi seolah mempertegas bahwa lelaki mungil itu benar gila.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Sekarang ia sudah kembali segar dan wangi. Dengan balutan kaos dan celana pendek, ia terlihat lebih santai dan menggemaskan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Chanyeol menjawab ringan.

"kamarku sebelah mana ?"

"kau tidak lihat ? kamar tidur nya hanya satu. Kau tidur di sofa, dan aku di kamar"

"APA ?!" Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan. Jangan kan berpikir satu kamar dengan pria kelebihan kalsium ini, berpikir untuk kenal saja -tidak sama sekali.

 **{CB}**

Yoona menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tumpukan album foto dalam pelukannya, album foto Baekhyun sejak masih dalam kandungannya hingga dewasa. Sedangkan suaminya Byun Heechul, masih setia menemani dan menyodorkan lembar demi lembar _tissue_ untuk mengusap ingus sang istri. Ini sudah dimulai sejak kepergian Baekhyun tadi. Sesekali dengan sabar Heechul mengelus lembut pundak istri nya itu.

"Hiks.. anak nakal itu, kenapa cepat sekali dewasa ? hiks.. huwaaaaaa" Heechul cukup kualahan jika tangis Yoona mulai pecah.

"Memang sudah waktu nya, tidak mungkin dia kecil terus"

"Tapi bocah itu masih sangat manja, bagaimana bisa dia harus mandiri secepat ini." Heechul mulai malas mendengar drama ini. Wanita selalu plin-plan, ia yang mengusulkan untuk membelikan apartemen agar mereka mandiri. Namun lihat, sekarang ia sendiri yang menyesal.

"Ayo tidur sayang, ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan acara seharian ini ?"

"huuuwaaaaaaa, dasar laki-laki tidak peka. Aku ragu kau sayang dengan Baekhyun. Lihat, bahkan tidak ada kesedihan dari wajahmu Byun." Lelaki memang selalu salah, tolong catat.

"Ayo kita buat _little Bee_ ? supaya kau tidak sedih lagi sayaaang" Heechul berucap setengah terlelap, tiba-tiba PLETAK! Seketika Heechul terjaga dengan kepala benjol nya.

 _Kriiinngg kriiiinnnggg kriiinnggggg_

Yoona mebelalakkan mata nya, dengan binar bahagia. Jika di intip Heechul dari balik punggung nya, itu adalah panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun.

"Ikatan ibu dan anak memang yang terbaik." Yoona bergumam senang sebelum mengusap layar _smartphone_ nya.

 _"MAMA!"_ Refleks Yoona menjauhkan gagang handphone nya dari telinga, jika tidak ingin gendang telinganya pecah dengan teriakan nyaring Baekhyun. Seketika Yoona menyesal sudah menangisi anak itu.

 _"Apa papa sudah bangkrut sehingga membelikanku apartemen dengan fasilitas hanya satu kamar tidur?"_

 _"Ma, aku tidur dimanaa ? kamar nya hanya satu."_ Baekhyun terus merengek dan sesekali berteriak di seberang sana.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan mini Byun ? untuk apa banyak kamar, sedang kalian hanya berdua ?"

 _"Tapi aku tidak mau satu kamar dengan idiot ini maaaaa"_ Suara Baekhyun bergetar hampir menangis.

"Kenapa tidak ? Chanyeol sudah suami sah mu Baek. Berhenti mengeluh! Kami akan membelikanmu rumah jika kalian sudah memiliki anak. Sekarang tidur dan jangan hubungi mama jika bukan masalah penting." _Pip-_

Yoona merutuki segala sifat menyebalkan putra nya itu. Apa yang dilakukannya saat mengandung dulu ? Baekhyun sangat cerewet, hobi berteriak dan _hyperactive_ untuk ukuran lelaki seusia nya. Yoona menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menyusul suami nya ke alam mimpi.

 **{CB}**

Mulai malam ini, dengan sangat terpaksa Baekhyun tidur satu ranjang dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berdebat hebat untuk menentukan siapa yang tidur di sofa, dan siapa yang tidur di kamar. Baekhyun tidak kuat dengan hawa dingin, jika tetap keras kepala untuk tidur di sofa bisa dipastikan besok pagi akan terbangun dengan hidung memerah dan demam tinggi. Ini sudah tengah malam, bahkan hampir menjelang dini hari. Tapi dua manusia berbeda postur itu masih menyibukkan teritori pembagian tempat dan luas kasur. Lihat lah, mereka hanya berbagi luas kasur, bukan berbagi luas wilayah strategis. Namun berdebat seolah-olah mereka adalah kubu Korea Selatan melawan kubu Korea Utara.

"Kau tidak boleh melewati batas guling ini" Baekhyun merentangkan guling di tengah kasur dengan bagiannya yang sedikit luas.

"Aku curiga matematika mu dapat nilai A! kau bahkan tak tau arti 50:50. Wilayahmu terlalu luas Byun!" Chanyeol sedikit menggeser guling nya, untuk memperluas wilayah nya sendiri.

"Nah, sesuai _fifty fifty_ " Chanyeol bertepuk tangan senang saat di rasa wilayah mereka seimbang. Melompat ringan dan menyamankan posisi, Chanyeol mulai memejamkan mata. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih bersedekap dada di tepi ranjang bagiannya, tak percaya jika malam ini harus berbagi ranjang dengan Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam suamiku Park Chanyeol! " **DUG**! Baekhyun menendang pantat Chanyeol hingga si jangkung itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan gerakan tidak elit.

ARGH!

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Byun Bitch Baekhyun_ ?!" Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menatap nyalang ke si mungil.

"Aku benci satu ranjang dengan mu." Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Chanyeol membalas, menendang pantat sintal Baekhyun lebih keras. Namun ia urungkan karena jika di lakukan, perdebatan mereka akan terus berlanjut sampai besok pagi. Sedangkan saat ini Chanyeol hanya butuh tidur setelah seharian menyalami seribu tamu undangan.

Seketika apartemen menjadi hening saat masing-masing sudah terlelap nyaman dalam mengarungi mimpi. Jika saja apartemen ini tidak di fasilitasi kedap suara, sudah sejak tadi mereka di grebek oleh tetangga. Karena terlalu ribut dan berisik. Dua manusia berwatak menyebalkan ini sangat manis jika terlelap, hembusan udara malam seolah membawa mereka masuk ke dalam takdir baru. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka ke kehidupan yang lebih indah tanpa sadar dan semakin dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah ya jangan panjang-panjang, nanti kalian gumoh. Wkwk

Kalo ada yang masih minat bakal di lanjut. Haha

Seperti biasa, feel free to review, terbuka kritik dan saran.

Klik love dong, kalo kalian cinta aku. Hehehe (maksa)

Spesial thanks to : **jakun nya baek , real12gcgs , chanbaek1597 , khakikira , parkbaek267 , poppy20**

(Makasih ya review nya, bikin semangat , flying kiss) HAPPY READING!

Thankseu – salam CBHS


	3. Chapter 3 - Days Ridiculous 2

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 3

[Days Ridiculous 2]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

Bias cahaya pagi samar-samar masuk di sela jendela kamar tidur. Baekhyun mengerjab-ngerjab ringan, menyesuaikan tangkapan retina nya. Hampir saja terjatuh dari atas ranjang karena terkejut dengan seonggok manusia yang masih bergulung di balik selimut di sisi kanan nya. Oke, Baekhyun lupa jika saat ini dia sudah menikah dan tidak tidur sendiri lagi di kamar luas nya. Perjodohan, pernikahan, hingga pertengkaran dengan Chanyeol masih seperti mimpi. Menjadi suami di rumah tangga nya kali ini ia harus menerima konteks sebagai _submissive_ , berpasrah dengan _dominan_ nya. Sial nya, _dominan_ disini mengapa harus Chanyeol ?

Baekhyun memang gay dari awal, meski belum pernah sekali pun memiliki hubungan. Tetapi ia sadar untuk menempatkan diri sebagai _bottom_ , karena jiwa nya selalu meneriakkan bahwa ia manja dan ingin selalu dilindungi. Rasa nya ia ingin putar haluan menjadi _dominan_ saja jika tau akan di jodohkan dengan Chanyeol. Bayangkan, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melindungi Baekhyun ? sedangkan yang selalu menciptakan bahaya justru Chanyeol sendiri – menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya cepat, saat membayangkan Chanyeol berada dalam kendali nya dan mendesah-desah di bawah nya. Astaga pikiran kotor macam apa ini ?

"Seperti nya _catering_ kemarin terlalu banyak michin. Efek nya sangat buruk di otak ku pagi ini." Baekhyun menggerutu.

Baekhyun membuka lebar-lebar kedua sisi pintu kulkas nya. Kosong, tanpa isi hanya air putih. Perutnya sangat lapar, seingat nya terakhir kali makan saat pertengahan resepsi kemarin dengan _catering_. Desahan berat lolos dari bibir mungil nya. Rasa lapar dan menyesal telah meninggalkan dompet di rumah orang tua nya semakin membuat frustasi saja. Harapan satu-satu nya saat ini hanya Chanyeol. Pilihan nya antara meminta uang atau mati kelaparan.

Membangunkan Chanyeol sama susahnya dengan membangunkan orang mati. Segala cara sudah Baekhyun lakukan. Mulai dari menendang, menjambak, memukul, dan menggoyang-goyang acak tubuh besar itu. Baekhyun rasa usaha nya sia-sia, sampai hazel coklatnya menangkap sebuah kemoceng bulu yang tergantung di sudut kamar.

" _Hatchim, hatchim!_ " Chanyeol membuka mata saat dirasa ada benda berbulu memasuki lubang hidung nya. Benda berbulu itu bergerak-gerak random hingga membuat seluruh bagian dalam hidung nya gatal.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main melihat Baekhyun berdiri menjulang di atas ranjang. Berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol yang masih terbaring setengah sadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? turun dari sini !"

"Tidak mau! Aku lapaaaarrrrr" Baekhyun meloncat-loncat di atas kasur empuk layak nya bocah. Otomatis menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang masih terbaring di sana.

"Kalau kau lapar buat lah makananmu sendiri! Turun sekarang _minion_ menyebalkan! Kau mengganggu tidurku." Saat hendak melanjutkan acara tidur nya, selimut di tarik secara tiba-tiba oleh Baekhyun.

"Persediaan di kulkas kosong, aku tidak punya uang. Dompet ku tertinggal di rumah mama." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tertegun beberapa saat. Kenapa anak itu tampak menggemaskan ? Astaga! Chanyeol segera menggeleng, dan membuang selintas pikiran mringnya.

 ** _Baekhyun itu sangat manja dan menggemaskan dalam waktu bersamaan – Byun Yoona_**

Sekelebat ucapan mertuanya menginterupsi pemikiran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk di meja makan dengan segelas air putih sekedar mengganjal perut nya yang terasa perih.

"Gunakan itu untuk membeli kebutuhan mu!" Chanyeol melempar benda persegi panjang kecil ke hadapan Baekhyun dengan malas-malasan.

"Whoaaahhhh, Black card ?" Baekhyun menerima dengan binar bahagia. Sekian lama merengek pada papa nya untuk sebuah Black card saja tidak pernah di pedulikan. Dan sekarang mendapat secara Cuma-Cuma dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan berlebihan! Kau tidak pernah melihat benda itu ya ?" Chanyeol mengejek respon berlebihan Baekhyun.

"Pernah, tapi milik papa. Beberapa kali aku meminta tapi tidak pernah di pedulikan. Kata papa black card hanya akan membuat ku semakin konsumtif. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini ?"

"Kau lupa aku ini siapa ?" Chanyeol membusungkan dada nya sombong. _Minion_ di depannya ini pasti lupa sedang berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang.

"Ingat! Kau itu seorang manusia kelebihan kalsium yang menyebalkan, kasar, muka dua, brengsek—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika Chanyeol menarik paksa black card nya.

"YAK! Berikan benda itu Park!"

"Kau menginginkan black card ku, tapi menghina-hina. Mau mu apa ?" Chanyeol berdiri menantang Bekhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tuan Direktur Park yang terhormat, dan tam—" Baekhyun tidak mau melanjutkan kalimat nya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol memang tampan tapi itu akan terkesan menggelikan saat kau harus memuji-muji musuh mu di depannya.

Jika Chanyeol mau, mall terbesar di Seoul bisa di beli dengan satu jentikan jari saja. Seperti _magic_! Begitulah Chanyeol mengelola uang nya. Pewaris tunggal **'Sunbright & Co.' **dengan julukan dahsyatnya- " **Park-rich-Chanyeol** " Chanyeol berbisik sensual tepat di telinga Baekhyun, sebuah kecupan menggoda di daratkan di sana. Sebelum mendapatkan tendangan lagi di pangkal paha nya, Chanyeol lari terbirit menuju kamar dengan tawa terbahak.

"CHANYEOOOLLL BRENGSEEEKKK !" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak kalap setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

 **{CB}**

Lelaki berperawakan mungil dengan hazel coklat menawan turun dari taksi yang di tumpangi nya. Berjalan anggun memasuki sebuah toko buku miliknya yang sudah beroperasi selama tiga tahun terakhir. Hobi membacanya menjadi awal mula hingga toko itu berdiri. Memiliki lima karyawan berdedikasi tinggi. Mereka berperan penting hingga membuat toko buku ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Pelayanan ramah, selalu mengutamakan kenyamanan anak-anak, dilengkapi perpustakaan mini, dan tempat bermain anak. Konsep belajar sambil bermain benar terasa nyata, hingga membuat para orang tua tak ragu membawa anak-anak mereka kemari.

 **'Enjoy book store'** dengan slogan andalannya **'Cintai buku mu, maka dunia akan mencintaimu'.**

"Bos ? kenapa sudah masuk kerja ?" itu Joohyuk

"Bos, kenapa kusut sekali ?" itu Mark

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang bos." Itu Yesung

"Halo bos, selamat atas pernikannya. Maaf kemarin aku terburu-buru, jadi tidak bisa menemuimu di resepsi. Kulihat tamu mu juga sangat banyak." Ini Krystal, satu-satu nya karyawan wanita yang di tempatkan di bagian kasir. Dia juga satu-satu nya yang paling waras di sini.

"Mark, bos bukannya kusut, hanya kelelahan. Bagaimana malam pertama mu tadi malam bos ? seperti nya seru sekali." Jangan di tanya itu siapa. Itu adalah Henry dengan segala ucapan _absurd_ nya. Malam pertama dia bilang ? Seru ? Cih! Mengingat perebutan luas kasur tadi malam saja membuat Baekhyun mendadak mual. Mereka ini berkerubung hanya untuk menanyakan hal-hal tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menyesal sudah menerima mereka sebagai karyawan.

"Hhhhhhh" Bakhyun menghela nafas saja tanpa berniat menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan mereka.

"Bos, proposal pengajuan pihak penerbit yang menaungi penulis Changmin sudah kau tanda tangani ?" Akhirnya mereka membahas pekerjaan, Baekhyun lega bukan kepalang.

"Sudah, Mark kirim balik proposal nya ke penerbit. Tapi aku baru menyetujui _meet and greet_ nya di adakan 3 minggu lagi. Katakan pada mereka toko kita sedang padat, jika di laksanakan dalam waktu dekat aku takut persiapan nya tidak sempurna."

"Siap!" Mark melesat pergi dengan proposal di genggamannya.

"Kalian berempat kenapa masih disini ?" Baekhyun memicingkan mata meneliti satu satu ekspresi keempat karyawannya. Ketiga karyawan lelaki nya beringsut pergi dan melanjutkan pekerjaan, sedang Krystal masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan senyum yang terlampau tulus.

"Bos, suami mu sangat tampan. Kau tau, kalian sangaaaatttt serasi." Krystal kemudian berlalu dan menyusul ketiga temannya.

"Huh ?" Baekhyun bingung.

 ** _Chanyeol itu sangat tampan, coba amati saat diam dan tenang – Park Boyoung_**

Selintas ucapan mertua nya ikut mengisi kebingungan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seharusnya bisa saja hanya duduk manis di perusahaan milik keluarga nya. Di dalam ruangan pribadi yang megah, dengan seorag sekretaris yang siap melayani apapun kebutuhannya. Namun karena negosisasi bukan keahliannya, dia lebih memilih berada disini. Duduk nyaman di meja kerjanya, sesekali berkeliling melihat tawa riang anak-anak yang berkunjung ke tokonya. Atau bersenda gurau dengan kelima karyawannya, di banding berebut tender dengan perusahaan rival.

 **[Mama]**

 _Receive : Haloo sayaaang, mama rindu (15:31)_

Baekhyun mengamati pesan singkat yang dikirim mamanya. Ah! Dia juga rindu. Meskipun sering berselisih paham, Baekhyun yakin kalau cinta yang di berikan mama nya sama besar dengan cinta yang dia miliki.

 **[Mama]**

 _Sent : Me too ma, ma dompet ku tertinggal di kamar :( (15:35)_

 _Receive : Besok mama antar ke apartemen mu, mama akan datang dengan mami Boo (15:37)_

 _Sent : Maaaa, I love u sooo much. Jaga kesehatan, makan yang banyak. Sampai kan cinta ku untuk papa juga (15:39)_

 _Receive : uuuu,tidak bisakah cinta mu hanya untuk mama saja ? tidak usah di bagi dengan papa mu. Dia menyebalkan. (15:42)_

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara kikikan, namun mata nya meneteskan air mata. Entahlah, mama nya yang seperti ini biasanya akan terlihat menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang beda, ia sungguh rindu hingga rasanya ingin segera bangkit untuk pulang dan menghabiskan waktu yang lama bersama orang tua nya. Baekhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat sebagai bantal. Ia menangis tertahan, meronta dalam diam. Tentang pepatah bahwa menahan rindu itu menyakitkan, jelas bukanlah dusta.

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol mengamati lamat-lamat ekspresi Baekhyun. Saat pertama membuka pintu sepulang kerja, ia yakin bahwa tv di ruang tamu sedang menyala. Namun fokus Baekhyun jelas bukan pada acara yang di tayang kan, melainkan melamun dan menerawang jauh.

"Kau sakit ?" Chanyeol menempatkan telapak tangannya pada kening Baekhyun. Secepat kilat pula Baekhyun menepis.

"Ck! Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan sentuh aku!"

Ini aneh, seharusnya Chanyeol senang saat melihat Baekhyun duduk diam, menjadi anak baik. Bukan seperti hari-hari lalu yang terus mengoceh, dan berteriak. Tapi satu sisi dalam diri Chanyeol merasa sepi, ah! Mungkin hanya belum terbiasa. Ya! Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan hati nya.

 ** _Baekhyun itu tiba-tiba akan menjadi pendiam jika ada sesuatu yang membuat nya sedih – Byun Yoona_**

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat mu sedih ?" Chanyeol yakin dia salah, yang benar seharusnya dia berlalu pergi tak peduli. Bukan malah bertanya seperti itu, aish!

"Hhhhh, mandilah Park! Kau bau sekali." Baekhyun bangkit menuju kamar dengan ekpresi yang datar-datar saja. Chanyeol menyesal, sangat menyesal merelakan 5 menit nya untuk memberi sedikit perhatian pada iblis cilik itu. " _Fuck!_ "

Malam ini mereka tidur dalam diam, saling memunggungi, kontras dengan malam kemarin. Seharusnya Chanyeol merasa lega karena waktu tidurnya tidak perlu mundur hanya untuk berdebat konyol. Namun satu sisi dalam dirinya kembali merasa sepi. Sebelum menutup mata untuk mengarungi mimpi, Chanyeol berbalik untuk mengamati punggung sempit milik Baekhyun. Dalam hati Chanyeol diam-diam meronta dan berharap jika punggung itu akan berbalik, dengan bibir tipis yang komat-kamit mengumpatinya seperti biasa. Tapi rasa munafik dalam hati Chanyeol masih berkuasa, meyakini sekali lagi bahwa mungkin ini hanya efek belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan baru nya.

Sayup-sayup Baekhyun membuka mata karena aroma masakan favorit nya menyapa indra penciuman. Ia berdo'a semoga ini bukan halusinasi atau sejenisnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi takut-takut ini hanya imajinasi karena terlalu rindu dengan mama nya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum sekaligus mengumpulkan nyawa setelah tidur semalaman. Rahangnya hampir terjatuh saat menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dua wanita sebaya yang sangat di sayanginya itu bergelut dengan alat-alat masak. Ini bukan mimpi, apalagi imajinasi. Ini terlalu nyata, tanpa membuang waktu Baekhyun berlari menuju konter dapur dan memeluk dua wanita itu secara bersamaan.

"Mama, Mami Boo.." Baekhyun hampir menangis.

"Uh, manja sekali menantu ku."

"Chanyeol belum bangun ?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Lepaskan sayang, mama ambilkan dompet mu dulu." Yoona meronta pelan agar Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Biarkan begini sebentar maaaa, aku merindukan kalian."

"Baiklah minion mami, hihihi" Baekhyun merajuk pura-pura. Minion ? itu satu-satu nya panggilan aneh yang pernah ia terima. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan dumbo sialan itu ?

"Kalian melewatkan ku ?" Chanyeol menginterupsi dengan muka bantal yang masih terlihat tampan itu.

"Tidak ada yang mau ku peluk ?" Chanyeol merentangkan tangan nya lebar, sedang Mami dan mertua nya berlari pelan untuk memeluknya. Baekhyun berdecih mengejek menyaksikan adegan _telettubies_ di depannya itu.

"Kau tidak mau ikut kami berpelukan sayang ?" Chanyeol mngedipkan mata nya menggoda Baekhyun.

"IDIOT!" Diam-diam dalam hati Chanyeol tertawa bahagia, _minion_ nya yang menyebalkan sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Mari makaaannnn!" Baekhyun berteriak senang karena rasa rindu nya sudah terobati.

 **{CB}**

 ** _Chanyeol itu sangat jorok – Park Boyoung_**

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat kembali ucapan mertua nya. Mami Boo tidak berbohong tentang fakta bahwa Chanyeol itu sangat jorok. Tolong garis bawahi, cetak miring, dan beri huruf tebal untuk kata **_sangat jorok_**. Selama dua minggu hidup bersama, Baekhyun hampir mati kelelahan karena membereskan semua kekacauan yang di ciptakan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya yang membuat lelah bukan itu, karena 70% kelelahannya di sumbang dari teriakan-teriakan heboh seperti ini :

"CHANYEOOOLLL, JANGAN TARUH HANDUK BASAH DI KASUR! KAU AKAN MEMBUAT KASURNYA BERJAMUR!"

"CHANYEEOOOLLL, KEMBALIKAN SIKAT GIGIMU KE TEMPATNYAAAA !

"CHANYEEEOOOLLL, HATI-HATI MENGAMBIL BAJU DALAM LEMARI. KAU BISA MERUSAK LIPATAN BAJU YANG LAIIINNN !

"CHANYEEOOOLLLL, KEMBALIKAN GANTUNGAN BAJU KE DALAM LEMARIII!"

"CHANYEEOOLLL, JANGAN MENARUH PAKAIAN KOTOR DI LANTAIIII!

"CHANYEEOOLLL, SINGKIRKAN KAOS KAKI MU DARI ATAS MEJA MAKAN!

"CHNAYEEEOOOOLLLL…..!"

"CHNAYEEEOOOOLLLL…..!"

"CHNAYEEEOOOOLLLL…..!"

"CHNAYEEEOOOOLLLL…..!"

"CHNAYEEEOOOOLLLL…..!"

Kira-kira begitulah hari-hari konyol mereka. _Absurd_ , dan berisik. Ditambah menyebalkan lagi dengan respon Chanyeol yang biasa saja- "Hm, ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Ini apaan anjirr ? absurd bgt kaya hidupnya ceye+beha. Wkwk

Ampuni aku yang ngasih ff ampas ini . huhu

Bocoran : Chapter depan udah mulai ada romance nya, kasih lovey dovey ngga nih ? haha

Special thanks to : **khakikira , , Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu , xxbbiw06 , chanbaek1597 , 90Rahmayani , prktower , chalienBee04**

Makasih yang masih setia baca, aku cinta kaliaaannn.

Thankseu – Salam CBHS


	4. Chapter 4 - NO! I think………Saranghae

**Curcol :** _I miss their moment so bad_ :( yang sama2 rindu sama moment Chanbaek angkat tangan guys. Sedikit cerita, di real life aku punya banyak temen kpopers tapi aku sama sekali ngga punya temen CBHS. Jadi aku Cuma ngeship mereka seorang diri. Huhu. Kalo ada moment yang bikin gemes Cuma bisa teriak2 sendiri, garuk tembok, gigit guling. Yang sama kaya nasib ku boleh japri yaaa, ayo kita nge-ship mereka sama2 sampe AKHIR. Kebanyakan temen kpop ku di real life pada nge-BIM chanyeol atau ngga ya nge-BIM baekhyun. Kadang mereka nganggep aku aneh karna ngeship CB _as gay_. ajaa yaaa. Dah ah kepanjangan, ntar kalian bosen. :)

 **Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 4

[NO! I think…Saranghae]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

Suara letusan yang berasal dari alat penggorengan berbunyi nyaring. Baekhyun sedang menikmati hobi baru nya, yaitu me-ma-sak. Sebenar nya Baekhyun terpaksa belajar memasak karena tidak mungkin selamanya memakan _ramyun._ Selama dua minggu awal pernikahan, setiap hari Baekhyun hanya menyajikan _ramyun_ sebagai menu di meja makan. Jika ingat ujaran protes Chanyeol tentang _ramyun_ , rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertawa. Chanyeol akan terus mengoceh tentang _ramyun_ dengan mulut terisi penuh. Kira-kira seperti ini gerutuan kesal Chanyeol :

 _"Kau mau membunuh ku dengan memasakkan ramyun setiap hari ?"_

 _"Kau mau usus ku jadi kriting ya ?"_

 _"Awalnya ramyun itu makanan favoritku. Karna selama dua minggu kau terus menerus memberi ku menu ini. Aku jadi membenci nya!"_

Baekhyun terkadang heran, Chanyeol seharusnya bisa saja membeli makanan di _restaurant_ mahal sekalipun. Tapi yang terjadi justru Chanyeol masih saja berakhir duduk di meja makan. Memakan apapun yang disajikan oleh Baekhyun. Secara tidak sadar, hal seperti itu yang membuat Baekhyun semakin giat mempelajari menu-menu baru yang bervariasi.

Seperti pagi ini, Baekhyun sedang sibuk di dalam dapur dengan beberapa bahan makanan yang berserakan sana sini. Sementara pundak kirinya sibuk mengapit _ponsel_ agar tidak terjatuh dan tetap menempel pada telinga.

"Mamaaaaaa" ya, Baekhyun setiap pagi akan menelpon Yoona untuk memandunya memasak melalui sambungan telpon. Meskipun masih sangat mengantuk, tetapi dengan sabar Yoona tetap membimbing anaknya.

" _Hoooaaammm, hm. Apa ?_ " Yoona menjawab telpon Baekhyun dengan uapan lebar di seberang sana.

"Ma, ikannya sudah di goreng. Tapi minyak nya meletus sana sini." Baekhyun berlari ke arah luar dapur, setelah memasukkan ikan ke dalam minyak panas. Ikan yang basah memang akan meletus-letus jika bertemu minyak panas. Itu akan menjadi pemandangan yang biasa jika yang memasaka adalah seorang koki ahli. Sedangkan saat ini yang memasak adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun, maka cerita nya akan lain.

 _"Biarkan dulu, nanti akan mereda letusan nya. Sementara itu siapkan menu lain, agar selesai bersamaan."_

"Mama yakin letusan nya akan mereda ?"

 _"He'em, apa ada yang perlu mama pandu lagi ?"_

"Tidak ada, nanti akan aku telpon lagi ma, love youuu"

 _"Hm, Love you too baby Baekhyunee" -pip_

Sambungan terputus. Baekhyun masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada ikan di dalam penggorengan. Dapur sudah seperti kapal pecah jika Baekhyun sedang asyik di dalamnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah, asal setiap hari dia bisa menyajikan menu yang sehat dan bergizi untuk Chanyeol. Tunggu! Chanyeol ? tolong ralat. Ya, tolong ralat untuk bagian itu. Ganti kata 'Chanyeol' menjadi 'Baekhyun', agar tidak terjadi salah paham.

 **{CB}**

Meja makan di dalam apartemen sudah terisi berbagai macam makanan. Sejak 15 menit lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di sana tanpa ada yang berniat memulai untuk menyendok nasi. Percaya atau tidak, tikungan tajam di kening Chanyeol ,mebuat Baekhyun membatin sebal. Jelas dalam diam Chanyeol sedang mengejek masakannya. Tapi pikiran negative nya itu salah besar, jika Baekhyun mau membuang sedikit saja gengsi nya dan bertanya pada Chanyeol apa yang membuat nya mengernyit, maka jawabannya adalah : Chanyeol tersanjung dengan usaha Baekhyun pagi ini. Makanan panjang dan kriting _(ramyun)_ sudah lenyap dari daftar menu dan berganti dengan olahan rumahan. Tentu saja membuat Chanyeol heran, meskipun sebagian besar hatinya meletup-letup senang.

"Semua ini masakanmu ?" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau fikir siapa yang memasak ? tentu saja aku. Kenapa ? kau tidak suka ?"

"Jadi kau sudah menghapus benda kriting itu dari daftar menu di meja makan ini ?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. 'Benda kriting' yang di maksud sudah pasti adalah _ramyun_.

"Kau begitu membenci _ramyun_ ya sekarang ?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran.

"he'em, aku benci karena mereka sudah memenuhi perut ku selama dua minggu berturut-turut."

"ah! Aku jadi merasa berdosa pada _ramyun-ramyun_ itu." Baekhyun meratap menyesal.

"Kau tidak ingin mengambilkan nasi untukku ?" Chanyeol mengganti topik _absurd_ mereka.

"Sudah bagus aku mau memasak. Kau tidak punya tangan huh ?!" Meskipun berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun tetap mengisi piring Chanyeol dengan nasi. Kadang ia sendiri bingung, mulut otak dan tangannya tidak pernah sejalan akhir-akhir ini. Seperti menanggapi kejorokan Chanyeol. Meskipun mulut nya mengomel dan berteriak, namun tangannya tetap bekerja untuk membereskan semua barang yang berserakan.

"YAK! Dumbo sialan, ikannya jangan kau makan semua. Aku masih butuh gizi untuk masa pertumbuhan."

"ikwan ywang kauw mwasak enwak bwaek." Chanyeol menjawab dengan mulut yang terisi penuh.

"Telan dulu baru bicara. Hilangkan kebiasaan jorokmu. Kau tau itu tidak sinkron sama sekali dengan wajah mu." Baekhyun berkata sembari menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Chanyeol.

"Jadi maksud mu wajah ku tampan ?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda.

"Huh ?" Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok karena sikap percaya diri nya yang berlebihan.

"Besok masakkan aku lagi ya. Ah, tidak! Lusa, besok lusa, besok lusanya lagi, dan seterusnya. Selalu masakkan aku, hanya aku." Chanyeol berujar riang, membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu. Tanpa jawaban pun, Chanyeol paham jika Baekhyun akan menuruti permintaan sederhananya.

 ** _Chanyeol itu hobi makan – Park Boyoung_**

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki memasuki lobby **'Sunbright &Co.'** dengan sangat ringan. Tentu itu mengundang tatapan heran dari semua yang berpapasan dengannya. Bahkan saat memasuki _lift_ pun Chanyeol masih tidak menyadari jika Papi nya sudah berada lebih dahulu di dalam.

"ehem!" Hyungsik berdehem tanpa berniat menyapa anaknya itu. Hyungsik yakin, Chanyeol pasti salah makan atau kurang tidur. Sejak masuk _lift_ senyum lebarnya terus tersungging, dengan wajah tersipu persis seperti anak gadis yang akan di persunting oleh seorang pangeran.

"Papi ? sejak kapan berada disini ?" Chanyeol baru sadar jika dirinya tidak sendirian di dalam _lift_.

"Papi ada disini lebih dulu Yeol. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mu."

"Huh ?"

"Kau salah makan ? atau kurang tidur ? tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang sinting" Hyungsik memang begitu dengan putra nya. Berbicara seperti dengan kawan mainnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengamati pantulan dirinya di dinding _lift_. Tidak ada yang salah, malah di rasa wajah nya semakin hari semakin tampan. Iya kan ?

"Papi takut kalah saing ya ? tidak ada yang salah dengan ku. Mungkin karena aku semakin tampan saja jadi papi merasa kalah telak."

 _Ting!_ pintu lift terbuka mereka melangkah beriringan menju ruangan masing-masing.

"Gen tampan mu jelas menurun dari papi Yeol, lihat!" Hyungsik merentangkan tangan lebar setelah itu berjalan bak model.

"Cih! Dasar tua-tua keladi."

"Biar tua-tua keladi begini tapi papi terbukti jantan dan bisa menghasilkan mu. Sedangkan kau ? Papi yakin sampai sekarang kau belum berhasil menyentuh menantu papi yang imut itu." Hasrat menggebu-gebu untuk melempar papi nya dengan tas kerja harus di redam karena kedatangan Yixing.

"PAPI RAGU KAU ADALAH PEJANTAN TANGGUH YEOL! HAHAH" Hyungsik masih menyempatkan berteriak sebelum tenggelam dalam ruangan kerjanya. Benar-benar papi biadab !

"Apa yang kau debatkan dengan paman Hyungsik Yeol ?" Yixing menginterupsi.

"Kau seperti baru mengenal papi saja. Dia memang menyebalkan _hyung."_

Yixing adalah sekretaris Chanyeol, orang kepercayaan yang juga dianggap seperti anak sendiri oleh Hyungsik. Karena Chanyeol anak tunggal, jadi Chanyeol sangat nyaman dengan Yixing. Merasa memiliki kakak laki-laki. Di tambah dengan pembawaan Yixing yang tenang dan sabar, semakin membuat Chanyeol tidak ragu untuk memanggilnya _'hyung'_.

"Jadwal _meeting_ kita nanti menjelang makan siang Yeol. Ruangan sudah di siapkan, berkas-berkas juga sedang di _copy_. Kalau ini _goal_ kau harus bersiap berangkat ke Indonesia, dan menetap di sana kurang lebih 3 minggu." Yixing menyamankan pantatnya pada kursi yang terletak di depan meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Harus aku ? kenapa bukan papi ?"

Yixing menaikkan sebelah alis nya, sangat jarang Chanyeol menolak untuk di tugaskan ke luar negeri. Bahkan saat sebelum menikah dulu, Chanyeol sendiri yang sering mencari-cari pekerjaan agar memiliki alasan untuk dinas luar.

"Kau bisa membawa suami mu jika dia mau."

"Huh ? ti-tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan dia. Ak-aku hanya sedang malas berpergian _hyung_." Yixing bukan remaja bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan, mana yang bohong dan mana yang jujur. Ucapan terbata Chanyeol jelas menyiratkan bahwa tebakan Yixing tepat sasaran. Yixing tau semua sejarah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tanpa ada yang luput. Yixing yakin, tinggal dalam satu atap untuk waktu yang lama akan membuat segala hal yang di lalui bisa menjadi suatu kebiasaan. Seperti kasus Chanyeol, yang sudah terbiasa melihat wajah Baekhyun di mulai saat bangun tidur hingga akan tidur lagi. Maka akan terasa aneh jika harus melewatkannya begitu saja untuk kurun 3 minggu. Yixing memberi seulas senyum penuh arti. Orang di depannya yang sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri ini pasti lupa. Bahwa cinta bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa.

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol yakin, tadi pagi ia berangkat bekerja dengan kondisi yang prima. Tapi di tengah hari begini kenapa badannya tiba-tiba sangat lelah ? Rasa panas menjalar keseluruh tubuh hingga membuat matanya memerah. _Meeting_ sedang berada di tengah pembahasan, namun Chanyeol bergerak-gerak gelisah karena tidak tahan menopang pening di kepalanya. Yixing melirik kearah Chanyeol dan menyaksikan wajah tampan atasannya itu tampak memucat.

"Boleh ku sela sebentar ya ?" Yixing bangkit dari duduknya, dan membungkuk sopan sebelum menghampiri Chanyeol. _Meeting_ di hentikan sejenak.

"Kau baik ?" Yixing meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kening Chanyeol.

"Demam mu tinggi Yeol-" "Kita tunda dulu meeting nya ya, seperti nya tuan Chanyeol sedang kurang sehat." Yixing menutup pertemuan secara sepihak karena khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol. Peserta rapat mengangguk paham, kemudian satu per satu beranjak pergi dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

"Tadi pagi aku baik-baik saja _hyung_."

"Sakit tidak perlu perencanaan Yeol. Ayo ku antar pulang, kau pucat sekali."

"Aku akan pulang sendiri _hyung_ , tak apa. Tolong tangani beberapa pekerjaan ku yang belum selesai ya."

Yixing menangguk dan memapah Chanyeol sampai ke parkiran mobil.

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun rasanya ingin pingsan karena kelelahan membersihkan segala sudut apartemennya. Dua jam lagi ia ada janji temu dengan seseorang, sedang kan ada beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang masih terbengkalai. Dia mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah yang lain. Membaringkan diri di sofa ruang tamu dengan nafas setengah tersengal, dan keringat membasahi dahi.

 _Klik!_

Baekhyun urung memejamkan mata, saat mendengar suara seseorang baru saja memasukkan sandi pintu utama apartemennya. Tikungan samar tercetak di kening Baekhyun. Apa itu Chanyeol ? Tapi ini masih terlalu awal dari jam pulang Chanyeol biasanya.

"Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun segera bangkit dari sofa dan memapah Chanyeol yang hampir terjatuh setelah selangkah membuka pintu.

"Astaga! Demam mu tinggi sekali." Baekyun kepayahan menunutun badan besar pria itu. Bibir nya memucat, badannya sangat panas, dan tubuh nya tergolek lemas. Baekhyun membaringkan badan suami nya perlahan pada ranjang. Melepas sepatu kerja, jas, dan dasi Chanyeol agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hm ?" Suara husky yang biasanya menggelegar, kini terdengar lirih dan parau.

"Kenapa bisa begini ? tadi pagi kau baik-baik saja."

"…."

"Kupanggilkan dokter Kim ya ?"

"Tidak usah, aku hanya kelelahan."

"Kalau begitu tidur lah, akan ku ambilkan kompres dan ku buat kan bubur."

"Baek…."

"Hm ?"

"Kau tidak ke toko ?" Chanyeol sebenarnya berharap Baekhyun menjawab tidak. Karena entahlah, tiba-tiba tidur di temani Baekhyun menjadi keinginannya saat ini. Sebut saja sebagai obat.

"Tidak…" Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati. Ia merasa sedikit membaik.

 _Kling!_

 **[Changmin]**

 _Receive : Baekhyun-ssi, jam 1 siang aku tunggu di Café Xoxo ya. [11:33]_

"Tapi, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Kenapa ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk membunuh siapapun yang sudah merusak waktu berharga nya. Chanyeol rasa pening di kepalanya semakin menyakitkan, di tambah rasa panas yang membakar. Bukan panas karena demam, tapi panas yang memberikan semacam reaksi mendidih di bagian hatinya. (elah, ngakuin cemburu aja susah amattt!)

Baekhyun kembali dengan senampan penuh. Ada bubur, segelas air putih, _paracetamol_ , dan kompres air es. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin pura-pura sekarat agar Baekhyun tetap tinggal. Tapi saat dipikir lagi, apa untungnya ? ada atau tidak ada Baekhyun seharusnya tidak berimbas apapun untuk dirinya. Seharusnya!

"Makan bubur nya, setelah itu minum _paracetamol_ agar demam mu cepat turun."

"Suapi aku!"

"Huh ?"

"Kau tuli ya ?! Suapi aku!" Jika Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan sehat, mungkin pantatnya akan bengkak karena tendangan Baekhyun. Lihat, bahkan dalam keadaan sakitpun masih saja menyebalkan.

"Aaaaaaaa…." Sesendok demi sesendok diberikan dengan sabar. Diam-diam Chanyeol berharap waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Astaga! Tolong jangan salah paham, Chanyeol hanya sedang tidak stabil karena sakit. Ya.

"Aku harus segera pergi, banyak-banyak lah tidur. Pulang nanti akan ku bawakan vitamin."

 _Cup!_ Baekhyun bukannya sengaja melakukan itu. Mencium pipi memang kebiasaannya saat papa dan mama nya sedang sakit. Baekhyun lupa jika Chanyeol jelas bukan papa dan mama nya. Kedua nya mematung di tempat. Sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan keluar dari kamar dan mengumpat pelan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan tadi ? "Bodoh, bodoh!"

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Chanyeol masih membeku dengan selembar handuk kompres menempel di kening seksinya. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja berdetak di luar kendali. Apa ini efek dari _paracetamol_ yang kelebihan dosis ? atau efek bubur buatan Baekhyun ? Chanyeol enggan membenarkan jika itu efek dari ciuman singkat Baekhyun di pipi kanannya. Katakanlah Chanyeol munafik.

 _"Hall-"_

"Mami, apa demam tinggi bisa menyebabkan serangan jantung ?"

 _"Huh ?"_

"Mam, aku bertanya. Apa demam tinggi bisa menyebabkan serangan jantung ?" Diseberang sana Boyoung masih bingung dengan ucapan putranya.

 _"Kau sakit Yeol ?"_

"Lupakan!" tut tut tut –pip. Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan sepihak. Ia sadar, menelpon mami nya tidak akan memberi solusi. Dengan cepat Chanyeol bangkit, menyambar hoodie dalam lemari. Mengabaikan rasa pusing yang menghantam kepalanya.

 **{CB}**

"Jongin…" Yang di panggil segera mendongak dan mengabaikan berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Hey _bro_ , aku kira kau tidak bisa sakit."

"Sialan! Jong cepat periksa aku sekarang." Jongin mengerutkan kening nya bingung. Teman dekat nya itu Nampak sehat meskipun sedikit pucat. Biasa nya dia hanya perlu menelpon dan meminta resep vitamin.

"Kau sakit ? biasa nya hanya meminta resep lewat telpon ?"

"Aku rasa sakit ku sekarang parah Jong"

"Coba berbaring, biar ku periksa. Tapi tunggu…."

"Apa ?" Chanyeol sudah membaringkan dirinya di atas _single bed_ di ruang periksa Jongin.

"Apa yang kau keluhkan ?"

"Ak-aku… aku…..sepertinya terkena serangan jantung."

"Huh ?"

"Jantung ku berdetak tidak normal Jong. Sampai saat ini pun rasanya seperti ingin meledak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum nya ?"

Chanyeol menceritaka semua kejadian yang membuat nya datang kesini tanpa luput, termasuk tentang ciuman Baekhyun yang mendarat dipipinya.

Kim Jongin tertawa tebahak hingga memegangi perut nya yang dirasa kram. Sudut matanya sudah mulai berair. Geli di tenggorokan begitu mendominasi, hingga tak mampu di redam. Ekspresi membunuh yang di berikan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menakutkan menurutnya. Chanyeol terduduk sebal di atas _single bad_ itu. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Masing menunggu Jongin diam dari acara terpingkal-pingkalnya.

"Berhenti tertawa Kim!"

"Pffttt- HA- HAHAHAHAHA" nyatanya itu tidak membantu.

"pfffttt- ba-iklah baiklah. Maafkan aku."

"Jadi aku sakit apa ? apa aku akan mati ?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana ? Kau tidak sakit parah dan tidak akan mati. Itu bukan penyakit, tapi kau sedang jatuh cinta."

JATUH CINTA

JA-TUH CIN-TA

. Tapi dengan siapa ? Baekhyun ? tidak mungkin! Chanyeol yakin orientasi seksualnya masih _straight_. Chanyeol masih tertarik dengan buah dada besar dan rambut tergerai panjang. Chanyeol masih tergugu di tempat nya. Otak cerdas nya berkali-kali menyangkal dan tetap meyakini pikiran rasionalnya bahwa dia itu _straight_. Tapi hati nya justru beranggapan sebaliknya.

"Kau pasti mau menyangkal ? Park Chanyeol. Buka mata mu, cinta itu memiliki makna luas. Cinta bukan hanya antara pria dan wanita."

"Aku bukan _gay_ seperti mu Jong!" Jongin memang _gay_ sejak masa sekolah, bahkan sekarang ia telah menikah dengan kekasih lelaki nya dan mengangkat seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah berusia satu tahun.

"Kau memang _straight_! Tapi kau menjadi _gay_ karena seseorang. Apa yang salah ? dia suami mu sendiri."

"Cih! Aku menikahi nya karena orang tua ku. Jangan sama kan aku dengan dirimu Kim!"

"Ya ya ya, sangkal lah sampai kau lelah. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha jujur dengan diriku sendiri dan sekarang aku bahagia."

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol sebal, terus mengumpat, dan menggerutu. Ia menelusuri lorong rumah sakit tempat Jongin bekerja dengan emosi di ubun-ubun. Kata-kata Jongin tadi membuatnya, entahlah! Perasaan nya saat ini campur aduk. Kepala nya yang sudah pusing , bertambah semakin pusing hingga rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri ke laut. "AAARRRRGGHHHH! BRENGSEK KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol benar marah dengan keadaan. Dia ingin tetap menjadi normal. Ia menyesal telah datang pada Jongin, menyesal telah mendengar fakta bahwa sekarang ia telah menjadi seorang _gay_ karena Byun Baekhyun seorang. Walaupun sejak awal dia sadar ada rasa berbeda untuk Baekhyun di hati nya, tapi lagi lagi ia selalu mengabaikan. Hingga hari ini, Jongin membuka mata nya lebar bahwa tidak selamanya ia bisa lari untuk memungkiri.

 _"Hallo anak mami sayang ?"_

"Mami, kirimkan aku nomer ponsel Baekhyun sekarang!"

 _"KAU BELUM MEMILIKI NOMER PONSEL SUAMI MU ?! CHANYEOOOLLL KAUU-"_ tut tut-pip- Sekarang bukan saat nya mendebatkan hal tidak penting. Chanyeol harus segera menuntaskan semua dengan Baekhyun saat ini juga.

 **{CB}**

Café Xoxo dengan desain _monochrome_ nya memang sangat nyaman untuk di kunjungi berbagai lapisan umur. Pengunjung datang dengan tujuan masing-masing. Ada yang hanya mampir sekedar mengisi perut, menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan kawan, atau membahas masalah pekerjaan seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun duduk di meja paling ujung dengan dua kursi. Meja yang berada di antara kursi Baekhyun dan Changmin itu nampak semakin kecil dengan isian penuh di atas nya. Ada dua laptop, dua _orange juice_ , dan dua _redvelvet_ yang bertengger. Baekhyun tengah sibuk mengamati laptop kerja nya sambil sesekali menimpali perkataan Changmin. Seminggu lagi _meet and greet_ untuk penggemar Changmin yang akan di laksanakan di tokonya. Jadi akhir-akhir ini pertemuan nya dengan penulis tampan itu semakin intens saja.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , apa kau tidak berniat membuka cabang lagi untuk toko bukumu ?" Baekhyun mendongak dan mengerjap sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Ehm, aku pernah memikirkannya. Tapi belum tau juga kapan akan merealisasikan. Mengurus satu toko saja waktu dan tenagaku hampir terkuras. Aku tidak tau kenapa para penulis dan penerbit akhir-akhir ini sangat gencar mengajukan proposal untuk mengadakan meet and greet di 'Enjoy book store'." Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum lembut.

"Karena toko mu memiliki konsep yang unik. Aku berpikir sangat jarang ada toko buku yang diberi fasilitas perpustakaan dan tempat bermain anak."

"Hahah, oh ya ? kau terlalu berlebihan Changmin- _ssi_ " Baekhyun yang tertawa anggun seperti itu seolah memberi sengatan dalam diri seorang Changmin. Hingga imajinasi Changmin berharap bahwa tawa itu ingin dimiliki hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau menarik."

"Huh ?"

Ponsel Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergetar, menampilkan deretan nomer asing. Kerutan samar di dahi nya muncul bersamaan dengan pertanyaan di dalam hati 'siapa ini ?'

"Boleh aku mengangkat panggilan ini sebentar ?"

"Silahkan"

 _"DIMANA KAU SEKARANG ?!"_ Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel nya dari telinga karena suara dari seberang sangat memekak. Meskipun tidak pernah berbicara melalui sambungan telpon tapi Baekhyun sangat tau itu suara siapa.

"Chanyeol ? apa ada sesuatu yang penting ? biasanya kau akan membicarakan di rumah."

 _"JAWAB SAJA! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG ?!"_

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan kalau ada janji dengan sesorang. Apa apa ?"

 _"KATAKAN SAJA KAU DIMANA!"_ tut tut-pip

Baekhyun mematikan panggilan sebelum emosi nya memuncak. Ia ingat saat ini Chanyeol sedang sakit, dan meladeni nya hanya akan membawa kesia-siaan. Baekhyun menghembuskan menghembuskan nafasnya, dan memasang raut ramah sebelum kembali kemeja yang di duduki dengan Changmin.

Tarikan kuat yang berasal dari pergelangan tangannya sangat menyakitkan hingga membuat Baekhyun meringis. Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol di sana. Chanyeol sedang mencengkram kuat-kuat hendak menyeretnya pergi. Baekhyun meronta sebisa mungkin, suara rontaannya terdengar oleh Changmin dan beberapa pengunjung café. Chanyeol semakin brutal saja tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jengkel dari beberapa mata.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun tuan, anda menyakitinya!" Changmin bangkit dari kursi nya, mencoba merebut Baekhyun untuk di peluk dan dilindungi.

"Siapa kau bajingan! Lepaskan suamiku!" Chanyeol semakin kalap melihat tangan Changmin sudah bergerilya hendak merebut Baekhyun.

"Cha-Chanyeol…"

"Ayoo pulang!"

"TIDAK MAU !" Baekhyun masih tetap pada posisi nya dan bersikeras melepas cengkraman Chanyeol.

"SEKARANG! PARK BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol yang gemas dengan sifat keras kepala Baekhyun bergerak sedikit cepat, menggendong Baekhyun layaknya sekarung beras menuju mobilnya.

 **{CB}**

Suasana di dalam mobil Chanyeol sekarang terasa mencekam. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka obrolan. Yang merasa di rugikan di sini jelas adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengacaukan hari nya, datang seperti kingkong kesurupan dan mengangkut paksa keluar café. Baekhyun tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal segila itu, di tambah menjengkelkan lagi dengan sikap diamnya sekarang tanpa ada niat untuk meminta maaf.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak mu Park ?!"

"…."

"Kau mau mempermalukan aku di depan Changmin ?!"

"…."

"JAWAB AKU SIALAN! Kau bisu ?!"

"…."

"Kemana ka- ARGHH!" Baekhyun tidak sadar jika sekarang mereka sudah berada di tempat parkir apartemen. Baekhyun terlalu banyak bicara dan cerewet sekali. Daripada mereka bertengkar disini dan menjadi konsumsi umum, Chanyeol kembali menggendong nya sampai ke dalam apartemen.

"LEPASKAN AKU DUMBO IDIOOOTT! AKU MAU TURUUUNNNN CHANYEOOOLLL!"

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen dengan terburu. Baekhyun yang meronta-ronta seperti ini akan membuat dirinya semakin kesusahan bergerak.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup mulutmu Park!" Baekhyun yang berapi-api menyambar tubuh Chanyeol.

Menyumpal mulut besar Baekhyun dengan balasan mulut besar juga, bukanlah solusi. Dengan sedikit hentakan Chanyeol memenjarakan tubuh mungil suaminya itu di balik pintu. Mengunci lekat hazal coklat itu dengan hazel lebar miliknya. Menelusuri setiap inchi wajah menawan Baekhyun tanpa ada yang terlewat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku Baek?"

"Huh ?"

"Aku ini _straight_ asal kau tau. Bahkan mantan ku yang terakhir adalah seorang perempuan."

"…"

"Tapi kau terus saja merusak prinsip ku. Kau terus mengusikku ketika aku menyangkal bahwa bukan kau yang seharusnya aku pikirkan."

"…."

"Kau terus berputar-putar di otak ku bahkan saat dirimu tidak melakukan apapun."

"…"

"Aku terus merasa sepi saat tiba-tiba kau menjadi pendiam."

"…."

"Ini salah, sejak awal tidak ada yang benar. Seharusnya ada atau tidak ada dirimu tidak berimbas apapun pada hidupku. Aku seharusnya baik-baik saja seperti dunia normal ku sebelumnya. Seharusnya aku tidak bergantung padamu, ini salah. Se-" Cukup, sudah cukup Baekhyun mendengar suara serak itu menyiratkan kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri. Kecewa karena prinsip yang di pegang teguh oleh nya terkoyak karena seorang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, menyalurkan apapun yang bisa di salurkan untuk sekedar memberi kehangatan.

"Chanyeol… kau menyukaiku ?"

"Entahlah."

"Sejak kapan ?"

"…."

"Apa itu melukai prinsip mu ? Prinsip mu sebagai seorang _straight_ ?" mati-matian Baekhyun menahan isakan yang sudah berada di ujung lidah nya. Yang membuat nya sesak adalah kenyataan jika bukan Chanyeol saja yang mengingkari prinsipnya disini, Baekhyun pun. Baekhyun menelan sumpahnya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan bahwa dia menyerah mempertahankan prinsipnya yang sudah hancur terhitung sejak mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Usaha ku untuk mempertahankan sudah sia-sia. Apalagi yang ku cari ? jika kau mau mengobati nya. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih, Baek."

"Apa aku baru saja mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang Park-Rich-Chanyeol ?" Mencair, mereka sama-sama menggantung tinggi semua yang mengganjal di hati. Mengganti prinsip lama dengan prinsip baru. Memperbaiki apa yang rusak untuk mendapat kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Jika aku menciummu sekarang, apa aku akan mendapat tendangan di pangkal paha ku lagi ?"

Selembut sapuan bibir Chanyeol yang menari indah di atas bibir Baekhyun. Begitulah perasaan mereka saat ini. Lembut, lega, bahagia, dengan cinta yang lebih banyak mendominasi. Chanyeol mengulum senyum di sela penyatuan bibir mereka, memejamkan mata untuk saling memberi lumatan lembut. Membuang sangkalan, kemunafikan, melalui lilitan lidah satu sama lain. Mengenali rongga terdalam di dalam mulut masing-masing. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya meskipun enggan, karena mereka masih butuh oksigen untuk bernafas. Kemudian melumat lagi dengan sedikit kasar "Ahh…" hingga desahan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ciuman Chanyeol semakin turun menelusuri leher jenjang si mungil, menghisap ringan dan memberi tanda kemerahan yang menjadikan leher itu semakin terlihat manis. Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit "Baek, kau tidak punya jakun ya ?". Baekhyun yang sudah kepayahan karena ciuman panas mereka seketika tersadar kembali. "Jakunku baru saja kau telan Chan, ciuman mu terlalu kuat hingga membuat seluruh isi mulutku ikut terbawa."

"HAHAHAHAH, mau lanjut ?" si kecil hanya mengangguk patuh. Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk di baringkan di sofa ruang tamu. Melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda. Chanyeol bersumpah jika bibir Baekhyun rasanya sangat manis dan lembut. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki memiliki bibir sangat ramun seperti wanita ? Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk memasukkan bibir Baekhyun ke dalam daftar menu makanan favoritnya setiap pagi.

"ahh, Chaannhh…" Chanyeol semakin gencar mempekerjakan bibirnya menyusuri leher dan pundak mulus Baekhyun. Mencetak tanda-tanda baru. Seolah memberi tau semua orang bahwa Baekhyun hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Uupppsss-"

"MAAAAMIII!"

"Soowwwrriiii….."

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan timpuk akuuu. Wkwk

Aduh aku ngga nyangka masih ada yang setia baca ff absurd ini.

Terimakasih banyakk yaa, aku cinta kaliaaannn pokoknya.

Special thanks to : **MadeDyahD , 90Rahmayani , , Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu , chanbaek1597 , newBee3595 , prktower , xxbbiw06 , real12gcgs , chalienBee04 , khakikira , aupaupchan , park chan2 , Jung HaRa , yousee, baby baek**

Thankseu – salam CBHS


	5. Chapter 5 - An Angel

**PS:** HAHAHA, aku tuh ngga ada maksud php, sungguh. Cuma emng udh kepanjangan, udh 4k word lebih, takut kalian boring. Udah ff nya abstrak trs chapter terlalu panjang, aku Cuma takut kalian close tab sebelum end. Maafin yaaaa. Hehehe.

Aku masih mabok abs nya Oh Sehun di elyxion, siapa yang sama ? terus Baekhyun, astatang kenapa dia makin cantik sama rambut ash grey nya.. cuma bisa nangis di pojokan nahan gemesh sama pipi gembul nya si Baek. And once again happy birthday to Park Chanyeol. Kecewa dikit sih, rumor nya _si mba_ di undang ceye di elyxion day-3. Tapi ngga papa, kita harus percaya apa yang kita percaya. Dan aku tetep percaya kalo CHANBAEK IS REAL!

 **Warning :** Siapin diri karena Chapter ini bisa menyebabkan mual dan pening. wkwk (Happy Reading !)

 **Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 5

[An Angel]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

" _ahh, Chaannhh…" Chanyeol semakin gencar mempekerjakan mulutnya menyusuri leher dan pundak mulus Baekhyun. Mencetak tanda-tanda baru. Seolah memberi tau semua orang bahwa Baekhyun hanya untuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Uupppsss-"_

" _MAAAAMIII!"_

" _Soowwwrriiii….."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membenarkan letak baju mereka yang berantakan. Boyoung datang seperti siluman, tanpa suara, dan tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengumpat, tapi bagaimanapun itu ibu nya.

"Maaf kan mami Yeol, mami pikir sakit mu parah. Dua kali telpon mami selalu di putus sepihak. jadi mami berinisiatif datang kesini." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, mendinginkan hasrat nya yang sudah di puncak. Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit, dan tiba-tiba di hempaskan telak ke tanah berbatu.

"Tak apa mi, aku tadi memang sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah sehat."

"Apa mami mengganggu Baek ?" Boyoung mengerjab polos, mengundang pelototan Chanyeol.

"Ah, ti-tidak mi.. hehe"

"Karena mami tau diri, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Mami akan pulang saja. See you sayang-sayang nya mami. Dan untuk kau Chanyeol, jangan main kasar. Jangan pakai pengaman karena mami ingin segera dapat cucu. Minion mami, kalau Chanyeol kasar tendang saja 'anu'nya" Boyoung terkikik geli mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"Mamiiiii, Baekhyun kan laki-laki. Mana bisa hamil ?!"

"Yaaaa, siapa tau do'a mami di dengar. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Kalian yang awalnya saling benci saja bisa berbagi bibir sekarang. HAHAH…" Chanyeol mendorong-dorong tubuh mami nya untuk segera keluar dari apartemen agar tidak semakin merusak suasana. Potret anak durhaka!

 **{CB}**

"Baek.."

"Hm ?"

"Ak-ku…"

"Kenapa Chan ?"

"Ak-ku… baru pertama kali berciuman dengan lelaki. Baru pertama kali juga terangsang dengan lelaki." Chanyeol mengintip pangkal pahanya yang sudah mengembung. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, dan memberi senyum jahil. Saat ini mereka sudah berpindah ke dalam kamar tidur. Sekedar membaringkan tubuh setelah kepergian Boyoung tadi. Baekhyun menyamankan tidurnya berbantal lengan kokoh milik Chanyeol.

"Aku sebenarnya belum pernah bercinta sama sekali Chan" Baekhyun mencicit polos. Ucapan ringannya itu sempat membuat Chanyeol _shock_. Baekhyun itu penampilannya sangat _bitchy_. Tidak pernah lupa memoleskan eyeliner, mengenakan aksesoris yang sedikit berlebihan tapi entah mengapa selalu terlihat _match_ untuknya, dan jangan lupakan semua pakaian yang menempel ketat dan memamerkan tubuh sintalnya. Chanyeol menganggap jika Baekhyun sudah berpengalaman tentang hal semacam itu. Sebersit rasa bangga terpatri di hati nya karena telah menjadi yang pertama untuk Baekhyun, hingga membuat nya bertekad kuat untuk menjadi yang terakhir pula.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali berhubungan badan Baek, tapi itu dengan perempuan. Pasti rasanya akan aneh dan beda jika harus melakukannya dengan mu."

"B-Baek a-apa y-yang kau lakukan ?!" Chanyeol terperangah melihat Baekhyun sudah menunduk di atas kejantanannya.

"Mau belajar bersama ?" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal, dan membuat celana Chanyeol rasanya semakin sesak saja. Resleting celana Chanyeol sudah di tarik hingga ujung. Gerakannya sangat pelan dan sensual. Jari lentik Baekhyun menari di bagian luar celana dalam Chanyeol , sesekali mengurut dan menekan agar penisnya berdiri sempurna. Chanyeol memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi aneh namun nikmat, ia sungguh menginginkan yang lebih dari ini.

"Shhhhh, B-Baek, kenapa hanya jarimu yang kau letakkan disitu ? _please more babe._ " Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya, wajahnya memerah menahan nafsu yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Mau aku _blow job_ dengan mulut ?" Astaga, Chanyeol tidak tahu jika Baekhyun bisa jadi sejalang ini. "Ahhhhh, Baek. _Shit!_ Kenapa mulutmu bisa selembut ini. Aku bisa gila, percepat sayang!" Baekhyun tak menjawab karena mulut sempit nya sudah terisi penuh oleh penis besar Chanyeol. Ia terus menaik turunkan kepalanya, sesekali menghisap dan memberi gigitan kecil. Menaikkan tempo kulumannya, mengabaikan kejantanan mungilnya yang juga sudah berdiri di bawah sana. "Uuuhhhh, Aahhhh, Baaeekkhhh. Aku mau keluar." Baekhyun melepas kulumannya dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Apa-apaan Chanyeol ini ? ini bahkan masih permulaan, belum ke inti tapi sudah mau menyembur saja ? "Chanyeooll jangan di keluarkan duluuu.." Baekhyun memajukan bibir nya lucu. Chanyeol menyambar bibir Baekhyun rakus dan membalik posisi _, dominan_ on top. Melumat seolah tak ada hari esok, sedangkan tangannya mulai bergerilya. Menyingkap kemeja Baekhyun dengan terburu, dengan menyobek nya secara paksa. Akal nya sudah hilang entah kemana, yang ada di otak nya saat ini hanya bergelung dengan suaminya sampai lelah. "Chaaanhhh.. ahhh.. khaauhh menyobheekk bhajuh ahhh kuhhh."

"Baekhhh, kenapa kau mulus sekaliiihh" Chanyeol melucuti semua pakaian Baekhyun tanpa sisa. Menatap memuja tubuh tanpa cacat milik Baekhyun. Permainannya di mulai dari mengulum bibir Baekhyun, semakin turun dan memainkan lidah nya di sekitar leher putih Baekhyun. Menambah tanda kemerahan, menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit. Bibir nya semakin turun sampai ke area favoritnya, yaitu puting merekah Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda. "Baek, aku ingin jadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuk mu." Baekhyun tidak bisa menangkap perkataan Chanyeol dengan baik karena akalnya sudah di balut nafsu. Namun Baekhyun bisa membaca ketulusan yang tersirat disana, ketulusan yang berada di antara tatapan memuja dan membara dari balik iris kelam milik Chanyeol. "Lakukan apapun Chan, jadikan aku milikmu. Sepenuhnyaahh ahhhhhhh." Baekhyun menjerit tertahan saat pilinan Chanyeol pada putting nya semakin brutal. Chanyeol memainkan penis mungil Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Ini pertama kali nya Chanyeol melakukan seks dengan lelaki. Memang terlihat aneh awalnya, namun Chanyeol sudah bisa menikmati sekarang. Memasukkan penis Baekhyun kedalam mulut nya, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan pada penisnya tadi. "Auwwwhhh Channnhh, akh-akuuhh akan sampaiiii..uhhh." "Tahan _honey_ , ayoo kita jemput bersama." Chanyeol berbisik berat di telinga Baekhyun, sedangkan yang di beri bisikan hanya menggigit bibir karena menahan semburannya agar bisa menjemput nikmat bersama sesuai keinginan Chanyeol.

"Kita mulai yaa, ini akan sakit tahan sebentar." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, matanya terpejam saat jari-jari besar Chanyeol mulai menyapu _hole_ nya. Ada sensasi geli, tapi lebih banyak nikmat yang mengitari. Perlahan-lahan Chanyol mulai mengenalkan penisnya dengan lubang baru, yaitu _hole_ milik Baekhyun. Baru menempelkan saja Chanyeol sudah merasakan geli sendiri, nikmat. Sedikit dorongan kuat kepala penisnya sudah di telan oleh lubang Baekhyun, seperti sengatan listrik. Panas tiba-tiba melingkupi chanyeol, seolah darahnya yang sempat tersumbat kembali mengalir lancar. "Akkhhhhh, saaakkhhiitt,mmmpphhtt" Chanyeol segera menyumpal bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya untuk mengalihkan rasa perih. _Krakk!_ "Aaarrrkkkkkhhhh, mmmpphht.." Kejantanan Chanyeol sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya, ia berhenti sejenak sebelum menggerakkan pinggul, membiarkan Baekhyun beradaptasi. Sedangkan Baekhyun merasa saat ini _hole_ nya sudah robek mengingat penis Chanyeol yang cukup panjang dan besar, sensasi tercabik semakin terasa berbarengan dengan cairan basah berupa darah. "Ouhhh sangat ketat Baekkhh" Rasa perih berangsur-angsur menjadi nikmat saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menghujam semakin dalam dan semakin cepat, Baekhyun kepayahan menerima serangan bertubi-tubi Chanyeol. Terus mencari-cari pelampiasan nikmat dengan menggigit bibir Chanyeol, atau mencakar pundaknya. Chanyeol mempekerjakan tangan kanannya untuk mengurut kejantanan Baekhyun sedang tangan kirinya masih sibuk memilin-milin putting Baekhyun. "Chaaannhhh ahhhh, akuu sampaiiii,uuhhhh". " _Together babe_ , ahhhhhhhh" "AAAKKKHHHHH/AKKKHHHH". Mereka mengakhir penyatuan cinta dengan senyum terukir manis, terlihat lebih bahagia dan lega. Setelahnya sibuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyak nya jika ingin tetap hidup. Karena malam pertama mereka yang tertunda ini sangat menguras energi. "Terima kasih _minion_ ku sayang".

 ** _Cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa – Park Boyoung_**

 ** _Cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa – Byun Yoona_**

 _Kling!_

 **[Changmin]**

 _Receive : Baekhyun-ssi, laptop dan beberapa berkasmu ada padaku. Besok ku antar ke toko ya. :) (15:23)_

"CHANYEEEOOOLLL, DASAR DUMBOOOO SIIAAALLAAANNN!"

"Hm ?"

"Kau sudah membuat aku malu di depan Changmin, Bodoh!"

"Ck, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya! Dia itu mata keranjang!"

"Darimana kau tau kalau aku berada café Xoxo ?"

"Jangan seperti manusia purba, jaman sudah canggih dan aku bisa melacakmu melalui GPS."

"Hampir satu bulan menikah, dan baru tadi kau menelponku"

"Karena tidak ada yang kita bahas sebelumnya, setiap kita bertemu selalu saja bertengkar."

"Jadi kau melacak keberadaanku hanya untuk menyatakan cinta yang sama sekali tidak romantis tadi ? Ck! Dasar penguntit!"

"Aku tadi pergi ke rumah sakit Setelah kau mencium pipi ku, jantungku berdetak tidak normal dan menakutkan. Aku kira aku akan mati karena serangan jantung."

"Ternyataa ?"

"Kata dokter aku sedang jatuh cinta! Ck! Kau mengalihkan topik ya ?!"

Baekhyun memicingkan mata, menatap Chanyeol yang masih terbaring di samping nya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Chang… siapa ? Chang… cut ? Chang…. Kang ?!"

BUGH! "Namanya Changmin!" Baekhyun berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah melempar bantal kearah Chanyeol. Yah, tolong jangan pusing melihat tingkah mereka. Karena bagaimanapun mereka masih tetap _absurd_ dan labil. Lupa jika lima menit lalu baru selesai mendesah-desah bersama, dan sekarang kembali berdebat.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel nya di atas nakas dan mengetik sesuatu di sana.

 **[PAPI]**

 _Sent : Papiiii, anak mu ini seorang pejantan tangguh ternyata. Aku baru selesai bercinta dengan menantu mu yang imut [15:30]_

 _Receive : Kau belum menjadi pejantan tangguh Yeol, tapi masih PEJANTAN TANGGUNG karena belum bisa memberi papi cucu. [15:32]_

 _Sent_ _: DASAR GILAAAA [15:33]_

 _Receive : HAHAHA, Papi membuat kan mu adik dulu yaa [15:35]_

Chanyeol memijit kepalanya pelan, dia rasa semakin tua papi nya semakin tak terkendali. Huft!

 **{CB}**

"Nyaaa, nyaaa, nyaaa, maa maa maaa…" Bayi laki-laki berusia satu tahun itu berceloteh dengan sebuah mainan karet di tangannya. Mengulum sesekali membanting mainan itu jika sudah bosan. Sedangkan seorang lelaki mungil bermata lebar sedang sibuk memasak tanpa melepaskan pengawasannya untuk si bayi. "Maaa maaa maaa, huuuwaaaa." Luhan mulai menangis saat terjatuh dari posisi berdirinya. Luhan memang mulai belajar berdiri dan belajar melangkah. Karena belum bisa mengimbangi, badan gembilnya akan jatuh terduduk diikuti dengan suara tangis karena merasa kesakitan. "Sayang, jangan dipaksakan. tunggu mama saja, kau masih terlalu kecil." Kyungsoo segera berlari saat mendengar tangis bayinya.

Kim Luhan di adopsi Kyungsoo saat umurnya masih empat hari di sebuah panti asuhan di China. Mengapa China ? Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu. Dia merasa memiliki ikatan batin dengan negara itu, hingga menuntunnya bertemu dengan Luhan. Luhan masih sangat merah waktu itu, ia tersenyum manis khas bayi dan membuat sebagian hati Kyungsoo membuncah bahagia. Kyungsoo meneteskan airmata, sisi keibuannya berteriak senang melihat bayi itu menatapnya seolah Kyungsoo adalah dunia nya. Kim Jongin tidak berkomentar banyak, dia akan merasa bahagia jika suami nya juga bahagia. Bahkan Jongin dengan senang hati menyematkan marga 'Kim' untuk Luhan. Jongin sadar, hari-hari nya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pasien di rumah sakit membuat Kyungsoo sangat kesepian selama dua tahun pernikahannya. Karena dalam hubungan mereka yang istimewa ini tidak akan pernah memberikan keturunan, maka tidak ada salahnya mengadopsi satu untuk di rawat dan di besarkan dengan baik.

"Anak mama mau susu hm ?" Luhan mengangguk lucu dengan mata yang mulai terpejam karena menahan kantuk setelah lelah bermain.

"PAPAAA PULAAAANG!" Bisa di tebak siapa yang berteriak seperti tarzan ? Bahkan kakinya baru selangkah memasuki pintu. Kyungsoo geram dengan kelakuan bar-bar suaminya itu. Luhan seketika membuka matanya lebar saat mendengar teriakan papanya yang menggelegar. "papa papapapap…" Waktu yang terbatas untuk bertemu Jongin membuat Luhan menjadi sangat manja dengan papa nya. Pernah sekali, Luhan menangis semalaman penuh karena Jongin ada jadwal lembur di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo yang kualahan, menelpon Jongin agar segera pulang. Seperti sebuah sihir, seketika Luhan diam dan tidur dalam dekapan Jongin. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang merasa iri karena kedekatan mereka, padahal Luhan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyungsoo. Sejak saat itu, Jongin tidak mau mengambil jadwal lembur, ia tidak mau waktu tidur dengan anaknya terbuang. Setiap hari nya Jongin akan pulang tepat waktu, dan menghabiskan sisa hari nya untuk bercengkrama dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Eiy. anak papa belum tidur hm ?"

"papapapappap…." Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya meminta gendong kepada Jongin.

"Jongin, kau berteriak terlalu kencang. Membuat Luhan terjaga."

"Uh, mama mu sangat berisik sayang." Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dengan suara yang di buat-buat seperti anak kecil. Sementara Luhan hanya tertawa riang melihat interaksi orang tuanya.

"Mau mandi air hangat ? setelah itu kita makan malam ?"

"Aku mau mandi dengan mu sayang, itu jauh lebih hangat."

"Jangan mesum Jongin, ada anak kecil." Kyungsoo tersipu dengan godaan Jongin, setelah mencuri kecupan di pipi tembam Luhan, Kyungsoo berlalu menyiapkan keperluan mandi dan makan malam suaminya.

"Mau tidur dengan papa ?", "nyaanyaanyaaa"

"Apa saja yang dilakukan anak papa seharian ini ?", "nyanyanya…"

"Kau tau, tadi papa bertemu dengan paman Chanyeol. Dia itu teman papa sejak masa sekolah. Dia datang pada papa karena mengira detakan jantungnya itu berasal dari penyakit. Dia itu memang bodoh, sebenarnya bukan bodoh tapi munafik. Tidak mau mengakui jika dia sedang jatuh cinta. Selama seharian ini papa berpikir, papa takut saat besar nanti kau salah mengartikan cinta seperti paman Chanyeol. Papa akan mengingatkan mu dari sekarang, cinta itu memiliki makna luas. Cinta bukan hanya antara pria dan wanita." Jongin terus bercerita meskipun dia sadar Luhan tidak akan mengerti dengan perkataannya. Luhan hanya mengerjab-ngerjab polos memperhatiakan mulut papanya yang komat-kamit, kemudian dengan gemas memukul mulut Jongin sedikit keras.

"AWW! sakittt sayaanggg." Jongin merengek pura-pura, membuat Luhan semakin terpingkal. Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak menggelitik perut buncit anaknya, hingga Luhan tiba-tiba tertidur. Derai tawanya berganti dengan dengkuran halus. "Selamat malam anak papa. Mimpi indah." kecupan penuh kasih sayang di daratkan Jongin di kening anaknya. Memperhatikan seksama wajah damai itu, sekarang Jongin yakin jika malaikat itu ada. Bahkan saat ini dia sudah memiliki dua malaikat nyata tanpa sayap yaitu suami dan anaknya.

"Tidak ingin memberiku kecupan juga ?" Kyungsoo bersandar pada daun pintu kamar menyaksikan dengan haru interaksi ayah dan anak itu.

"Tentu, tapi kecupan erotis yaa."

"CK! dasar mesum kau hitam."

"HAHAHAHA.."

"Hussssttt! nanti Luhan bangun."

 **{CB}**

Di pagi yang indah ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah siap menjalani hari sibuk mereka yang tertunda. Chanyeol akan melanjutkan _meeting_ tentang proyek di Indonesia, sedangkan Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan Changmin untuk meminta maaf karena kejadian memalukan kemarin dan meneruskan pembahasan tentang _meet and greet_ di 'Enjoy Book Store'. Baekhyun saat ini sedang sibuk merapikan apartemen yang berantakan sebelum berangkat ke toko. Namun gerakannya sangat terbatas karena sejak bangun tidur Chanyeol terus bergelantungan pada lengannya. Baekhyun sedikit menyesal telah memutuskan berdamai dengan Chanyeol, karena anak itu secara drastis berubah menjadi sangat manja.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Kita bisa terjungkal jika kau terus bergelantungan pada lengan ku."

"Aku tau kau akan bertemu dengan Chang… siapa itu? Chang… cut ? Chang…. Kang ?!"

"CK! Changmin !"

"Tidak boleh! Aku akan terus bergelantungan seperti ini sampai kau membatalkan kontrak kerjamu dengan dia!"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menghempaskan tubuh Chanyeol pada sofa ruang tamu.

"Chanyeol, jangan seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Changmin!"

Chanyeol menyilakan kakinya di atas sofa, bersedekap dada dan memajukan bibir nya beberapa centi. Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Karena sungguh, Chanyeol seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak yang kehabisan permen. Sangat jelek, dan tidak cocok dengan postur tinggi besar nya.

"Pffftttt.. pfffttt.. HAHAHA. Hentikan Chanyeol! Kau sangat jelek. Aku sungguh tidak bisa membatalkannya. Aku sudah mengundur tiga minggu dari jadwal seharusnya. Jangan membuat ku terlihat tidak professional."

"Baiklah! Tapi aku memiliki syarat."

Baekhyun mengernyit, takut-takut Chanyeol mengajukan syarat yang di luar nalar. Jangan lupa kalau Chanyeol ini sedikit sinting.

"Apa ?"

"Kalau proyek ku _goal_ , kau harus ikut aku ke Indonesia selama 3 minggu!"

Wah, Indonesia. Itu adalah Negara yang ingin sekali di kunjungi oleh Baekhyun, terutama Bali. Tapi tiga minggu bukan lah waktu yang singkat. Tanggung jawab Baekhyun masih banyak yang terbengkalai di toko.

"Jangan banyak berfikir! Anggap ini sebagai _honeymoon_ kita yang tertunda cukup lama."

"Chanyeol, tapi tiga minggu itu lama. Aku sedang banyak kontrak dengan beberapa penerbit dan penulis."

"Park Baekhyun! Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Atau akan ku tutup toko mu. Kau fikir aku tidak bisa memberimu makan ? kau lupa kalau suami mu ini Park-Rich-Chanyeol ?"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang masih kosong. Entah ini harus di sebut berkah atau cobaan ? Chanyeol bagai paket lengkap derita sekaligus kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun.

 ** _Chanyeol itu jika sudah sayang, akan menjadi sangat protektif – Park Boyoung_**

"Baek, menungging.."

"Huh ?" Baekhyun yang masih bingung hanya menurut dengan menumpukan tangannya pada kepala sofa.

"Chanyeol, ap-AKHHHH!" Baekhyun terkejut karena mendapat serangan mendadak dari Chanyeol. Celana pendek nya sudah lenyap entah sejak kapan. Chanyeol benar-benar menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat dan tepat. Menghentak-hentakkan bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang brutal namun berirama. Baekhyun rasa kaki nya sudah mati rasa, karena lubangnya yang masih sakit sisa kemarin kembali di masuki Chanyeol tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu. "Baek, ahhhh kenapa rasanya nikmat sekalihhhh. uhhh" "Channhhhh aku mau sampaiiii". Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya di balik kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun, memainkan puting merah muda itu, sesekali menggelitik semakin membuat Baekhyun terbang. Baekhyun rasa tubuh nya tidak menapak bumi karena kejantanan nya sudah siap menyembur. Chanyeol membiarkan bibirnya mengecupi telinga dan merambat ke tengkuk Baekhyun, melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. "AHHHHHHHH/AHHHHHH". Permainan singkat di atas sofa ruang tamu pun berakhir. Chanyeol ambruk di atas punggung Baekhyun. Menormalkan nafas masing-masing. Bercinta kilat akan menjadi kegiatan favoritnya setelah ini, karena menurut Chanyeol rasanya jauh lebih melegakan.

"Dasar dumbo mesum!"

"Lain kali jangan berkeliaran dengan kaos tipis di depanku Baek, itu membuat ku terangsang dan ingin menerkam mu"

"Ini di dalam rumah Chanyeol. Lalu aku harus menggunakan apa ? Mantel ? Salah kan otak mesummu itu."

"HAHAHAH" Chanyeol memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi ke wajah mungil suaminya itu tanpa terlewat. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan kikikan geli.

"Ayo mandi, setelah itu kita berangkat bersama."

"Gendooonggg Daddy…" Baekhyun berkata sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara untuk mengais-ngais tubuh Chanyeol agar mau menggendongnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan manja Baekhyun, ini sangat menggoda.

"Baek, aku ingin tambah…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **{CB}**

'Enjoy Book Store' hari ini lebih padat dari hari lalu. Disisi kanan perpustakaan mini yang biasa nya hanya berupa ruang kosong, kadang di fungsikan sebagai aula kini sudah terisi penuh dengan jajaran 60 kursi, dan panggung kecil di bagian depan lengkap dengan meja dan kursi untuk _fansign_. Setelah bernego sedikit rumit dan di akhiri dengan, _ehm_ menungging di sofa, di tambah lagi syarat ikut ke Indonesia selama tiga minggu. Chanyeol memberikan persetujuan. Chanyeol memang sangat berbakat dalam hal negosiasi, Baekhyun tidak akan memungkiri masalah itu. Bukti nya dia sendiri seolah tersihir dengan negosiasi yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Tetap dengan nada tegas, tanpa kesan memohon. Pantas saja jika suaminya itu di nobatkan menjadi salah satu ' _Executive Muda paling berpengaruh'_ versi majalah _Forbes Korea_. Dan itu baru di ketahui Baekhyun beberapa hari belakangan. Sedikit rasa takut menyusup kedalam hatinya, ini memang konyol. Tapi Baekhyun takut jika keahlian Chanyeol yang satu ini akan disalah gunakan untuk bernego dengan wanita atau lelaki lain di luar sana.

"Bos…" Suara Joohyuk menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berdiri di samping meja kasir bersama Krystal. Mengamati kursi-kursi penggemar Changmin yang mulai terisi. Changmin sendiri sudah datang dari lima menit lalu dan duduk di kursi di atas panggung yang sudah di sediakan. Menunggu dengan sabar para penggemar nya, sebelum memulai _meet and greet_.

"Apa ?"

"Proyek _meet and greet_ pertama kita lancar ya ? hehe." Baekhyun tau pembicaraan ini akan bermuara kemana.

"Jadi kemana arah pembicaraan mu sebenarnya Joo ?" Baekhyun tidak pernah memberi batas antara karyawan dan bos, mereka akan berinteraksi seperti rekan kerja yang menyenangkan. Itu membuat kelima karyawannya tau diri, sekalipun Baekhyun tidak gila hormat, tapi secara otomatis mereka akan menghormati Baekhyun sebagai atasan.

"Jangan dengarkan bos, dia memang menyebalkan." Krystal ikut menimpali.

"HAHAHA, kalian sudah bekerja keras. Aku tidak akan lupa, setelah _meet and greet_ selesai. Tutup tokonya lebih awal. Belanja lah sepuas kalian, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Serius bos ? kalau seperti ini kita harus segera memproses proposal-proposal yang masuk ? setiap _meet and greet_ selesai kita dapat jatah belanja sepuasnya. HAHAHA" Joohyuk memang kalau bicara jarang di saring, cenderung mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya secara spontan. Mengundang pelototan Baekhyun dan Krystal.

"Membelanjakan kalian bukan masalah, tapi _meet and greet_ yang terlalu sering di lakukan di toko kita akan merubah _image_ toko, Joo. Fokus kita hanya menjual buku dan menyediakan tempat baca senyaman mungkin. Pengunjung akan terganggu dengan itu, lagipula kita buka _Event Organizer_. Aku benar-benar akan memilah proposal yang masuk, hanya untuk penulis dan penerbit yang kompeten seperti Changmin." Setelah memberi penjelasan dan pengertian kepada Joohyuk, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke arah _meet and greet_ yang sedang berlangsung. Namun matanya terkunci ke salah satu kursi penggemar. Ada seorang lelaki yang memiliki postur sama dengannya tengah kualahan dengan tingkah bayi nya yang bergerak-gerak gusar. "HUWEEEEEE…."

 **{CB}**

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , lain kali jangan bawa anak kecil di acara yang padat seperti tadi. Apalagi usia nya masih satu tahun." Saat ini Beakhyun sudah berada di dalam ruang kerja nya. Setelah insiden tangisan Luhan yang membahana di pertengahan _meet and greet_ tadi, Baekhyun segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke ruang kerjanya.

"ah, terima kasih Baekhyun- _ssi_. Aku juga minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Sebenar nya Luhan sangat penurut hanya saja tadi dia sedang _pup_. Mungkin kurang nyaman, dan aku sangat mengidolakan penulis Changmin. Kebetulan toko ini dekat dari rumah ku." Kyungsoo menunduk takut, lebih kepada sungkan karena merasa sudah merepotkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Luhan tengah asyik meminum susu dengan berbaring pada sofa di dalam ruangan itu. Luhan mulai diam, mungkin benar gerakan gusarnya karena _pup_.

"Istrimu kemana Kyungsoo- _ssi_ ?"

"Sepertinya kita sepantaran, panggil aku Kyungsoo saja. Suami ku sedang bekerja." Kyungsoo menjawab terlampau ramah dan membuat Baekhyun tercengang di tempat. Jadi dia _gay_ ? sama seperti dirinya ?

"Ah, ma-maaf. ak-akuu kira-"

"Tak apa, Luhan aku angkat dari salah satu panti asuhan di China. Karena yeah, kau tahu dalam hubungan seperti ini tidak mungkin memberikan kami keturunan."

"Ck, kau ini kenapa jadi _mellow_ begini ? HAHAH. Aku pun sama, kenapa kita harus malu menjadi _gay_ jika kita bahagia ?"

"Ja-jadi kau-"

"He'em, kita sama Kyungsoo. Mari berteman ?"

"Tentu, Baekhyun."

Mereka memulai pertemanan dengan menceritakan tentang diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, pekerjan, hingga kisah cinta mereka. Kyungsoo merasa Baekhyun sangat menyenangkan untuk dirinya yang seorang _introvert_. Kyungsoo menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya untuk Jongin, karena merasa _gay_ adalah mimpi buruk bagi orang-orang dan beranggapan tidak akan ada yang mau menjadi temannya sehingga menutup diri adalah jalan terbaik. Kehadiran Luhan sedikit membantunya membuka diri, dan mulai berani menyayangi orang lain selain Jongin. Dan di tambah kini kehadiran Baekhyun sebagai temannya membuat hidupnya sedikit berwarna. Kyungsoo biasanya sangat irit bicara, irit senyum, dan irit ekspresi. Tapi lihat, bersama Baekhyun walaupun baru bertemu dia sudah bisa banyak berceloteh bahkan terbahak bersama.

"HAHAHAHA, Baek lelucon mu membuat aku sakit perut."

"Itu bukan lelucon Kyung, aku benar-benar menendang kemaluan suamiku di atas altar."

"Aku kira makna Benci sudah berubah menjadi benar-benar cinta Baek."

"Begitulahhh…. Aku menyesal sudah menelan sumpah ku sendiri."

 **{CB}**

 ** _[Minion Love]_**

 _Receive : Mau makan siang bersama ? (12:03)_

 _Sent_ _: Tentu (12:05)_

 _Reveive : Otw kantormu tuan direktur (12:06)_

 _Sent_ _: Aku tunggu, sayang (12:07)_

Chanyeol menggenggam ponsel nya dengan senyum mengembang. Layar utama ponsel nya memperlihatkan foto Baekhyun. Suami nya itu berpose dua jari, bibir tipis melengkung ke atas, dan jangan lupakan mata bulan sabit nya yang terlihat menawan. Ah, ini masih siang tapi kenapa Chanyeol sudah sangat rindu ? Di tambah pesan singkat yang baru saja di terima nya membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin memeluk Baekhyun. Proyek untuk ke Indonesia sudah _goal_ beberapa hari yang lalu, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak serius dengan syarat yang di berikan tentang ikut dengannya selama tiga minggu. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan merasa kesepian karena kegiatan nya nanti pasti akan sangat padat. Tapi ketakutannya yang terbesar sebenarnya adalah, menahan rindu.

"Chanyeol kau sehat ?" Yixing sudah gerah menyaksikan tingkah atasannya itu.

" _Hyung_ , pesankan dua tiket pesawat. Dan reservasi kan hotel terbaik."

"Huh ? Kau gila ? bukannya kau akan pergi sendiri ? Semua sudah disiapkan dan ka-"

"Sssstttt! _Hyung_ kau seperti mami saja. sangat cerewet."

"Tap-"

"Selamat siang ?" Baekhyun baru saja tiba, menyembulkan kepala nya di balik pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera bangkit untuk menyambut suami mungil nya itu, sedangkan Yixing hampir terpeleset dari tempatnya berdiri karena melihat siapa yang berkunjung. Chanyeol memang lupa menceritakan yang satu ini kepada Yixing. Lebih tepat nya belum sempat, karena kegiatan yang sangat padat membuat nya jarang bertemu ataupun berkomunikasi dengan sekretarisnya itu. Yixing masih sangat ingat tentang Chanyeol yang berorasi dengan hasrat menggebu-gebu, menceritakan seberapa benci nya dia dengan Baekhyun. Lantas yang sedang berpelukan di depannya ini siapa ?

"Ka-kalian…." Yixing tergagap.

"Hm ? kenapa _Hyung_ ?

"Cha-Chanyel k-kau ? Astaga kenapa aku jadi gagap begini. Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku PARK!" Yixing merasa kepalanya terbelah menjadi dua. Ia berlalu pergi dengan memukul kepalanya berkali-kali berharap ini hanya halusinasi karena terlalu lelah mengurus keperluan Chanyeol dan Hyungsik.

"Chanyeol, itu Yixing _hyung_ ya ?"

"He'em kenapa ?"

"Tampan."

"APA ?" Seandainya buatan China mungkin bola mata Chanyeol akan keluar dari tempatnya, karena ia melotot terlampau lebar dan menakutkan.

"Iya, Yixing _hyung_ tampan. Dimple di pipi nya sangat manis." Ditambah pernyataan Baekhyun yang satu ini. Harusnya yang di puji adalah dia. Kenapa Baekhyun berubah menjadi fanboy garis keras Yixing ?

"Aku juga punya dimple Baek."

"Tapi dimple mu jelek Chanyeol, uhhh!"

Seperti hukum alam dengan Chanyeol yang memiliki energi positif dan Baekhyun yang memiliki energi negatif. Mereka akan terus mendebatkan sesuatu jika sudah bertemu. Dan akan saling merindu ketika berjauhan, seperti kutub utara yang merindukan kutub selatan untuk bisa bersatu.

"Chanyeoll…" Baekhyun merengek manja di pangkuan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada gambar grafik di dalam laptop.

"Aku ingin mengangkat anak.."

"Hm ?" Atensi Chanyeol teralih pada wajah merajuk suami nya.

"Aku tadi bertemu teman baru, dia juga _gay_. Dan sudah mengadopsi anak yang sangaaaaattt lucu." Baekhyun memainkan dasi kerja Chanyeol. Masih duduk dengan nyaman di atas pangkuan Chanyeol tanpa berniat untuk beranjak.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memiliki anak sendiri ?"

"Apa kau bercanda ? kita ini sama-sama lelaki Chanyeol." Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan kening mereka dan membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan nafas hangatnya.

"Seperti kata mami, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin sayang."

Kecupan sangat lembut di darat kan Chanyeol pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Masih pada posisi semula, sangat intim. Sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah terpikir untuk bercinta di dalam ruang kerja nya. Tapi itu jelas bukan ide buruk, mengingat Baekhyun selalu membuat jiwanya yang sudah liar semakin meliar.

"Baek, aku rasa pantat gemukmu membuat Chanyeol junior _ON_ "

"Tapi tidak disini Chanyeooolll, kau gila ? ini masih di lingkungan kerja."

Persetan dengan kantor, atau semacamnya. Chanyeol hanya ingin menuntaskan nya dengan Baekhyun. Makan siang nya sudah berakhir lima belas menit lalu, dan apa salahnya di tutup dengan bercinta ? anggap saja sebagai _dessert_. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan, setelah terlebih dahulu mengunci pintu agar tidak ada yang menginterupsi kegiatan menyenangkan mereka. Melucuti satu per satu pakaian yang di kenakan nya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka sudah telanjang tanpa ada satu helai benangpun yang tersampir. Seperti biasa mengawali dengan ciuman ciuman ringan, saling melumat semakin ganas. "Ahhh, Channnn. i-ni gilaa. Kita bercinta di kantormu, tapi ini juga menyenangkan." Baekhyun kesusahan mengatur nafas karena Chanyeol benar-benar sangat lihai memanjakan lubang nya. Mereka terus bergumul, saling berbagi keringat, dan saling berbagi nikmat. Baekhyun yang pada dasar nya memang _bitchy_ , memutar posisi bercinta mereka menjadi _submissive on top_. Chanyeol hampir gila melihat Baekhyun bergoyang erotis di atas pangkuannya itu. Melihat ekpresi nikmat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali menyemburkan semua sperma nya. Ciuman kasar terakhir sebelum Chanyeol ambruk, hangat melingkupi seluruh lubang Baekhyun. Rasanya nikmat seperti biasa, tapi Baekhyun merasa aneh. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di dalam sana. Mungkin karena ini perdana mereka mencoba _submissive on top_. "Chanyeol, seandainya aku wanita pasti aku akan melahirkan setiap hari. Karena sungguh! otak mu itu sangat mesuum." Chanyeol sudah kehabisan tenaga, hanya memberi kecupan banyak-banyak untuk bibir Baekhyun agar suami nya itu diam. "Minggu depan kita jadi berangkat ke Indonesia Baek." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan ikut membaringkan tubuh telanjangnya di atas Chanyeol. "Aku lelah, mudah lelah akhir-akhir ini. Perut ku juga seperti ada yang mengganjal." Chanyeol yang hampir memejamkan mata nya di urungkan. "Hm ? istirahatlah mungkin kau terlalu bekerja keras belakangan ini." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung polos suaminya itu. Sedikit memberi pijatan, mungkin akan meredakan rasa lelah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeoolll ?"

"Hm ?"

"Kenapa kau sangat jelek hari ini ?"

.

.

.

Ada kode tersirat di part akhir, semoga pada ngerti ya ? wkwk

Ngga tau ini ngefeel atau engga ? Sumpah bikin part ence itu menguras otaakk. haha

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk yang masih setia baca, aku cinta kalian.

Maaf banget klo masih absurd dan ngga ngena di hati, aku udh berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

 **Next or nay ?**

Special thanks to : **asdfghjkyu , prktower , 90Rahmayani , chalienBee04 , shinshiren , loeyhyunee , , real12gcgs , Park Chanbee Kyunhae , MadeDyahD , , aupaupchan , newBee3595 , milkybaek , yousee , Siapa Hayo , rose0322 , Jung HaRa , xxbbiw06 , chanbaekssi , pinkpurple94 , Rennirn , MeAsCBHS , PuppyB , 04 , park chan2**

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	6. Chapter 6 - An Angel 2

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 6

[An Angel 2]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

" _Minggu depan kita jadi berangkat ke Indonesia Baek." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan ikut membaringkan tubuh telanjangnya di atas Chanyeol. "Aku lelah, mudah lelah akhir-akhir ini. Perut ku juga seperti ada yang mengganjal." Chanyeol yang hampir memejamkan mata nya di urungkan. "Hm ? istirahatlah mungkin kau terlalu bekerja keras belakangan ini." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung polos suaminya itu. Sedikit memberi pijatan, mungkin akan meredakan rasa lelah Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeoolll ?"_

" _Hm ?"_

" _Kenapa kau sangat jelek hari ini ?"_

"Chanyeoolll ?" Chanyeol jengah juga mendengar rengekan Baekhyun yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Apa lagi ?"

"Bisa kau menyingkir sebentar ? aku mau kentut." Baekhyun beranjak dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Dengan cengiran lebar Baekhyun tampak lega saat merasakan gas tak kasat mata baru saja di keluarkannya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya melempar kernyitan menanggapi sikap Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin aneh.

"Ahhh… Lega, ganjalan di perut ku sudah menghilang. hehe"

"Kau jorok sekali Baek."

"Ck! kentut itu siklus alami manusia. Sama dengan anugerah." Ya, tolong sekali lagi jangan bosan dengan sikap konyol mereka.

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol merasa akhir-akhir ini suaminya sangat menyebalkan. Lebih menyebalkan dari saat mereka masih dalam fase saling benci. Baekhyun akan mengalami _mood swing_ setiap hari nya. Misalnya pagi ini, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk memasak, dapur di biarkan terbengkalai begitu saja. Bahan makanan yang berserakan, alat-alat dapur yang tercecer. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan kaki yang di selonjorkan di atas meja. Televisi menyala, dan jangan lupakan toples cemilan di pangkuannya.

"Baek, kau tidak jadi memasak ?"

"Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat malas Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih fokus menyaksikan kartun ' _Masha and the Bear'_ yang di tampilkan di layar.

"Tapi dapur nya sangat berantakan Baek. Paling tidak bersihkan dulu."

"Bersihkan saja sendiri."

"Tapi aku harus segera berangkat ke kantor" Chanyeol berusaha menekan emosi nya.

"Kau membentak ku ?! Hiks.. kau jahat! hanya karena aku tidak mau membereskan dapur kau berani membentak ku ?!" Astaga, membentak ? bahkan suara yang di keluarkan Chanyeol tadi satu oktaf lebih rendah dari pada biasanya. Lebih lembut dari suara gerimis, itu yang di maksud Baekhyun bentakan ?

Baekhyun berlalu pergi dengan tangis tersedu. Ini adalah pagi yang paling menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol. Sebelum masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun menyempatkan menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Kau semakin hari semakin jelek Park!"

"Hhhhhhh" Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir tebal Chanyeol. Ia sungguh frustasi, sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun benar menguji kesabarannya. Belum lagi tentang menghadapi nafsu makan Baekhyun yang menggila. Stok di kulkas yang biasanya untuk satu minggu, kini hanya untuk tiga hari. Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan, jika stok habis hanya perlu membeli saja. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, setelah menghabiskan banyak makanan. Baekhyun akan meronta-ronta karena menyesal. Memarahi Chanyeol karena tidak mau menghentikan acara makan besarnya. Lelaki memang selalu salah, sampai dia sendiri lupa kalau dia masih lelaki.

 **{CB}**

Tentang keributan tadi pagi sepertinya Baekhyun sudah melupakannya. Baekhyun sekarang masih dalam mode _mood swing_ nya. Bedanya ini adalah favorit Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang manja terlihat jauh lebih manis dan menggemaskan.

"Chanyeoolll..."

"Hm ?" Chanyeol semakin merapatkan pelukannya dan membuat Baekhyun tenggelam di dada bidangnya, berbaring berdua mengisi malam. Mendengar Baekhyun menyerukan namanya dengan dayuan manja adalah hal yang paling indah.

"Aku ingin tidur..."

"Tidurlah sayang"

"Tapi-" Baekhyun ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimat nya.

"Kenapa ? apa badanmu kelelahan ?"

"Tapi... aku ingin di temani Yixing _hyung_ " Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak membelalakkan matanya lebar. Baru saja Chanyeol merasa lega karena Baekhyun sedang dalam kondisi yang baik. Tapi ? Tidur dengan Yixing ?

"Kau bercanda ? Baek jangan meminta sesuatu yang aneh."

"Aku hanya ingin di temani Yixing _Hyung_ Chanyeol, aku juga tidak tau. Tiba-tiba saja sangat ingin. Ingin memegang _dimple_ nya." Chanyeol bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang masih memasang wajah polos. Mestinya wajah itu terlihat menggemaskan, tapi kesan lucu itu seolah lenyap mengingat permintaannya yang membuat Chanyeol naik pitam.

"KAU INI SEBENARNYA KENAPA ?! KAU INGIN MENGUJI KESABARANKU HAH ?! AKU SUDAH SANGAT MAKLUM DENGAN PERUBAHAN _MOOD_ MU YANG MENYEBALKAN! TAPI PERMINTAAN MU YANG SATU INI TIDAK MASUK AKAL BAEK!" Akhirnya kesabaran seorang Park Chanyeol sudah berada pada titik akhir. Chanyeol yang biasanya memiliki kesabaran seluas samudra untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang biasanya memiliki kelembutan sebanyak butiran padi, sudah hilang terganti rasa cemburu. Chanyeol sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan. Dia benar tidak memiliki maksud untuk membentak, sungguh. Baekhyun mulai mengkerut, bukan karena takut. Namun jiwa sensitif nya selama seminggu terakhir merasa terluka. Mata bulan sabitnya mulai berkaca-kaca, hidung mungil nya sudah memerah.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

"Huwaaaaaaaaa, hiks, huwaaaa, MAMAAAAAAA…" Suara tangis dengan tingkat melengking sangat tinggi. Dikeluarkan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan lemparan-lemparan bantal, di susul guling, kemudian selimut, saat akan melempar lampu tidur di atas nakas Chanyeol segera berlari untuk menghalangi. Memeluk Baekhyun yang masih menyisakan isakannya.

"Baek, jangan seperti ini kumohon. Aku minta maaf oke ?" Chanyeol kehabisan kata. Jika biasanya negosiasi akan sangat mudah untuk nya. Maka tidak berlaku untuk Baekhyun yang seperti sekarang.

"Huhuhuuu, hiks. ak-aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku jadi seperti ini Chan."

"Baek, aku cemburu sayang. Kenapa harus Yixing _hyung_ huh ?" Chanyeol mendarat kan bibir nya untuk mengecup rambut Baekhyun dengan intensitas banyak. Pelukannya kian mengerat berharap akan memperbaiki suasana tegang beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku hanya ingin memegang _dimple_ Yixing _Hyung_ Chanyeol tidak lebih. Hanya ingin di temani tidur saja. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa menjadi aneh begini. Hiks…" Baekhyun berseru pelan di antara dada Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

"Tolong minta yang lain, jangan yang seperti ini. Kau membuat aku hampir mati karena cemburu. Pegang _dimple_ ku saja ya ? Ayo kita tidur, besok _flight_ kita pagi." Baekhyun hanya menurut, mengingat besok adalah hari keberangkatan mereka ke Indonesia, Baekhyun tidak mau terlambat dan menghabiskan malam dengan menangisi permintaan aneh nya.

 **{CB}**

Sementara Yixing yang merasakan gatal berlebihan pada _dimple_ nya, hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya kasar. Merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ' _Apa ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakanku ?'_.

 **{CB}**

"Mama pasti akan merindukanmu, sayang. Hiks.." Yoona menangis dramatis di ruang tunggu bandara. Memeluk erat anak semata wayang nya seolah akan di tinggal pergi berperang.

"Jangan berlebihan Yoo, dia hanya menemani suami nya tugas. Bukan pergi perang ke daerah konflik." ucapan Heechul serta merta mendapat lirikan sinis dari istri nya. Sudah bisa di tebak ? sifat drama Baekhyun menurun dari siapa ?

"Perasaan ibu itu peka Byun Heechul. Aku yang merawat dia selama 23 tahun, setiap hari di habiskan bersama. Sekalipun sekarang tinggal terpisah tapi masih dalam satu negara yang sama. Dia selalu berpergian denganku, ke-ma-na-pun!"

"Maaaaa, _Please_. Kali ini papa benar, jangan berlebihan. Baekie akan menelpon mama setiap jam nanti." Baekhyun menyela drama _telenovela_ yang sedang di perankan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Sayaaaang, jadi sekarang kau bersekongkol dengan papa mu ?" Yoona adalah ratu drama, jika di ladeni akan terus berlanjut sedangkan 30 menit lagi pesawat yang membawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan segera mengudara.

"Ma, Pa jangan bertengkar. Baekhyun akan aman bersama ku. Do'akan urusan ku segera selesai jadi mama tidak harus menanggung rindu lebih lama dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol yang juga tak kalah lelah mendengar perdebatan mertuanya ini ikut menyela.

"Menantu idaman, mama mu memang ratu drama Yeol. Tapi walaupun begitu Papa tetap cinta." Heechul akhirnya mengalah, dia bahkan sudah pernah menghadapi sifat Yoona yang lebih menyebalkan daripada ini.

"Ah, sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandangan melihat _mood_ mamanya yang berubah membaik hanya karena pernyataan cinta dari suaminya.

"Seperti nya aku tau sikap menyebalkan mu berasal dari mana Baek." Bisikan Chanyeol yang satu ini tidak bisa di abaikan Baekhyun. Dengan cekatan jari lentiknya berlari ke perut Chanyeol, mencubit.

 **{CB}**

Luhan baru saja sembuh dari sakit demamnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya hanya untuk Luhan. Karena Luhan yang sakit akan berubah menjadi rewel dan cengeng. Ditambah gigi susu nya yang akan tumbuh, Luhan jadi susah makan karena gusinya membengkak. Hanya susu formula dan jus buah yang bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sedikit bersyukur karena kondisi Luhan sudah seperti sedia kala. Nafsu makannya mulai kembali, cenderung bertambah. Badan gembul Luhan yang sedikit menyusut saat sakit kemarin, sekarang sudah terlihat kembali. Vitamin yang di berikan Jongin memang ampuh, anaknya kini menjadi mudah lapar dan akan menangis jika Kyungsoo telat memberi cemilan atau makan untuk nya.

"Maamama, mamam, cucu…"

"Huh ? Luhanie lapar lagi ? atau mau susu ?"

"Cucu cucu maaaaaa"

Luhan baru saja menghabis kan makan siang nya, ternyata itu belum membuat nya kenyang. Ia masih merengek meminta susu pada mama nya. Kyungsoo membawa anaknya untuk berbaring di kamar tidur, ini memang sudah memasuki jam tidur siang untuk Luhan. Tangan kanannya yang mungil nan gembul itu sibuk memegangi dot susu, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas digunakan untuk memilin-milin baju sang mama. Ini memang kebiasaan Luhan, kebiasaan nya sebelum tidur yang lain adalah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Cerita apapun yang keluar dari mulut mamanya adalah hal favorit untuk Luhan. Suara merdu sedikit berat milik Kyungsoo semacam _lullaby_ bagi Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang membiasakan mengajak Luhan berkomunikasi dalam hal apapun, meskipun anaknya itu belum benar paham. Karena menurut dokter anak yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Jongin. Memebiasakan berkomunikasi dengan anak sejak dini bisa membantu anak mengasah otaknya dalam menangkap kata per kata. Ini ternyata menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa Luhan bisa jadi sangat ceriwis, dan menggemaskan di usia nya yang masih satu tahun.

"Luhanie, mama tiba-tiba saja merindukan teman baru mama. Luhanie ingat paman Baekhyun ?" Luhan berhenti dari kegiatan menyusu nya, saat suara mama nya terdengar membelah kesunyian beberapa saat yang lalu. Luhan mengerjab sekali, kemudian mendongak dan memasang wajah berpikir yang sangat lucu.

"Hum ? Hyun ? mamamam ?"

"Iya, paman Baekhyun. Luhanie ingat ?" Luhan mungkin lupa, tapi dia tetap mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Kyungsoo sangat gemas, anaknya sudah bisa di ajak berkomunikasi meskipun dengan respon yang biasa saja.

"Mama lupa tidak meminta nomer ponsel nya." Mendengar suara lesu dari mama nya, Luhan kembali berhenti dan melempar dot susu nya sembarangan. Ia bangkit untuk mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, mungkin maksud nya menenangkan.

"Hyun maaa ? nyanyanya…" Kyungsoo tertawa senang, melihat betapa cerdas nya Luhan.

"Sayang, mama bisa mati gemas jika kau terus seperti ini. kenapa anak mama cerdas sekali hum ?"

"Hyun, maaaaaaa…." Luhan menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo bermaksud mengajak nya berkunjung ke tempat Baekhyun.

"Luhanie mau menemani mama ke tempat paman Baekhyun ?" anggukan cepat di berikan Luhan hingga membuat rambut lembutnya ikut bergerak-gerak.

"Kita pergi besok ya, sekarang Luhanie tidur siang dulu."

"Hyun ? ecokk ?"

"Iya, besok kita pergi ke toko buku paman Baekhyun. Sekarang tidur siang dulu." Luhan menurut, merasa senang karena besok dia akan pergi berkunjung ke tempat paman Baekhyun. Mengantarkan mamanya melepas rindu pada teman barunya.

 **{CB}**

Jika biasanya Chanyeol hanya menjadi tangan kanan Hyungsik, sekedar menerima perintah tanpa perlu pusing memikirkan perencanaan, _budget_ , rapat sana sini, hingga _survey_ lapangan. Maka sekarang sudah saat nya Chanyeol belajar bertanggung jawab penuh menangani segala sesuatu nya sendiri bersama tim yang berada di bawah naungannya. Itu artinya, otak dan tenaga nya harus di curahkan sepenuhnya. Chanyeol ingin ' **Sunbright Co.'** mendunia, dengan namanya yang berada paling depan sebagai pencetus perubahan itu. Proyeknya kali ini adalah membangun sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Jakarta. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau kenapa Wu Yifan sangat ingin menginvestasikan uang nya dengan membangun pusat perbelanjaan di Indonesia. Dari sekian banyak negara-negara di dunia, menurut Yifan Indonesia adalah salah satu negara dengan populasi wanita cantik terbanyak. Alasannya konyol ? tentu saja. Wu Yifan bisa menjadi sukses seperti sekarang berkat pemikiran-pemikiran konyol yang lahir dari otaknya. Chanyeol bahkan pernah bertanya, mengapa harus alasan itu yang di jadikan landasan. Padahal jelas dia sendiri yang mengaku bahwa dirinya _gay_ dan sudah menikahi seorang lelaki korea bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Jawabannya lagi-lagi sangat menjengkelkan, " _Ya, karena aku ingin para staff ku bisa mencuci mata mereka dengan melihat yang indah-indah."-_

"Chanyeol, aku ingin ke Bali.." Baekhyun membuayarkan konsentrasi Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kerjanya. Mereka masih di dalam pesawat kelas bisnis. Perjalanan yang di tempuh sekitar 5 jam, dan masih 2 jam lagi untuk _landing_. Sejak masuk ke dalam pesawat Baekhyun yang mati kebosanan karena di abaikan Chanyeol memilih tidur. Tiga jam setelah tidur pun dia masih di abaikan.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin pulang saja jika kau abaikan terus menerus seperti sekarang!"

"Baek jangan berisik, nanti kalau ada waktu sisa kita ke Bali."

"Kenapa proyek mu bukan di Bali saja ?! menyebalkan." Baekhyun bersedekap dada dan terus mengoceh tentang Bali, di abaikan, dan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan. Chanyeol sudah pusing membaca berkas-berkas ini, di tambah Baekhyun yang berisik membuatnya bertambah pusing. Perut nya tiba-tiba saja bergejolak dan ingin memuntah kan seluruh isi di dalamnya. Apa omelan Baekhyun mengandung racun ? Chanyeol dengan terburu meminta kantung muntah pada pramugari. Muntahannya di rasa sudah di ujung tenggorokan dan tidak memungkinkan jika berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hueeekkk, hueeekkk, hmmmm" Chanyeol mengerang di sela muntahannya, Baekhyun sangat khawatir. Padahal tadi pagi suaminya itu masih baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol kau sakit ?"

"Hueeekkkk, hueekkkk, Baek tissue, Hueeekkk." Baekhyun mengambil tas nya dan menyodorkan lembaran tissue untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tadi- Hueeekkk."

"Arghhhhh, perut ku sudah kosong. Tapi rasanya masih sangat mual Baek." Baekhyun terus memijit, memberi elusan lembut, dan sesekali menciumi wajah suaminya itu. Ia iba melihat Chanyeol yang mengerang kesakitan karena rasa mual nya.

"Tidur, _Landing_ kita masih dua jam. Kau terlalu banyak membaca Chanyeol. Kau yakin pernah naik pesawat sebelum nya ? Biasanya ini terjadi pada orang yang baru pertama kali naik pesawat."

"Aku sering berpergian Baek, kau meremehkan Park-Rich-Chanyeol yaa ?" Baekhyun mendaratkan bibirnya untuk mencium sekilas sebagai pengantar tidur Chanyeol, agar rasa mual suaminya itu berkurang.

 **{CB}**

 **Keraton at The Plaza, a Luxury Collection Hotel, Jakarta**

Yixing memilih hotel ini sebagai tempat menginap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selama tiga minggu ke depan. Sesuai permintaan bos nya itu, hotel dengan suasana paling romantis. Yixing tidak tau definisi detail romantis itu seperti apa. Karena setiap manusia mempunyai porsi romantis untuk diri nya sendiri. Bermodal selancar di _google_ dengan kata kunci ' _hotel dengan suasana romantis di jakarta pusat'_ , Yixing akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan nya.

Kamar di lantai enam itu di fasilitasi dengan satu ranjang tidur _king size_ , sebuah meja kerja lengkap dengan kursi di sudut kamar, kamar mandi, meja nakas di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang, dapur kecil di ujung dilengkapi meja makan, dan satu set sofa di tengah ruangan, jangan lupakan televisi beserta satu set karaoke di depan sofa, serta jendela kaca luas yang membuat ruangan itu terlihat nyaman. Pusat sibuk di Jakarta akan terlihat jika penghuninya mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya mengamati melalui balkon yang tersedia. Sesuai dengan permintaan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya menurut saja asal ada kasur maka dia tidak akan protes. Namun sungguh di sayangkan, Chanyeol tidak sempat merasakan suasana romantis yang di suguhkan karena kepala nya masih sangat pening. Chanyeol hanya sibuk mondar mandir ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sudah kosong.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah memesan makan. Ini makanan Indonesia, hotel ini tidak menyediakan makanan Korea. Semoga sesuai dengan lidah dan perut mu." Baekhyun membawa senampan penuh berisi makanan dan segelas air putih, serta obat pereda mual.

"Apapun asal perut ku tidak bergejolak lagi. Ini sangat menyiksa Baek." Baekhyun mengerti rasanya, muntah adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Dengan sangat telaten ia menyuapi sesendok demi sesendok. Lagi, makanan itu berakhir di kloset, Chanyeol hanya mampu menampung sebentar di dalam perut nya.

"Kita ke dokter ya. Aku baca tadi di hotel ini di sediakan klinik."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa berjalan sampai bawah Baek. Seharusnya hari ini aku langsung survei lokasi proyek." Bahkan dalam keadaan lemah nya Chanyeol masih memikirkan pekerjaan.

"Tidurlah, itu bisa di tunda besok. Kondisimu sedang tidak baik."

"Sebenarnya hari ini juga aku ingin makan malam romantis dengan mu Baek." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tidak melemparkan jawaban apapun. Ternyata kerja dan dirinya sudah menjadi kewajiban utama bagi Chanyeol.

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun menoleh pada ranjang yang terletak di dalam kamar hotel, Chanyeol masih terlelap nyenyak dengan selimut tebal membungkus badan besarnya. Malam pertama di Indonesia di habiskan Baekhyun dengan merawat Chanyeol yang terus muntah. Entah apa yang sedang di alami Chanyeol, mungkin ini yang di sebut _jet lag_.

Baekhyun terlonjak saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar rapat pada pinggang nya, itu Chanyeol. Mata nya masih terasa lengket, menikmati hembusan udara pagi di balkon kamar. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun. Mengusakkan hidungnya ke leher suami mungil nya itu, untuk menghirup aroma segar favoritnya.

"Sudah bangun ?" Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Masih mual ?" Kali ini menggeleng.

"Baek ?"

"Hm…" Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengan dirinya. Masih memeluk pinggang ramping itu erat.

"Mungkin ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menggombal, seharusnya aku menyampaikan ini pada sesi makan malam romantis kita semalam. Tapi entah apa yang salah denganku, hingga kondisi badan ku sangat memburuk."

"..."

"Aku mungkin bukan lelaki romantis. Yeah, seperti kata mu tempo hari. Bahkan aku belum secara langsung menyampaikan perasaanku padamu."

"..."

"Baek, awal pertemuan kita memang sangat menyebalkan. Kita bertemu dalam situasi yang buruk, dengan perasaan yang sama buruknya." Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sesuatu di sana. Kemudian membuka kotak merah itu, isinya adalah kalung dengan liontin indah berbentuk not musik. Sangat indah.

"Ch-chan ?" Baekhyun terperangah menyaksikan benda cantik itu. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sadar jika kalung indah itu sudah melingkari lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun, maukah kau memulai nya dengan ku dari awal ? menjadikan aku yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu. Seperti liontin ini, aku ingin kau menjadi simbol alunan merdu di hidupku Baek."

" ** _Please, take me to the beginning_** Chanyeol. Aku juga mencintai mu." Baekhyun menangis, bukan karena sedih. Namun karena terlalu bahagia. Ia sampai bingung melampiaskan rasa menggebu di dadanya, sangat bahagia. Pelukan Chanyeol membawanya ke permulaan cinta yang sesungguh nya. Mari memulai semua dari awal, dan mengabaikan kekonyolan di hari lalu.

"Jangan menangis Baek…"

"Aku menangis karena ini tidak romantis Chanyeol, kenapa harus di balkon ?" - Abaikan lagi.

 **{CB}**

Lelaki mungil bermata lebar itu memasuki 'Enjoy Book Store' dengan langkah terburu. Sedangkan bayi lucu dalam gendongannya sedang sibuk dengan mainan karet di genggamannya.

"Selamat datang tuan ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" kasir cantik dengan rambut panjang tergerai menyapanya dengan nada yang sangat sopan.

"Apa Baekhyun ada ?"

"Ah, maaf sekali bos sedang pergi ke luar negeri tuan. Apa anda temannya bos ?" raut wajah Kyungsoo seketika berubah layu. Padahal dia berharap hari ini teman barunya itu bisa meluangkan waktu seharian untuk berbagi cerita.

"Pergi kemana ya ? dan sejak kapan ?"

"Ke Indonesia, baru berangkat kemarin. Bos sedang menemani suaminya tugas selama tiga minggu."

"Tiga minggu ?"

"nyanyanya, hyun maaaa." Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan, seolah merasakan kekecewaan mamanya juga.

"Sayang paman Baekhyun sedang pergi. Kita terlambat."

"Hyunn, huwaaaa, mamamamam hyuuunnnn." Luhan menangis dengan kencang dan membuat Kyungsoo serta Krystal kualahan. Krystal berinisiatif, mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas dan mengajak Kyungsoo serta Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi yang di sediakan di ruang bermain.

"Maafkan dia nona, aku kemarin sudah berjanji padanya jika hari ini kita akan bertemu Baekhyun. Ternyata Baekhyun sedang pergi, mungkin dia kecewa."

"Hey adik kecil, jangan menangis. Aku akan mempertemukan mu dengan paman Hyun mu. Diam dulu yaa." Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti maksud Krystal, sampai dia paham saat Krystal merentangkan ponselnya ke udara untuk menyorot mereka bertiga. Dengan panggilan Video yang terhubung atas nama Baekhyun.

"Bos…" Krystal melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke layar ponsel, saat panggilan videonya sudah terhubung dan menampakkan wajah Baekhyun.

" _Kenapa Krys, apa ada masalah di toko ?"_

"Ada yang merindukan mu bos."

" _Huh ?"_ Di seberang sana Baekhyun menampakkan wajah bingung. Layar ponsel Krystal sedikit di putar ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang memangku Luhan, Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

" _Kyungsoo, Luhan ?"_

"Halooo Baek, aku dan Luhan kesini karena mencari mu-"

"Se-sebenarnya kami merindukanmu, aku lupa meminta nomor ponsel mu di pertemuan pertama kita. Luhan baru saja berhenti menangis karena mendengar kau sedang tidak ada di tempat." Luhan melonjak senang melihat paman Hyun nya sedang tersenyum di dalam layar, tangan gembulnya menggapai-gapai udara. Ingin mengambil ponsel Krystal dan melihat lebih dekat wajah Baekhyun.

" _Kalau begitu mintalah kontakku pada Krystal, boleh aku bicara dengan keponakanku ?"_

"Ehm, tentu Baek." Luhan senang buka kepalang saat ponsel Krystal berada dalam genggamannya.

" _Halooo Luhanie sayang, paman merindukanmu.."_

"nyanyanya, hyunn , han hyuuunnnnn." Baekhyun terus saja mengoceh riang di seberang sana, dan di tanggapi riang pula oleh Luhan yang terus menggumamkan 'hyun'. Luhan menjilat-jilat layar ponsel bermaksud mencium Baekhyun, merasakan lebih dekat kehadiran paman hyun nya.

"YAK! bocah, ponsel ku jangan dijilati" sementara Krystal merana melihat layar ponsel nya yang sudah di penuhi liur Luhan.

 **{CB}**

"Pencernaanmu tidak ada masalah tuan, bisa jadi ini efek _jet lag_. Tapi ku rasa itu mustahil, karena kau sudah terbiasa berpergian menggunakan pesawat." Dokter di klinik hotel itu menuntun Chanyeol untuk kembali pada kursi di depan meja kerja nya. Beruntung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak buruk dalam berbahasa inggris. Jadi mereka bisa memahami apa yang di ucapkan dokter asal Indonesia itu. Sejak seharian ini Chanyeol belum kembali dalam kondisi primanya, pekerjaannya kembali di undur. Dan dengan paksaan Baekhyun membawanya kemari, Chanyeol sudah sangat pucat karena isi perut nya terus menerus keluar , lebih banyak dari pada yang masuk.

"Mungkin anda hamil ?"

"APA/APA ?!"

 **{CB}**

. Mungkin ini masih garing, jadi tunggu terus chap selanjutnya.

. Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang masih setia baca, love u love u sooo much guys.

. Kalian kena prank, Baekhyun itu cuma kebelet kentut sebenernya. Nah, klo capek itu karena efek nyiapin meetgreet. wkwkwk maafkan aku.

. Trs aku mau jelasin buat yang kasih review masalah paragraf yg kepanjangan. Jadi gaya nulis ku itu gini. 1 Scene=1 Paragraf (setiap org mungkin punya gaya nulisnya sendiri-sendiri ya) btw, makasih bgt masukannya sangat membantu.

. Kalo yg ini _da real kode_ , aku mau bikin yang seme tersiksa, ngrasain nyidam dan mual. rasakan #ketawajahat Tapi yang bunting tetep uke lah, biar ngga cuma ngrasain enak bikinnya aja. wkwk

. Mpreg itu sebenernya mustahil BGT, tp ngga tau kenapa aku suka ! HAHA

 **Special thanks to :** **letsimaji , neomuchanbaek , Siapa Hayo , dyoxe12 , Jung HaRa , milkybaek , , 90Rahmayani , Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu , kepala jamur , Tianrui , real12gcgs , prktower , chalienBee04 , newBee3595 , Lity , hyuniee86 , Park Chanbee Kyunhae , byuntaebyunbaek , Shevanny , rose0322 , yousee , xxbbiw06 , hulas99 , baby baek , MadeDyahD , Ellaqomah , byuntaebyunbaek , Tbrbsh , BaekkiPark , novitaayu3 , Kimdrea76 , loeybee , park chan2 , shinshiren**

 **Special pake telor buat dede emesh kesayangan :** **Raathyy , chanbaek1597** (ketjup sayang. mumumu)

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	7. Chapter 7 - An Angel 3

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 7

[An Angel 3]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

 _"Mungkin anda hamil ?"_

 _"APA/APA ?!"_

.

Setelah kejadian dimana Chanyeol di prediksi hamil, setiap mengalami muntah Baekhyun bukannya iba tapi malah menertawakan suami nya itu. Seperti sekarang, Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengeluarkan muntahannya. Ia duduk bersimpuh di lantai kamar mandi, mencengkeram kuat kedua sisi kloset bermaksud menguras habis isi perut nya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa geli sementara tangannya dengan sabar memijat tengkuk Chanyeol. Mual yang di rasakan memang tidak separah hari-hari lalu. Chanyeol hanya mengalami gejolak di perutnya ketika malam menjemput. Pagi hari dia akan menjadi sangat sehat, dan bisa beraktivitas. Pekerjaannya di Indonesia sudah berjalan empat puluh lima persen, berarti hanya sisa lima puluh lima persen lagi. Chanyeol rasanya ingin segera menyelesaikan dengan kilat, dan kembali pulang ke Korea.

"Aku ini sebenarnya kenapa Baek ?" Chanyeol merosot lemah karena tenaga nya benar-benar kosong. Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkikik, melihat raut pucat suaminya. Chanyeol kehilangan daya, hanya mampu memeluk kloset sebagai pelampiasan rasa lemasnya.

"Hihihi, jangan memeluk kloset begitu. Ini-" Baekhyun memberikan handuk kecil, untuk membersihkan wajah Chanyeol.

"Jangan tertawa Baek.."

"HAHAHA, mungkin dokter klinik hotel ini benar. Kau sedang hamil." Disela tawanya, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk bangkit dan kembali ke ranjang.

"Selama kita berhubungan badan aku masih sangat ingat kalau aku yang memegang kendali Baek."

"Seperti kata Mami, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. HAHAHA" Mendengar perkataannya di balik oleh Baekhyun secara reflek Chanyeol menarik badan mungil Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya, gemas.

"Chanyeol, apa proyek nya masih lama ? Aku bosan setiap hari hanya menghabiskan waktu di hotel."

"Maafkan aku, seandainya saja perut ku bisa berkompromi. Sepulang bekerja pasti akan ku ajak kau berkeliling." Baekhyun bangkit untuk duduk di sisi Chanyeol dan menggeleng.

"Bukan seperti itu. Maksud ku kau memang sakit meskipun belum di ketahui kau sakit apa. Tapi kondisi mu setiap malam sangat menyedihkan. Jadi aku hanya ingin segera pulang ke Korea. Siapa tau badan mu memang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan Indonesia." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun lagi untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya dan berbaring bersama.

"Baek-"

"Hm ?" Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyandarkan dagu di atas kepalanya.

"Ini aneh. nafsu makan mu yang bertambah banyak. Tapi kenapa yang merasakan mual justru aku ?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin karena makanan di Indonesia cocok dengan lidah dan perut ku."

 **{CB}**

 _ **[Baekhyun]**_

 _Receive : Halooo mama Luhanie…. (14:03)_

Kyungsoo hampir melempar ponselnya karena terlalu senang menerima notifikasi pesan dari Baekhyun. Kebetulan siang ini dia sedang menikmati waktu luangnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Luhan sedang tidur siang, dan pekerjaan rumahnya juga sudah selesai. Ia mengambil posisi duduk paling nyaman di atas ranjang. Memainkan ponsel untuk bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun sekaligus mengawasi Luhan yang masih terlelap dengan posisi tengkurap nya. Sesekali ia terkikik saat teman baru nya itu menulis teks yang berisi lelucon. Atau dia akan menampakkan wajah serius saat Baekhyun mulai menceritakan tentang apa saja yang dialami selama di Indonesia. Ah, Kyungsoo sangat rindu. Jika Baekhyun sudah kembali nanti, ia ingin sekali menyampaikan jika dirinya sangat rindu dengan senyum manis serta leluconnya. Rasanya Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai sahabat. Mereka berkomunikasi layaknya sepasang sahabat yang sudah saling mengenal cukup lama.

"PAPA PULAAAAANG…." Itu Jongin. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponsel nya di atas meja nakas dan melirik jam dinding di dalam kamar. Ini masih terlalu siang, tapi kenapa Jongin sudah pulang ?

"Jongin ?" Jongin membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan saat mengetahui bahwa anaknya masih terlelap damai di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa sudah pulang ?" Jongin melepas jas dokternya, kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk memberi pelukan hangat.

"Mmm, tiba-tiba aku merindukan suami dan anak ku. Jadi aku pulang saja, kebetulan Dokter Shin sudah datang dan kita bertukar _Shift_ sebagai ganti minggu lalu."

"Ah, mau ku siapkan makan ?" Kyungsoo berucap pelan di sela pelukan mereka.

"Nanti saja, biarkan seperti ini dulu." Jongin semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Memberi ciuman mesra di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang lebih kecil hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati suasana syahdu siang ini. Sejak ada Luhan memang mereka hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk berdua. Karena Luhan akan menangis jika mama nya di ambil alih Jongin.

"Kyungsoo…" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap wajah suami tinggi nya itu.

"Ap-mmmmpphhtt" Belum menuntaskan ucapannya Jongin sudah melahap habis bibis merah hati itu. Sangat pelan namun dalam, Kyungsoo sampai merasa sendi nya tidak bekerja lagi. Jongin bergantian menghisap bibir atas kemudian bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Melesakkan lidah nya untuk bermain ke rongga mulut suaminya. Menyalurkan cinta yang tak terbatas untuk lelaki mungil yang sudah mengisi hampir seluruh otak dan hatinya ini.

"Ahhhhhh…." Desahan nikmat lolos dari bibir seksi Kyungsoo, semakin membuat Jongin tidak terkendali. Bercinta di siang hari mungkin menyenangkan, dengan sensasi terik matahari yang tersorot dari jendela kamar. Mereka terlalu larut sampai lupa jika ada bayi yang sedang mengerjab-ngerjab kan mata. Muka bantalnya terlihat lucu dengan sisa lipatan sarung bantal yang tercetak di sekitar pipi tembam nya.

"MAMAAAAAAAAA MAMAAAAA HUUUAAAAAAAA.." Bukan kah sudah di ingatkan jika Luhan akan menangis jika mama nya diambil alih Jongin.

Kedua orang yang sedang di mabuk nafsu itu saling menjauh satu sama lain karena terkejut dengan tangis melengking Luhan.

"MAAMMMAAAA NOOOOO MAAAAMA" Luhan terus menangis dan mengocehkan 'No', agar Jongin tidak mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Luhanieeeeee, kenapa sudah bangun ?" Jongin merengek, menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya seperti anak kecil. Membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan Luhan dalam gendongannya.

"Mungkin Luhan mengira kau akan memakan ku Jongin. Ciuman mu itu sangat rakus. HAHAHAH."

 **{CB}**

Beberapa kali memutar tubuhnya di hadapan cermin yang tertempel di tengah lemari. Sedikit ada yang salah. Pipinya terlihat lebih berisi, ini bencana. Karena hidung mancungnya akan tenggelam oleh tumpukan lemak di pipi. Perut nya juga sedikit mengeras, meskipun masih tampak rata. Baekhyun menyingkap kaos sebatas perut. Mengelus bagian itu perlahan. Apa ini salah satu ciri obesitas ? atau ini tanda-tanda ada tumor di dalam perut nya ? Ia masih menekan perut bawah nya berkali-kali. Ada sensasi lucu, seperti kram sekilas yang membuat nya sedikit kegelian.

"Huekkkk, hueekkk." Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Sejak kapan Chanyeol datang ? dan sejak kapan pula dia masuk ke kamar mandi ? Ah, mungkin karena dirinya terlalu fokus pada cermin.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan. Pemandangan nya masih sama, Chanyeol yang terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi memeluk kloset erat. Jika biasanya dia akan tertawa, maka hari ini berbeda. Baekhyun lama-lama iba melihat suami nya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, merengkuh tubuh besar suaminya untuk di peluk, pelukan hangat.

"Maaf selama ini hanya menertawakanmu sayang, pasti kau lelah ya ?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemas, melesakkan kepalanya semakin dalam di antara leher Baekhyun.

"Mau ku bersihkan wajah mu ? mungkin bisa membantu mengurangi lelah ?" Chanyeol mengangguk sekali lagi. Hanya menurut saat Baekhyun menuntunnya mendekat ke wastafel. Baekhyun mengambil posisi paling nyaman untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas wastafel, menghadap Chanyeol yang berdiri. Menuangkan sabun pembersih wajah khusus pria milik Chanyeol ke telapak tanyannya, seketika aroma _mint_ menguar mengisi indra penciuman mereka. Baekhyun memutar keran, mengambil sedikit air untuk di campur dengan sabun. Memberi gerakan pada kedua telapak tangannya hingga menghasilkan buih. Dengan hati-hati ia membasuh wajah Chanyeol, sedikit memberi pijatan.

"Kenapa suami ku tampan sekali ?" Baekhyun terkikik menyadari ucapannya, yang lebih mirip sebuah bualan.

"Baru sadar ?"

"Uhm… Bagaimana seseorang bisa menjadi sangat tampan dengan telinga _oversize_ nya ?" Wajah Chanyeol sudah selesai di bilas, dan Baekhyun masih mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil. Masih duduk nyaman di atas wastafel, dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol, menarik suaminya untuk mendekat.

"Chanyeolieeeeee…."

" _Yes, my baby_ ?"

"Apa sudah lebih baik ?"

"Masih sedikit mual, tapi _facial_ singkat yang baru saja ku terima sangat membantu. Terima kasih yaa.." Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis itu berkali-kali.

"Jangan di cium terus, nanti bibir ku tidak seksi lagi." Siapa yang tidak gemas melihat pemandangan seperti ini ? Chanyeol berani bertaruh apapun jika ada orang yang tidak gemas saat melihat tingkah manja suami mungilnya ini.

"Chanyeoollll… A-aku-" Baekhyun mendadak menapakkan raut sedih, menarik Chanyeol semakin mendekat untuk menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Hey, kenapa jadi sedih ?"

"A-aku…. Ingin segera pulang. Aku rindu mama, juga rindu Luhan." Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar nama baru itu, siapa Luhan ? Mendadak pikirannya lari kepada kemungkinan yang buruk.

"Siapa itu Luhan ? Kau selingkuh ya ?" Dan pertanyaan bodohnya itu merusak suasana romantis mereka, Chanyeol si dumbo bodoh dengan segala pikiran buruknya.

"Ck, itu anak teman ku."

"Ow… Hampir saja aku terbang ke Korea dan menghajar si Luhan itu."

"Kau tega menghajar bayi lucu seperti dia ? Dasar bodoh!" Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun lagi untuk di beri kecupan sayang.

"Baek…." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengamati tubuh ramping suaminya. Ia rasa Baekhyun sedikit lebih gemuk ? itu terlihat dari pipinya yang semakin _Chubby_.

"Kau lebih berisi ya ?" Di hari lalu Baekhyun akan menimpuk siapapun yang mengatainya gemuk, tapi kali ini tidak. Karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu, bahkan ia menuntun tangan Chanyeol untuk meraba bagian perutnya. Mereka berdua masih berpikir keras. Jika memang itu hanya gumpalan lemak, hanya perlu _fitness_ beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan. Namun jika itu adalah tumor bagaimana ?

"BAEK! Ayo kita ke dokter. aku takut itu tumor." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tapi nantiii….. aku mau itu dulu-" Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada bagian bawah celana suami nya itu.

 **{CB}**

Sejak menikah, ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun meminta berhubungan badan. Ibarat kucing yang di beri umpan ikan. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan menolak. Dengan gerakan lihai dia memegang kendali seperti biasa. Mengabaikan pening di kepalanya karena efek mual. Chanyeol fokus hanya pada Baekhyun, objek favoritnya. Mencari posisi paling pas untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun yang menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada wastafel dengan Chanyeol yang bekerja di belakang sana.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang berisi seperti ini sayang, jauh lebih seksi…" Baekhyun merasakan geli saat nafas dan bisikan Chanyeol menerpa daun telinganya. Mulai dari kecupan ringan, hingga yang paling bernafsu sudah di berikan Chanyeol berkali-kali. Membuat yang lebih kecil tidak mampu lagi berdiri, terlalu nikmat. Mereka berbagi hasrat, berbagi cinta, dan berbagi peluh sampai mereka berada pada puncak dan siap menjemput surga bersama. "Kita akan periksakan perut mu di rumah sakit terbaik di Korea. Semoga ini hanya gejala obesitas." Chanyeol berbisik setelah menuntaskan orgasme nya. Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk.

 **{CB}**

Tidak ada Bali dan honeymoon, yang ada hanya berguling-guling di kasur. Atau jika sudah bosan Baekhyun akan turun ke Supermarket di sebelah lobby hotel, belanja seadanya. Nafsu makannya yang menggila membuat Baekhyun sering di dera lapar.

"Chanyeol aku mau salad bumbu kacang."

"Huh ?" Chanyeol bingung mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Salad bumbu kacang ?

"Iya, salad bumbu kacang. Isinya sayuran, kentang, ada sedikit potongan kecil telur rebus, dan gumpalan putih seperti nasi tapi tekstur nya lembek seperti bubur."

"Tapi pasti ada namanya Baek. Coba ingat-ingat lagi."

Malam ini mereka berjalan menyusuri dinginnya pantai 'Ancol'. Besok mereka akan terbang kembali ke Korea. Jadwal di percepat seminggu karena Wu Yifan meminta Chanyeol untuk datang ke China, membahas proyek selanjutnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ragu, tapi Yifan meyakinkan jika proyek di Indonesia akan baik-baik saja karena Yifan sudah sangat percaya dengan Chanyeol dan tim nya. Wu Yifan cukup puas bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol. Selain berdedikasi tinggi, Chanyeol juga sangat bertanggung jawab.

Baekhyun merapatkan jaket tipisnya. Mengetahui jika suami cantiknya mulai sedikit menggigil, Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh.

"Maaf hanya bisa mengajakmu kemari. Kata supir hotel, hanya disini satu-satunya wisata terdekat." Mereka datang kemari di antar oleh supir hotel, ini masuk ke dalam fasilitas yang di berikan untuk reservasi VIP.

"Tak apa, Lagipula disini juga indah." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat tulus, Chanyeol tertegun. Di bawah lampu jalan, yang berdiri tegak di tepi pantai. Sorotan sinarnya semakin mempertegas betapa menawan lelaki mungil itu.

"Berhenti disini sebentar." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk ke salah satu kursi.

"Kau lelah ?"

"Uhmm, mungkin karena badan ku bertambah gemuk jadi mudah sekali lelah."

Bakhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol. Memejamkan mata menikmati terpaan angin pantai yang membelai wajahnya. Rambut lembutnya bergerak-gerak, sesekali menyapu wajah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa yang membuat mu tiba-tiba mencintai ku ?" Yang lebih tinggi masih diam.

"Entahlah… Saat itu aku yakin kalau aku masih _straight_. Tapi aku marah melihat mu berdua dengan Chang-"

"Changmin."

"Jika aku bertanya hal yang sama, jawaban mu apa Baek ?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan semakin mendekap erat tubuh suaminya.

"Malam dimana kau menurunkan ku dari mobil. Itu adalah puncak kemarahan dan kebencianku padamu Chan. Bahkan aku bersumpah, tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan sudi jatuh cinta dengan manusia seperti mu. Ini lucu, aku bisa memberimu banyak sekali alasan kenapa aku membencimu. Tapi aku tidak menemukan satu alasan pun, kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu ?"

"Jadi kita memakan sumpah kita sendiri ? HAHAHA." Chanyeol menoleh sedikit untuk mengecup puncak kepala si mungil.

"Keberatan jika aku bertanya tentang masa lalu mu ? Sebelum kau membalik pertanyaanku, aku akan menjawab terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak memilik masa lalu dengan siapapun. Yeah, karena kau tau jika kau adalah yang pertama. Waktuku hanya habis untuk sekolah, bermain, mengurus toko, dan menemani mama." Chanyeol menerawang jauh, membuka luka lama yang sudah di kubur dalam peti besi berkarat. Tapi Baekhyun adalah suaminya, yang telah dinikahinya. Dan ia sendiri yang meminta untuk menemani sisa hidup nya, selamanya dan bersama. Memang seharusnya tidak ada rahasia antara mereka.

"Masa lalu ku, buruk."

"Huh ?" Baekhyun sedikit mendongak untuk membaca keadaan suaminya.

"Aku pernah menjadi lelaki sok tampan dengan memacari banyak wanita. Sebut saja aku playboy. Aku menghabiskan masa muda ku untuk tebar peson sana sini. Sampai ada satu wanita yang sangat istimewa menurut ku. Saat itu juga aku ingin berhenti menjadi lelaki kardus Baek. Tapi mungkin ini yang di sebut karma. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta, dan rela memberikan apapun, hanya untuknya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Sampai mami berkata bahwa aku ini bodoh." Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum kecut saat mengingat kebodohan nya dulu, Baekhyun mendongak lagi kali ini memberi elusan lembut pada pipi Chanyeol. Terlalu lembut hingga Chanyeol menikmati setiap usapannya dengan mata terpejam.

"Kalau tidak sanggup, tidak usah dilanjutkan Chanyeol. Aku mencintai mu, bukan masa lalu mu." Chanyeol mengambil tangan Bakhyun untuk di genggam.

"Tidak, aku ingin menutup semua. Dan sebelum menutup masa lalu ku, aku ingin kau menjadi orang terakhir yang mendengar."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan"

"Aku di tinggal pergi karena alasan klasik, dia di jodohkan. Tapi entah itu hanya alasan atau memang kenyataan. Setelahnya aku hanya menghabiskan waktu ku untuk memulihkan hati dengan banyak bekerja. Sampai aku lupa bagaimana caranya menjadi pria romantis. Maaf ya, karena memberi mu momen-momen yang membosankan, dan menyebalkan. Tapi sungguh, tingkat romantis ku sangat receh Baek."

" _No, problem Daddy_ " Baekhyun tertawa, ingin menyudahi ia yakin Chanyeol membutuhkan keberanian yang banyak untuk mengungkit sesuatu yang ingin di lupakan.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Kenapa ?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu karena mendapat penolakan.

"Aku bisa menghabisimu disini Baek." Chanyeol gemas dan menghadiahi banyak kecupan untuk si mungil.

"Aku hanya melatih telinga lebarmu, jadi saat kita mengangkat anak nanti kau tidak canggung mendengarnya."

Hari sudah mulai larut, pagi-pagi sekali mereka harus berada di bandara. Chanyeol memilih _flight_ pertama karena udara masih cukup sejuk menurutnya.

"Aku sudah ingat nama salad bumbu kacang nya." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang mencoba berpikir dan mengingat-ingat.

"Apa namanya ? Supaya kita lebih mudah saat membeli nanti."

"emmm… Namanya goda-goda.. seperti nya itu."

"Kau yakin ? namanya aneh Baek."

"Yakin Chan, saat aku membeli di _foodcourt_ supermarket. Pelayannya menyebut goda-goda."

Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan menyapu malam. Mengakhiri hari di Indonesia dengan suasana yang biasa saja. Namun mereka masih bisa merasa hangat satu sama lain, karena melaluinya bersama. Angin pantai berhembus tenang, setidak nya membenarkan jika dua manusia yang saling jatuh cinta itu terlihat bahagia.

" _Goodbye Indonesia, see you again_ …" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat suaminya berteriak seperti anak kecil.

"Aku berjanji akan membawamu ke Bali suatu hari nanti sayang."

"Janji ? kita pergi bertiga nanti."

"Bertiga ?"

"Iya, dengan anak kita."

" _As you wish darling_." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, tidak mengalihkan sama sekali tatapannya. Ia memusatkan seluruh perhatian hanya untuk Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.

 **{CB}**

Jongin menenteng tas kecil milik Luhan yang berisi mainan serta susu formulanya. Berjalan pelan mengawal kedua malaikat nya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan. Jongin juga tidak tau seberapa dekat suami dan anak nya dengan teman baru mereka ini. Tapi menurut pandangannya jelas Kyungsoo sudah menganggap si Baekhyun sebagai sahabat. Karena setiap pembicaraan mereka, Kyungsoo selalu melibatkan atau membahas Baekhyun. Sedikit bersyukur karena suami nya yang _introvert_ itu mau membuka diri. Bisa dipastikan jika Baekhyun adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan apa ada nya, hingga mampu menerobos masuk ke dalam hati Kyungsoo yang dingin dan tertutup.

"Sayang.." Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar suara Jongin.

"Mereka datang jam berapa ?" ya, saat ini keluarga Kim itu sedang berada di bandara untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan suami nya.

"Nah itu mereka." Kyungsoo menunjuk pada Baekhyun yang sedang melambaik-lambaikan tangan. Jika Kyungsoo dan Luhan sangat bersemangat melihat paman Hyun sudah datang. Jongin justru fokus pada seorang lelaki di samping Baekhyun. Itu Chanyeol ? Jadi ?

"Jongtam ?" Chanyeol memang mulutnya mengandung sedikit zat yang bernama sialan. Ini sudah berlalu hampir delapan tahun sejak mereka lulus. Tapi panggilan itu sama sekali tidak dilupakan, Jongin mendengus.

"Korea sangat luas kukira. Tapi tetap saja aku harus bertemu denganmu."

"Jongtam ?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berseru pelan. Menatap bingung kedua lelaki berkulit kontras itu.

"Iya, Jongtam. Jongin Hitam, ternyata dunia ini sempit sekali. Jadi Kyungsoo yang kau ceritakan ini suami dari Jongin. Temanku yang juga seorang dokter." Chanyeol memperkenalkan Jongin kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit bingung, tapi akhirnya paham. Ia menahan tawa saat melihat raut sebal Jongin karena kelakuan suaminya. Jongin terus saja menjadi bulan-bulanan Chanyeol karena kulit nya yang sedikit hitam.

"Sebenarnya aku ini tidak hitam, tapi putih tua." Mereka berempat tertawa terbahak, melupakan Luhan yang sedang sibuk menyusu dengan dot di tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanan memelintir kemeja mamanya.

"Jadi ini Luhan yang kau rindukan Baek ?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sangat sabar mengamati Luhan menuntaskan rasa hausnya di atas pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Iya,dia lucu kan ?"

"Kapan kalian akan mengangkat anak ?" Jongin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan atensi nya dari jalanan. Mereka sedang berada dalam mobil pribadi Jongin.

"Entahlah, aku menunggu Chanyeol. Lagipula pernikahan kita belum genap dua bulan Jong."

Mereka mengisi perjalanan dengan bertukar cerita satu sama lain, dengan Baekhyun yang lebih banyak melempar lawakan. Kemudian mereka terbahak bersama. Berbagi tips tentang rumah tangga, dengan Kyungsoo yang lebih banyak berbicara karena merasa lebih berpengalaman dalam tiga tahun pernikahannya.

"Terima kasih Baek, sudah menjadi teman Kyungsoo. Dia ini sangat _introvert_ , hidupnya hanya seputar aku, Luhan, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi sejak mengenal mu, dia jauh lebih terbuka dan ceria." Jongin memang sudah merencanakan ini sejak kemarin. Ia akan berterimakasih pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku juga sangat bahagia semenjak mengenal Kyungsoo dan Luhan." Di kursi belakang Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo hangat dan memberi kecupan pada kening Luhan yang sudah terlelap.

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun terbaring bagai _zombie_ di atas ranjang di dalam kamar mereka. Sepulang dari rumah sakit tadi siang ia merasa kehilangan sebagian selera hidupnya. Lebih tepatnya bingung. Ia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa ?

HAMIL

HA-MIL

H-A-M-I-L

Satu kata lima huruf itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

" _Ini bukan tumor, juga bukan gejala obesitas. Kau hamil tuan Byun."_

" _Usia kandungannya sudah tiga minggu."_

" _Memang perbandingannya nya hanya 1 dari 1.000 pria yang dapat mengandung. Dan kau masuk kedalam 1 itu."_

Kata-kata dokter itu terus saja berputar-putar seperti mp3. Baekhyun hanya meringkuk, tangan yang di letakkan pada permukaan perut. Tidak tau harus berbicara apa ? tidak tau harus bagaimana ?

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap sedih pada suami nya. Terselip rasa bahagia di benaknya, tapi melihat Baekhyun yang seperti sekarang Chanyeol seperti nya rela jika Baekhyun meminta untuk di gugurkan. Chanyeol sampai meminta kedua orang tua dan mertuanya datang ke apartemen karena tidak bisa menghadapi Baekhyun sendiri. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun belum bisa menerima takdir istimewa yang di berikan padanya. Tapi jika boleh berdo'a Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun merasakan kebahagian yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Sayang…" Yoona mendekati ranjang untuk duduk disisi kaki Baekhyun. Memberi pijatan ringan pada kaki mungil putranya. Boyoung menyusul duduk disisi tangan Baekhyun yang bebas, memandang sedih menantunya yang di yakini masih sangat syok. Sedangkan Hyungsik dan Heechul hanya berdiri dan diam.

"Baek, makan lah. Kau belum makan apapun sejak siang tadi." Bungkam, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah membujuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus berjongkok di bawah ranjang, tangannya tidak pernah berhenti memberi elusan sayang kepada suaminya.

"Kau marah dengan keadaan ini ?" Chanyeol bersumpah jika Baekhyun menangis setelah pertanyaannya itu. Ia terus mengumpati dirinya yang bodoh karena semakin memperburuk suasana.

"Ak-akuu….." Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Apa sayang ? Bicaralah kau mau apa ?" Chanyeol bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk di sisi Baekhyun. Menunutun suaminya untuk bangkit dan memeluk hangat.

"A-aku, tidak tau harus bagaimana. Maksudku aku laki-laki, tapi hamil. Tapi aku juga bahagia. Aku harus bagaimana Chanyeol ? Huwaaaaaaaa…. hiiikksss." Baekhyun meronta-ronta di pelukan Chanyeol. Kedua orangtua dan mertuanya tertawa geli, lebih pada lega. Setidaknya tersirat jika Baekhyun tidak menolak kehamilannya.

"Penyiksaan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai Yeol." Hyungsik menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda. Seketika Chanyeol teringat pesan dokter tadi siang. " _Memang ini jarang terjadi, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan. Bahwa yang hamil adalah suami mu, tapi yang merasakan gejalanya adalah kau. Contohnya mual hebat yang kau alami beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena percaya atau tidak, antara kau dan bayimu memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Dan tolong perhatikan, kehamilan pada seorang pria harus benar-benar dijaga. Ini akan lebih terasa berat karena hormonnya tidak seimbang, jangan buat suamimu berpikir hal-hal berat. Turuti semua keinginannya, atau biasanya ini di sebut ngidam. Semoga kau berhasil tuan Park. Dilihat dari riwayatnya, sepertinya bayi mu ini sangat kuat dan jahil."_. Ngidam=Bencana, seseorang tolong selamatkan Chanyeol dari sini.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin di temani Yixing _hyung_ malam ini." Chanyeol rasanya ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok mendengar permintaan itu terucap lagi dari bibir suaminya. Keempat orang lain tertawa senang melihat raut frustasi Chanyeol. "YA TUHAAANNNN! JEMPUT AKU SAJAA, ITU LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA MERASAKAN CEMBURU!".

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol berdiri di pojok kamar mereka menyaksikan Baekhyun yang terlelap tenang dengan Yixing di sampingnya. Ia menyesal sudah berbahagia dengan kehamilan suaminya itu. Chanyeol bahkan mencatat baik-baik dalam otaknya. Jika bayi mereka lahir nanti, ia akan memberikan jitakan keras-keras karena sudah mempermainkannya.

"Hhhhhhhhh.." Helaan nafas berat lolos juga dari bibirnya. Ia kembali pada kenyataan jika ini bukan salah bayi nya ataupun Baekhyun, tapi salahkan saja hormon ibu hamil yang sedang menguasai suaminya.

"Jangan cemburu, bodoh!" Yixing bangkit perlahan dari ranjang saat dirasa Baekhyun sudah terlelap, menyadari tatapan tajam dari si tinggi yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu.

"Ck! aku tidak !"

"Katakan itu pada mata lebarmu yang siap melubangi kepalaku." Chanyeol megerjapkan matanya. Memang sejak kedatangan Yixing, ia lupa cara berkedip.

"Aku tidak tau jika lelaki hamil menjadi sangat menyebalkan _hyung_. Aku fikir dia akan lupa dengan permintaannya ini."

"Huh ?"

"Iya, sebelum berangkat ke Indonesia Baekhyun juga meminta untuk kau temani." Yixing tertawa.

"Sepertinya keponakanku sangat mencintaiku, jika dia lelaki pasti akan setampan diriku."

"Aku ayahnya, sudah pasti tampannya menurun dariku." ya, ya, ya. Setidaknya ngidam pertama sudah di lalui dengan baik walaupun sebagian hati Chanyeol tercabik-cabik. ' _Selamat baby, kau berhasil memberi senam jantung pertama untuk daddy mu.'_

 **{CB}**

Setiap detik nya Chanyeol menjalani hidup dengan was-was. Selama bayi mereka belum lahir, Chanyeol rasa ia seolah berdiri di atas jembatan berduri. Jika sedikit saja salah melangkah, maka kaki nya akan terluka. Sejauh ini Baekhyun hanya menginginkan hal-hal yang wajar. Seperti makanan, minuman, atau jajanan yang mudah di cari. Tapi Baekhyun yang _bitchy_ berubah sedikit _manly_ belakangan ini. Meskipun dia memang laki-laki dan wajar berpenampilan seperti itu. Tapi jika di padukan dengan wajahnya yang cantik, tampilannya yang seperti ini justru terkesan seperti wanita tomboy.

" _Chanyeol aku mau motor sport."_

" _Chanyeol aku mau main bola."_

" _Chanyeol temani aku main bowling."_

Astaga, Chanyeol yakin jika bayi nya ini akan tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki gagah.

"Chanyeol, aku mau bubble tea semua rasa sekarang juga !" Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol. Mengelus perutnya yang belum seberapa membesar. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung ? Bubble tea ? sejak kapan Baekhyun menyukai minuman bergelembung itu ?

"Kau yakin Baek sedang mengandung anak manusia ?"

"Ha ? Kau fikir ini anak siluman ?!"

"Tapi kau meminta _bubble tea_ semua rasa ? Setau ku variannya ada dua belas. Dengan ukuran gelas besar, kau yakin akan menghabiskannya ?" Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. Karena kenyataannya memang ia sedang ingin meminum nya.

"Baiklah _baby boy_ , tunggu _daddy. Daddy_ akan membawakanmu dua belas gelas besar bubble tea berbagai rasa." Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan berbisik di perut Baekhyun. Membuat suami mungilnya tersenyum geli karena tingkah konyol Chanyeol.

" _Baby boy_ ? Kenapa kau beitu yakin jika bayi kita ini laki-laki ?"

"Ya, karena kau berubah menjadi sangat _manly_ akhir-akhir ini."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjadi _dominan_ , mungkin lain kali kita harus mencoba. Demi _baby._ " Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol yang masih berdiam karena kaget dengan permintaan Baekhyun yang satu ini.

"TIIDAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

 **{CB}**

. Idk, humor gue cuma sebatas goda-goda (gado-gado) :)

. Yang mau jadi tim nya Baekhyun sebagai dominan angkat tangan ?

. Gue bayanginnya geli, Chanyeol jadi manja-manja lenjeh gitu. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang macho dan megang kendali penuh. wkwkw, perlu dicoba suatu hari nanti.

. Ada yang request ngidamnya bumil satu ini ?

. Ada usulan nama buat baby nya mungkin ?

. Maaf kalo masih garing, karena kemampuan nya cuma smpe sini aja. Selalu antusias ya buat chap" depan. Terima kasih. LOVE U SO MUCH GUYS!

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	8. Chapter 8 - Baby Devil

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 8

[Baby Devil]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

" _Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjadi dominan, mungkin lain kali kita harus mencoba. Demi baby." Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol yang masih berdiam karena kaget dengan permintaan Baekhyun yang satu ini._

" _TIIDAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"_

.

Baekhyun terus menagih tentang keinginanya menjadi _dominan_. Chanyeol marah setengah mati. Ia bahkan rela tidak meminta jatah bercinta nya karena takut, Baekhyun akan merengek dan mengambil alih posisi sialan itu. Ini sudah masuk minggu ke-tujuh, bayi mereka sudah menampakkan kehidupan yang lebih intens di dalam sana. Perut Baekhyun mulai sedikit membuncit, sangat kontras dengan postur rampingnya.

Siang ini Chanyeol dan Yixing harus berangkat ke China untuk memenuhi panggilan Wu Yifan. Namun Baekhyun terus saja mengeluh kram perut, dan mual hebat. Jika melihat begitu tersiksanya suami mungilnya itu, Chanyeol rela mengalami muntah setiap hari seperti saat mereka masih di Indonesia.

"Chanyeol… jangan pergi" Chanyeol tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Baekhyun masih dalam mode manja nya. Menahan Chanyeol untuk tetap di atas ranjang, dan menemaninya berbaring.

"Nanti mama dan mami akan menemanimu. Baek, ini proyek penting. Hanya tiga hari saja."

"Hmmpttt…" Baekhyun membekap erat mulutnya. Ini sudah kelima kali nya, Baekhyun berlarian ke kamar mandi.

"Hueeekkkk, hueeekkk. Argghhhh! Sakiiittttt… Hiks." Baekhyun menangis di sela muntahnya.

Chanyeol menyusul, menenangkan suaminya itu yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran karena perutnya yang terus bergejolak."Jangan menangis. sstttt!"

"Tapi ini sakit, hiks…" Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol melampiaskan rasa lelahnya.

"Jika aku tau hamil akan sangat menyiksamu, aku pasti akan menggunakan pengaman Baek."

"Tidak, maafkan aku…. hiks.., ak-aku hanya kesakitan, tapi aku tidak menyesal sudah di beri kesempatan mengandung." Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun nya yang menyebalkan sudah menjadi keibuannya bahkan sudah mulai nampak.

"Sudah selesai mualnya ? ayo kembali ke ranjang. Dua jam lagi aku harus berangkat ke bandara."

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh kemanapun tanpaku!"

 **{CB}**

Kyungsoo merasa resah selama dua hari ini, setelah mendapat kabar dari panti asuhan tempatnya mengadopsi Luhan. Bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang mencari keberadaan bayinya yang sudah di buang empat belas bulan yang lalu. Beruntung karena Kyungsoo dan Jongin memiliki berkas resmi pengangkatan Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak sampai hati membayangkan saat Luhan harus pergi dari pangkuannya dan kembali pada orang tua kandungnya. Setiap malam hanya di habiskan untuk memandangi putra lucu nya yang sedang terlelap. Menghabiskan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya hanya bersama Luhan. Mengukir kenangan sebaik-baiknya bersama putra angkat yang sudah menjadi belahan jiwa nya itu. Kyungsoo takut tidak akan bisa mendengar lagi celotehan anaknya. Ia takut tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya mama dan berteriak meminta susu. Kyungsoo takut, sangat takut.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu ?" Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun di balkon kamar mereka.

"A-aku hanya takut.. hiks. Dunia ku menjadi sangat berwarna karena kalian. Aku pasti akan hancur jika orangtua Luhan ternyata memang datang untuk memintanya kembali." Jongin tau. Saat Kyungsoo sudah menyayangi, ia akan memberikan hati dan jiwanya. Hati dinginnya menjadi hangat sejak kehadiran Luhan. Jiwa keibuannya mengalir alami saat mendampingi Luhan. Kesabarannya menjadi tiada batas jika sudah berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Luhan hanya memiliki kau sebagai mamanya, dan aku sebagai papanya."

Kyungsoo ingin memepercayai itu, tapi kenyataan kembali menamparnya telak.

 **{CB}**

" _Hyung_ , tas berisi cemilan ku sudah kau bawa ?" Yixing mengumpat dalam hati ketika menyadari jika Baekhyun yang menyebalkan ternyata bukan sekedar omong kosong. Penampilannya sekarang lebih mirip seperti _babysitter_ yang mengantar anak asuhnya pergi piknik. Tas jinjing berisi camilan penuh di tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa tas kerjanya. " _shit!_ " Chanyeol hanya menahan tawanya karena melihat Yixing yang kerepotan.

"Kita akan pergi dinas Chanyeol, kenapa kau membawa siswa taman kanak-kanak ?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar gerutuan sekretaris suaminya itu. Akhirnya aksi mogok makannya berhasil membuat Chanyeol luluh, hingga ia di perbolehkan ikut berangkat ke China.

"Ingat Baek, kau tidak boleh rewel nanti." Yang lebih kecil hanya mengangguk. Menatap keluar jendela mobil penuh takjub. Karena untuk pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki ke negrri tirai bambu itu.

.

.

.

Mobil jemputan yang di sediakan Yifan sudah memasuki halaman. Ketiga orang Korea itu hanya mampu menjatuhkan rahang. Karena sungguh, mansion Yifan bahkan lebih mewah daripada istana negara. Rumah itu berdiri dengan tiga lantai. Cat serba putih dan emas menambah kesan elegan. Tiang ukir berdiri tegak di masing-masing sudut. Dua daun pintu utama itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan dua orang lelaki berbeda tinggi badan. Si pria tinggi dengan rambut ombre sedikit panjang, campuran antara _dark brown_ dan _blonde_. Sedangkan yang lebih pendek sedang tersenyum… entahlah, antara ramah namun tersirat banyak kekecewaan disana. Kulit putihnya, dengan bibir tipis merah alami membuatnya terlihat anggun. Seperti ratu dalam istana kerajaan. Mereka adalah sepasang suami, Wu Yifan dan Kim Joonmyeon.

"Selamat datang di China.." si tinggi membuka lebar tangannya, yang di sambut pelukan singkat oleh Chanyeol dan Yixing.

"Maaf rumah ku masih belum layak, sangat sederhana." Okay, sangat jarang Chanyeol, Yixing dan Baekhyun bergerak kompak seolah saling melontarkan umpatan seperti ' _Hell, bahkan rumahku tidak lebih besar dari kamar mandimu'_

"Ini siapa Yeol ?" Yifan menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Ah, ini suamiku. Baekhyun, ia merengek meminta ikut kemari. Mungkin hormon bayi kami sedang tidak ingin berjauhan dariku." Chanyeol memperkenalkan suaminya dengan bangga.

"Sayang, ajak Baekhyun beristirahat ke kamar yang sudah kita sediakan." yang di panggil 'sayang' oleh Yifan hanya mengangguk patuh, sangat menurut. Baekhyun saja tidak setunduk ini pada Chanyeol.

 **{CB}**

"Kau hamil ?" Joomyeon menuntun Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar tamu yang sudah di sediakan. Perut Baekhyun yang membuncit lucu membuat Joonmyeon terpana sekaligus terharu.

"Sebenarnya aku malu mengakui ini….. nggg" Baekhyun meragu ketika menyadari belum memiiki panggilan yang sesuai untuk Joonmyeon.

"Panggil aku hyung saja, aku juga berasal dari Korea." Baekhyun berubah menjadi ceria saat mendengan ternyata suami dari bos China ini berasal dari Korea.

"Hyung, kau berasal dari Korea ?" Joonmyeon mengangguk. Baekhyun mengamati pria yang sama mungil dengannya itu seksama. Setiap pergerakannya sangat anggun dan keibuan. Dari cara bicara, berjalan, bahkan tertawa menguarkan sisi dewasa.

"Kau malu kenapa Baek ?" Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang empuk itu dengan Joonmyeon di sampingnya.

"Ah, maksudku aku sebenarnya malu mengakui ini. Tapi aku memang hamil hyung. Usianya tujuh minggu, dan sangat merepotkan." Baekhyun menunduk untuk mengelus perut buncitnya lembut. Pandangan Joonmyen tidak pernah teralih dan hanya fokus pada perut Baekhyun saja.

"Apa kau kaget saat mendapat kabar bahwa kau hamil ?" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Chanyeol sangat menyayangimu ya ?"

"Iya hyung, sangat. Ia rela bersusah payah untuk menuruti ngidam ku. Bahkan aku bisa sampai kemari karena baby tidak ingin berjauhan dari daddy nya." Baekhyun bercerita dengan riang mengingat kekonyolan pagi tadi.

"Kau beruntung Baek." Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut mendapati perbedaan antar perlakuan Chanyeol dan Yifan.

"Huh ? Kau berbicara apa hyung ?"

"Boleh aku memegang perut mu ?"

"Tentu boleh hyung." Joonmyeon meraba perut buncit Baekhyun yang belum seberapa membesar. Ada sensasi menyesakkan di dadanya. Ia menteskan airmata melihat bahwa di dalam sana ada kehidupan yang nyata. Betapa beruntung Baekhyun dengan limpahan kasih sayang dari suaminya. Joonmyeon merasa sesak karena merindu. Ia menunduk untuk mencium perut Baekhyun, menangis tersedu, ada sedikit pilu.

"H-hyung….." Baekhyun berseru pelan. Tangannya terangkat untuk memberi elusan lembut pada puncak kepala Joonmyeon. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang membuat orang yang sedang merangkul perutnya ini menangis. Tapi elusan lembut pasti akan sangat menenangkan.

"Tolong jaga anakmu baik-baik. Berjanjilah padaku untuk merawatnya sebaik mungkin Baek."

"H-hyung kau baik ?"

"BERJANJILAH BAEK!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena perubahan suara Joonmyeon. Ada kilatan emosi dan entah apa ? Baekhyun tidak bisa membacanya.

 **{CB}**

"Maa, mama…" Luhan menghampiri mama nya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ia berjalan tertatih dengan kaki gembulnya. Luhan mulai bisa berjalan meskipun setelah empat langkah akan terjatuh. Bicaranya sudah lancar, walau ada aksen cadel khas anak kecil. Kyungsoo dan Jongin merasa lega karena anak mereka tumbuh sesuai usianya. Tidak terlalu cepat, juga tidak terlambat.

"Kenapa Luhannie ?"

"Mama, matan hannie lapar." Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tubuh anaknya untuk di dudukkan di kursi makan khusus milik Luhan.

"Luhannie ingin makan sendiri atau disuapi mama ?"

"Ndiri.." Kyungsoo mulai meletakkan dua piring kecil dan satu mangkuk kecil di hadapan anakknya. Satu piring untuk nasi, satu piring untuk daging, dan satu mangkuk berisi sup.

"Berdo'a sebelum makan-"

"Matan dengan tenang, habistan, dan jangan lupa belsyukul." Luhan menghafal urutannya, ritual makan yang diajari Kyungsoo. Si bocah kecil mulai memejamkan mata, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan mulutnya yang komat-kamit untuk berdo'a.

"Ya Tuhan, telimakacih untuk matan malam nya. Beri mamatu kesehatan agar celalu memacatan hannie yang enak-enak." Luhan tersenyum lucu di tengah acara berdo'anya.

"CELAMAT MATAN!" Kyungsoo duduk disamping kursi makan Luhan. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat putranya menyerap dengan baik semua yang diajari.

"Huh ? Mama nangis ?" Luhan menahan sendoknya di udara ketika menyadari airmata Kyungsoo yang sudah jatuh. Tangan mungilnya terulur, mengabaikan sendok makannya untuk mengusap pipi sang mama.

"Luhannie, mama akan selalu sehat jika ada kau. Tolong jangan pergi kemanapun nak." Kyungsoo mengambil alih tangan anaknya untuk di beri ciuman bertubi-tubi.

"Hannie janji ma.."

 **{CB}**

Yixing tidak tau apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu ketakutan hingga menangis tersedu-sedu sepanjang malam ini. Semua kalimat penenang yang di berikannya dan Chanyeol tidak berdampak baik untuk ibu hamil itu. Baekhyun terus memegangi perutnya yang membuncit. Merangkul seolah sedang ada seseorang yang ingin merampasnya. Ia terus membuntuti Chanyeol kemanapun suaminya pergi, bahkan saat ke kamar mandi.

"Baek, aku ingin buang air besar. Jangan membuntuti ku begitu." Chanyeol mulai terlihat resah saat gejolak dalam perutnya dirasa tak tertahan.

"Tidak mau aku ikut, huaaaaaa. hiks, hiks, hiks." Baekhyun masih setia menarik-narik kaos Chanyeol dengan tangis semakin kencang.

"Kau meminta kita di hotel saja, aku turuti. Padahal Yifan sudah menyediakan tempat untuk kita. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa ? Aku sudah katakan jangan RE-WEL!" Chanyeol sudah kehilangan kesabaran, perutnya sudah ingin meledak karena menahan buang air. Tapi Baekhyun masih saja seperti ini.

"Ak-aku….."

"Apa orang hamil itu seperti ini ? Aku jadi malas menikah." Lemparan sandal hotel meluncur sempurna di kepala Yixing. Chanyeol menatap Yixing tajam, karena dengan berani mengungkapkan kalimat sarkasme untuk kecintaannya.

"Kau kenapa hm ? Sini duduk." Chanyeol menuntun suaminya untuk duduk di atas pangkuan. Bekhyun masih terus memeluk perutnya dengan isakan kecil yang masih tersendat di tenggorokan.

"Ak-ku takut dengan Joonmyeon hyung…" Yixing bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol. Joonmyeon ? Takut ?

Menyadari pandangan penuh tanya dari dua orang lain. Si mungil yang berada dalam pangkuan suaminya itu mulai bercerita dengan terbata. Tentang Joonmyeon yang terlihat seperti orang tertekan. Tentang Joonmyeon yang ingin meraba dan memeluk perutnya, hingga Joonmyen yang mulai berteriak menakutkan.

"Setauku rumah tangga mereka sangat harmonis, meskipun tidak ada anak diantara mereka." Yixing menimpali kemudian menyeruput sekaleng soda yang berada di genggamannya.

"Entahlah, jangan takut dan berhenti menangis. Ada aku dan Yixing hyung disini. Okay ?" Chanyeol membawa telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh perut si mungil. Memberi kecupan hangat di bibr tipis itu. Lupa jika di depan mereka ada seonggok manusia _single_.

"Ck, melihat kalian seperti sekarang tidak akan ada yang percaya jika kalian dulu adalah musuh."

 **{CB}**

Langit China terlihat lebih gelap dari seharusnya. Ini masih siang, tapi mendung sudah mulai merapat dan bersiap membentuk hujan. Baekhyun merapatkan sweeter rajut buatan Yoona. Pakaian berbahan benang wol itu berwarna kuning, lembut terasa karena ada sentuhan cinta dari seorang ibu untuk anaknya. Ia menerawang jauh di balkon hotel. Pikirannya random tentang bayi, tentang kesiapannya untuk menjadi ibu, dan tentang Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba ikut masuk ke dalam dimensi pikirannya. Ia memeluk dan mengelus hangat perut buncitnya. Ada rasa khawatir menyergap, dan lebih banyak bahagia membuncah.

" _Tolong jaga anakmu baik-baik. Berjanjilah padaku untuk merawatnya sebaik mungkin Baek."_

"Hhhhhh" Baekhyun menghela napas berat saat pesan Joonmyeon kembali terngiang. Tanpa di minta, insting nya sebagai calon ibu memang harus melindungi bayinya.

"Masih mual ?" Chanyeol datang membelai lembut pinggang Baekhyun

"Mual nya berkurang, tapi pusing masih ada dan aku lebih sering kedinginan."

"Kenapa berada disini ? tidak masuk ke dalam kamar ?"

"Joonmyeon hyung, Chan. Aku memikirkan dia." Chanyeol menelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa dia ? dia sempurna sayang. Jangan dipikirkan, lagipula dia tidak akan menakutimu lagi." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan berbalik menghadap suaminya.

"Tidak, dia tidak baik-baik saja Chanyeol. Aku calon ibu dan aku bisa melihat luka mendalam dan tersembunyi saat dia memintaku menjaga bayi kita." Chanyeol terdiam, mencerna baik-baik ucapan kesayangannya itu.

Ia merasa hidup seorang Wu Yifan memang terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran manusia. Hampir tidak ada cacat atau sela kesalahan dalam kehidupannya. Bahkan pemikiran konyolnya bisa menghasilkan uang. Ini memang ganjil jika Chanyeol mau melihat lebih dalam. Tapi selama ini ia sadar jika hubungan mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja.

"Dia seperti seorang yang sangat kehilangan, Chanyeol. Ia memaksa, hingga berteriak hanya untuk meminta ku menjaga bayi kita. Dia seperti orang trauma dan tidak ingin hal yang ia alami terjadi pada orang lain termasuk, aku." Baekhyun terus mendesak meminta Chanyeol untuk menyetujui analisanya.

"Nanti ku tanyakan pada Yifan." Akhirnya hanya janji itu yang bisa diutarakan Chanyeol.

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol fikir semakin tua masa kandungan, semakin berkurang masa ngidam yang dialami ibu hamil. Tapi ternyata prediksinya salah besar. Baekhyun berubah menjadi 'Monster perut buncit'. Baekhyun yang sangat rapi dan cinta kebersihan, kini berubah menjadi sangat jorok. Mandi hanya saat ingat, dan berganti baju hanya saat dia bosan.

"Chanyeol, antarkan aku ke toko" Baekhyun memasuki dapur dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk erat toples cemilan. Chanyeol hampir menyemburkan air minumnya saat mencium rambut Baekhyun yang….. euwh.

"Kapan terakhir keramas ?"

"Huh ?" Baekhyun sedikit berpikir, kemudian memegang rambut nya yang mulai lepek. Telapak tangan bekas rambut ia sodorkan pada Chanyeol.

"Baek, astagaa! Kenapa kau menjadi sangat jorok ?"

"Terakhir keramas, ehmm… kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu. Aku juga tidak tau, sejak hamil hasrat untuk menjadi bersih tiba-tiba menghilang. Setiap melihat air rasanya aku ingin mual." Alasan macam apa itu ? setiap melihat air ia akan mual ?

"Selama hamil, kau hanya boleh di rumah dan menikmati hidup. Tidak boleh ke toko untuk bekerja." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir mendengar perintah mutlak dari suaminya.

"Kau harus segera mandi dan keramas mu bisa membuatku pingsan." Dan sudah bisa di tebak kelanjutannya apa ? Adegan ini sudah di lakoni Chanyeol berkali-kali. Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga mulut sebelum mengucapkan hal-hal yang menyakiti hati sensitif si ibu hamil.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MANDI DAN TIDAK MAU KERAMAS SAMPAI PERSALINAN, IDIOT! AKU BENCI KAU PARK BASTARD CHANYEOL!"

 **{CB}**

"Pulangkan aku saja" yang lebih pendek menatap nyalang pada suaminya. Pipinya sudah sangat basah, matanya mulai membengkak. Guratan lelah karena terus-menerus meratapi nasib terpampang dari pandangan sayunya. Ia, si anggun dengan senyum bak ratu dalam istana megah akhirnya memilih menyerah setelah mendapati kenyataan yang ada. Rajanya yang dikenal sebagai penyayang, dengan loyalitas yang sangat tinggi untuk keluarga ternyata menyembunyikan hal yang mengerikan.

"Darimana kau tau semuanya ?" si tinggi berusaha menekan murka. Ia terus berjongkok, beralas lantai dingin memohon ampun. Tapi terlambat, orang yang paling di cintainya sudah selesai mengemasi seluruh barang dan bersiap pergi.

"Aku sudah menahan dan menunggu mu membuka mulut. Selama beberapa hari ini aku berusaha menjadi biasa, tapi tidak bisa."

"Aku mencintaimu…" si mungil berhenti sebelum mengangkat kaki. Ia tidak mau menoleh karena hatinya pasti akan tertahan dan meminta tetap tinggal.

"Kau mencintaiku tapi menyembunyikan ini dariku ? aku menyerahkan marga Wu kembali padamu."

Dia pergi, si lelaki mungil yang ia cintai selama hampir empat tahun ini. Ia meninggalkannya karena keegoisan yang mengakar. Ia kehilangan senyum anggun penuh kharisma itu.

"Maafkan akuuu… hiks"

 **{CB}**

 **Few month later…...**

"Chanyeol aku ingin melihat putri salju dan kurcaci-kurcacinya" pagi ini Baekhyun sedang mendapat _mood_ baiknya untuk kembali berkutat dengan dapur. Setelah hampir tiga bulan. Mualnya masih terus berlangsung setiap pagi dan menjelang malam. Tapi tidak separah di minggu-minggu awal, hanya perlu susu cokelat hangat maka gejolak dalam perutnya akan mereda. Menggunakan apron ungu bermotif garis horizontal. Baekhyun tampak menggemaskan dengan perut besarnya.

Chanyeol ingat saat kemarin sore ia menemani Baekhyun cek kandungan dan USG. Anak mereka tumbuh sehat di dalam sana. Lelaki mungil yang menyebalkan itu memenuhi janjinya untuk menjaga bayi mereka. Si biji kacang itu mulai membesar dengan anggota tubuh lengkap. Chanyeol menangis menyaksikan foto buram dengan warna hitam putih itu. Sayangnya jenis kelamin belum terlihat. Jika mengingat ngidam Baekhyun dan seluruh kebiasaan joroknya, anak mereka pasti laki-laki. Tapi keyakinannya mulai goyah saat pagi ini, suaminya tampak kembali rapi dan harum dengan eyeliner lengkap. Dan jangan lupakan keinginannya melihat putri salju dan kurcaci-kurcacinya.

"Nanti akan ku belikan DVD nya.." Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang dan mulai menyendok nasi goreng buatan Baekhyun.

"Bukan, aku ingin melihatnya langsung." Chanyeol bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali suaminya ini berpikir realistis. Apakah semua orang hamil seperti ini ? atau anaknya memang menyebalkan ?

"Asli ? mana ada Baek."

"Ada" Chanyeol meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Seketika napsu makannya hilang.

"Kenapa ngidammu selalu menyusahkan ?! aku lelah harus menuruti mu setiap waktu. Belum lagi aku selalu kurang tidur karena harus menemanimu muntah." Baekhyun melepas apronnya kemudian membanting di atas meja makan. Berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri dengan sepiring nasi goreng.

 **{CB}**

Ya, memang rasa marahnya belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Dadanya masih meletup-letupkan emosi. Tapi siapa yang akan mampu menahan tawa melihat Chanyeol yang kekar, berdandan seperti ini. Ia menggunakan rambut palsu panjang sebahu, dengan bando merah di atasnya. Dress panjang sampai mata kaki dengan warna dasar biru dan kuning. Dress itu memiliki kerah sedikit tinggi, dan hiasan berupa manik merah disisi kanan dan kiri lengannya. Lipstik merah merona mengkilap menyelimuti bibir tebal dan seksi itu. Ya, Putri salju yang asli sedang di perankan lelaki manly, Park Chanyeol.

"pfftttt…." Semua orang menahan tawa melihat Chanyeol berjalan terseok dengan hak tinggi milik mami nya. Ini sangat menyiksa, karena maminya memiliki ukuran kaki sangat kecil. Sedangkan Baekhyun terus meminta Chanyeol menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi untuk mendalami perannya.

"Kalian jangan tertawa!"

Bukan hanya Chanyeol, orang tua dan mertua nya juga mendapat peran sebagai kurcaci. Lengkap dengan kostum nya, mereka berempat berjalan lucu demi memenuhi keinginan si ibu hamil.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi pangerannya huh ?" Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan rambut palsunya yang berkibar menutupi pipi.

"Terserah aku." Baiklah, Chanyeol tidak ingin di jewer lagi oleh maminya seperti insiden tadi pagi.

"Prince tampan datang!" Si pemeran pangeran baru saja sampai dengan kostum nya. Yixing benar-benar gambaran nyata seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"PANGERAN YIXING ?" Baekhyun melompat riang saat mendapati Yixing berdiri gagah merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mereka berpelukan hangat dengan sengaja memancing cemburu Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati Baek, perut mu sudah membesar." Yoona memperingati saat Baekhyun melompat terlalu keras dari atas sofa.

"Aku rasa cucu kita akan lahir perempuan Yoo."

"Apapun asal sehat, tapi aku harap memang perempuan. Agar bisa menemani kita memasak" Yoona dan Boyoung ikut berpelukan, sembari menghitung waktu yang tersisa untuk menunggu kehadiran cucu mereka.

"EHEM!" Chanyeol berdehem keras untuk mengambil alih situasi yang membakar hati ini. Lipstiknya sedikit tercecer melewati garis bibir, terlihat lucu sekaligus menjengkelkan.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai."

Baekhyun duduk bersila di atas sofa ruang tamu, saat ini mereka betujuh sedang berkumpul disana. Baekhyun akan menjadi penonton untuk pertunjukan drama 'Putri Salju Chanyeol dan kurcaci-kurcacinya'. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat ada dialog yang keluar dari naskah. Atau mereka akan melempar bantal ke arah Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol melupakan nada perempuannya. Chanyeol mulai terbiasa dengan peran putri salju, Yixing sebagai pangeran, dan Yoona Boyoung Heechul Hyungsik sebagai kurcaci-kurcaci. Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ngidam tanpa bumbu-bumbu menyengsarakan.

"Ini membosankan, seharusnya Pangeran mencium putri salju"

"NO/NO!" Yixing dan Chanyeol menoleh serempak.

 **{CB}**

"Seharusnya adegan terakhir, pangeran berciuman dengan putri salju" Chanyeol memutar bola mata jengah mendengar Baekhyun mengulang berkali-kali permintaannya tentang ending. Ya, tolong difikirkan lagi. Yang menjadi pangeran adalah Yixing, sedangkan yang menjadi putri salju adalah Chanyeol. Jika mereka benar-benar berciuman bisa di pastikan Chanyeol akan masuk rumah sakit karena terserang mual akut.

Tapi sekali lagi, cintanya terlalu besar untuk menumpuk rasa jengkel menjadi benci. Seberapapun menyebalkannya si 'Monster perut buncit' yang sedang mengandung 'Baby devil' nya ini. Chanyeol akan menerima dengan sabar segala permintaan anehnya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah menanyakan ke Yifan ?"

"Belum, Yifan sangat sulit dihubungi beberapa bulan ini Baek."

"Aku khawatir dengan Jonmyeon hyung" Chanyeol merapatkan pelukannya dan menarik selimut sebatas dada.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, jika Yifan sudah bisa dihubungi akan ku tanyakan tentang Joonmyeon hyung. Ahh… Kapan kita akan bertemu baby devil Baek ?"

"Ehmm… Mungkin tiga bulan lagi. Tapi aku takut" Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat wajah kekasih hidupnya itu.

"Kenapa ?" tapi Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak tau ketakutan macam apa ini. Ada beragam rasa bercampur aduk dalam hatinya menunggu sang buah hati lahir.

"Jangan memanggil anakku dengan sebutan Baby devil Chanyeol. Kalau seperti itu berarti kau daddy devil alias ayah iblis." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat bibir tipis itu dimajukan beberapa senti.

"Karena dia sangat suka melihat aku sengsara." Raut merajuk itu berubah menjadi tawa saat mengingat betapa keterlaluan ngidam yang di alami. Satu sisi hatinya merasa kasihan melihat frustasi yang Chanyeol perlihatkan saat dirinya menginginkan hal-hal diluar nalar. Tapi ini sungguh tidak dapat di kontrol. Baekhyun tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk mengada-ada semuanya. Ini murni karena rasa INGIN.

"Jiwon…. Aku ingin anak kita nanti diberi nama itu Chan." Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar dengan binar bahagia.

"Aku ingin nama barat Baek, seperti Michael ? John ? Patrick ?"

"Ish…." Baekhyun menjambak rambut suaminya dengan gemas karena memberikan nama-nama aneh itu.

"Tapi jika perempuan biarkan mama dan mami yang memberi nama. Aku jadi tidak sabar baby devil akan mirip siapa nanti ?" Chanyeol ikut menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan menerawang tentang paras bayinya.

"Berarti jika laki-laki namanya harus Jiwon.."

"Bruno saja bagaimana ?"

"Kau fikir anak ku anjing kau beri nama Bruno ?! Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun mengambil guling di sisi belakangnya untuk di lempar kearah Chanyeol..

"Tapi itu keren Baek. Park Bruno."

"JIWON!"

"BRUNO"

"JI-WON"

"BRU-NO"

"J-I-W-O-N"

"B-R-U-N-O! ARGHHHHH!" Dan pada akhirnya tendangan itu mendarat tepat pada pantat Chanyeol. Ia berguling-guling di atas lantai, dengan kesadaran yang hampir menghilang karena posisi terjatuh yang menyakitkan.

"TIDUR LUAR KAU PARK!"

.

.

.

Masih jadi misteri siapa sesungguhnya sang baby devil ? HAHAHA

Joonmyeon ? hikssssss

NEXT KAH ?

Maaf untuk update yang sangat telat, karena real life yang sangat padat.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah REVIEW, FAV, FOLL ! I REALLY REALLY LOVE U GUYS.

Maaf ngga bisa sebut satu-satu, pokoknya terima kasihhhhh.

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	9. Chapter 9 - Welcome Baby Devil

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 9

[Welcome Baby Devil]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun bertelanjang bulat berjalan mengelilingi seluruh penjuru apartemen nya. Chanyeol yang tidur di atas sofa ruang tamu semalam mendadak melebarkan mata melihat kelakuan suami nya itu. Kulit nya yang seputih susu terlihat semakin menawan tersorot terik matahari yang masuk melewati sela jendela. Ini mengundang Chanyeols'jr berdiri. Penisnya terusik melihat pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata itu.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan ? Jangan bertelanjang seperti itu." Baekhyun menoleh ke sofa, mengerjab sekali kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Jangan mendekat Baek, kau mengundang ini berdiri" Chanyeol berucap dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk tepat ke gundukan penis nya.

"Aku merasa panas Chanyeol… Baby terus berputar-putar di dalam sana. Aku berjalan agar rasa sakitnya berkurang" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol untuk memberi kecupan selamat pagi. Lupa jika semalam mereka baru saja mendebatkan nama dan berakhir dengan pantat malang Chanyeol yang terkena tendangan, kemudian harus merelakan tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sini, aku ingin berbicara dengan baby devil." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengan nya. Ia mengarahkan wajah nya tepat menghadap ke perut besar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyamankan posisi dengan duduk di sofa, sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri di depan nya.

Chanyeol mengetuk sekali perut itu sebelum membuka suara "Hey, jangan menyakiti mommy mu ya ? Badan kecilnya sudah sangat kepayahan membawamu kesana kemari beberapa bulan ini. Kalau kau ingin, siksa saja daddy. _Cup!_ " Baekhyun tersenyum ketika merasakan gerakan kecil dan menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan calon anaknya membuatnya terharu.

"Baek, dia bergerak! Aku melihat nya, dia memberi tendangan kecil. Apa dia mendengar ucapanku ?" Chanyeol melonjak girang untuk pertama kalinya, melihat secara langsung saat bayinya berkontraksi.

"Chanyeol, aku takut…" Baekhyun meletakkan satu tangannya di atas puncak kepala Chanyeol untuk memberi elusan. Sedang tangan satunya dibawa kebelakang pinggang untuk menyangga perut besarnya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Ketakutanku sangat banyak, aku takut tidak akan selamat saat melahirkan nanti. Kau tau kan jika lelaki hamil itu beresiko ? Aku juga takut bayi kita tidak sempurna. Tapi ketakutanku yang paling besar adalah, aku takut tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik." Chanyeol menggeleng singkat dan melempar senyuman tertampan yang ia miliki.

"Kau ibu terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia. Saat baby devil lahir nanti akan ku ceritakan betapa ia beruntung di kandung oleh ibu yang hebat, penyayang, baik hati, dan…. Tercantik. Kau tercantik Baek, gambaran nyata bidadari surga." Baekhyun membuang jarak mereka, memeluk kepala Chanyeol dan di tenggelamkan ke perutnya. Hatinya menghangat merasakan dua kesayangannya telah berada dalam dekapan. ' _Mommy tak sabar ingin segera menggendongmu, nak'_

 **{CB}**

Yixing memilih pergi ke Supermarket untuk mengisi hari liburnya sekaligus membeli bahan makanan yang mulai menipis. Menjadi _single_ ternyata tidak seburuk pemikiran kebanyakan orang. Yixing merasa bahagia, dan bebas. Meski kadang sepi mendera, tak apa ia masih memiliki pekerjaan untuk membunuh kesunyian nya. Hidup sendiri dan mandiri, membuat nya sangat bergantung pada keluarga Park. Bergantung dalam arti, ia terlalu sayang dengan mereka sampai takut kehilangan keluarga untuk kedua kalinya. Park Boyoung yang selalu menghubungi nya setiap pagi melalui sambungan ponsel. Membuat Yixing merasa memiliki ibu lagi. Atau Park Hyungsik yang selalu melibatkan nya dalam berbagai diskusi keluarga. Membuat Yixing juga merasa memiliki ayah. Dan di tambah Chanyeol serta Baekhyun, Yixing merasa lengkap, dan nyaman.

"Aww.." saat tiba di bagian rak penyedia kebutuhan mandi. Yixing bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang tidak asing, Joonmyeon.

"Kau-"

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Korea ? Apa kau kemari bersama Yifan ?" Joonmyeon hanya memberi seulas senyum dari bibir tipisnya, Yixing tertegun.

"Bertanyalah satu per satu, tuan Zhang." Yixing seperti orang bodoh menyaksikan senyum menawan itu. Wajahnya memanas, sampai tangannya ingin sekali meraih ice lemon tea di depan nya untuk disiramkan ke wajah, sekedar meredakan rasa panas ini.

"Panggil aku Yixing. B-baiklah, jawab satu persatu."

"Aku pulang, dan sendiri" Joonmyeon menyeruput cappuchino frappe miliknya. Jawabannya mendayu sangat anggun sampai membuat bulu kuduk Yixing meremang. Ia kehilangan akal, ini sama sekali bukan Yixing. Ia mengerjab dan menampar sekali pada pipinya, agar tersadar bahwa Joonmyeon ini milik orang.

"Kau baik Yixing ? Kenapa kau menampar pipimu ?" tangan putih itu terulur dan membelai pipi Yixing.

"Kau menawan…" Yixing berucap spontan tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada si bibir tipis.

"Huh ? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat." Yixing menggeleng-geleng seperti orang mabuk. Astaga! Dia seperti seorang yang telah menghabiskan puluhan botol soju. Kehilangan kendali diri hanya karena keanggunan seorang Joonmyeon.

"Maaf, aku memang sedikit kurang sehat. Jadi sedikit, yeah…. kemana-mana." Joonmyeon mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lagi. Menatap Yixing dengan geli karena tingkah tidak beraturan dari pria yang duduk di depan nya itu.

"Joonmyeon…"

"Hm ?"

"A-apa ini ada hubungannya tentang kepulanganmu dan Yifan ?" raut ramah itu berubah mendung dalam sekejap. Membuat pertanyaan lebih banyak muncul dalam kepala Yixing.

"Aku pulang karena China terlalu kejam untukku."

"Joonmyeon kau baik ?" tangan Yixing dibawa terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon yang terletak bebas di atas meja. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu menggeleng dengan senyum tipis dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan agar tidak terdengar memalukan. Ia malu menangis di depan seseorang yang baru ditemui, namun dirinya tidak mampu menahan lagi.

"A-aku…. Hiks. Entahlah, aku bingung harus menceritakannya atau tidak. Kurasa kau terlalu asing untukku Yixing." Joonmyeon mengusap air matanya cepat, kemudian berdehem untuk menetralisir perasaan sedihnya. Yixing diam-diam menggeram kecewa, dan ingin sekali memeluk lelaki rapuh di hadapannya ini.

"Joon, lihat aku" Yixing sedikit memaksa agar Joonmyeon mau menatap ke dalam iris hitamnya.

"Apa ini karena Yifan ? Apa dia menyakitimu ? Apa dia meninggalkan mu ? Atau…. Atau dia mengusirmu ?" Joonmyeon menggeleng, membalas genggaman tangan Yixing dengan lembut.

"Ada hal yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan. Bagaimana pun Yifan masih berstatus sebagai suamiku. Seburuk apapun dia aku tidak akan mengumbarnya kepada orang lain. Terimakasih Yixing, setidaknya masih ada yang menanyakan apa aku baik atau tidak." seperti retakan tak kasat mata, Yixing merasa sisi hatinya ngilu untuk perasaan yang asing. 'Orang lain ?' ini memang fakta. Seharusnya ia biasa saja saat di anggap orang lain oleh Joonmyeon. Tapi yang terjadi, Yixing justru sangat marah dan terbakar.

 **{CB}**

 _Praaaang!_

Gelas berisi susu untuk ibu hamil yang masih mengepul itu di jatuhkan Baekhyun karena tak kuasa menahan perutnya yang terasa melilit. Ia jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dengan tangan mencengkeram erat pada bagian yang berkontraksi. Matanya mulai memanas karena ini sungguh berkali-kali lipat sakitnya. Ia mulai panik saat cairan air keruh bercampur darah merembes melewati sisi kakinya. Mengalir dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak, membasahi lantai apartemennya.

"ARGH! MAMA…. SAKITTTT" Baekhyun mencoba bangkit berkali-kali, walaupun harus terjatuh berkali-kali pula. Jangkauan ponsel nya di atas meja makan terasa sangat jauh untuk keadaan saat ini. Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke kantor lebih awal dari biasanya karena urusan penting.

Ponsel sudah berada di genggaman. Ia bergetar seketika kehilangan pikirannya harus menghubungi siapa. Pandangannya memburam karena menangis, sebelah tangannya masih menyangga perut. Peningnya bertambah parah saat menyaksikan keadaan lantai apartemen yang banjir air ketuban.

"Ma-m-maaa… Tolong ak-ku.." Baekhyun terbata saat sambungan telpon telah direspon di seberang sana.

" _Baek, Baekhyun…, Baekkie sayang kau kenapa nak ? Halo, halo. BAEKHYUN!"_ Baekhyun tergeletak di atas lantai dengan kesadaran yang sudah habis. Karena tubuhnya yang sudah tidak mampu menahan sakit. Alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih. Baekhyun pingsan dengan ponsel menyala, dan cairan darah yang terus keluar.

 **{CB}**

Pria bermata bulat nan indah itu menyaksikan kalender yang tergantung rapi di dinding ruang keluarga. Ini sudah hampir sembilan bulan, berarti jadwal sahabatnya untuk melahirkan sudah semakin dekat. Ia tersenyum, ikut berbahagia dengan keistimewaan yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Lelaki yang dapat mengandung, perbandingannya sama dengan butiran emas diantara hamparan pasir.

"Kita akan memiliki keponakan Jongin."

"Siapa ?" Jongin ikut mendekat dan menyaksikan kalender yang hanya berisi angka-angka itu.

"Anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebentar lagi lahir. Ini menurut prediksi ku."

"Kau menghitungnya ?" Jongin menatap lekat lebih pada bingung.

"Setiap hari aku menghabiskan waktu luang untuk berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku tau segalanya." Jongin mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. Menuntun suaminya untuk beralih ke kamar tidur, bermain bersama Luhan.

Bocah yang berusia hampir dua tahun itu sedang sibuk menyusun puzzle bergambar rusa dengan serius. Raut wajahnya yang nampak frustasi dengan susunan rumit membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa jahil.

"Sedang apa hm ?" Kyungsoo mengambil tempat untuk duduk disisi anaknya. Mereka bertiga memilih bersantai di atas karpet di dalam kamar dan bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"Hannie pucing ma, pucel nya lumit." Jongin mengangkat alisnya, kelemahannya yang satu ini sangat memghambat. Bagaimana tidak ? Ia sangat bodoh dalam mencerna perkataan anaknya. Selalu membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi penerjemah. Pernah suatu ketika Luhan melempar kata lucu yang membuat Kyungsoo terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam kebingungan, setelah di terjemahkan Kyungsoo ia baru tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila karena terlambat.

"Luhannie tidak rindu paman Hyun ?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatian anaknya dari puzzle.

"Hyun ? He'em hannie lindu pa.." Luhan mengangguk lucu, Jongin tidak mampu menahan gemas. Ia mengangkat tinggi tubuh anaknya untuk di gelitik dan diberi ciuman bertubi-tubi. Mereka bertiga terkikik bersama. Menghabiskan waktu sebagai keluarga sempurna yang utuh, setidaknya biarkan waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Agar Kyungsoo tidak merasa khawatir akan kehilangan Luhan.

 **{CB}**

Ini sangat dramatis, Chanyeol merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat setelah mendapat telpon dari ibu mertuanya. Yoona mengabarkan jika suaminya pingsan dengan rembesan cairan keruh bercampur darah. Chanyeol berjalan cepat memasuki mobil dengan supir pribadi papi nya yang berada di balik kemudi. Hyungsik benar, disaat seperti ini sebaiknya Chanyeol tidak mengemudi sendiri. Karena pikirannya yang tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Matanya berkaca-kaca memikirkan betapa kesakitannya Baekhyun sekarang. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian mengerang untuk melampiaskan dada nya yang berdegup karena takut akan berbagai kemungkinan buruk.

Ketukan fantofel miliknya membelah keheningan lobby rumah sakit. Chanyeol merasa tercekik karena jangkauan nya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Yoona terlalu jauh. Ia melepas jas kerjanya, kemudian merenggangkan dasi. Berlari secepat yang ia mampu dengan kaki-kaki panjang nya.

Ia sudah melihat mami dan kedua mertuanya disana. Keadaan semakin buruk saat ketiga orang itu memasang muka yang menyedihkan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?!" Chanyeol bertanya tak sabaran.

"Dokter sedang berusaha didalam Chanyeol, tenangkan dirimu" Boyoung mendekati Chanyeol yang masih tersengal-sengal. Mami nya yang mungil itu merengkuh tubuh besar Chanyeol sekedar menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Aku seharusnya siaga mi.. Tidak meninggalkannya di apartemen sendiri seperti tadi. Hiks.." Boyoung tersenyum dibalik pelukannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, nak" Chanyeol terus menangis di dekapan maminya. Ia mungkin akan mati jika terjadi apa-apa kepada Baekhyun atau anaknya.

"Aku takut mi… Sangat takut, apa ini karma dari masalalu ku yang buruk ?"

"Ssttt, tidak. Ini memang fase yang harus dialami ibu hamil. Mungkin karena Baekhyun lelaki jadi kontraksinya terjadi lebih berat dan menyakitkan. Suami mu itu kuat, dia pasti akan berusaha demi kalian. Demi kau, dan anak mu." Boyoung memberi ciuman hangat di puncak kepala anak lelakinya itu. Dia sendiri sedang berusaha membesarkan hati dengan kemungkinan yang ada. Boyoung menenangkan Chanyeol sekaligus menenangkan dirinya. Menantu dan cucunya pasti akan selamat.

"Rasanya ingin sekali aku masuk ke ruang operasi itu mi… Aku ingin melihat langsung keadaan suami dan anakku. Aku bisa mati jika harus menunggu disini"

"Satu jam lagi, mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan nama ?" Chanyeol menggeleng masih dalam pelukan maminya. Setidaknya ini bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Setiap menentukan nama, selalu aku yang berakhir tidur diluar." Boyoung tertawa kecil menyadari rumah tangga unik yang dibina anaknya.

 **{CB}**

Ia mengerjab berkali-kali membuat bulu mata lentiknya bergoyang, dengan mulut kecilnya yang mengais-ngais udara. Dibungkus dengan kain berwarna biru, bayi itu tampak nyaman dan hangat. Chanyeol takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia sudah menjadi ayah dari seorang bayi laki-laki. Kulitnya merah, terlihat sangat rapuh dan lucu. Mata bulan sabit nya warisan dari Baekhyun, hidung mancungnya warisan dari Chanyeol. Si baby devil yang sudah menyengsarakannya selama didalam perut dengan berbagai keinginan yang diluar nalar. Si baby devil yang ingin sekali Chanyeol beri jitakan saat sudah lahir. Rasa jengkel dan marahnya lenyap terganti dengan air mata bangga.

"Panjang nya 52 cm, dengan berat 4,1 kg. Baekhyun benar-benar menjaga bayinya dengan baik. Bayinya sangat sehat dan kuat. Tubuh mungil suami mu masih sangat lemah karena pendarahan hebat dan di tambah berat bayi yang di atas rata-rata." dokter yang menangani persalinan sekaligus yang memantau selama kehamilan Baekhyun itu nampak bernafas lega setelah menyelesaikan operasinya. Chanyeol memindahkan bayi dalam gendongannya untuk diberikan kepada Boyoung.

.

Ia berjalan perlahan ke ranjang rawat tempat Baekhyun berbaring. Lelaki mungil itu masih setia terpejam. Bibir tipisnya terlihat pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah seperti penuturan dokter. Punggung tangannya sudah tertancap alat infus sebagai pengganti nutrisi selama masa pemulihannya.

Chanyeol menggenggam jari tangan suaminya yang tergeletak bebas. Mencium, dan berkali-kali mengucap terimakasih atas perjuangan panjang nya selama mengandung hingga melahirkan.

Chanyeol ingat betapa kesusahannya Baekhyun semasa kehamilannya. Ia terus mual dan muntah setiap hari. Menghadapi ngidam diluar nalar yang akan dituruti meskipun harus mendapat bentakan terlebih dahulu. Setiap malam merasakan pegal di sekujur tubuh, dan akan terbangun untuk memberi pijatan sendiri pada bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. Perutnya yang besar menghalangi segala aktivitasnya. Kontraksi di saat kehamilan tuanya sering membuat ia diam-diam meringis kesakitan namun Chanyeol masih sempat berpura-pura tidak tau. Belum lagi rasa bosannya harus berdiam diri di dalam apartemen karena Chanyeol sangat membatasi kegiatannya.

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku yang belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Tolong bangun, aku mencintaimu." masih diam dan tidak ada pergerakan. Ini sudah hampir lima jam sejak dipindahkan dari ruang operasi ke kamar rawat.

"Eungh.." suara itu sangat lirih, nyaris tertelan angin. Genggaman Chanyeol pada tangan Baekhyun di rasa bergerak sangat pelan. Baekhyun mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan mata sayu. Pandangan nya berputar-putar, sisa dari bius yang belum menghilang. Baekhyun kembali ingat saat dimana ia kesakitan hingga terjungkal di lantai, dengan air keruh bercampur darah yang mengalir pada pahanya. Tangan yang di genggam Chanyeol di tarik untuk memastikan kondisi perut nya, rata.

"Kenapa Baek ?" Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduk nya menyaksikan raut bingung Baekhyun.

"Ch-chan...:" Baekhyun hampir menangis saat menyadari perut nya yang besar sudah lenyap. Bibir nya mulai bergetar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Namun tangisan nya kembali di telan saat Boyoung mendekat dengan bayi dalam gendongan nya.

Rasa sakit di bagian bawah perut nya, luka sayat bekas pisau operasi yang masih ngilu. Seketika itu hilang terganti dengan buncahan bahagia. Anak nya telah lahir dengan selamat dan sempurna. Selama sembilan bulan hanya mampu di rasakan melalui gerakan di dalam perut. Kini bayi nya menjadi nyata.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit sedikit. Ia menekan remote ranjang agar suami nya bisa terduduk bersandar tanpa merasa kesakitan.

"Anak kalian sangat tampan, perpaduan antara kau dan Chanyeol." Boyoung dam Yoona meletakkan si bayi pelan di atas pangkuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka kain yang membungkus anak nya, agar dapat bergerak bebas. Mengulurkan telunjuk nya, yang di sambut genggaman hangat oleh si bayi.

"Anak kita-" Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian menghadiahi suami nya ciuman berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih telah melengkapi ku, aku mencintai kalian."

 **{CB}**

"PARK JIWON!"

"PARK BRUNO"

"PARK JIWON!"

"PARK BRUNO!"

Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Chanyeol hingga suami tinggi nya itu meringis kesakitan. Sampai hari ini mereka belum sepakat untuk sebuah nama. Yixing mendecak kesal menyaksikan drama picisan pasangan suami ini. Ia memilih bangkit hendak menggendong si bayi yang sedang terlelap di dalam box nya. Tapi langkah nya tertahan saat mendengar bel apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi nyaring, menandakan sedang ada seseorang yang ingin bertamu.

"BUKA KAN HYUNG!/BUKA KAN HYUNG!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berteriak kompak, memerintah Yixing membuka pintu utama.

Seketika semua menjadi sunyi saat mendapati seorang tamu yang tak pernah di sangka akan datang berkunjung. Senyum anggun nya tak pernah pudar, sekali lagi membuat Yixing mengerjab penuh kekaguman. Ia masih bercahaya di tengah keterpurukan nya, itu yang di tangkap Baekhyun saat lelaki itu memasuki apartemen nya untuk pertama kali.

"Hai.." Sapa Joonmyeon canggung.

"J-Joonmyeon hyung ?" Baekhyun tergagap, kemudian berlari untuk memeluk lelaki yang sama pendek dengan nya itu.

"Maaf kan aku…" Baekhyun menggeleng, semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Selamat, dan terima kasih karena sudah menjaga bayi mu dengan baik. Ku dengar dia terlahir amat tampan dan sehat ?" Joonmyeon mengusap punggung mungil Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau tau darimana hyung ?" Baekhyun mendongak sedikit, masih dengan tangan yang melingkar di antara pinggang Joonmyeon.

Semua mata di bawa untuk menatap tajam ke arah si tersangka. Yixing.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, ZHANG YIXING!" Chanyeol memukul pelan perut lelaki yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak nya itu.

"Harus kah ?" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan nya main-main memberi ancaman. Membuat semua terbahak senang.

.

.

"Mmmm, aku harus memanggil nya apa ?" Joonmyeon memainkan hidung mungil bayi itu dengan gemas. Masih dengan gerakan pelan agar tidak membuat nya terjaga.

"JIWON / BRUNO" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi berteriak berbeda.

"Si bodoh ini belum memberikan nama karena mereka masih sibuk mempertahankan pilihan masing-masing." Yixing datang menginterupsi dengan membawa segelas sirup manis untuk Joonmyeon.

"Ahh.." Joonmyeon tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar tatapan membunuh, masih tetap mempertahankan egois nya.

"Sehun.." Joonmyeon menyeletukkan satu nama, tanpa melepaskan pandangan nya dari bayi lucu itu.

"Huh ?"

"Yang arti nya tertutup, suka menahan diri, jujur, berhasil dengan baik, cerdas, & beruntung, dan jahil" ketiga orang lain masih menatap bingung.

"Atau dalam China, Shixun. Ini hanya usul ku saja." Joonmyeon melempar senyum lagi, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping Yixing.

"Jahil ? Aku rasa itu sangat cocok untuk bayi kalian. Bukankah selama Baekhyun hamil ia selalu meminta hal-hal yang menyebalkan ?" Yixing memberi suara tanda setuju dengan usulan Joonmyeon. Kedua orangtua baru itu masih belum bisa mencerna, tapi pada akhir nya mereka membuka suara.

"Park Sehun.." Chanyeol menggumam pelan.

"Ya, Park Sehun" di susul Baekhyun dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Joonmyeon hyung…." Baekhyun kembali teringat tentang kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia berkata takut-takut membuat Joonmyeon kembali histeris.

"A-aku sebenarnya mencari mu selama beberapa bulan ini. Tapi Chanyeol berkata jika Yifan sangat sulit di hubungi. Hyung-" Baekhyun menggeser posisi Yixing, untuk duduk di samping Joonmyeon. Ia menggenggam tangan putih itu dengan hati-hati.

"Adakah yang ingin kau ceritakan kepada ku ? Maksud ku, kau pasti memiliki alasan untuk sampai kemari." Joonmyeon menembus manik indah Baekhyun dengan penuh ketulusan. Ia memang sangat membutuhkan sandaran setelah memilih pergi dari Yifan. Tapi di tengah suasana yang menghangatkan ini, ia tidak ingin mengotori dengan cerita pilu nya di masa lalu, setidak nya jangan hari ini.

"Terima kasih karena kau masih menerima ku padahal aku sempat menakuti mu. Tapi Baek, bisakah untuk hari ini kita berbahagia saja bersama Sehun ? Aku janji jika aku sudah siap, aku akan menceritakan semua nya pada mu. Kau mau menunggu ?"

"Tentu hyung, datanglah kepada ku kapanpun kau siap." Joonmyeon menjadi orang pertama yang memeluk Baekhyun. Yixing benar, Baekhyun sangat hangat dan menyenangkan dengan segala kecerewetan nya.

"Bolehkah kau ku anggap adik ?"

"Boleh" Chanyeol dan Yixing menyaksikan dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan tatapan penuh haru.

"Hyung, tidakkah kau ingin memelukku juga ?" Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Yixing dengan gerakan main-main.

"Tidak sudi!" sekali lagi, mereka tertawa bersama penuh kehangatan.

 **{CB}**

"Aaarrrggghhh Chanyeol sakiitttt.. Huwaaaaa" Baekhyun berguling-guling di atas ranjang dengan kedua tangan nya memegang dada. Chanyeol sedang sibuk menenangkan Sehun yang terus menangis. Konsentrasi nya terpecah mendengar suara tangis Baekhyun dan Sehun secara bersamaan. Ia bahkan harus menunda jam berangkat ke kantor karena dua kesayangan nya tidak bisa di tinggalkan.

"Sssttt, babyboy daddy kau kenapa nak ? Ini sudah di ganti lima kali susu nya tapi kau tidak mau meminum." Chanyeol masih sibuk menggoyang kan Sehun dalam gendongan nya. Masih berusaha menyumpalkan dot baru, agar Sehun bisa lebih tenang.

"DADDYYYYY SAKIIIITTTTT" astaga, Chanyeol ingin mati saja pagi ini.

Ia menghampiri Baekhyun ke dalam kamar, masih dengan Sehun yang menangis dalam gendongan nya. Suami nya itu menangis kesakitan di atas ranjang.

"Baek, kau kenapa ? Sehun juga rewel."

"Dada ku sakit, ini bengkak. Sakiitttt sekalii, hiks, huwaaaaa."

"Ooeeekkk, ooeeekk…."

Chanyeol meletakkan Sehun yang menangis di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia merasa ingin pingsan karena tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa sakit nya untuk melirik Sehun yang sudah memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Sayang, cup cup cup. Diam ya, mommy disini. Maafkan mommy karena pagi ini tidak bisa mengurusmu. Dada mommy tiba-tiba sangat sakit dan membengkak."

"Huwaaaaa, huwaaaaa…." tangis Sehun semakin menjadi.

"Astagaaa…" Yoona menjatuhkan tas nya saat menyaksikan kamar Baekhyun yang berantakan. Cucu nya menangis kencang, sedangkan anak nya bergulung-gulung kesakitan.

"Cucu ku.. Astagaa kalian ini bodoh atau apa ? Dia menangis terlalu lama seharus nya di tolong. Dan kau, ada apa dengan mu Baek ?" Yoona mengambil Sehun untuk di bawa ke dalam dekapan nya.

"Mama, dada ku sakit dan membengkak. Sehun sudah di tenangkan Chanyeol dengan dot nya, tapi dia tidak mau. Ini sakit maaa… Hiks" Baekhyun terus menangis merasakan ngilu.

"Chanyeol mana ?"

"Membuatkan susu baru untuk Sehun."

"Kau ini… Asi mu sudah mulai produksi, pantas saja Sehun menolak susu formula nya. Cepat kompres dadamu dengan air hangat." Baekhyun berjalan tertatih menuju dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan kain kompres.

Chanyeol membantu memberi pijatan memutar dan pelan seperti instruksi ibu mertua nya. Ini sangat menyiksa junior nya. Bagaimana tidak ? Sudah terhitung empat bulan ini Chanyeol kehilangan hak bercinta nya karena Baekhyun yang hamil tua kemudian di susul persalinan. Dan sekarang pelototan Yoona menjadi penghambat nya untuk berbuat lebih selain membantu Baekhyun memijat area dada dan puting nya untuk merangsang asi nya agar keluar.

"Chanyeol, tahan diri mu. Aku menyuruh mu membantu Baekhyun memijat dada nya agar kau tau perjuangan seorang ibu itu sangat menyakitkan." ya, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menerima dengan suka rela nasihat Yoona.

Cairan berwarna putih itu mulai menetes perlahan, setelah mendapat rangsangan melalui pijatan dan kompres air hangat. Yoona berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan meletakkan Sehun ke atas pangkuan anak nya.

"Nyamankan posisi duduk mu, Baek. Untuk awal memang rasa nya sedikit geli. Tapi kau akan terbiasa." Sehun membuka mulut mungil nya. Tangis nya mulai reda sejak berada dalam dekapan Yoona.

Yoona mengarahkan kepala Sehun mendekat ke puting Baekhyun. Dan… Berhasil. Sehun melahap nya dengan rakus, karena sejak pagi sama sekali belum meminum susu formula nya.

"Rasa nya aneh ma.."

"Ya karena kau terbiasa dengan Chanyeol, tapi ini anak mu Baek." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam tidak mau membantah. Karena Yoona yang marah akan menimbulkan drama panjang tak berkesudahan. Chanyeol beringsut keluar memberi waktu kepada anak dan suami nya.

"Memberi asi akan mempererat ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak. Mama kira kau tidak bisa memproduksi asi karena kau lelaki. Tapi ternyata kau istimewa. Konsumsi makanan yang bergizi dengan jumlah banyak. Karena apa yang kau makan akan di makan Sehun juga, Baek." Yoona berkata dengan tangan nya yang mengusap lelehan asi yang tercecer di pipi cucu nya.

"Ma…"

"Hm ?"

"Apa karena asi juga aku jadi sangat dekat dengan mama ?" Yoona mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. Memberi kecupan pada kening Baekhyun dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Kau sudah menjadi ibu sekarang, bersikaplah dewasa."

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu sehat dan panjang umur, nenek harus menemani hunnie sampai hunnie dewasa." Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu, nenek akan selalu berada di samping kalian. Jangan nakal, dan jadi anak baik. Mommy mu yang manja ini pasti akan menangis jika kelelahan."

"Maa… I love you." Baekhyun menyatukan kening nya dengan kening Yoona. Memberitahu seberapa besar ia mencintai wanita yang telah melahirkan nya ini.

"Arrrghhh… Sehunnie jangan di gigit astaga!" Sehun tersenyum di antara kegiatan menyusu nya.

"Sehunnie tampan, titisan Daddy Park-Rich-Chanyeol.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan nak ?" Chanyeol datang membawa segelas susu untuk ibu menyusui yang baru saja dibeli di minimarket sebelah gedung apartemen nya.

"Dia memainkan puting ku dan menggigit nya. Meskipun belum memiliki gigi, tapi gigitan nya sangat menyakitkan."

"Oh ya ?" Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun menyaksikan anak nya menyusu.

"Baek, aku juga mau…"

"Huh ?"

"Kau ingin ku hajar ya ? Itu jatah cucu ku" Yoona menjewer telinga lebar Chanyeol dengan tawa lebar.

"Minum ini Baek.. Fungsi nya untuk memperlancar asi juga." Chanyeol mengarahkan gelas nya ke depan mulut Baekhyun. Yang kemudian di sambut Baekhyun karena, dan meneguk habis isi nya. Dengan sabar Chanyeol memegangi gelas karena kedua tangan Baekhyun sedang digunakan untuk mendekap Sehun.

"Kenapa kalian manis sekali ? Kalian sangat lengkap." _cekrek!_ Yoona mengambil satu potret keluarga anak nya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Mama, baju ku terbuka."

"Siapa peduli ? Kalian terlihat sangat alami dan saling menyayangi disini. Lihat!" Yoona menunjukkan hasil potretan nya. Yang menampakkan Baekhyun dengan baju terbuka disatu sisi lengan nya, sehun yang masih menikmati kegiatan menyusu nya. Dan tangan Chanyeol yang terulur memberikan segelas susu.

"Mama akan mencetak foto ini, dan akan ku tunjukkan saat Sehun dewasa nanti."

.

.

.

Adakah yang boring dengan cerita ini ? semoga ngga ada ya. Aku udah berusaha buat cerita sealami mungkin, adaptasi dari kehidupan berumah tangga kebanyakan orang.

 **#teamsehun** angkat tangan ? sebenernya udah aku kode dari awal kalo anak nya itu pasti Sehun. Cuma karena perebutan nama antara si absurd couple ini jadi ada beberapa pembaca yang ragu. Hahah

Aku mau bikin yang manis-manis aja, karena di dunia nyata chanbaek udah cukup angst. Huhuhu.

 **#teamSuLay** atau **#teamKrisH** o ?

 **Minat untuk lanjut ?**

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah REVIEW, FAV, FOLL ! I REALLY REALLY LOVE U GUYS.

Maaf ngga bisa sebut satu-satu, pokoknya terima kasihhhhh.

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	10. Chapter 10 - Miracle

**Take Me To The Beginning**

\--

\--

Chapter 10

[Miracle]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM

 **{CB}**

Lelaki berdarah China-Kanada itu menghabiskan sepanjang waktu nya untuk menyesali semua. Ia tidak memiliki muka untuk menampakkan diri di depan seseorang yang di cintai karena sudah terlalu dalam ia menyakiti.

 _"A-aku hamil Yifan, aku tidak tau jika ternyata aku memiliki rahim."_ seharusnya Yifan saat itu berbahagia. Tapi yang terjadi dia malah sibuk menenangkan diri karena ketakutan konyol nya. Ia takut menjadi ayah, takut mengganggu pekerjaan nya, dan takut kasih sayang Joonmyeon akan terbagi. Ia hanya ingin Joonmyeon memusatkan seluruh perhatian untuk nya seorang, egois.

 _"Hueeekk. Hueeekk. Mmhhh…"_ Yifan memejamkan mata saat bayangan Joomyeon yang tersungkur di depan kloset melintasi pikiran nya. Masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatan nya saat Joonmyeon mengerang, mengeluarkan seluruh isi perut nya. Menahan sakit nya gejolak karena kehidupan baru yang tumbuh di dalam perut.

 _"Aku ingin minum coklat panas bersama mu, mau kah ?"_ Dulu seharusnya Yifan mengangguk setuju, kemudian menuntun Joonmyeon untuk duduk dan menghabiskan waktu berdua di temani segelas coklat panas. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, kebencian pada calon anak nya membuat Yifan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendiri. Ia luput mendampingi suami nya menikmati masa tersulit atas kehamilan nya-

 **{CB}**

Pagi ini Sehun sudah selesai di mandikan, namun rewel saat akan di pakai kan baju. Bayi gembul itu lebih memilih bergelandotan pada ibu nya dan terus menyusu tanpa mau melepas.

"Kenapa tidak pakai baju ?" Chanyeol datang dengan baju kerja rapi, namun dasi nya masih tersampir bebas di leher.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ia terus menyusu seolah tak ada hari esok." Chanyeol mengangguk, dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Mencondongkan tubuh nya kedepan memudahkan suami nya untuk menata dasi kerja nya seperti biasa.

"Pegangi Sehun dulu.." Chanyeol menuntun tangan nya untuk memegangi Sehun yang masih terus menyusu. Sedangkan tangan Baekhyun di alihkan untuk menjalin dasi di leher Chanyeol agar terbentuk rapi.

"Hari ini aku ingin membawa Sehun ke toko. Ada janji temu dengan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon Hyung." Chanyeol menatap ragu.

"Kau yakin ingin membawa Sehun ke toko tanpa aku ? Tanpa mami atau mama ?"

"Di sana ada karyawan ku Chanyeol, tenang saja." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol sekali, setelah menyelesaikan jalinan dasi nya.

"Bulan depan kita akan pindah ke rumah baru. Sehunnie semakin besar, apartemen kita tidak akan lega untuk tempat bermain nya. Kau tidak ingin ku beri babysitter ?" Chanyeol menatap teduh ke dalam mata suami mungil nya.

"Tidak, kau tau sendiri anak mu bagaimana ? Aku hanya butuh tukang bersih-bersih saja. Karena jika sudah pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar pasti butuh tenaga ekstra." Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian. Menyadari anak nya sangat pemilih untuk di dekati. Hanya ingin bersama ibu nya. Sehun memang antipati dengan orang asing yang baru di temui.

"Pakai baju mu nak, kau bisa sakit." Chanyeol menepuk paha montok putra nya dengan gemas.

"Baek…" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa setelah Sehun lahir aku jadi memiliki keinginan hidup lebih lama bersama kalian ?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan suami nya yang tidak terduga.

"Itu karena kau merasa sempurna." Chanyeol mengangguk, memutar posisi untuk memeluk dua kesayangan nya itu.

"Ini berat… Tapi aku harus pergi bekerja. Padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan kalian." Chanyeol menampakkan raut sedih dan kecewa, karena waktu bersama keluarga kecil nya yang terbatas.

"Daddy harus pergi bekerja, karena bulan ini gucci akan launching banyak produk baru." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar kode tersirat yang di berikan Baekhyun.

"Kau mengikuti update gucci sampai sejauh ini ?"

"Iya, supreme juga selalu ku ikuti update nya. Tapi aku harus berhenti menjadi konsumtif. Sekarang Sehunnie jauh lebih penting daripada brand-brand mahal yang menguras dompet itu."

"Tunjuk apapun yang kau suka, jangan menahan keinginan mu untuk sesuatu. Sehun sudah ada anggaran tersendiri kan ? Selama aku bisa akan ku usahakan untuk kebahagiaan dan kebaikan kalian." Baekhyun rasa nya ingin menangis mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang satu ini. Ia cukup tau dengan menempatkan diri sebagai tanggung jawab Chanyeol, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa bergantung selalu.

"Daddy hati-hati, semangat selalu. Kita menunggu di rumah." Baekhyun mengayun-ayun kan tangan mungil Sehun. Menerima kecupan hangat di bibir tipis nya dengan lumatan singkat.

 **{CB}**

Ini pemandangan menyebalkan menurut Chanyeol. Yixing terus tersenyum seperti orang gila. Dan terus bersiul menyuarakan nada-nada acak yang bising.

"GOOOD MOORRRNIIING DADDY SEHUNNIE!" lihat, seluruh dunia juga tau jika Chanyeol adalah ayah Sehun. Tapi respon nya tidak berlebihan seperti Yixing sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau pulang hyung ! Aku yakin kau sakit." Yixing tertawa dengan kaki yang terus melangkah membuntuti Chanyeol menuju ruang kerja nya.

"Aku sehat, sangaaattt sehat. Bagaimana kabar adik ipar dan keponakan ku yang tampan ?"

"Mereka baik, berat badan Sehun terus bertambah begitupun tinggi nya. Dia semakin aktif. Dan Baekhyun….. ku rasa dia semakin seksi karena walaupun makan dengan porsi banyak tapi akan di keluarkan seimbang untuk asi Sehun" Chanyeol menjawab lancar tanpa menghentikan tangan nya untuk terus memilah-milah berkas.

"Hari ini Joonmyeon ada jadwal temu dengan Baekhyun di toko nya. Jika tidak salah, ada satu lagi teman Baekhyun yang ikut bergabung." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, memicingkan mata nya menatap sejurus ke arah Yixing.

"Kau menyukai Joonmyeon ?" Yixing menutup mulut nya rapat saat mendapati pandangan Chanyeol yang menyiratkan sebuah kemarahan.

"Ch-Chanyeol…" Chanyeol membanting pena nya ke atas meja, setelah menyadari jika dugaan nya tepat sasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatur perasaan ku sendiri."

"Tapi Joonmyeon milik orang hyung, astaga!" Chanyeol mengurut kening nya yang mulai pening. Ini dilema untuk nya, bagaimanapun Yixing sudah di anggap sebagai keluarga inti. Jika Yixing mengalami patah hati, maka perasaan itu pula yang akan di alami Chanyeol.

"Dia orang pertama yang bisa menembus hati dingin ku. Kau tau aku seperti apa ?" Chanyeol tau selama ini tidak ada yang mampu menyentuh hati Yixing untuk masalah cinta. Semua perasaan nya hanya di curahkan untuk bekerja. Tapi ia menambatkan hati pada orang yang salah, pada milik orang lain. Sebelum terlalu jauh, setidak nya Chanyeol ingin menyadarkan Yixing agar sakit hati yang di dapat nya nanti tidak memperburuk keadaan nya.

"Hyung, pilih siapapun untuk kau cintai. Tapi bukan Joonmyeon.." Yixing hanya menggeleng lemah, dan terduduk lemas di sofa.

 **{CB}**

Sehun sudah memasuki usia enam bulan dan mulai di beri makanan pendamping asi. Setiap hari nya Baekhyun akan di sibukkan dengan ragam menu sehat untuk anak nya. Rutinitas nya di mulai pagi buta. Menyiapkan makan untuk diri nya dan Chanyeol. Kemudian menyiapkan menu untuk Sehun. Ia sangat menikmati peran baru nya sebagai ibu. Jika ada waktu luang ia akan menyempatkan diri ke toko. Seperti siang ini, ia memasuki toko buku nya dengan Sehun dalam gendongan. Bayi laki-laki itu terlihat belepotan karena biskuit dalam genggaman nya. Sehun sangat suka makan dan ngemil.

"SEHUNNIE ?" Krystal menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan binar bahagia. Karyawan wanita satu-satu nya yang di miliki Baekhyun itu selalu antusias jika bos nya datang bersama Sehun. Bahkan Krystal mengikrarkan diri nya sebagai 'Sehun stan'.

"Tolong kau asuh Sehun selama aku berkumpul dengan teman-teman ku. Ah… tolong sterilkan juga meja ujung, akan ku gunakan nanti." Krystal mengambil alih Sehun untuk di gendong. Sedikit mengangkat alis nya saat menyadari betapa banyak barang bawaan yang di tenteng oleh bos nya.

"Bos, kau membawa seluruh isi rumah mu dalam satu tas ?" Baekhyun menatap tas jinjing besar yang sudah di letakkan di atas sofa di dalam ruang kerja nya.

"Ini perlengkapan Sehun semua. Ada baju ganti, pempers, biskuit, mainan nya, dan bantal ayam."

"Bahkan kau membawa bantal ?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sehun tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa Chikini."

"Chikini ?" Krystal menatap bingung, masih dengan mengayunkan tubuh nya menjaga agar Sehun tetap nyaman.

"Nama bantal ayam milik Sehun."

Chikini adalah nama bantal ayam milik Sehun. Chanyeol yang memberi nama, karena menurut Chanyeol itu bentuk ayam terburuk yang pernah ada. Sehun memang tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa bantal ayam nya. Bantal ayam itu pemberian Heechul, yang di beli dari Jepang sepulang liburan bersama Yoona. Bantal itu berbentuk bulat, dengan warna pelangi. Mungkin karena warna yang cerah membuat Sehun tertarik. Kebiasaan nya sebelum tidur adalah menyusu Baekhyun, dengan tangan mungil nya yang terus memainkan Chikini.

"Jika bantal itu hilang bagaimana ?"

"Kita harus bersiap sakit telinga, mendengar suara tangisan nya yang melengking sampai ke pluto." Baekhyun memberi kecupan di pipi Sehun, yang di sambut semburan biskuit.

"Sehunnie…" marah nya tertelan rasa gemas, karena mendengar kikikan Sehun.

"Kau bermain bersama aunty Krys ya.. Mommy ada tamu" tawa riang Sehun seketika terganti dengan cebikan bibir. Ini pertanda buruk, jika tidak segera di tenangkan Sehun akan menangis.

"Mom...mom…" Baekhyun mendengus pelan, kemudian mengambil tissue basah untuk membersihkan seluruh wajah anak nya yang ternoda remahan biskiuit.

"Sehunnie tidak ingin bersama ku ? Padahal aunty Krys sangat merindukan mu…" Krystal menampakkan wajah sedih saat Sehun di ambil kembali oleh ibu nya.

"Semakin besar Sehun sangat pemilih. Dengan daddy nya pun ia enggan jika bukan kemauan nya sendiri."

 **{CB}**

Sehun sangat jahil dengan Luhan, terus membuntuti Luhan kemana pun anak pasangan Kim itu pergi. Beda nya jika Luhan sudah bisa berjalan dan berbicara, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa merangkak serta mengoceh.

"Hyun, adik Sehun sangat nakal. Dia terus mengejar dan merebut apa yang ku pegang" Baekhyun menoleh menyaksikan anak nya yang terlihat berbahagia setelah berhasil merebut mainan milik Luhan.

"Hannie mengalah ya, adik Sehun masih kecil jadi belum mengerti." Kyungsoo memberi sahutan untuk seruan protes Luhan.

"Hannie bisa ambil mainan lain, okay ?" Baekhyun mengusak puncak kepala Luhan. Bocah itu mengangguk dan berlalu pergi untuk mengambil mainan yang lain dan bergabung kembali bersama Sehun.

"Apa ada kabar lagi dari panti asuhan ?" Baekhyun membuka suara dengan menyeruput ringat teh hangat buatan Johyuk.

"Belum, dan ku harap tidak ada kabar apapun Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk, meletakkan kembali cangkir nya.

"Ada teman ku lagi yang ingin bergabung. Ku harap kau nyaman Soo."

"Siapa ?"

"Baekhyun…" suara itu secara otomatis membuat dua orang yang sedang duduk menikmati obrolan menolah. Berdiri seorang lelaki berkulit sangat putih tanpa cacat. Menggunakan stelan serasi, tampak semakin menarik.

"Hai..." Joonmyeon yang berjalan mendekat membuat Kyungsoo seperti mengenal sangat lama. Rasa nya seperti telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, padahal fakta yang ada mereka baru bertemu hari ini melalui Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis kemudian berlalu pergi saat mendapati Joonmyeon kian mendekat. Ini tidak wajar, Kyungsoo seperti bertemu malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dada nya sesak terhimpit oleh desakan tak kasat mata.

"Soo… Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun setengah menjerit menyaksikan keadaan sahabat nya yang menyedihkan. Ia jatuh terduduk tiba-tiba di atas lantai tanpa ada sebab yang jelas. Joonmyeon ikut panik sebelum mata nya menangkap dua orang bayi yang sedang menikmati mainan mereka. Joonmyeon tau yang sedang tertawa dan menampakkan mata bulan sabit adalah Sehun. Tapi fokus nya bukan di sana, ia menatap bayi yang lebih besar dengan dada bertalu. Joonmyeon seperti mengenal bocah itu lama. Usia nya sama, seharus nya anak nya juga sebesar itu. Seharus nya…..

"JOONMYEON HYUNG ?!!"

 **{CB}**

 **BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!**

"HYUNG, HENTIKAN!" definisi malaikat yang di sematkan Chanyeol untuk Yixing seketika musnah. Lelaki keturunan China yang sudah di anggap seperti saudara kandung itu dengan membabi buta menyerang Yifan. Chanyeol cukup kualahan dengan tenaga Yixing yang berkali-kali lipat bertambah. Emosi yang berapi menyuntikkan energi lebih ke dalam tubuh tegap Yixing.

"YIXING BERHENTI ! INI RUMAH SAKIT !" Yixing menegakkan tubuh nya kembali, merapikan jas kerja nya yang sedikit terangkat. Jika Chanyeol sudah memanggil nya dengan nama tanpa akhiran 'hyung' ini adalah pertanda jika ayah Sehun itu sedang marah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah ? kau marah karena apa ?!" Chanyeol menatap nyalang ke arah Yixing dengan nafas tersengal.

"Dia--" Chanyeol membawa telunjuknya menunjuk tubuh Yifan yang tersungkur dengan luka lebam di seluruh wajah.

"Dia kemari menjemput su-ami-nya!"

"Suami macam apa ?! dia bajingan !" Yixing sudah bersiap menendang kaki Yifan namun berhasil di halangi Chanyeol.

"Kendalikan dirimu hyung, kau terlalu terbawa perasaan!"

"YA ! CIN-TA ! aku ingin mempertahankan apa yang aku cintai."

"Tapi Joonmyeon milik Yifan, hyung.." Chanyeol masih berusaha keras memberi pengertian kepada Yixing. Merendahkan suara nya yang sempat meninggi.

"Bukan, semenjak Joonmyeon memutuskan pergi. Dia bukan milik siapapun, dan aku ingin memiliki nya!" Yixing berucap penuh ancaman kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yifan di depan ruang rawat tempat Joonmyeon berada.

"Ayo bangun…" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu Yifan bangkit. Menuntun tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu untuk duduk dengan nyaman di antara deretan kursi tunggu.

"Maafkan Yixing…" Yifan hanya menganggu menerima sapu tangan dari Chanyeol untuk membasuh noda darah di sudut bibir.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepada nya. Sudah membiarkan apa yang ku miliki pergi, tapi datang untuk meminta kembali. Sungguh tak tau malu.." Yifan menertawakan diri nya sendiri. Chanyeol tau rasa perih di sekujur tubuh nya tidak sebanding dengan derita hati seorang suami yang masih mencintai milik nya.

"Itu berarti kau masih mencintai. Perbaiki apa yang salah, meskipun aku tidak tau ada apa antara kalian. Tapi aku yakin ini pasti berat, dan bertambah berat dengan kedatangan hyung-ku." Yifan tersenyum tipis sebagai siratan rasa terimakasih nya atas nasihat bijak Chanyeol.

{CB}

"Chanyeol….." Baekhyun berhambur ke pelukan Chanyeol ketika suami nya itu baru selesai menutup pintu utama apartemen.

"Kenapa hm ?"

"Ak-aku… Khawatir dengan mereka berdua. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi hingga mereka berdua bisa sama-sama sekacau itu." Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk memasuki ruang tamu. Ia meletakkan tas kerja nya di atas sofa kemudian berdiri berhadapan, memegang pinggul Baekhyun erat.

"Aku takut… Hiks.. Padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelum nya." Chanyeol membawa tangan nya untuk menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun yang berterbangan di pipi ke belakang telinga.

"Bukan salah mu… Kyungsoo mungkin hanya kelelahan. Dan Joonmyeon sedang mengalami depresi berat."

Joonmyeon memang langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit setelah pingsan tanpa sebab. Sedangkan Kyungsoo di antar pulang oleh karyawan Baekhyun karena mengalami hal serupa. Sahabat nya itu terus melamun dengan mendekap erat Luhan dalam gendongan, tanpa peduli dunia. Baekhyun di rundung khawatir karena keadaan mereka yang memburuk secara tak langsung di sebab kan pertemuan mereka hari ini. Baekhyun berinisiatif menghubungi suami nya karena merasa kualahan dengan situasi yang ada. Dan itu cukup membantu, tapi sayang semua malah menjadi buruk karena keributan yang di lakukan Yixing kepada Yifan.

"Besok aku akan menghubungi Jongin untuk menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo. Dan Joonmyeon sedang di tangani dokter serta Yifan." Baekhyun bersandar pada dada Chanyeol, menggambar garis abstrak disana dengan jemari lentik milik nya.

"Ini rumit, semoga mereka segera menemui akhir. Aku lebih prihatin pada Kyungsoo, kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini ?"

"Sssttt… Kita bahas besok lagi ya ? Sekarang dimana anak nakal itu berada ? Dan apa saja yang dilakukan nya seharian ini ?"

"Dia sedang mengarungi mimpi bersama Chikini. Dia mulai berani menyemburkan makanan nya ke wajah ku. Merebut semua mainan milik Luhan, kemudian membuang nya. Dia sangat jahil dan nakal Chanyeol." si tinggi tertawa lebar mendengar penjelasan suami nya. Di kepala nya berputar bayangan Sehun saat menyembur, atau saat berebut mainan.

"Ck, bantal ayam jelek itu selalu lebih beruntung daripada aku. Bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sehun. Ehmm… Kalau mommy Sehun seharian ini melakukan apa saja ?" Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku menghabiskan sepanjang hari ku untuk merindukan mu, daddy."

"Apa ini artinya….."

"ARGH! HAHAHAH, daddy geli." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh baekhyun dengan hidung nya yang terus mendengus-dengus seluruh area sensitif milik suami nya.

"Kita buatkan Sehun adik ?"

"Kau gila ?! Dia masih enam bulan. Gunakan pengaman Chanyeol, aku tidak mau memiliki anak lagi. Sehun masih terlalu kecil."

"Kau tidak meminum pil yang di berikan mami ?"

"Sudah, tapi aku takut itu tidak akurat. Kau tau sendiri jika kita sudah bercinta selalu lupa daratan ?"

"Persetan Baek, jika ini jadi. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk menghidupi anak-anak kita."

"Chanyeol, aww! Eunnghhh.."

 **{CB}**

Yang lebih kecil memasrahkan diri nya pada yang lebih tinggi. Memejamkan mata menikmati semua sentuhan yang di berikan.

"Aku adalah pemuja tubuh mu." bisikan nya terasa pelan dan berat. Chanyeol memberikan gigitan kecil pada leher mulus suami nya, terlalu gemas dengan keindahan yang nyata. Dan ingin terus memberi tanda seperti sedang melukis di atas buku gambar.

"Euunngghh, chan…" Baekhyun meracau pelan ketika Chanyeol mulai memainkan puting nya dari balik baju.

"Call me daddy.." Chanyeol melumat habis bibir Baekhyun. Menghisap tanpa sisa dengan rakus tapi pasti.

"Buka baju mu, baby." Chanyeol memerintah suami nya sesaat setelah melepas ciuman panas mereka. Namun Baekhyun masih enggan, tetap tertidur manja di atas sofa dengan bibir bawah di cebikkan.

"Tidak mau, daddy saja yang membuka nya." dan Chanyeol kehilangan kewarasan melihat suami nya yang selalu menggoda.

Jemari besar nya membuka satu per satu kancing baju yang di gunakan Baekhyun. Kemudian turun ke bawah, melepas celana pendek yang di kenakan.

"Baek…." Chanyeol berhenti saat tersadar oleh sesuatu.

"Apaaa lagiiihh ?" Baekhyun merasakan pening luar biasa saat nafsu yang sudah memuncak harus di buang telak karena panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menyusu seperti Sehun." cengiran lebar itu membuat Baekhyun naik pitam. Ini menyebalkan karena biasa nya dengan tidak sopan Chanyeol meraba-raba dan memegang sembarangan. Tapi kenapa kali ini harus ijin ?

"DUMBO SIALAN!"

 **{CB}**

"Kyungsoo…. Ayo makan ?"

"Tidak Jongin, aku hanya ingin berada di dekat Luhan." Jongin mulai ketakutan melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak baik-baik saja sepulang pergi bertemu Baekhyun tadi siang.

"Kyungsoo lihat aku!" Jongin menangkup kedua pipi suami nya dan menatap lekat.

"Kau kenapa ? Jawab aku ada apa ?" Jongin menaikkan nada nya tegas. Membuat mata bulat milik suami nya mulai menimbun banyak air.

"Te-teman Baekhyun, aku bertemu seseorang dengan duplikasi sama seperti Luhan, Jongin. Aku baru saja membicarakan tentang panti asuhan. Dan tiba-tiba lelaki itu datang, hidung pipi bibir semua sama seperti Luhan. Aku terserang panik berlebihan, respon otak dan tubuh ku tidak bekerja sama dengan naluri ku." Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan tubuh nya gusar. Menjelaskan dengan acak, namun masih bisa tertangkap jelas muara nya.

"Di dunia ini banyak wajah yang sama, ini hanya kebetulan okay ? Jangan panik." Kyungsoo menyambar tubuh Jongin cepat dan menangis sekeras mungkin. Air mata yang sudah di tahan sedari siang ternyata hanya mampu di simpan sampai sini.

"Senyum nya sama, sorot mata nya sama. Sama-sama indah, aku takut Jongin. Hiks."

"Kau salah prediksi, ini hanya kebetulan. Luhan anak kita, kau ingat ?" Kyungsoo menggeleng masih dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Kenyataan nya dia memang bukan anak kita Jongin. Tapi aku hanya ingin Luhan yang menjadi anak ku, bukan yang lain… Hiks."

"Tenangkan dirimu, Luhan tak akan dimiliki siapapun." Jongin menangkup sekali lagi wajah sendu suami nya. Menyalurkan ketenangan dengan memberi lumatan lembut pada benda lunak berbentuk hati itu. Kyungsoo terpejam, merasakan hangat di seluruh tubuh nya yang tadi menggigil. Lumatan Jongin sampai ke hati nya yang guncang, mengalir bersama darah nya hingga memberi efek tenang.

"Maafkan aku… Aku terlalu panik."

"Kudengar dia juga pingsan, apa kau tau ?" Kyungsoo mengusap ingus nya kemudian menelengkan kepala.

"Samar-samar aku melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan dan karyawan nya yang mulai terlihat berkerubung. Seperti nya dia memang pingsan, tapi entah.." Jongin mengangguk melingkarkan lengan nya pada bahu sempit Kyungsoo, menuntun menuju ranjang agar berbaring nyaman di sisi Luhan.

"Tidurlah bersama Luhan, dia tadi menangis melihat mu seperti itu. Terus memanggil mama nya tapi kau hanya memandang kosong kedepan." Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, menarik selimut sebatas dada. Menghadap miring ke arah Luhan, dan mendekap erat tubuh anak nya yang masih setia terlelap.

 **{CB}**

Suara tetesan cairan infus menembus sepi di antara ruang rawat tempat Joonmyeon berada. Yifan bagai patung yang tidak bergerak atau bahkan berkedip. Memandangi wajah suami mungil nya tanpa bosan. Bibir indah nya masih pucat dan terlihat sedikit kering. Yifan menuntun tangan nya canggung untuk membelai pipi putih Joonmyeon. Rindu setengah mati menimpa dada nya, setelah hampir setengah tahun Joonmyen membawa seluruh hati nya pergi. Joonmyeon hanya menyisakan sesal yang menyiksa Yifan setiap saat. Rindu yang menggebu, dengan segala bumbu rasa sakit tak terjelaskan.

"Kau-- terlalu baik untuk ku memang. My Queen, kau pantas di cintai orang seperti Yixing. Tapi ijinkan aku menebus semua, kebodohan yang melukai mu." Tangis nya berusaha di tahan tapi tidak bisa. Bibir tebal Yifan bergetar hebat menyampaikan lara mendalam yang datang bersamaan dengan air mata nya yang jatuh.

"Yi-fan…" suara itu, yang selalu membuat Yifan hampir gila jika tak mendengar nya.

"J-joonie…" Yang lebih tinggi mendongak dari posisi menunduk nya. Tangan Joonmyeon yang tidak di tancapi jarum infus, lemah terangkat. Menyapu air mata Yifan yang jatuh membasahi pipi pria Wu itu.

"Jangan menangis, kau sangat jelek." kekehan serak yang keluar dari bibir Joonmyeon pun masih mampu membuat darah Yifan berdesir menyenangkan.

"Katakan cara terbaik mengendalikan rasa menyesal yang sudah mendarah daging ? Tangis ku juga tidak akan membuat mu kembali pada ku. Aku sudah menjadi pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik kebohongan fatal. Menyakiti malaikat serupa ratu seperti mu." Yifan menempelkan telapak tangan Joonmyeon pada sisi pipi nya, mengecup berkali-kali sebagai obat sakit.

"Hanya lupakan, dan menjadi lebih baik. Walaupun fatal, tapi aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa memberi mu hukuman."

"Kau masih seperti biasa, terlalu baik dengan mendaur ulang sampah seperti ku."

"Berhenti menyebut diri mu sampah." Joonmyeon memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan. Menghalau air mata nya agar tak terlihat oleh Yifan.

"Mana ada Ayah yang membuang anak nya ke panti asuhan ? Membuat skenario dengan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mati saat kau melahirkan nya ? Kau bahkan masih mempercayai ku walaupun mayat nya tidak benar-benar ada di depan mata mu ? Sebutan apa yang tepat untuk orang seperti ku selain-- sampah ?" Joonmyeon bangkit mengabaikan rasa tak berdaya di sekujur tubuh. Lupa jika selang infus bisa saja lepas dengan hentakan keras nya untuk memeluk kepala Yifan dan menenggelamkan di antara perut ramping nya.

"Tolong berhenti menyebut diri mu sampah. Jika kau memang sampah aku rela memungut mu kembali, membersihkan mu seperti kau seolah tidak pernah berada di antara kotoran itu." Yifan memeluk pinggang Joonmyeon terlampau erat. Merasakan air mata nya membasahi baju rumah sakit yang di kenakan suami nya.

"A-aku-- tadi bertemu seorang anak seusia anak kita. Kepala ku tiba-tiba terasa pening melihat tawa nya, seolah refleksi diri ku. Dia sangat mirip dengan ku, hingga cara nya tersenyum. Aku berhalusinasi terlalu banyak, dan berakhir di sini sekarang-"

"Ya… dan Chanyeol segera menghubungi ku." Joonmyeon masih memberi elusan lembut pada rambut Yifan yang masih bersandar nyaman pada perut nya.

"Yifan-"

"Hm ?"

"Kau terjatuh ? Lebam ini berasal dari mana ?" Joonmyeon mengamati seksama bekas keunguan pada tangan Yifan.

"Aku baru saja berperang, mempertahan kan milik ku. Ini jauh lebih mencengkam daripada berebut wilayah di medan perang. Tapi--" Yifan menggantung ucapan nya dan mendongak menatap penuh cinta kepada Joonmyeon.

"Hm ? Kenapa ? Ada yang salah ?"

"Tapi dari sini aku belajar, bahwa menyia-nyiakan barang berharga adalah kebodohan. Jika kau mau menerima ku kembali, aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Mari bersama dan mencari anak kita." Joonmyeon memeluk Yifan lagi.

"Jika aku tidak mau kembali padamu ?"

"Aku akan mati saja Joonmyeon." yang lebih kecil tertawa renyah.

"Aku rasa sudah mulai menyukai Yixing." Joonmyeon menahan geli saat mendapati kilatan emosi dari wajah tampan Yifan.

"Tapi aku akan terus menyukai mu- TIDAK ! aku akan terus mencintaimu." mereka berdua terbahak bersama, menuntaskan rasa rindu masing-masing. Memulai dari awal dan menata ulang kepercayaan yang sempat di rusak Yifan. Mencari anak mereka, di bawa kembali pulang untuk di besarkan bersama. Menebus dua tahun yang hilang, membayar hutang kasih sayang yang tak pernah tersampaikan.

 **{CB}**

Cucian yang menumpuk membuat Baekhyun harus rela menghabiskan pagi nya di depan mesin cuci. Memastikan pakaian yang di cuci bersih dari noda, terutama pakaian milik anak nya.

Ibu satu anak itu berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga bermaksud memungut sisa pakaian kotor yang di letakkan sembarangan oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ?!" Baekhyun memekik dengan diameter mata nya ikut membesar. Chanyeol selalu teledor jika di mintai bantuan menjaga Sehun di pagi hari. Eyeliner warna coklat dan hitam milik Baekhyun sudah lebur tak berbentuk. Sehun menjadikan nya sebagai pensil warna dengan objek utama, wajah ayah nya.

"Chanyeol bangun !" Baekhyun menggendong Sehun dengan sisi tangan nya yang bebas menggoyang acak tubuh suami nya.

"Eunghhh, ada apa ?" suara serak menjelaskan bahwa ia telah melalui tidur nyenyak.

"Eyeliner ku lihat ! Ini baru ku beli dan kedua nya rusak karena kau selalu tertidur saat ku minta menjaga Sehun."

"Kyaaaa… Nyol… Nyol…" Sehun berteriak senang menyaksikan maha karya yang di buat.

"Panggil daddy Sehun, bukan Nyol !" Chanyeol bersungut menyadari panggilan Sehun untuk nya.

"Berkacalah, dan lihat wajah mu yang sudah jelek kini semakin jelek !" Chanyeol lari ke ujung ruangan, di depan kamar mandi. Ada wastafel lengkap dengan kaca dinding. Chanyeol berkaca disana, menamatkan rupa nya yang acak-acakan.

"SEHUUUUUUNNNNNNN !!!!!!"

"Kyaaaa…. Nyol… Nyol…. Kekekek." Baekhyun ikut tertawa melihat anak nya terpingkal senang. "HAHAHAH… Lain kali jangan tidur saat mengasuh bayi."

Sang kepala rumah tangga melupakan rasa jengkel nya, kemudian mengejar main-main untuk menangkap Sehun yang sedang di gendong Baekhyun.

"Chanyeoooolll….. Berhenti. Aku dan Sehun bisa terjatuh. Hahhaha"

"Nyol…. Nyol…."

"Sehunnie jangan memanggil daddy seperti itu." Chanyeol terengah dan berhenti sejenak. Menuntun dua kesayangan nya untuk duduk di atas karpet yang tergelar bebas di ruang tamu.

"Ikuti daddy ya… Panggil DA-DDY, ayo coba."

"Nyol…" Sehun mengangguk dalam pangkuan ibu nya, mengikuti instruksi Chanyeol.

"Kita coba lagi, DA-DDY… DA-DDY… DA-DDY.."

"Nyol…." Lagi, Sehun masih mempertahankan ucapan nya.

"Sehunnie…. DADDY, DADDY, PANGGIL DADDY." Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tawa, ketika wajah antara frustasi itu terlihat semakin idiot saat merengek meminta Sehun memanggil daddy.

"Nyol, nyol, nyol…."

"Sehunnieeeee……" dan Chanyeol berselonjor menghentak-hentakkan kaki hampir menangis.

"Biar ku coba…. Panggil mommy ?" Baekhyun mengambil alih perhatian Sehun untuk bergantian mengikuti ucapan nya.

"Mom…. Mom… Mom…"

"Kau bisa memanggil mommy ? Tapi tidak bisa memanggil daddy ?"

"Mom… Mom… Mom…. Cu cu cu cu" Sehun mengabaikan Chanyeol dan mulai mengais kerah ibu nya. Pertanda mulai haus setelah lelah bermain bersama orang tua nya.

"Susu lagi ? Baru saja bermain sudah meminta susu." Baekhyun membuka dua kancing teratas menampakkan dua puting merekah milik nya. Sebelah kiri sudah tenggelam tertelan oleh anak nya. Dan tiba-tiba--

"C- chanyeol… Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Baekhyun terserang panas di bagian pipi melihat Chanyeol ikut menghisap bagian kanan puting nya yang bebas.

"Aku juga haus mommy…" Chanyeol mendongak sekejap kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan nya.

"Jika kau haus ambil minum di dapur, ini jatah anak mu. Kau ingin di hajar mama ya ?" kedikan bahu menjadi jawaban atas ocehan panjang Baekhyun, pada akhir nya ia mengalah juga.

Baekhyun mengamati dua belahan jiwa nya yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hisapan kuat terkadang ngilu di rasakan pada kedua sisi puting nya. Tangan nya yang bebas di bawa untuk menghapus bekas eyeliner yang masih menempel di pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mampu memejamkan mata merasakan jari lentik itu membelai wajah nya. Mungkin ini alasan Sehun selalu tertidur saat sedang menyusu.

"Chanyeol…" ploop! Chanyeol melepaskan kuluman nya pada puting Baekhyun.

"Hm ?"

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini, membesarkan Sehun bersama mu. Menjalani hari-hari menyenangkan bertiga. Apa do'aku akan di dengar ?"

"Aku yang akan mengabulkan."

"Jika justru kau sendiri yang menghancurkan ?"

"Kau bisa meninggalkan ku dan membawa Sehun. Karena siksaan yang sesungguh nya saat aku harus berjauhan dari kalian berdua." Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum setelah mendapat hadiah kecupan mesra dari suami nya.

"Cuci muka mu dan pergi makan, setelah ini kita harus pergi membeli eyeliner baru. Kalian menghancurkan kehidupan ku." ucap Baekhyun dramatis.

"Kehidupan ?"

"Iya, eyeliner adalah hidup ku tau ?!"

"Huh ? HAHAHAH. Aku akan membelikan eyeliner sekaligus perusahaan nya."

"Pembual !"

*Halooo maap untuk kemoloran update nya.

*buat yg bingung sama scene joonkyung. Itu aku buat mereka jadi terikat satu sama lain karena Luhan. Joon sebagai yg melahirkan, sedangkan Kyung sebagai yang merawat. (Kalo ngga masuk nalar maafkan, itu berdasarkan imajinasi ku sendiri) dan masih jadi misteri si Luhan ntar ikut siapa ? :D scene ini terinspirasi dri kemiripan Joonmyeon sama Luhan di spoiler elyxion pas pose dari samping. Semoga ngerti.

*Yep, yg jawab klo Luhan anak krisho syelamaaattt, klo ada paket nyampe kerumah kalian itu pasti………………. Dari kurir bukan dari aku apa lagi dari mbah Sooman. :D

*Yixing ?

*Ahsyudahlah aku mau buat yg manis" aja buat chanbaek, ngenes aku tuh liat mereka sangat angst di kehidupan nyata.

*Terimakasih untk yg sdh FAV, FOLL, REVIE * KU CINTA KALIAAAANN.

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	11. Chapter 11 - Pomed

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 11

[Pomed]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

Seyakin itu Yixing merasakan besar cintanya seolah tak terpatahkan. Sekalipun pada kenyataan yang ada, pemilik hati Joonmyeon yang sesungguhnya sudah kembali. Tentang depresi yang dialami Joonmyeon memang puncaknya adalah ketika ia pingsan di toko buku milik Baekhyun. Selama seminggu ini Yixing hanya datang ke rumah sakit, namun duduk dalam diam di salah satu kursi di tengah taman. Bunga yang ia bawa cukup di berikan kepada perawat, sebagai wakil dirinya. Logika nya masih berjalan, karena memang cinta selalu seperti ini. Tidak pernah bisa di paksakan, dan tidak pernah bisa dipilih akan jatuh kepada siapa.

"Terimakasih untuk tujuh mawar merah indah dari mu selama tujuh hari ini." Joonmyeon datang entah dari mana dan sejak kapan sudah duduk disisi Yixing. Tangan kirinya memegang tiang infus beroda itu agar tetap berada di dekatnya. Sedangkan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna _baby pink_ itu tampak sangat indah saat dikenakannya. Yixing kembali goyah dan bimbang saat menatap senyum itu lagi.

"Kau seharusnya berada di kamarmu dan istirahat." Yixing sedikit menggeser duduknya agar Joonmyeon lebih nyaman.

"Aku ada disana selama ini…" Telunjuk Joonmyeon di bawa menuju salah satu jendela bangsal yang menghadap langsung ke taman rumah sakit.

"Saat bunga itu sampai pada ku, aku langsung berdiri menuju jendela. Berharap kau akan bangkit dari bangku ini dan menjenguk ku." Joonmyeon merajuk pura-pura untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi realistis dan berlogika. Chanyeol benar, bagaimanapun mengambil milik orang lain adalah kesalahan." Joonmyeon memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Yixing, mengamati lelaki berlesung pipi itu sangat dalam.

"Tuang Zhang kau tau aku menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung karena di cintai oleh mu. Sekaligus aku menjadi orang yang paling menyesal karena tidak dapat membalas cinta itu." Yixing masih menunduk, seperti menghindari adu pandang dengan seseorang yang amat dicintai nya itu.

"Kesalahanku adalah membuatmu jatuh cinta, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semua selain menerima cinta mu ? Ak-aku minta maaf…. Hiks" Joonmyeon menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, mengabaikan selang infus yang bergoyang bebas terkena hembusan angin. Isakannya menjadi lagu pengiring keterdiaman dua anak adam itu. Taman rumah sakit berubah menjadi sendu, sangat sendu seperti airmata Joonmyeon yang tidak kunjung berhenti karena rasa menyesal dan bersalah.

"Hei… jangan menangis kau tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah disini, aku tidak bisa merencanakan akan menjatuhkan cintaku pada siapa. Dan begitupun aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menjadi milikku dan mencintai aku juga." Joonmyeon mengusap ingusnya pelan, kembali menatap Yixing. Semakin merasa bersalah kala melihat bibir itu nyatanya masih bisa tersenyum sedang ia sendiri tau bahwa hatinya tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Mari berteman ?" Yixing mengulurkan kelingking kanan nya, semakin gemas melihat Joonmyeon yang menatap bingung tanpa berkedip.

"Mari berteman…" kelingking mereka bertaut, Yixing sudah menjadi lebih baik saat melihat tawa itu berderai indah karena dirinya. Tak apa mereka hanya berteman asal Joonmyeon bahagia, maka Yixing akan menjadi bahagia pula. Bukankah cinta yang sesungguhnya seperti itu ?

 **{CB}**

"Astaga cucu oma.. Kenapa sudah secerdas ini, uhhhh. Oma merindukan mu Sehunie..." Boyoung sedang bermain bersama Sehun hari ini. Setelah tiga hari berlibur di Jeju bersama Hyungsik ia kehilangan akses karena jaringan ponsel yang sangat buruk. Padahal biasanya paling tidak dalam sehari ia akan melakukan panggilan video sebanyak tiga kali dengan cucunya.

"Tidak merindukan ku juga ?" Chanyeol bergabung memberi ciuman singkat di pipi kiri ibu nya.

"Sepertinya tidak Chanyeol, kau sudah terlalu tua untuk ku rindukan." Boyoung mengabaikan anak tunggalnya yang tidak berhenti mencibir. Ia sudah tidak peduli karena fokusnya saat ini hanya untuk Sehun.

"Mami kentut ya ? bau sekali ishh…" Boyoung membulatkan mata saat mendapati Chanyeol mengernyitkan hidung dan dengan terburu menutup menggunakan punggung tangan nya.

"Mami tidak kentut Chanyeol… Oh astaga Sehunie sedang pup ternyata." Boyoung baru menyadari saat Sehun mulai bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Ganti pampers dengan oma ya ?" Sehun menggeleng dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Mata lucunya terus menatap ke arah Chanyeol seolah memberikan isyarat ingin segera di tolong.

"Nyol… Nyol… Nyol…" tangan gembul Sehun di rentangkan ke udara, terus mengais untuk menjangkau ayah nya.

"Sepertinya Sehun ingin ganti pampers dengan mu Yeol ?"

"Tidak mami, aku bisa pingsan melihat isi pampers nya." selama enam bulan menjadi ayah, Chanyeol memang ikut membantu dalam mengasuh Sehun. Tapi untuk urusan mengganti pampers, atau membersihkan saat Sehun pup sama sekali tidak pernah.

"Nyol… Hikss… Huwaaa" akhirnya lengkingan ditambah jeritan membahana itu keluar dari bibir Sehun, seolah menyadari penolakan dari ayahnya.

"Oke oke, aku akan mengganti nya. Tapi panggil daddy sekarang, ayoo.. Panggil DA-DDY."

"Nyol…" Sehun mengangguk matanya masih basah oleh sisa air mata, tampak menggemaskan dengan pipi bulat yang merona kemerahan.

"Hhhhh, untung kau sangat lucu nak. Jika tidak, sudah daddy lempar ke Zimbabwe." Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh anaknya di dalam box. Mulai membuka celana pendek Sehun.

"Nyolll… Kyaa.."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau makan hm ? Baunyaaa…" setelah berhasil menarik pampers milik Sehun, Chanyeol menenteng dengan jijik.

"Jika saja mami tidak bertemu Yoona mungkin sampai sekarang kau masih betah sendiri." Boyoung ikut membantu Chanyeol berkutat dengan semua perlengkapan kebersihan milik Sehun yang sudah disiapkan di ujung ruangan oleh Baekhyun.

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu mi…"

"Itulah sebabnya mami sangat berterimakasih pada Baekhyun. Karena telah memberikanmu kehidupan yang lain. Jauh lebih baik tentunya. Setidaknya biarkan wanita brengsek itu iri melihat keluargamu." Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya. Menatap tajam ke arah wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Jangan di bahas mami, cukup!"

"Mami hanya ingin mengingatkan mu, jikapun suatu hari ia datang menjanjikan banyak hal, atau bahkan meminta maaf padamu jangan kau hiraukan."

"MAMI !" bentakan itu tak benar dimaksudkan untuk ibunya. Tapi karena saat ini mereka sedang berada pada topik kritis, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sensitif.

Boyoung membuka mulut nya tak seberapa lebar. Ia ingin marah, tapi pada akhirnya kembali sadar jika memang Chanyeol masih berusaha keras melupakan masa lalunya yang amat buruk.

"M-maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk menutup semua mi.. Tolong mengerti lah." Chanyeol mencicit takut melihat pandangan Boyoung yang cukup tajam.

"Tutuplah dan mami akan bersyukur. Tapi jangan ada satu hal pun yang terlewat." Chanyeol terdiam merasakan seluruh ruangan seolah menelan dirinya mentah. Sangat hampa sampai menusuk telinganya. Yang terus mendengung hanya ucapan Boyoung.

 **{CB}**

"Mama.. Hannie rindu adik Sehun." Kyungsoo meletakkan _vacum cleaner_ nya di lantai. Mengalihkan seluruh atensinya untuk Luhan. Bocah manis itu sedang membawa puzzle yang masih terbungkus rapi pemberian Kai kemarin.

"Lusa kita ke rumah adik Sehun. Dan kenapa puzzle nya tidak dibuka ?" Luhan hanya menggeleng, memeluk erat mainan favoritnya itu.

"Ini untuk adik Sehun, karena adik Sehun suka ayam. Hannie masih punya pucel yang lain." Kyungsoo mengangkat alis nya tinggi. Mengamati cover depan yang tercetak di kemasan luar nya. Memang bergambar ayam.

"Adik Sehun suka ayam ?" Luhan mengangguk sekali lagi dengan kerjapan mata polos menggemaskan.

"Adik Sehun sangat menyukai bentuk ayam ma, ini untuk adik Sehun saja. Hannie masih punya banyak pucel." Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus menatap Luhan yang semakin hari mengapa terlihat semakin cantik ? Padahal dia lelaki.

"Baiklah itu untuk adik Sehun, Luhannie pakai puzzle yang sudah ada."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu utama. Saat bel berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu yang sedang berkunjung. Kyungsoo sangat enggan membukanya entah kenapa. Perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat muak dengan bunyi bel pintu itu, mungkin nanti Jongin harus merubah nadanya menjadi lebih indah dan enak di dengar.

"Mama…" Luhan menarik bagian bawah kaos Kyungsoo. Seolah ikut merasakan perasaan enggan yang di rasakan ibu nya. Binar matanya membawa keyakinan untuk Kyungsoo bahwa tidak ada hal buruk pun yang akan terjadi.

Tapi ia salah, salah besar. Perasaan buruknya bukan berasal dari suara bel yang mulai memuakkan. Bukan pula perasaan tak berdasar tanpa alasan. Ini semua terjawab saat pintu utama rumah nya terbuka sedikit lebar dengan dua pria berbeda tinggi badan sudah berdiri disana.

Kyungsoo merasa sendinya melemah, seperti jelly yang tak bertulang. Anak nya di peluk orang asing. Luhan nya di rengkuh oleh seseorang yang lain. Tidak ada perlawanan, atau setidak nya usaha untuk melindungi miliknya. Yang ada malah Kyungsoo ikut berjongkok disana. Menyaksikan tangisan lelaki menawan dan raut bingung anaknya dalam tangis juga.

Kris ada di sini dengan mata berkaca sedang hatinya sibuk mendobrak keluar atas seluruh perasaan yang mewakili. Ia senang, sedih, terharu, masih dibungkus rapi dalam rasa menyesal. Melihat Joonmyeon memeluk anaknya erat, sangat erat tanpa ingin melepas.

Rindu seorang ibu kepada anaknya yang selama ini di ketahui telah mati. Dua tahun seorang ibu yang sia-sia karena egoisnya seorang ayah. Joonmyeon menjelajahi wajah Luhan amat teliti, air matanya menggambarkan segala emosi. Perasaan seorang ibu memang selalu tepat, tidak pernah salah jika menyangkut anaknya.

"Anak ku…." di peluknya lagi tubuh mungil Luhan. Menyampaikan betapa banyak waktu yang terbuang hingga anaknya sudah bisa melakukan banyak hal.

"Mamaaa….. Hiks.." Luhan lari ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berjongkok dengan segala keling-lungannya.

"Mamaaa…." tepukan pada pipinya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar. Ketakutannya kini terjadi, ia akan kembali sendiri.

 **{CB}**

"Telur, tepung, buah, sayur, frozenfood, ada yang kurang kah ?" Baekhyun meneliti satu per satu isi troli nya. Setaunya semua sudah lengkap, tapi mengapa ada perasaan mengganjal. Seolah ada yang tertinggal tapi ia tidak tau kiranya barang apa yang belum terbeli.

"Ice cream stroberi…" Baekhyun menoleh pada sumber suara di antara rak-rak yang berbaris rapi di dalam supermarket. Berdiri di sana Changmin dengan troli miliknya sendiri yang berisi tak seberapa banyak.

"Changmin ?" Changmin hanya mengangguk dan mendorong trolinya menuju sisi Baekhyun.

"Ku dengar kau sudah melahirkan dan jarang ke toko ?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Changmin yang justru terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Ya… Aku masih fokus mengurus anakku. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"SAYANG !" Baekhyun dan Changmin menoleh bersamaan. Itu suara berat Chanyeol dengan Sehun dalam gendongannya. Awalnya Chanyeol memutuskan menemani Sehun untuk bermain, sedangkan Baekhyun yang berbelanja. Namun perasaan tidak enak menyergapi tiba-tiba.

"Oh… Kau…" Chanyeol memberi senyum miring yang mengejek.

"Hai, Chanyeol-ssi… Senang bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol menahan emosinya sepersekian detik. Tapi gagal dan meluncur juga kata pedas berikut nya "Tapi aku tidak senang bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun membolakan matanya tajam, menatap Changmin dengan rasa tak enak. Chanyeol yang cemburu adalah hal paling idiot.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menggeram memberi peringatan, tapi tidak di gubris Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Sayang, ANAK MU rewel. Jadi ayo segera pergi jika sudah selesai !" Changmin menatap Sehun dengan geli. Anak lucu itu bahkan tidak berceloteh apapun. Hanya memainkan tangan nya dalam diam. Jadi dari segi mana Chanyeol menyebut anaknya sedang rewel ?

"Changmin-ssi kami pamit dahulu. Maafkan suami ku yang menyebalkan ini."

"Jika ada waktu mampirlah ke kantor penerbit ku, kita bisa berbicara panjang lebar dengan segelas kopi." Changmin tersenyum tulus lagi.

"Tapi Baekhyun menyusui, jadi tidak meminum apapun yang membahayakan ANAK KITA !"

"Aku bisa memberinya jus…" jika tidak ada Sehun dalam gendongan nya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menghajar Changmin.

"Ayo kita pergiiii…" Baekhyun membungkuk pada Changmin dengan tangan mungilnya menyeret Chanyeol untuk menjauh.

 **{CB}**

Jongin duduk di sofa ruang tamu nya dengan pandangan sengit. Menatap ke arah Yifan tanpa sungkan dan tajam. Meneliti setiap inci garis yang tercipta pada wajah Yifan tanpa terlewat. Sedang Kyungsoo yang ada di sisi nya sudah sedikit tenang daripada beberapa waktu lalu saat membuka pintu.

"Kau membuang, kemudian meminta kembali ? Aku bisa menuntut mu karena aku memiliki berkas resmi pengangkatan Luhan !" Jongin membuka suara penuh ancaman.

Joonmyeon merasa teriris mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ini memang kenyataan yang ada, bahwa nyatanya Yifan telah membuang Luhan. Dari segi manapun, sekalipun segi hukum mereka tetap salah dan kalah. Tapi Joonmyeon adalah seorang ibu, ia menginginkan anaknya.

"Aku mengandung nya selama 9 bulan. Aku lelaki dan kesakitan yang ku alami berkali lipat lebih berbahaya dari pada wanita yang mengandung. Aku melahirkan dengan taruhan nyawa meskipun pada akhirnya, kenyataan palsu yang ku dapat hampir membuat ku mati. Aku seorang ibu… seseorang yang paling terpukul saat mendapati anak nya bahkan tidak mengenali nya. Hiks…" derai tangis Joonmyeon menusuk sampai ke hati Kyungsoo. Ia juga seorang ibu, merasakan kepedihan yang sama saat bayangan Luhan pergi dari nya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi duduk nya, berpindah ke samping Joonmyeon, memeluk tubuh yang sama mungil dengan nya erat.

"Hyung… Aku dan kau adalah ibu untuk Luhan. Beda nya kau yang melahirkan sedangkan aku yang merawat. Aku pernah merasa hidup saat Luhan ada bersama ku, dan bayangkan betapa suram hidup ku jika tak ada dia ?" kedua ibu itu menangis pelan, menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Dilema pada akhirnya tidak terhindar, mereka sama tidak ingin menjadi egois.

"Tapi-" Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Joonmyeon lembut.

"Kita bisa membesarkan nya bersama. Kita bisa merawat Luhan bersama. Dia memiliki 2 ibu dan 2 ayah." semua orang terkejut dengan keputusan yang di ambil Kyungsoo, termasuk Joonmyeon.

"Bawa dia kembali ke China bersama mu. Perbaiki hubungan kalian dengan Luhan sebagai media nya. Aku akan sering berkunjung, atau antar Luhan kemari jika ia merindukan ku." Kyungsoo memutuskan, tapi ia sendiri yang merasa kesakitan. Ia ingin egois, tapi hati nya terlalu baik untuk menjadi jahat. Bagaimana pun ibu memiliki cara nya sendiri untuk memberikan kasih sayang pada anak nya. Seperti Kyungsoo yang memilih mengembalikan Luhan pada orang tua nya.

"Mamaa…" Luhan yang sedari tadi diam dalam pangkuan Jongin ikut menangis juga. Terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sebelum akhirnya melompat turun dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Mama… hannie ingin bersama mama. Hannie tidak mau pergi. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks."

"Luhannie sudah besar kan ? Saat nya Luhannie pulang dengan mama dan baba. Mama dan papa akan sering berkunjung ke sana.." Luhan mengangkat tangan mungil nya untuk menyapu air mata Kyungsoo.

"Hannie ikut mama dan papa.. Hannie tidak mau ikut… Mama dan baba"

"Luhannie ingat tidak jika menjadi anak baik dan penurut itu salah satunya membuat mama bahagia. Dan mama akan bahagia jika kau ikut dengan mama dan baba ke China." Luhan masih menggeleng keras dan menangis tanpa henti. Berjauhan dengan Kyungsoo adalah mimpi buruk. Hampir 24 jam waktu yang di lalui bersama membuat nya sangat bergantung pada lelaki yang sudah di anggap sebagai ibu kandung itu.

"Pergilah nak, mama akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan saling mengunjungi dan berkomunikasi." Kyungsoo memecahkan tangis nya dengan Luhan yang di dekap erat. Hati nya luluh lantak, ia mengambil keputusan yang pada akhirnya menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Luhan…." Joonmyeon membuka suara nya penuh getaran.

"Jika kau rindu mama Kyungsoo, kami akan mengantar mu kemari dan menginap selama yang kau mau." mereka tidak saling mengambil satu sama lain. Mereka memilih berjalan bersama meskipun pada akhirnya yang lain akan terluka saat mendapat giliran berjauhan dari Luhan. Perasaan seorang ibu akan menyatu dengan perasaan ibu yang lainnya.

 **{CB}**

 _ **5 Years letter….**_

Hiruk pikuk kota Seoul tak merubah apapun kecuali teriakan lelaki mungil dengan apron yang melilit pinggang nya.

"SEHUUUNNN BANGUUUNN !" hari pertama masuk sekolah setrlsh liburan semester, dan ini membuat darah Baekhyun naik.

2 lelaki berbeda usia itu berjalan beriringan dari arah kamar masih dengan piyama lengkap.

"Mom… Selamat pagi." Sehun naik ke atas kursi meja makan untuk memberi kecupan pada pipi ibu nya.

"Daddy tidak kau beri ciuman juga ?" Sehun mengernyit jijik melihat penampilan ayah nya yang sangat berantakan.

"No dad… Kau masih bau dan jelek."

"Cepat mandi kalian berdua ! Mommy hari ini ada acara di toko buku. Jadi kau di jemput Daddy, entah nenek atau oma, entah kakek atau opa ? Kau pilih di jemput siapa ?" Sehun merengut lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin di jemput siapapun kecuali mommy !" Sehun bersedekap dada masih di atas kursi.

"Hhmmm, baiklah. Nanti kau tunggu saja dengan bu guru. Jangan bermain kemanapun tanpa pengawasan bu guru. Tunggu sampai mom datang." Sehun mengangguk kemudian melompat dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan pergi mandi.

Chanyeol bersiul menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seperti mendengar siulan juga tapi siulan yang sangat buruk. Saat menunduk, ia mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan cengiran. Mengikuti semua gerakan nya. Mulai dari menyisir rambut, hingga bersiul-siul acak.

"Daddy… Aku minta pomed nya." Chanyeol membolakan mata, untuk apa bocah 6 tahun menggunakan pomed ?

"Kau memakai minyak rambut bayi saja. Pomed hanya untuk orang dewasa." Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja rias mini milik Sehun di sudut lain. Mengambil minyak rambut khusus anak-anak yang sudah di sediakan Baekhyun.

"Minyak rambut itu tidak bisa menaikkan rambut ku ke atas seperti mu dad. Jidat seksi ku tidak terlihat. Aku malah memiliki poni." bisa di tebak sifat genit Sehun turunan dari mana ?

"Baiklah… Biar daddy saja yang merapikan rambut mu. Anak daddy harus tampil keren dan mempesona." dua pasang anak dan ayah itu terkikik bersama. Sehun menyamankan duduk nya di atas paha Chanyeol. Menurut saja saat ayah nya dengan mahir membentuk rambut milik nya.

"ASTAGAA ! Kau apakan anak mu itu huh ?" Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar tiba-tiba. Menyaksikan anak dan suami nya sedang akur. Rambut Sehun nampak di sisir ke atas persis seperti milik Chanyeol. Kaku karena pomed yang teroles, menambah murka Baekhyun.

"Dia masih kecil, belum saat nya menggunakan pomed. Rambutnya bisa rusak Chanyeol !" Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun dari atas pangkuan nya. Untuk menghampiri suami mungil nya yang sangat cerewet.

"Tanya pada anakmu sendiri…" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun.

"Mom… aku bukan anak-anak lagi yang harus menggunakan minyak rambut itu." Baekhyun bersedekap dada masih mentap tajam.

"Bukan anak-anak ? Orang dewasa mana yang masih merengek meminta susu padahal sudah berusia 6 tahun."

"Tapi daddy juga masih menyusu pada mommy, padahal daddy sudah tua !" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandangan. Dengan geram Baekhyun menginjak ujung sepatu Chanyeol. Berlalu pergi dengan muka memerah.

"Mom kenapa dad ?" Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu. Mengulurkan tangan pada Sehun, mengajak pergi sarapan sebelum memulai aktivitas.

 **{CB}**

Sehun menjadi anak baik menunggu ibunya menjemput. Tidak bermain kemanapun, hanya menunggu bersama bu guru.

"Sehun…." Irene adalah teman sekelas nya. Selama libur semester, selama itu pula mereka tidak saling bertemu. Bocah perempuan yang terlihat cantik itu memang selalu kagum dengan apapun yang di lakukan Sehun. Selalu tampak menawan dan membuat nya tersenyum sendiri dengan tersipu malu.

"Iya…" Sehun meletakkan lego nya, mengalihkan perhatian kepada Irene.

"Sehun…. Ini untukmu." beberapa permen yang di bungkus tak beraturan dengan kertas kado di terima Sehun dengan senyum manis.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku hanya ingin menerima hadiah dari Luhan hyung saja.." Irene hanya menunduk, mata nya berkaca-kaca saat mendapat penolakan halus dari Sehun.

"Irene… Jangan menangis. Kali ini aku terima, tapi jangan membuang uang saku mu untuk memberiku hadiah." Chanyeol benar mewariskan pesona nya untuk satu-satu nya putra yang dimiliki. Terbukti dengan satu kalimat penenang yang meluncur dari bibir Sehun, dapat sekejap membuat Irene berubah lega.

"Nanti akan ku kenalkan kau dengan Luhan hyung ku. Tapi saat ini dia sedang berada di China. Kita bisa berteman bertiga. Okay Irene ?" Irene tidak tau bagaiman sosok Luhan Hyung sebenarnya. Irene cukup senang hanya karena ajakam bertemen dari Sehun.

"Sehunnie…." kedua bocah berusia sama itu menoleh ke ambang pintu. Berdiri Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang. Ibu Sehun itu selalu nampak cantik dengan perpaduan pakaian apapun. Kacamata berwarna cokelat yang tergantung di hidung mungil nya menambah kesan elegan.

"Mommy !" Sehun berlari memeluk ibu nya yang hanya mampu di jangkau sampai paha. Karena tinggi nya yang belum seberapa.

"Irene…. Sudah dijemput ?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Irene, dan di jawab anggukan.

"Hari ini kita pergi ke rumah nenek dulu ya.. Mommy akan membuat kue di sana untuk menyambut Luhan hyung besok di rumah paman Soo." Sehun menahan gandengan tangan Baekhyun dan berhenti di lorong sekolah nya.

"L-Luhan hyung ? Besok ?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Tapi aku tidak memiliki baju yang pas untuk bertemu Luhan hyung Mom !"

"Nanti kita beli bersama dad. Kenapa kau jadi genit sekali ?" cengiran lucu Sehun menciptakan mata bulan sabit mirip seperti milik Baekhyun. Ibu dan anak itu bergandengan menuju tempat parkir. Sehun selalu saja menceritakan apapun yang di alami mulai dari bangun tidur hingga akan pergi tidur lagi. Bagi Sehun, ibu nya adalah dunia nya. Tempat paling menyenangkan untuk berbagi apapun. Tidak pernah mendapat penolakan sekalipun ia melakukan kesalahan.

 **{CB}**

"NENEK !" Sehun berlari tanpa melepas tas atau sepatu nya terlebih dahulu. Wanita yang sudah tampak rapuh itu tidak sedikit pun terganggu atas kegaduhan yang diciptakan cucu nya.

"Lepas tas mu dulu hunnie…" Baekhyun juga meletakkan tas jinjing nya di atas sofa. Melepas kacamata nya kemudian duduk tenang di sisi Yoona.

"Mama sehat ?" Yoona mengangguk dan tersenyum, mengelus rambut Sehun yang sudah duduk di atas pangkuan nya.

"Mama nampak pucat, apa jantung nya bermasalah lagi ?" Yoona mengalami sakit jantung sejak 2 tahun lalu. Kondisi nya sempat drop dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu, dokter memberi saran agar ia tidak melakukan aktivitas berat apapun kecuali olahraga.

"Jantungku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merindukan kalian. Kenapa lama sekali tidak kemari ?" Baekhyun mencium kening ibu nya lembut. Sebelum akhirnya meminta maaf atas terbatas nya waktu berkunjung mereka.

"Maafkan kami ma… Aku sangat sibuk di toko, dan Chanyeol dengan kantor nya. Menginaplah di rumah jika mama merindukan kami ?" Yoona menggeleng.

"Papa mu akan sendirian… Lagipula setiap hari kita sudah berkomunikasi, itu sudah cukup."

"Nenek…." fokus Baekhyun dan Yoona teralih pada Sehun.

"Jangan sakit, nenek harus selalu sehat. Tunggu sehunnie dewasa. Okay ? Nenek harus seperti chikini yang akan selalu menemaniku." kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa gemas. Melanjutkan kegiatan bercengkrama sebelum mulai membuat kue seperti tujuan awal Baekhyun.

 **{CB}**

"Park Chanyeol ada ?" suara mendayu merdu itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Yeri, receptionist 'sunbright&co.'  
"Apa anda sudah membuat janji ?"  
"Katakan saja dimana ruangannya, Chanyeol tidak akan menolakku." Seperti sihir, suara sedikit serak namun menggoda. Yeri hanya mengangguk di buat terpana dengan pesona seseorang di depannya itu.  
"Ruangan tuan Chanyeol ada di lantai lima, sebelah kiri lift."  
"Terimakasih cantik, oh… Yeri-ssi." Senyumnya terlampau menawan, sehingga sulit bagi Yeri untuk tidak membalas.

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

* Mau promo sebentar, mampir ke instagram ku yuk. buat yang berkenan. heheh ( metibyun)

* Dan pada akhir nya Kyungsoo mengalah, proud of you paman Soo

* Sehun masih teteup yaaa, nyebelin+gemesin jugaa.

* Do'akan supaya sllu di kasih waktu buat up tepat waktu, jgn lupa intip juga ff BLACKZONE ku :)

* Terimakasih untk yg sdh FAV, FOLL, REVIEW :* KU CINTA KALIAAAANN.

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	12. Chapter 12 - EX

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 12

[EX]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

Tawa Baekhyun dan Sehun menjadi satu-satu nya bunyi indah untuk wanita paruh baya itu. Ia ikut tersenyum kala dapur nya menjadi tidak berbentuk karena ulah anak dan cucu nya. Tujuan utama ingin membuat kue. Namun perang tepung menjadi tidak dapat di hindari saat dengan jahil nya Sehun mengendap-endap naik ke atas kursi, dan memberi satu olesan bubuk putih itu ke pipi ibu nya.

"Mom… Lihat lihat.. Kau seperti badut. Hahah" Baekhyun berpura-pura mengerucutkan bibir. Merajuk palsu untuk mendapatkan kelengahan anak nya, dan kemudian di balas dengan olesan yang lebih banyak.

"Aaaaaa…. Neneeeekkkk… Mommyyyy mengejarku. Hahahha" Sehun berlari lincah di ikuti Baekhyun dengan sedikit tepung dalam genggaman nya.

"Badut Sehunie harus bersiap mendapat hujan tepung dari badut Mommy, okay ?" Baekhyun menahan gemas nya saat menyaksikan sang buah hati berlarian mengelilingi ruang keluarga meminta perlindungan Yoona.

"Sudah berhenti… Kue kalian tidak akan selesai jika kalian terus bermain seperti ini." senyum penuh ejekan lucu masih terpatri di bibir mungil Sehun. Membuat Baekhyun segera berlari menyusul Sehun yang bersembunyi di balik kaki nenek nya. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi untuk di bawa ke taman belakang.

"Ma… Kue di oven nanti tolong di angkat ya. Aku akan memberi bocah nakal ini hukuman." bukan nya takut, Sehun justru menenggelamkan kepala nya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Terkikik geli, melihat gelengan dan senyum manis Yoona.

"Mommy…." Sehun mengangkat kepala nya dari leher Baekhyun.

"Hm ?" Baekhyun duduk di kursi goyang favorit nya dulu. Saat masih tinggal bersama orang tua nya, ia akan menghabiskan berjam-jam sekedar membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik, di kursi ini.

"Mommy.. Kenapa mengajak hunnie kemari ?" Baekhyun menyaman kan posisi Sehun di atas paha nya.

"Ini tempat favorit mom dulu… Sehunie suka ?" Sehun hanya mengangguk, menyandarkan kepala nya pada dada Baekhyun. Mulai di jemput kantuk saat semilir angin menyapa.

"Sehunie hari ini belajar apa saja di Sekolah ?" dengan mengerjabkan mata nya beberapa kali, ternyata cukup efektif bagi Sehun untuk mengusir kantuk nya. Saat bercerita dengan ibu nya adalah saat paling menyenangkan.

"Ah… Mom.. Hunnie mendapat pekerjaan rumah tentang menulis cerita saat libur sekolah." nampak sedikit lesu, membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Karena kesibukan Chanyeol, mereka sama sekali tak mengajak Sehun kemana pun. Hanya ke toko buku saja.

"Tapi Hunnie tidak pergi liburan kemanapun kan ?" Sehun mendongak sebentar memastikan Baekhyun masih mendengar nya.

"Maafkan Dad yang sangat sibuk… Tapi Sehunnie tau tidak, jika liburan mu sangat bermanfaat." sebelum sempat melempar tanya nya, Baekhyun kembali menyambung ucapan.

"Sehunnie menghabiskan liburan dengan membantu Mommy di toko buku. Mengisi hari libur sekolah tidak selalu dengan berlibur ke tempat wisata kan ? Membantu mommy juga salah satu cara mengisi hari libur. Tentu nya lebih bermanfaat." Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak, memastikan ucapan ibu nya bukan sekedar omong kosong. Membayangkan cerita nya pasti akan menjadi sangat keren.

"Hunnie sayang mommy…"

"Me too…." saat kembali mengingat sesuatu. Sehun melompat turun dari dekapan Baekhyun.

"Mom… Tunggu disini, jangan kemanapun okay !" Sehun mewanti-wanti dengan gerakan lucu. Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan hanya mengangguk dengan mulut terbuka sedikit lebar. Menunggu anak nya kembali seperti perintah, dan aneh nya ia menurut saja.

Sehun menyembunyikan kedua tangan nya di belakang, berjalan pelan dengan tersipu malu.

"Sehunnie menyembunyikan apa ?"

"Mommy, kata bu guru 2 hari lagi adalah hari vanteline…"

"Huh ? Vanteline ? Apa itu nak ?" tangan satu nya masih di gunakan untuk bersembunyi di belakang badan, sedangkan tangan nya yang lain untuk menggaruk kepala nya yang mulai gatal saat kebingungan.

"Vanteline….. Uhmmm…. Hari kasih sayang mom." Baekhyun memecahkan tawa nya keras, membuat Sehun semakin kebingungan. Untuk kemudian membenarkan pelafalan Sehun.

"Itu nama nya **valentine** , bukan **vanteline** … Jadi apa yang ingin Sehunnie ketahui tentang hari kasih sayang ?" Sehun menggeleng, menyodorkan sebungkus permen pemberian Irene untuk ibu nya.

"Hunnie tau tentang hari kasih sayang, semua sudah di jelaskan ibu guru. Dan Sehun ingin memberi Mom hadiah ini. Maaf hanya bisa memberi mommy permen, dengan bungkus yang acak-acakan. Tapi Hunnie sangat menyayangi mu mom. Maafkan jika Hunnie sering membuat mom marah." terharu bukan main, Baekhyun memejamkan mata menahan air mata nya. Anak nya tumbuh dengan baik dengan hati lembut. Sehun-nya bahkan sudah mengetahui cara menunjukkan kasih sayang nya pada seseorang, termasuk ibu nya.

"Saat Hunnie dewasa nanti, Hunnie akan memberi sekotak besar permen untuk Mommy. Mom mau kah menerima ini ?"

"Tentu saja, terimakasih. Mommy juga sangat menyayangi mu." Sehun tidak akan pernah bosan mendapat pelukan dari ibu nya. Sekali lagi, itu adalah tempat paling nyaman selain kasur empuk milik nya di rumah.

 **{CB}**

Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon sangat sibuk di dapur, sedangkan Luhan yang sudah berusia 8 tahun memilih melihat kartun kesukaan nya di televisi.

"Soo, berikan aku kecap asin.." Joonmyeon telihat sibuk dengan daging tumis nya. Kyungsoo menatap dengan senyum sembari menyodorkan sebotol kecil kecap asin. Mengikhlaskan memang lebih baik, toh selama 5 tahun ini ia sama sekali tidak terputus komunikasi dengan Luhan-nya.

"Mamaa Soo.. Aku ingin muffin coklat. Aku nanti tidur dengan mama Soo dan Papa Ongin yaa." Kyungsoo mengangguk, sedangkan Joonmyeon tersenyum sangat tulus.

"Luhannie masih ingat dengan adik Sehun ?" Kyungsoo berbicara tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya dari sayur-sayur olahan nya.

"Setiap hari mama Myeon selalu menceritakan adik Sehun. Hannie lupa, tapi Hannie tidak sabar ingin bermain dengan adik Sehun…" Kyungsoo tertawa, berjalan ke arah nakas di ujung ruang tamu. Memberikan Luhan sebuah foto saat Luhan dan Sehun masih bayi. Dengan Luhan yang menangis, setelah mainan nya berhasil di rebut Sehun. Dan Sehun yang nampak kegirangan di samping Luhan.

"Itu adik Sehun, Hannie sangat menyayangi nya meskipun terkadang Luhannie justru yang akan menangis saat mainan mu di rebut oleh nya." Luhan mengangguk, menertawakan diri nya sendiri yang sangat jelek di foto itu.

"Hyung, mengapa Luhan semakin cantik astagaa ? Persis seperti mu." Kyungsoo membantu Joonmyeon menata seluruh makanan yang sudah matang ke atas meja makan.

"Tapi hati nya persis seperti mu Soo.. Sangat baik. Terimakasih, karena keikhlasan hati mu, rumah tangga kami terselamatkan. Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Joonmyeon memeluk Kyungsoo erat mengucapkan ribuan terimakasih, hingga di rasa Kyungsoo mulai bosan mendengar nya.

"Bukan kah seorang adik harus seperti itu pada kakak nya ?" Joonmyeon mengagguk penuh haru.

"Baekhyun dan Sehun akan datang kapan ?" Kyungsoo menatap jam dinding di atas dapur nya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi hyung. Ia berkata di atas jam makan siang."

Derap langkah lebih dari satu orang setelah membuka pin pintu bisa di tebak Kyungsoo siapa gerangan yang datang. Itu pasti Baekhyun dan Sehun. Baekhyun memang mengetahui pin rumah Kyungsoo.

"PAMAN SOO, PAMAN SOO, PAMAN SOO" Sehun berteriak-teriak dengan nada seperti biasa. Namun mulut nya segera di tutup rapat saat mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dari nya sedang sibuk menonton kartun. Sangat cantik, hingga Sehun membolakan mata nya tanpa berkedip.

"Joonmyeon hyung…" Sehun tidak mempedulikan ibu nya yang tengah sibuk melepas rindu dengan kedua sahabat nya.

"Sehuuuunnn…." Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi dan menghampiri Sehun yang masih mematung di tempat nya.

"Sehunnie… Itu Luhan hyung. Kau lupa ya ?" Sehun berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang kaki Baekhyun. Membuat Luhan sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa ?" Sehun semakin dalam menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kaki Baekhyun.

"Ak-aku malu mom…" cicit nya amat pelan namun masih tertangkap dengan baik oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah malu… Ayo bermain puzzle dengan ku. Aku juga memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk mu Hunnie." usakkan yang di berikan untuk rambut Sehun, tak membuat nya marah pada Luhan. Berbeda jika usakan itu di berikan oleh yang lain. Mungkin Sehun akan menangis, atau bahkan menjerit histeris karena tatanan rambut nya akan menjadi rusak.

"L-Luhan hyung… A-ayo bermain"

"Ya… Ayo bermain dengan ku Hunnie."

 **{CB}**

 **Ceklek!**

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasa pintu ruangan terbuka. Ia pikir itu Yixing atau Papi nya. Tapi dugaannya salah besar. Raut nya yang semula serius, berubah menjadi gelap berbahaya. Meskipun yang di pandang tengah menyunggingkan senyum paling indah yang pernah dimiliki, tidak membuat Chanyeol terkesan sedikitpun. Ketukan sepatu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Chanyeol tidak ada minat untuk balas tersenyum atau menyapa.

"Hai" Suara itu, Chanyeol pernah sangat memujanya.

"Ck!" decakan bengis terdengar dengan tajam dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Ehm, kau masih sama. Masih tetap tampan dan membuat penasaran." wanita itu Lee Sunbin, pernah menduduki tempat tertinggi di hati Chanyeol. Pernah menarik perhatian Chanyeol hingga pria itu lupa tujuan awal hidupnya. Pernah menjadi sangat berarti bagi Chanyeol hingga pria itu rela menukar nyawanya untuk membuat Sunbin bahagia. Chanyeol pernah buta hati dengan segala topeng yang dipasang rapi oleh Sunbin.

Chanyeol pernah dengan senang hati menyebut Sunbin sebagai 'wanita nya'. Tapi itu dulu, jauh sebelum Chanyeol tau bahwa wanita ini tak lebih dari ular yang di bungkus oleh wajah rupawan. Chanyeol sekarang sudah sembuh dari lukanya. Chanyeol yang dulu sempat ingin mati karena merasa kehilangan, sudah berubah.  
"Bitch! Setebal apa muka mu ?"

"Kau kasar sayang, apa kabarmu baik ?" Sunbin berjalan sensual mendekati kursi Chanyeol. Memainkan ujung dasi lelaki itu dengan gerakan menggoda. Sedang chanyeol menatap remeh wanita murahan di depannya ini.

"Kabar ku jauh lebih baik sejak kau memutuskan pergi dariku. Aku bersyukur dan tidak pernah menyesal." Chanyeol menepis tangan sunbin dari dasinya.

"Tapi aku menyesal."

"Kau pikir aku peduli ?!"  
"Ya, tentu kau masih peduli dengan ku Park." Sunbin tanpa menyerah mendekati tubuh Chanyeol. Memainkan dada Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya, menggelitik.

"Terlalu percaya diri!"

"Apa kau bahagia dengan lelaki itu ?" Chanyeol menarik sisi alisnya keatas. Bagaimana Sunbin bisa tau tentang Baekhyun ?

"Aku sangat bahagia! Jadi pergilah, karena kau salah telah datang kesini."

"Oh ya ? Aku akan pergi. Tapi aku tidak mau pergi dengan tangan kosong."

"Cih! Sudah ku duga. Kau kehabisan uang. Jadi kau mencariku ?"

"Aku tidak semiskin itu Park!"

"Lalu apa yang kau minta agar kau segera pergi dan tidak akan mengusikku lagi ?!"

Sunbin menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Mengancam Chanyeol masih semudah dulu. Lelaki itu terlalu terburu-buru dalam menyikapi kelicikan Sunbin.

"Bekerja sama lah dengan ku… Aku sedang membangun hotel di Thailand. Dan aku ingin kau yang mengatur seluruh desain hingga finishing nya." Sunbin berjalan semakin mendekati kursi Chanyeol, tanpa di sangka dengan berani wanita itu berbisik sensual tepat di belakang telinga si lelaki Park "Karena seleramu selalu elegan…"

Chanyeol mendorong sedikit halus tubuh Sunbin dengan sebelah tangan nya. Berkacak pinggang, memastikan wanita itu enyah.

"Pergi dari sini ! Cari perusahaan lain untuk kau ajak bekerja sama. Karena sekalipun kau tidak datang, client ku sudah ratusan yang ada."

Sunbin itu wanita cerdas cenderung licik, karena menyalahgunakan kepandaian nya untuk mencari banyak keuntungannya sendiri. Datang pada Chanyeol kira nya adalah jalan paling baik agar budget yang di keluarkan tidak perlu menguras rekening nya. Namun ia salah, kedudukan nya yang dulu telah jauh terbuang. Chanyeol memandang nya tak lebih dari seonggok barang bekas tak layak pakai. Sunbin murka dan memutar otak nya kemudian.

"Baiklah Chanyeol… Aku rasa hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan ku. Aku akan datang lain waktu. Mari berdiskusi, agar kita sama-sana untung. Tidak akan ada yang buntung." kepalan tangan Sunbin lahir atas redaman emosi nya, bukan sekarang. Setidak nya ini hanya permulaan saja.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di diskusi kan, aku MENOLAK kerja sama dengan mu nona Lee !"

"Park Chanyeol, dewasa lah. Masalalu jangan kau sangkut pautkan dengan pekerjaan. Aku datang sebagai client mu, bukan sebagai mantan kekasih mu"

"Tapi kau masih tetap menjadi penghianat Lee, baik di masa lalu, masa sekarang, ataupun masa depan !" Lee Sunbin berlalu pergi meninggalkan sekilas kecupan pada pipi Chanyeol. Membuat ayah Sehun itu murka dan mengacak-acak seluruh isi meja nya. Chanyeol goyah, bukan karena masih cinta. Tapi karena merasa bersalah, pada Baekhyun-nya.

 **{CB}**

Tidak biasa nya suami nya menjadi pendiam dan uring-uringan. Baekhyun hanya memendam seluruh pertanyaan nya, tanpa berniat melempar pada Chanyeol. Tau ini bukan saat yang tepat. Baekhyun lebih memilih berdiam di kamar Sehun dan memastikan alat tulis anak nya tidak kurang untuk di bawa esok hari.

Engsel pintu berbunyi pelan, Chanyeol ternyata ikut menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar Sehun. Memberi kecupan pada kening jagoan kecil nya yang sudah terlelap tenang dalam mimpi.

"Kenapa tidak tidur ?" Baekhyun menggeleng ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah berjongkok di hadapan nya. Baekhyun duduk tenang di tepi ranjang milik Sehun.

"Aku menunggu mu mengajak ku bicara. Apa ada masalah ? Sejak kau pulang kantor, kau sama sekali tidak menyapaku atau Sehun. Dia menangis karena kau abaikan, hingga tertidur dan lupa menata buku untuk jadwal nya besok." jemari lentik Baekhyun di letakkan di atas rambut Chanyeol, mengelus lembut. Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah hanya menyandarkan kepala nya di atas paha Baekhyun.

"Maaf, pekerjaan ku sedang tidak terkendali akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana hari kalian ?"

"Sehun memiliki pekerjaan rumah, menulis cerita selama libur sekolah. Ia memberiku hadiah permen sebagai kado valentine. Dan Sehun sangat memahami kesibukan daddy nya." nada bicara Baekhyun masih anggun seperti biasa. Tidak ada emosi atau menentang. Tapi Chanyeol tau jika suami mungilnya ini mendapat sedikit kekecewaan disana. "Aku kalah start dengan anak ku ternyata. Kau mendapat kado valentine pertama dari Sehun." kekehan datar Chanyeol menambah tegang suasana, entah karena apa.

"Tidurlah.. Kau pasti lelah Chanyeol. Bangun lah pagi, dan meminta maaflah pada anak mu karena telah mengabaikan nya semalaman ini." Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, tanpa berniat mengangkat kepala nya dari paha Baekhyun.

"Baek…. Jika aku menjadi pembohong apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku ?" Baekhyun diam, mematung di tempat tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap.

"Tentang masa lalu ku, ia datang lagi."

"Apa ia meminta kembali ?" Chanyeol mendongak kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"Ia hanya datang dan menawarkan kerja sama.." rasa nya aneh, mungkin ini yang di maksud cemburu. Baekhyun sering di hadapkan dengan berbagai jenis wanita cantik atau lelaki manis yang mendekati Chanyeol. Tapi tidak ada efek apapun. Sedangkan entah mengapa masa lalu selalu saja menjadi mimpi buruk, Baekhyun takut karena masa lalu telah lebih dulu bertemu dengan suami nya, daripada diri nya.

"Tidurlah… Aku yakin kau lelah, aku akan tidur bersama Sehun. Aku takut ia akan menangis tengah malam nanti, karena berangkat tidur dengan tangis juga." Chanyeol mendekap erat paha Baekhyun, tidak membiarkan suami manis nya itu untuk beranjak.

"Aku tidak marah Chanyeol, kau sudah dewasa. Kita berkeluarga atas dasar saling percaya. Tidurlahhhh…"

"Aku tidur disini juga.." dan malam ini mereka menghabiskan nya dengan berbagi ranjang sempit milik Sehun. Berhimpitan hangat dengan Sehun yang berada di tengah.

 **{CB}**

Pagi ini menjadi sangat berat untuk Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak ? Ia harus berkecimpung di dapur dengan Sehun dalam gendongan nya. Sejak dini hari tadi, anak itu terus mengigau. Dan ternyata suhu tubuh nya sangat tinggi.

"Sehunnie tidur saja ya ? Mom buat kan bubur ayam favorit mu." Sehun hanya menggeleng, semakin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada sang ibu.

"Dengan dad saja ya ? Biarkan mom memasak." Sehun itu anak periang, seperti sifat Baekhyun. Tapi saat sekali saja di abaikan, ia akan membalas terus mengabaikan pula. Seperti sikap nya pada Chanyeol sekarang.

"Belum memaafkan daddy ya ?" Chanyeol benar bersedih saat jagoan tampan nya menjauh dari nya. Ia menyesal telah bersikap seperti anak kecil semalam. Seandainya ia bisa mengontrol emosi, mungkin Sehun tidak akan mengabaikan nya seperti ini.

"Daddy…" suara Sehun parau terdengar lirih. Tak hanya Chanyeol yang menyimak nya, Baekhyun pun demikian. Ia menghentikan kegiatan memasak nya, untuk mendengar ucapan sang buah hati.

"Hunnie benci di abaikan, Hunnie tidak apa daddy sibuk bekerja. Karena Hunnie masih memiliki mommy." sebagian hati Chanyeol teriris dengan kecepatan lambat. Sangat menyakitkan dirasa, ternyata waktu nya untuk keluarga hanya bisa dihitung jam saja. Ia memang pernah berjanji akan melakukan apapun asal kebutuhan Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak pernah kekurangan, tapi Chanyeol lupa jika selain uang anak dan suami nya juga butuh…. Diri nya.

"Sehunnie…. Daddy sedang kelelahan semalam. Memaafkan adalah sifat yang wajib di miliki anak baik." seperti sihir, nasihat ibu nya selalu mampu membuat Sehun mengangguk. Ia turun dari gendongan Baekhyun. Untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang terus merasa bersalah.

"Daddy… Sehunnie memaafkan mu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk libur hari ini. Kita bermain bertiga." Chanyeol berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Sehun. Memeluk erat jagoan kecil nya, meminta maaf sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Dad akan libur hari ini. Opa dan paman Yixing sudah memberi ijin. Kita bermain bertiga, kita akan liburan bertiga." Baekhyun menyaksikan dengan senyum keibuan seperti biasa. Memang ini yang Sehun minta, berlibur bertiga bersama kedua orang tua nya.

 **{CB}**

"Daddy…. Hahahahah berhenti.." Baekhyun hampir saja melempar Sehun jauh-jauh saat keterkejutan hampir saja membuat nafas nya tersumbat. Bocah 6 tahun itu tiba-tiba membanting pelukan di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring di atas karpet.

Mereka tengah berada di taman kota, di bawah pohon rindang. Piknik judul nya, agenda liburan hari ini. Membawa sedikit bekal untuk di makan bersama, serta karpet tidak seberapa besar tergelar di bawah pohon itu. Semilir angin di nikmati dengan seksama. Sangat jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah mereka pergi berlibur seperti ini. Sehun dan Chanyeol sibuk berlari-lari. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berbaring manja. Tapi acara berbaring nya harus terhenti kala Sehun kelelahan dan menjatuhkan diri seperti ini di atas ibu nya.

"Mommy… Hunnie lelah.." masih tersisa kikikan Sehun meski bibir nya berucap lelah. Mungkin adegan kejar-kejaran dengan Chanyeol terlalu seru.

"Aku juga lelah.." kemudian kikikan Chanyeol terdengar pula dengan kepala yang di sandarkan pada perut ramping suami nya.

Sehun beranjak, ikut menyandarkan kepala nya di atas perut sang ibu. Berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak keberatan meskipun harus merasa sedikit sesak saat perut nya yang mungil di tiban oleh 2 kepala kesayangan nya.

"Mommy, seperti nya aku akan mengubah pekerjaan rumah ku. Aku harus mengisi dengan cerita piknik hari ini." Baekhyun membawa kedua tangan nya untuk menyisir lembut rambut Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Tentu saja boleh…"

"Ehmm… Waktu kecil dad sama seperti mu mendapat pekerjaan rumah menulis cerita tentang kegiatan selama liburan." Sehun dan Baekhyun masih terdiam, menyimak baik-baik kelanjutan cerita Chanyeol.

"Yang dad tulis hanya tentang membantu oma memasak. Karena opa sangat sibuk bekerja. Harus nya belajar dari sana dad tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama pada mu kan ? Sekali lagi maafkan daddy Sehunnie. Mulai minggu ini, mari kita habiskan akhir pekan bersama." perut Baekhyun tampak bergerak-gerak mengikuti anggukan Sehun.

"Daddy… Mommy… Sehunnie ingin adik." Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersedak ludah nya sendiri saat mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang selalu spontan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alis nya menggoda Baekhyun. Melihat wajah lelaki mungil itu yang sudah dihiasi rona kemerahan. Sangat menggemaskan, jika saja tidak ada Sehun. Mungkin Chanyeol akan meniduri Baekhyun disini, sekarang juga.

"Adik ? Kau saja masih menyusu bagaimana bisa meminta adik ?" Sehun bangkit dari baringan nya. Duduk menghadap Baekhyun mengangguk pasti dengan rambut berkibat-kibar tertiup angin.

"Aku berhenti menyusu mulai hari ini mom.. Aku ingin adik perempuan." tangan Baekhyun terulur merapikan rambut anak nya. Masih berbaring nyaman bersama Chanyeol.

"Mana bisa di pilih ? Jika adik ternyata lelaki bagaimana ?" Sehun berpikir sejenak membayangkan betapa menyenangkan memiliki saudara lelaki. Bisa bermain bola bersama ? Meskipun memiliki adik perempuan dan melindungi nya masih terlihat jauh lebih keren.

"Tidak masalah.."

"DEAL ! PERMINTAAN DIKABULKAN." Chanyeol berteriak seperti seorang idiot. Membayangkan betapa seksi suami nya dengan perut buncit.

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun menutup pelan pintu kamar Sehun setelah menidurkan nya. Kelelahan bermain tidak membuat Sehun terlelap begitu saja. Dongeng rutin harus menjadi pengantar tidurnya, dengan sedikit alunan merdu suara Baekhyun tentu nya.

Suasana komplek rumah nya lumayan sepi di banding hari lalu. Biasa nya tetangga nya akan berlibur ke luar kota dan menginap saat akhir pekan seperti ini. Sejak tinggal di rumah ini, Baekhyun memang merasa lebih lega daripada di apartemen sempit nya.

Ingatan tentang Sehun yang meminta adik membuat nya menggenggam botol pil itu kuat-kuat. Pertimbangan nya sangat banyak. Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaan nya. Apa jadi nya jika ia harus hamil dengan Sehun yang terkadang rewel tanpa tau waktu dan tempat ?

"Buang saja, kau tidak memerlukan ini sayang.." Chanyeol datang entah sejak kapan. Membuat Baekhyun berjingkat saat tangan besar nya memeluk dari belakang. Dan mengambil alih botol kecil berisi beberapa sisa pil itu.

"Aku takut.. Jika kau terlalu sibuk. Kemudian Sehun sedang rewel, dan perut ku membesar. Aku bisa gila Chanyeol." Chanyeol meletakkan botol nya pada meja makan. Mengecup pundak Baekhyun kemudian. "Aku akan mengurangi kesibukan ku." itu hanya janji, tapi Baekhyun sangat ingin mempercaya.

"Aaaww.." kejutan berikut nya adalah Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berada di atas meja makan dengan paha yang dipaksa Chanyeol terbuka lebar.

"Jika aku baca di internet gaya bercinta untuk menghasilkan anak perempuan itu banyak Baek." Chanyeol masih berdiri di antara kangkangan paha Baekhyun

"Oh ya ?" Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengan nya pada leher Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi hanya mengangguk saja. Tidak benar peduli dengan semua gaya yang di baca nya di internet. Hanya sesak di bagian celana karena ereksi yang menjadi fokus nya.

"Mari kita coba semua.." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata nya menggoda.

"Semua ?" dan itu membuat celana Chanyeol semakin sempit saja di rasa.

"Bukankan Sehun ingin adik perempuan ?" Baekhyun bertanya polos dengan mata nya yang mulai jatuh kepada gundukan mengembung milik suami nya.

"Tsundere…" bibir mereka bertemu. Rasanya sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bercinta dengan suasana syahdu seperti sekarang. Biasanya hanya percintaan kilat, sekedar menjemput orgasme.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai masuk kedalam kaus Baekhyun dan menari di atas permukaan kulit mulus suami nya. Lidah mereka saling membelit dan mengetuk. Tak peduli seberapa banyak liur mereka saling bercampur dan tertelan.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. Mulai melepas lingkaran pada leher Chanyeol. Berjalan pelan mulai dari dada hingga berakhir ke gundukan padat.

"Sudah keras Chanyeol.." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan mata sayu karena hasrat nya yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Di lahap lagi bibir tipis Baekhyun sangat cepat, dan di hisap kuat. Rasa nya bibir Baekhyun sudah membengkak meski nyata nya yang terlihat itu nampak seksi sekali.

"Ahh…."

Desahan mereka beradu, dengan pakaian yang masih utuh membungkus. Sampai mereka tidak dapat mendengar seorang bocah 6 tahun membuka pintu kamar, keluar dengan rambut berantakan. Dan mata setengah terpejam.

"ASTAGA !" Baekhyun yang menyadari pertama kali, dan cepat melompat turun dari posisi duduk nya di meja makan. Mendorong Chanyeol menjauh mengeringkan liur mereka yang tercecer di sekitar bibir hingga dagu.

"Mommy…" Sehun mengerjab lucu beberapa kali. Mata nya masih terasa lengket, tapi rasa ingin pipis sudah berada di ujung. Jika tidak segera bangun maka ia akan mengompol dan mendapat hukuman besok pagi nya.

"S-sehun… Kenapa bangun ?" Baekhyun berucap gugup dengan tangan merapikan pakaian yang sedikit tersibak karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Hunnie ingin pipis…"

"Ayo mom antar.." rumah minimalis mereka memang hanya memiliki 2 kamar mandi. 1 berada di dalam kamar utama milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sedangkan kamar mandi 1 lagi berada di sisi dapur, sebelum kamar Sehun.

"Ehmm… Tadi Sehunnie melihat apa ?" Sehun masih dalam posisi berdiri nya menguras habis rasa mengganjal pada perut karena hasrat ingin pipis. Mata nya berat terasa. Di temani Baekhyun yang bersandar pada daun pintu kamar mandi.

"Sehunnie tidak melihat apapun.. Mom, gendong…" Baekhyun diam-diam bernafas lega, membayangkan otak anak nya akan tercemar karena ulah mesum kedua orang tua nya adalah mimpi buruk.

 **{CB}**

"Jangan jajan sembarangan, jangan berisik saat jam pelajaran, jangan bermain kemanapun sampai mom datang. Hanya tunggu bersama bu guru." Baekhyun mondar-mandir ke dalam dapur kemudian keluar lagi, masuk lagi, kemudian keluar lagi. Begitu seterus nya sampai membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol jengah melihat nya. Bukan hanya kaki yang sibuk bergerak kesama kemari, bibir nya pun terus komat-kamit dengan rentetan omelan. Entah untuk Sehun atau Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa mulut, kaki, serta tangan nya bergerak secara bersamaan ?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang sibuk melahap bacon panggang serta telur mata sapi nya.

"Cwantik twapi cwerewet.." Sehun menanggapi gerutuan ayah nya dengan mulut terisi penuh. Masih duduk tenang di atas pangkuan Chanyeol tanpa niat beranjak.

"Telan dulu, jangan berbicara dengan mulut penuh ." Chanyeol menepuk pantat Sehun sedikit keras.

"Dan… Chanyeol…" Baekhyun melempar satu majalah fashion ke atas meja makan. Di tujukan untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa ini ?"

"Buka yang ku tandai dengan lipatan.." Baekhyun melepas apron nya dan membersihkan seluruh area mulut Sehun. Chanyeol masih sibuk membolak-balik isi majalah dengan sesekali melebarkan mata, atau kadang menghembuskan nafas berat. Tapi tak berniat sekalipun untuk menutup sebelum sampai pada halaman terakhir.

"Bagaimana ?" Baekhyun mengerjab dengan manis nya. Meminta pendapat Chanyeol.

"Celana ini terlalu ketat untuk mu Baek.. aku tidak setuju. Jam tangan, baiklah. Untuk kemeja, cari warna yang gelap." Chanyeol memutusi dengan fokus nya kembali pada piring yang berisi sarapan. Sehun sudah beralih ke pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu celana model baru Chanyeol.. Dan warna lemon chiffon sedang hits.." Baekhyun mencebik pada tempat nya, berharap Chanyeol akan mengangguk.

"Celana itu jelek, kau akan terlihat pendek ! **-aku tidak ingin pantat padat mu tercetak dan menjadi konsumsi banyak orang-** Dan kemeja dengan warna itu, akan membuat mu terlihat hitam. **-aku hanya tidak ingin bentuk tubuh mu yang seksi itu menerawang, hanya untuk ku saja. Tidak untuk di nikmati orang lain-** "

"Kau ini menghina aku pendek dan hitam ? Aku akan membeli celana kebesaran, dan kemeja berwarna hitam. Puas ?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum idiot, setidak nya itu jauh lebih baik. Toh setiap malam Baekhyun tidak memerlukan itu semua.

"Deal.. celana kebesaran, jam tangan, dan kemeja berwarna hitam." Chanyeol memutusi dan mengeluarkan ponsel nya dari dalam saku celana.

"Sudah aku transfer ke rekening mu. Nominal nya aku beri lebih. Mungkin kau tertarik dengan item lain ?" Chanyeol menyudahi transaksi dengan ponsel nya saat di tatap nya Baekhyun tidak lagi secerah tadi. Chanyeol memang tidak pelit, tidak sama sekali. Tapi Baekhyun hanya sebal dengan tingkah nya yang aneh dengan menyetujui namun melampirkan beberapa syarat di luar nalar. Meskipun Baekhyun sangat hafal tentang keidiotan suami nya.

"Mommy.. Daddy.. Adik pesanan Hunnie sudah jadi kah ?"

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

* Jika ada typo harap di maklumi, saya hanya manusia biasa

* Terimakasih untk yg sdh FAV, FOLL, REVIEW :* KU CINTA KALIAAAANN.

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	13. Chapter 13 - Tired

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 13

[Tired]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

"Mommy…." Sehun keluar dari rumah nya masih mengenakan piyama. Rambut sedikit berantakan, dan wajah bantal khas bangun tidur.

"Kenapa ?" Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak mendengar panggilan Sehun saat dirinya sedang berkonsentrasi dengan tanaman di halaman rumah mereka yang tak seberapa luas. Selang nya di letakkan di atas tanah sedang tangan nya terulur untuk memutar kran air.

"Ehhmmm… Mommy… Sehunie mengompol." di lirik nya celana piyama Sehun. Memang sedikit basah. Sudah 3 minggu sejak kejadian mengompol nya yang terakhir sampai kesepakatan hukuman di buat. Jika Sehun ternyata masih mengompol lagi, ia harus mencuci semua sprei dan selimut. Kemudian mengganti sendiri dengan yang baru.

"Kau masih ingat kesepakatan kita kan ?" Sehun mengangguk, wajah nya tertunduk dan hanya melirik ibu nya dari balik bulu mata.

"Yasudah… Cepat mandi dan mulai jalankan hukuman nya. Sehunie harus memiliki tanggung jawab."

"Iya mom.." Sehun berlalu pergi tanpa semangat. Padahal jadwal minggu nya ingin di habis kan hanya bersama Chanyeol.

"Dia masih 6 tahun Baek.." Chanyeol datang dari arah kamar tidur. Nampak berantakan dan belum mencuci muka.

"Tanggung jawab harus di ajarkan sedini mungkin. Dan kita sudah sepakat jika semua kesalahan harus di pertanggung jawabkan." Chanyeol memilih berdiam saja. Karena ibu di sini adalah Baekhyun. Tentu ia yang lebih tau tentang Sehun dan apa yang terbaik untuk anak nya. Terlebih waktu yang di habiskan Sehun lebih banyak dengan Baekhyun daripada dirinya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi Chanyeol. Kau tidak malu ? tukang sayur bahkan tampak lebih tampan di banding dirimu." begitulah Baekhyun, jika marah pada Sehun maka Chanyeol harus mendapat imbas juga.

.

.

.

"Sehunie maafkan mommy… tapi ini sudah kita sepakati bukan ?" Baekhyun menghampiri anak nya yang tampak sibuk dengan setumpuk sprei dan selimut di ruang cuci.

"Sehunie yang harus nya meminta maaf mom…" Baekhyun mengambil alih tumpukan kain itu untuk kemudian di masukkan ke dalam tabung mesin cuci. Hukuman memang akan membuat jera, tapi pada akhir nya Baekhyun tidak akan tega membiarkan putra kesayangan nya menghabiskan setengah hari di ruang cuci.

"Biarkan mesin cuci nya bekerja. Kita di tunggu daddy untuk sarapan bersama." Sehun masih nampak lesu karena rasa bersalah.

"Jika punya adik nanti.. Sehunie tidak bisa seperti ini. Ubah kebiasaan nya, dengan berangkat pipis jika ingin, sekalipun masih mengantuk." Sehun sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri ibu nya. Memeluk erat, dan mengusakkan kepala nya pada perut Baekhyun.

"Hunie janji tidak akan mengulang nya mom.. Karena Sehunie ingin punya adik perempuan." Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengangkat tubuh anak nya untuk di gendong.

"Kenapa cepat sekali besar hm ? Mommy tidak akan kuat menggendong mu lagi."

"Mommy tidak usah menggendongku.. Gendong adik saja nanti." tawa Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang menggema di ruang cuci. Menertawai obsesi Sehun yang besar, tentang seorang adik.

"Ehmmmm.. Pesanan adik mu mungkin akan lama." Sehun terus memainkan rambut Baekhyun dengan memelintir atau mengelus. Kebiasaan nya saat di gendong Baekhyun di sela obrolan.

"Kenapa lama ? Harus nya saat Sehunie pesan pagi. Adik akan jadi pada siang hari kan mom ?"

"Adik mu bukan kimbab atau muffin Sehuunnn… Adik harus berada di dalam perut mommy selama 9 bulan. Kemudian baru keluar." Baekhyun menjelaskan sembari berjalan keluar dari ruang cuci, menuju meja makan karena sudah di tunggu oleh Chanyeol.

"Apakah 9 bulan itu lama ?" Sehun mengangkat ke sepuluh jari nya. Melipat satu hingga membentuk 9 ruas.

"Coba di hitung dengan jari mu. Jika Sehunie menunggu dengan cemas, maka akan lama. Tapi jika Sehunie menunggu dengan sabar, 9 bulan akan sebentar terasa." Sehun mengangguk senang.

"Hunie akan menunggu dengan sabar, dan berdoa supaya adik segera ada di perut mommy."

"Doa anak baik, pasti terkabul." Baekhyun mendudukkan Sehun di atas pangkuan nya. Mulai membuka piring, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang ternyata ikut menyimak obrolan mereka.

"Jika ingin adik segera ada di perut mommy. Maka Sehunie harus membiarkan daddy dan mommy seharian di dalam kamar."

"Huh ?" Sehun urung menerima suapan Baekhyun saat melihat senyum idiot ayah nya. Bertambah bingung dengan ucapan tentang seharian berada di dalam kamar ? Itu arti nya ia harus di abaikan.

"Dasar bodoh !" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok. Terlalu sebal dengan suami nya yang terkadang bodoh itu.

"HAHAHA… Jadi apa agenda kita di weekend kali ini ?" Chanyeol tidak marah, seperi biasa menggoda Baekhyun adalah aktivitas rutin yang menyenangkan.

"Bersih-bersih rumah, bermain monopoli, Sehun ingin kita melakukan apa lagi ?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun yang sibuk mengunyah sarapan di atas pangkuan nya.

"Menonton film.."

"PERMINTAAN DIKABULKAN !"

"Jangan berteriak Chanyeol, suara berat mu itu bisa membuat ku tuli."

 **{CB}**

Sehun bahkan bukan artis, tapi hampir 2 jam ini ia terus menerus mendapat panggilan video. Mulai dari kakek-nenek nya, opa-oma nya, hingga Luhan. Biasa nya Sehun senang, tapi mungkin suasana hati nya sedang memburuk dan sekarang rewel. Ia enggan berbicara dengan mereka.

"Jangan rewel astagaa… Kau minta apa ?"

"Matikan ponsel nya mom.." Sehun menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya hampir menangis.

"Iya di matikan, tapi jangan rewel Sehun !" Baekhyun mematikan ponsel nya, dan menunjukkan pada Sehun kemudian. Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini ? Anak baik tidak akan mengabaikan sapaan orang lain, paham ? Paling tidak katakan halo dan berpamitan. Itu tidak sopan Sehun."

Baekhyun paham jika anak nya akan sebal, saat mengerjakan suatu hal yang ia sukai kemudian di ganggu. Dan mungkin Sehun sedang menikmati hari minggu bersama orang tua nya tanpa ingin di recoki.

"BAEKHYUUUUNNNNN !" suara teriakan Chanyeol dari arah gudang membuat perdebatan Baekhyun dan Sehun terhenti. Anak dan ibu itu berlari ke arah gudang untuk menghampiri sang kepala keluarga.

Chanyeol memang mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan gudang, meskipun hanya gudang, Baekhyun tidak suka jika tempat itu nampak kotor.

Dan lihat sekarang, Chanyeol melompat-lompat seperti orang kesurupan. Hanya karena seekor kecoa. Phobia pada serangga membuat Chanyeol terserang panik.

"Daddy, please stop it ! Badan mu saja besar, tapi dengan seekor kecoa saja kalah ?" Sehun melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada. Seperti orang dewasa jika jengah pada suatu hal. Lupa jika beberapa menit lalu ia baru saja rewel.

Chanyeol bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun, menyaksikan anak nya menangkap 1 ekor kecoa. Tidak ada rasa takut, Sehun membuang dengan santai. Di tatap nya Baekhyun, dan hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dari suami cantik nya.

"Dominan macam apa kau ini ?"

"Ak-aku hanya kaget. Aku tidak takut."

"Tidak takut ? Coba katakan pada dumbo yang melompat-lompat seperti orang gila tadi." Baekhyun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ckckck.. Daddy memang payah." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengikuti jejak ibu nya. Keluar dari gudang.

"Ibu dan anak sama saja.. Sekongkol dan kompak jika menjatuhkan orang tampan seperti ku."

 **{CB}**

"Ahahhah.. Kita jadi orang kaya Sehun. Lihat uang mommy banyak kan ? Semua bangunan milik daddy mu sudah kita beli." Sehun tidak tau cara bermain monopoli itu seperti apa. Tapi ia lebih suka menjadi tim Baekhyun daripada Chanyeol.

Sehun juga tidak tau kaya yang di maksud Baekhyun seperti apa. Tapi ia ikut bertepuk tangan senang saat Baekhyun berkata bahwa mereka menang, dan Chanyeol kalah.

"Chanyeol…" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat bibirnya di tutup rapat oleh Sehun menggunakan tangan mungil nya.

"Mommy kenapa memanggil daddy dengan sebutan Chanyeol ? Harus nya mommy memanggil daddy. Dan daddy memanggil mommy." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling beradu pandang. Bukan kah sudah di ingatkan sebelum nya jika Sehun selalu menjadi spontan.

"Tidak sopan jika hanya memanggil nama. Benar kan mom ?" Baekhyun mengangguk patah-patah. Ia bahkan masih ingat jika itu adalah ajaran nya, tentang memanggil seseorang tidak boleh dengan nama saja.

"D-daddy ?" Baekhyun berucap pelan dengan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya… M-mommy ?" Chanyeol pun tak kalah canggung nya.

.

.

.

"Bubble tea ku jangan di minum.." mereka melanjutkan agenda selanjut nya. Yaitu menonton film. Sehun dan Chanyeol penggemar zootopia. Sekalipun di putar 100 kali, mereka tidak akan pernah bosan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu nya dengan bermasker manja. Meletakkan kepala nya nyaman di atas paha Chanyeol yang di fungsikan sebagai bantal.

"Mommy bubble tea ku di habiskan daddy."

"Dwi kwulkwas adwa lwagwi.." Baekhyun berbicara tanpa membuka mulut nya lebar, karena itu bisa menyebabkan rusak pada masker nya.

"Huh ?"

"Di kulkas ada lagi." Sehun ber-oh ria setelah mendapat terjemahan dari ayah nya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan sisa akhir pekan dengan 3 film kartun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertidur pulas setelah lelah bermain ponsel. Masih menyamankan diri dengan paha Chanyeol sebagai bantal.

Sesuai janji dan ekspektasi, Chanyeol hanya menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan keluarga kecil nya. Menemani kesayangan nya, berbahagia bersama dengan berbagai kegiatan sederhana yang justru membuat mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain.

Melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang keluarga, sudah pukul 9 malam. Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah terlelap nyaman di atas paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawa kedua telapak tangan besar nya untuk mengusak pelan masing-masing rambut Baekhyun dan Sehun. Si duo menyebalkan yang selalu kompak membuat Chanyeol mati kutu. Dan dua orang yang menduduki tempat paling khusus di hati nya.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan kepala Baekhyun sejenak dan mengganti paha nya dengan bantal sofa. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh putra nya dan di bawa ke dalam kamar tidur.

"Selamat malam jagoan daddy.. Terimakasih untuk hari ini." kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Sehun, ucapan selamat malam dari seorang ayah. Pengantar mimpi indah untuk si jagoan tampan.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar Sehun pelan, untuk kemudian bergantian mengangkat suami nya. Di angkat nya tubuh sintal Baekhyun. Namun belum setengah perjalanan, suami nya itu sudah terbangun.

"Ch… Maksud ku daddy. Turun kan aku, pasti aku tertidur ya ? Sehun mana ?" Baekhyun mengucek mata nya sejenak, minta di turunkan tapi malah kepala nya di sandar kan nyaman di antara bahu Chanyeol.

"Kami menghabiskan 3 film, dan kau sudah tertidur sejak film pertama."

"Iyakah ? Mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah setelah membersihkan seluruh penjuru rumah seharian ini." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan langkah nya. Menikmati wajah suami nya dari jarak terdekat. Gendongan bridal nya memang mampu membuang jarak.

"Kau kelelahan mengoceh yang lebih tepat." Chanyeol terkekeh, menempelkan hidung mancung nya dengan hidung mungil milik Baekhyun. Menyelami sekali lagi pesona apa kira nya yang dimiliki Baekhyun hingga ia begitu jatuh cinta.

"Ch… Ah, maksud ku daddy. Tidak kah kau berniat membuat adonan untuk adik Sehun ?"

"Kita buat adonan di kamar saja. Aku tidak mau gagal seperti kemarin." Baekhyun mengangguk, untuk menjadi yang pertama menyesap bibir tebal Chanyeol. Mereka berciuman basah, dengan Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju kamar tetap membiarkan Baekhyun dalam gendongan.

 **{CB}**

Bantingan pelan tidak menyakiti Baekhyun karena ia di jatuhkan di atas kasur empuk. Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu untuk menelusuri penuh damba tubuh mulus suami nya.

"Gaya apa yang akan kita coba ?" Baekhyun menghentikan ciuman mereka. Bertanya sungguh-sungguh tentang gaya yang dapat menghasilkan anak perempuan seperti pesanan Sehun.

"Submisive on top.. _Cup_." Chanyeol berbisik hangat di akhiri dengan kecupan pada daun telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalik posisi. Menduduki perut Chanyeol, sedang yang di duduki hanya mengeluarkan smirk menantang.

"Begini kah daddy ?" Chanyeol terperangah, ini favorit nya tentu saja. Saat Baekhyun berubah menjadi liar, sangat seksi hingga Chanyeol merasa resleting celana pendeknya akan meledak karena tidak mampu menampung penis nya yang membumbung.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, masih duduk tenang di atas perut Chanyeol. Melepas celana pendek nya, hanya menyisakan celana dalam. Belalai mungilnya pun mulai mengembang. Membuat Chanyeol meneguk ludah.

"Ingin lepas baju sendiri, atau aku yang melepas ?" Baekhyun berbicara sangat dekat, hampir menempel dengan bibir Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan… Untukku."

Mengangguk sekali, dengan smirk yang mengundang untuk di setubuhi. Baekhyun malam ini sangat panas. Jemari nya meraba perut Chanyeol, menaikkan kaus yang di kenakan Chanyeol sangat pelan. Hingga membuat Chanyeol menggelinjang karena geli.

Belum berhenti di sana, tangan Chanyeol di bawa ke atas. Menempel pada kepala ranjang, yang ternyata kaus di gunakan sebagai pengikat.

"Submisive on top kan ? Biar aku yang bekerja malam ini."

Chanyeol tidak tau Baekhyun belajar darimana hingga menjadi sangat memuaskan seperti sekarang. Tapi ia sungguh ingin membuka lilitan pada tangan nya saat melihat Baekhyun membuka baju nya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual.

Baekhyun berdiri di atas ranjang, meraba tubuh nya. Membuka satu per satu kain yang menutupi kulit nya. Sengaja menggoda, dengan sedikit meliuk dan menonjolkan bagian favorit Chanyeol. Yaitu pantat dan nipple pink nya.

"69 ?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Bertambah semangat saat Baekhyun menungging di depan wajah nya. Menampakkan bongkahan padat yang menjadi surga tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melakukan blow job pada penis Chanyeol. Naik turun seirama, menyedot habis hingga Chanyeol mendapat pelepasan pertama.

"Kenapa sudah keluar ?" Baekhyun sedikit merengek meskipun pada akhir nya menelan habis sperma yang di muntahkan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan ikatan nya Baek. Aku ingin menampar pantat mu." Baekhyun tertawa mengejek, bukannya jengkel Chanyeol malah kembali tegang.

"Tidak akan ku lepas. Aku yang memegang kendali malam ini." Baekhyun menempelkan bibir nya, yang di sambut kasar kemudian oleh Chanyeol. Tidak pernah merasa puas meskipun seluruh bibir Baekhyun bahkan sudah masuk dalam mulut nya.

"Daddy… Bang me please."

"Masuk kan sekarang.." Baekhyun mengangguk, mulai berjongkok di atas penis Chanyeol. Menggesek kan lubang nya pada kepala penis Chanyeol sebelum menenggelam kan.

Karena tangan Chanyeol sedang di ikat, Baekhyun memang memenuhi janjinya untuk bekerja malam ini. Terus membawa tubuh nya naik turun memompa penis Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangan nya di gunakan untuk mengurut penis nya sendiri. Nikmat nya bertambah saat Chanyeol dengan rapi melaksanakan tugas nya menghabisi nipple Baekhyun.

"Bang you now.."

"Bersamaaahhhh…" Chanyeol menembak banyak-banyak sperma yang tersisa ke dalam lubang favorit nya. Chanyeol mendapat dua pelepasan sedang Baekhyun menjemput orgasme pertama nya. Bagian dalam lubang nya terasa hangat. Lengket karena keringat bercampur sperma nya tidak menghalangi Baekhyun untuk ambruk di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ini pertama kali nya setelah 6 tahun. Kita bercinta tanpa pil itu." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membuka ikatan Chanyeol.

"Dan ini kesekian kali nya aku tidak pernah bosan mengucapkan. Aku puas dengan semua service mu, Baek." Baekhyun masih menyempatkan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya terlelap di atas tubuh Chabyeol. Mengabaikan perih pada anal nya.

"Selamat malam ibu dari anak-anak ku." Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun pada posisi ternyaman. Mencium lembut seluruh wajah suami nya. Menarik selimut, dan mendekap lelaki mungil itu erat.

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol tidak tau mengapa pekerjaan nya justru jadi menggila. Ini memang impian nya, puncak atas popularitas Sunbright yang perlahan menapaki tingkat Internasional. Tapi ia benci tentang keharusan nya berkorban waktu dengan keluarga kecil nya. Memang harus seperti ini, saat kau harus mengorbankan salah satu untuk fokus pada satu hal yang lain.

Dan entah ini salah atau benar, Chanyeol ternyata memilih fokus pada pekerjaan nya. Mengesampingkan jagoan tampan dan suami seksi nya. Ya…. Chanyeol yakin benar jika keputusan nya ini tidak salah. Toh, ia bekerja sangat keras juga untuk mereka berdua.

"Minggu kita ke Maldives untuk survei lokasi tanah di sana." Yixing juga tak kalah sibuk nya. Hanya bedanya Yixing adalah si single yang bebas kemana pun.

"Aku sudah janji pada Sehun, jika weekend ku hanya untuk mereka." tidak ada jawaban. Yixing hanya berdiam karena bos disini Chanyeol.

"Tapi- kita harus berangkat. Ini proyek besar hyung. Maldives, itu pusat wisata seluruh dunia. Jika hotel yang kita bangun di sana sukses, akan banyak client yang datang pada kita bukan ?" lagi, tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing. Sekertaris itu hanya takut salah jika meng-iya-kan. Karena Chanyeol bagai 2 sisi mata uang jika menyangkut keluarga dan pekerjaan.

"Aku akan mengganti dengan weekend minggu depan dan minggu-minggu selanjut nya."

"Baiklah… Aku sudah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan nya. Kita berangkat berdua." Chanyeol mengangguk berat, ada ragu terselip pada ucapan menggebu nya. Semoga ia tidak salah mengambil keputusan, karena jika di abaikan Sehun lagi Chanyeol tidak akan sanggup.

"Chanyeol, kau tau semua keputusan akan ada resiko nya ?" Chanyeol tau arah pembicaraan Yixing, tapi ia enggan beranjak dari fokus nya pada berkas-berkas.

"Ya… Ini memang mimpi mu. Sunbright&Co mendunia. Menembus pasaran luar negeri. Tapi aku ingat kan kau sebagai adik ku. Bahwa tempat mu kembali pada akhir nya adalah mereka berdua." Yixing menunjuk satu buah foto yang di bingkai indah dan bertengger manis pada meja kerja Chanyeol. Di dalam foto itu, Baekhyun nampak tertawa menunggu Sehun yang baru belajar berjalan. Foto yang di ambil tanpa kesengajaan, kebahagiaan yang alami.

Chanyeol melirik foto itu juga. Gumaman maaf terucap. Chanyeol mengelus foto itu dan tersenyum kemudian "aku mencintai mereka, dan ini semua untuk mereka." Yixing mengangguk sedang badan nya di bawa bangkit dari atas kursi. "Kau ayah yang baik. Aku tau itu." Yixing menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan atasan nya. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang tenggelam dengan pemikiran, tentang sebuah pilihan.

"Opening Singapore accept…" Chanyeol berdengung pelan saat membaca email dari Hyungsik. Tentang pengajuan pembukaan anak perusahaan di Singapore untuk fokus pada pasaran timur, ternyata di setujui. Sedangkan Korea sendiri akan membidik pasaran barat.

Chanyeol hampir melompat karena terlalu senang. Anak perusahaan pertama yang ia usulkan ternyata akan segera resmi di buka. Dan itu arti nya ia akan lebih sering menetap di Singapore.

Chanyeol kembali lupa, jika bukan hanya uang yang di butuhkan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Lebih dari itu mereka sangat membutuhkan Chanyeol.

 **{CB}**

Sudah 3 minggu ini Chanyeol tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Ia sangat sibuk mondar mandir Maldives-Singapore, tanpa berencana melakuka penerbangan ke Korea sama sekali.

Awalnya mereka baik-baik saja, komunikasi lancar dan terus saling menghubungi satu sama lain.

Baekhyun selalu berusaha memahami betapa keras Chanyeol bekerja. Tapi kelamaan ia merasa di abaikan. Semua bermula saat komunikasi mereka tidak sesering minggu pertama. Atau Chanyeol yang mematikan ponsel nya dan menghilang, sama sekali tidak memberi kabar. Baekhyun tidak pernah curiga Chanyeol menyeleweng, karena ia tau suami nya. Hanya saja Baekhyun merasa rumah tangga mereka terlalu hampa.

Baekhyun seolah menjadi satu-satu nya yang berjuang dan menunggu disini. Sementara Chanyeol tenggelam dengan kesibukan nya.

Setiap malam, ranjang mereka akan berakhir dingin dengan keadaan rapi. Karena selama kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya tidur berdua dengan anak nya. Di kamar Sehun.

Mata nya terpejam, tapi pikiran nya melayang-layang. Sudahkah Chanyeol makan ? Sedang apa kiranya yang dilakukan sekarang ? Baekhyun hanya mengira-ngira saja. Karena Chanyeol tidak bisa dihubungi selama 4 hari ini.

"D-daddy… D-daddy… Hiks." Baekhyun membuka mata nya cepat saat mendengar rengekan Sehun.

Sehun bergerak gelisah, terus memanggil Chanyeol dengan mata tertutup. Baekhyun panik saat keringat dingin membasahi tubuh jagoan tampan nya. Demam yang sangat tinggi, seolah merusak habis perasaan nya.

"Sehunie bangun nak…" tenggorokan nya sangat sakit karena menahan isakkan. Baekhyun menangis juga pada akhir nya.

"Sehun bangun.. Sehun bangun.. Hiks." tidak ada pergerakan, Sehun ternyata pingsan dalam tidur nya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh anak nya. Mengabaikan tengah malam yang dingin. Ia mengemudikan mobil dengan mata buram karena air yang terus menerus keluar tanpa bisa di kontrol. Baekhyun terus menangis, sesekali melirik jog belakang memastikan anak nya masih bernapas.

Tidak terpikir untuk menghubungi siapapun selain Chanyeol. Namun tetap, ponsel nya masih dalam mode tidak di aktifkan.

 **{CB}**

" _Tidak bisakah kau hubungi ayah nya ? Sehun sudah mulai sadar, tapi mata nya masih terpejam. Ini karena demam nya yang terlalu tinggi. Terus mengigau dan memanggil 'daddy' ?"_ Baekhyun berjongkok di lantai rumah sakit saat ucapan dokter terus berputar di dalam otak nya. Untuk kesekian kali nya, menghubungi Chanyeol. Tapi tetap gagal. **Prang !**

Ibu kandung Sehun itu melempar ponsel nya pada dinding rumah sakit. Benda kotak itu hancur jadi berkeping-keping. Ia menangis setengah menjerit. Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan, sangat keterlaluan.

"Brengsek ! _Hiks.._ Apa kau mati huh ? Apa kau lupa memiliki keluarga ? Apa dengan uang kau bisa membeli sebuah kasih sayang ?" Baekhyun meracau sendiri meskipun tau itu tidak akan di dengar Chanyeol.

Isakkan pilu nya mulai menghilang, Baekhyun bangkit perlahan. Memasuki ruang rawat tempat Sehun berada.

Anak nya itu nampak sangat pucat. Jarum infus yang tertancap pada punggung tangan nya membuat hati Baekhyun ngilu.

" _Mommy kapan daddy pulang ?"_

" _Mommy.. Sehunie rindu daddy."_

" _Mommy.. Daddy sudah berjanji untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Tapi ini sudah lewat beberapa akhir pekan."_

Semua pernyataan Sehun hanya di telan mentah. Mungkin rindu nya menggunung, hingga tidak mampu lagi di bendung dan mengakibat kan sakit. Ya.. Rindu memang berat, bertambah berat saat yang di rindukan benar-benar menghilang.

"Semua nya akan baik-baik saja. Tidurlah nak, kau sudah bekerja keras." Baekhyun memberi kecupan lama pada kening anak nya.

Kantuk nya lenyap entah kemana. Naluri seorang ibu memang selalu menyatu dengan apa yang di rasakan anak nya. Baekhyun baik-baik saja, badan nya sehat. Tetapi sisi hati nya ikut merasakan sakit, seperti yang Sehun rasa.

Ia mengamati lamat-lamat wajah putra nya yang terpejam dalam damai karena efek obat dengan dosis cukup tinggi. Sangat tampan, benar kombinasi mereka berdua.

Bibir dan mata nya adalah warisan Baekhyun, sedang hidung serta tatapan tajam Sehun duplikat Chanyeol sekali.

"Sejujur nya mom sudah lelah. Mom rasa, mom dan dad sudah tidak sejalan lagi Sehun. Apa kau akan marah jika mom menjadi orang pertama yang menyudahi kebahagiaan ini ?" tidak ada jawaban, sekalipun Sehun terjaga. Ia tidak akan paham maksud dari ucapan ibu nya. Sehun masih 6 tahun, dan masih jauh langkah nya untuk mengetahui seberapa ukuran bahagia untuk seseorang ? Yang ia tau, bahagia adalah saat menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tua nya.

"Mommy… _Hiks.._ Mommy lelah. Sangat lelah."

Temaram cahaya dari lampu koridor rumah sakit masuk lewat celah pintu. Baekhyun menangis dalam gelap, mengecup ratusan kali punggung mungil anak nya yang bebas.

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol berjalan terburu, untuk kedua kali nya ia memasuki lobby rumah sakit dengan perasaan kacau. Pertama saat Baekhyun melahirkan Sehun, dan yang kedua adalah sekarang.

Tadi malam ia mendapat kabar dari bawahan nya di Singapore bahwa Sehun sedang sakit dan harus di opname. Ia terus menyumpahi diri nya sendiri karena lupa menyalakan ponsel sejak 4 hari yang lalu akibat jadwal nya yang padat.

"Sehun…" Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang rawat anak nya tanpa basa-basi. Sehun sedang duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Menunggu Yoona memberika suapan setelah berhenti mengunyah.

"Daddy ?" Sehun ingin melompat turun dari ranjang dan memeluk ayah nya, tapi juntaian selang infus membuat geraknya terhambat.

"Jangan banyak bergerak.."

"Apa kau lupa jalan pulang ?" Yoona menatap Chanyeol sinis dengan ucapan yang penuh sarkas.

"Maafkan aku ma.." Chanyeol hanya ingin menghindari perdebatan di depan anak nya. Ia tau, diri nya sudah keterlaluan. Membayangkan betapa marah semua orang kini pada nya. Bahkan Baekhyun pun tidak ada untuk menyambut kedatangan nya.

"Apa daddy marah karena Hunnie masih mengompol ?" piring makan Sehun di ambil alih Chanyeol dari tangan ibu mertua nya. Bergantian menyuapi Sehun, menebus 3 minggu nya yang hilang.

"Tentu tidak.."

"Lalu kenapa dad tidak pernah pulang ?" Chanyeol berubah diam, suapan nya berhenti di udara. Ia harus menjawab apa ? Apakah tidak melukai Sehun jika harus menjawab ini semua karena pekerjaan ?

"Sehunie makan yang banyak ya.. Daddy tidak akan kemanapun." Sehun tersenyum sumringah, tidak perlu jawaban apapun asal ayah nya sudah menjanjikan tidak akan kemana-kemana. Itu lebih dari cukup.

"Mom kemana ?"

"Ehmm… Semalaman mom tidak tidur. Mom menjaga Sehunie. Tadi pagi mom mual-mual dan badan nya demam juga. Sekarang sedang periksa ke dokter kata nenek. Harus nya Hunnie tidak sakit, agar mom tidak kelelahan." Chanyeol bertambah kesal pada diri nya sendiri. Karena ia yang terlalu tenggelam dalam dunia nya, hingga menimbulkan kekacauan. Dua kesayangan nya sakit.

"Maafkan dad ya, maaf sekali.." setau Sehun, ayah nya adalah lelaki tangguh yang menyebalkan dengan segala keabsurd-an nya. Tapi sekarang, Chanyeol bahkan menangis sesenggukan seperti kehilangan mainan kesayangan nya.

"Daddy jangan menangis, Sehunie akan makan yang banyak dan sembuh lebih cepat." Chanyeol terburu-buru mengusap air mata nya. Seharus nya ia mendengarkan Yixing. Tentang tempat kembali pulang pada akhir nya adalah mereka. Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Seh-" Baekhyun urung memanggil nama anak nya. Senyum yang awal nya mengembang, berubah menjadi sedingin es. Ia menutup pintu ruang rawat Sehun. Dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

* Chapter ini memang sengaja aku kasih full buat chanbaek family. tolong jangan mual apalagi bosan . hehe :) next kah ? terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti ff ini dari awal. semoga kebahagiaan dan kesehatan selalu menyertai kalian.

* Jika ada typo harap di maklumi, saya hanya manusia biasa

* Terimakasih untk yg sdh FAV, FOLL, REVIEW :* KU CINTA KALIAAAANN.

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	14. Chapter 14 - Break

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 14

[Break]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

Pagi menjemput dengan cepat, suhu tubuh Sehun mulai menurun. Tapi Baekhyun justru merasa demam Sehun berpindah pada nya. Ia meraba kening nya sendiri, kemudian merasakan panas yang menyengat.

"Apa aku demam ?" ia bergumam pelan. Mungkin ini akibat dari kurang tidur, karena terjaga semalaman.

"Baekhie.." Yoona memasuki ruangan rawat cucu nya dengan banyak bawaan di dalam paperbag.

"Aku sakit ma…" Yoona mengernyit, kemudian ikut meraba kening anak nya penuh rasa was-was.

"Kau demam juga ?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Cepat mandi, dan periksa ke dokter. Jika kau sakit siapa yang akan merawat Sehun." Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Membawa satu stel pakaian yang sudah disediakan Yoona.

Tapi perut nya berubah bergejolak saat bau pasta gigi menguar. Baekhyun mual hebat setelah menyikat gigi nya.

"Hueeekk…. Hueekkk…. Argghh ! Mama.." Yoona mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang di kunci Baekhyun. Segera masuk setelah anak nya membuka pengait kunci.

"Kau ini kelelahan, stress juga pasti." Yoona sedikit mengomel, tapi tangan nya tidak berhenti memijat tengkuk Baekhyun. Anak nya itu masih berjongkok di depan kloset.

"Kenapa bau pasta gigi sekarang sangat aneh ma ? Padahal merk nya sama seperti yang biasa ku pakai di rumah." Yoona berpikir sejenak sebelum akhir nya menjawab "Kenapa menyalahkan pasta gigi ? Kau mual dan demam karena kelelahan. Apa demam tinggi membuat mu jadi mengigau seperti Sehun ?" Baekhyun masih terus mual hingga di rasa badan nya sangat lemas. Darah nya seolah berhenti mengalir, itu terlihat dari wajah nya yang pucat, dan bibir merah nya yang ikut memutih.

"Cepat ganti baju, dan periksakan ke dokter di lantai bawah." Baekhyun bangkit dengan lemah di bantu Yoona.

"Tolong jaga Sehun sebentar ya ma. Saat bangun nanti panggil suster untuk meminta makan Sehun."

"Chanyeol sudah perjalanan kemari. Ia mengambil flight dini hari setelah di kabari oleh Hyungsik." Baekhyun merasa hati nya sudah mati. Ia tidak peduli apakah ada atau tidak ada Chanyeol. Seperti nya 3 minggu ini mulai membuat nya terbiasa dengan ketiadaan Chanyeol. Ya.. Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun harus membiasakan diri untuk sendiri. Sama seperti saat Baekhyun belum mengenal Chanyeol. Rasa nya hampa dan biasa.

"Ma… Apa mama akan memarahi ku ?" Yoona memicingkan mata nya saat Baekhyun mulai berucap sungguh-sungguh.

"Ma.. Bukan kah saat kita sudah merasa tidak nyaman pada suatu hal. Kita harus meninggalkan sesuatu itu ?"

"Bicara apa kau ini ?! Kau ingin memperburuk keadaan cucu ku ?! Bicarakan baik-baik. Apa arti 7 tahun kalian, di banding 3 minggu yang sia-sia ini ?" Yoona melirik Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"T-tapi aku lelah ma.. Aku sudah tidak nyaman, jika aku bertahan hanya demi Sehun. Lantas apa kabar perasaan ku ? Aku tau, ini egois. Tapi ma…" Yoona berjalan pelan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri di ujung. Memeluk anak nya hangat, memberi sedikit elusan. Efek nya sangat hebat, itu membuat tangis Baekhyun pecah. Jika 3 minggu ini ia masih mampu menahan semua sendiri, maka tidak untuk hari ini. Baekhyun tidak sekuat itu.

"Kau hanya perlu tempat untuk menangis. Menangis lah.." tangis nya semakin keras, terkadang di selingi teriakan yang menyakitkan.

"Tidak ma, _hiks_. Ini tidak cukup hanya dengan menangis. Rasa nya sangat aneh… Aku bahkan tidak merasakan apapun. Aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta lagi, aku tidak bisa merasakan kemarahan lagi. Hati ku mati ma.. Mati, _hiks_." pilu tangis Baekhyun, pada akhir nya tidak bisa membuat Yoona melakukan apapun. Selain memasrahkan semua keputusan pada anak nya.

"Ambil lah keputusan yang bijak. Aku hanya ibu mu, bukan berarti bisa mengatur segala hidup mu. Tapi mama mohon.. Jika mungkin bisa membuat perasaan mu kembali, tetap lah bersatu." Baekhyun berubah tenang, mengangguki nasihat ibu nya.

 **{CB}**

"Sejak kapan mual dan demam mu ?" dokter dengan marga Lee itu terus menulis sesuatu pada buku riwayat penyakit milik Baekhyun.

"Baru tadi pagi." kemudian berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Sebelum nya tidak merasakan hal yang sama ?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, menunggu dengan gugup kira nya sakit apa yang sedang diderita.

"Kau sudah mempunyai anak sebelum nya ?"

"Iya, satu. Lelaki berusia 6 tahun, sekarang sedang di rawat disini karena sakit." dokter Lee tampak mengangguk.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi menurut gejala sakit mu. Seperti nya kau memang hamil. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa memberi mu rujukan ke spesialis kandungan." Baekhyun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi setelah kata 'hamil' menjadi satu-satu nya yang mengisi otak.

Tidak mungkin secepat ini kan ? Ia masih sangat ingat, hanya sekali ia berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dan itu 3 minggu lalu.

"Beri aku rujukan.." Baekhyun harus memastikan, ia harus mengetahui keadaan yang sebenar nya.

.

.

.

Amplop putih dengan garis cokelat itu di remat Baekhyun kuat. Perasaan nya ikut teremas setelah membaca hasil tes dari dokter kandungan.

 **POSITIF**

Ini mungkin akan menjadi kabar baik bagi Sehun, tapi ini juga menjadi kabar buruk untuk Baekhyun. Saat dia ingin melepaskan Chanyeol, ternyata ada satu alasan yang membuat nya harus terikat lagi.

Baekhyun meraba perut nya sebentar, merasakan ada satu nyawa yang hidup di sana. Tidak sebahagia saat mengandung Sehun. Tapi cinta yang diberikan sama besar pada calon bayi nya ini.

Antusias nya menghilang, ia tidak salah tentang perasaan nya yang mulai mati. Bahkan hasrat untuk memberi tahu semua orang tentang kehamilan nya tidak ada sama sekali.

 **{CB}**

Mungkinkah ia egois ? Atau ia memang tak permah bisa mengerti seberapa keras usaha Chanyeol untuk mendapat kesuksesan ? Baekhyun memilih pulang ke rumah, saat membuka pintu ruang rawat Sehun dan melihat Chanyeol sudah berada di sana.

Senyum Sehun ketika berada di dekat Chanyeol, dan fakta lain bahwa ia tengah hamil, membuat bimbang semakin tak tertahan.

"Bekhyun ?" Chanyeol gemetar menyaksikan penampakan di depannya. Lelaki yang biasanya berceloteh tanpa henti itu kini tampak seperti mawar layu yang harus segera disiram air.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dengan pandangan jauh menerawang. Berbalut kemeja putih milik Chanyeol yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran badan nya. Wajah pucat nya sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Kau pulang ?" Suara nya parau. Senyum itu meskipun tampak menawan, namun menyiratkan kepedihan yang tak tertolong.

"Chanyeol..." baekhyun berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Sudah makan ?" Baekhyun membuka satu per satu kancing jas kerja Chanyeol. Dilanjutkan membuka dasi, kemudian kemeja. Menyisakan celana kain Chanyeol saja.

Chanyeol masih terdiam seperti orang bodoh, ia takut salah mengambil langkah. Chanyeol sekarang lebih memilih mati daripada harus menyaksikan lelaki kesayangannya seperti ini.

"Chanyeol..." baekhyun mengelus dada Chanyeol perlahan.

"Apa arti nya aku bagimu ?"

"Apa aku sudah tidak menarik lagi ?"

"Apa aku sudah jelek ?"

"Apa aku terlalu banyak membebani mu ?"

Suara itu berayun sangat pelan, dan tenang. Tapi Chanyeol merasa setiap kata nya seolah tusukan pisau yang mencabik-cabik hati.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia menangis menyaksikan Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Ia ingin Baekhyun yang meronta-ronta, dan mengumpat kasar seperti biasanya. Itu lebih baik, dari pada Baekhyun yang nampak tenang dan tetap tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa mengukur seberapa dalam luka yang sudah ia ciptakan. Emosi Baekhyun yang seperti ini sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Tidak Baek, kau selalu jadi yang terbaik. Maaf kan aku sayang, maaf.. _Hiks_ "

"Hei, jangan menangis" Baekhyun mengusap dengan lembut air mata suaminya.

"Pukuli aku Baek, beri aku umpatan paling kasar. Atau bunuh aku supaya membuat hatimu lebih lega. _Hiks_.."

Baekhyun menggeleng lembut, kemudian merengkuh tubuh tinggi itu kedalam pelukannya. Mereka menangis bersama, membagi apapun yang bisa di bagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun juga mencintaimu. Tapi kita harus pergi. Chanyeol..."

"B-baek... Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kita harus pergi agar tidak saling menyakiti." mata bulan sabit itu biasanya menyimpan kehangatan tapi sekarang berubah menjadi bongkahan es dalam sekejap.

"Tidak Baek, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"Aku memang sudah tidak ada di hatimu sejak kau memutuskan menyibukkan diri dengan segala yang kau miliki. Aku tidak kemana-mana, tapi kau yang menyingkirkan aku dari sana." Baekhyun menunjuk dada bagian kiri Chanyeol.  
"Kau dan Sehun selalu ada disini Baek. Di hati ku." Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air mata nya. Betapa ia begitu bodoh.

"Aku lelah, sangat lelah. Bahkan untuk marah pun aku tidak bisa. Chanyeol mari kita sudahi… Mari kita berjalan di jalur masing-masing. Dengan kau yang tak akan pernah menyakitiku. Dan begitupun sebaliknya."

Baekhyun jatuh merosot ke lantai. Dingin lantai menyapa. Karena memang ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Kemeja milik Chanyeol yang terlalu besar untuk nya, sudah cukup menutupi setengah dari paha nya.

"Chanyeol aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Melihat Sehun menggigil dan terus memanggil nama mu. Sedangkan kau sendiri entah ada dimana. Mungkin saat itu adalah puncak nya. Puncak seluruh rasa ku yang mulai mati."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memeluk mu.. Aku akan mengembalikan rasa mu." Chanyeol ikut terduduk di atas lantai. Memeluk sekali lagi tubuh mungil suami nya. Hangat menyengat, karena suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang tinggi.

"3 minggu ini aku seolah yang berjuang sendiri. Menunggu mu pulang. Menunggu mu merindukan ku. Dan bodoh nya, aku bahkan menunggu kau berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintai mu, aku merindukan mu, aku menyayangi mu Baekhyun." gelengan di sela pelukan nya, membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Luka yang ia buat sudah terlalu dalam.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan nya, menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Memberi kecupan mulai dari kening, hingga jatuh ke bibir.

Semua inchi wajah Baekhyun terasa panas, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia terus melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun, terus berusaha meskipun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merespon ciuman nya.

"Katakan cara apa lagi agar membuat seluruh rasa dan emosi mu pada ku kembali Baek ?" Chanyeol berucap sedikit terengah setelah melumat bibir suami nya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mematung, mengabaikan bibir nya yang memerah.

"Mari saling menjauh… Aku butuh waktu, jika sampai waktu yang ku tentukan ternyata masih sama. Maka, mari berpisah."

Ini hukuman, Chanyeol mendapat balasan atas 3 minggu yang terabaikan. Chanyeol harus merasakan sakit yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun benar-benar menjauhi Chanyeol. Sejak memutuskan untuk meminta waktu. Ia mengemasi seluruh barang milik nya dan juga Sehun. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan, ia pantas mendapatkan konsekuensi untuk kebodohan nya sendiri.

"Mom.. Kenapa kita tinggal di rumah nenek ?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Karena rumah kita sedang di renovasi.. Jadi sementara waktu kita tinggal disini." Sehun tidak tau apa itu renovasi. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Dad kenapa tidak ikut tinggal disini ?"

"Ehmmm.. Renovasi rumah harus di awasi, jadi dad harus berada di sana."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjalani aktivitas nya seperti biasa. Rasa mual di awal kehamilan memang sedikit mengganggu. Ia bahkan harus menahan mual jika ada Yoona atau Heechul. Karena takut kehamilan nya di ketahui.

Ia tidak tau bahwa setiap jam makan siang Chanyeol akan berdiri di seberang toko buku nya. Sekedar melihat lelaki mungil kesayangan nya. Chanyeol tampak berantakan, tidak menjalani hidup dengan baik. Tidak makan dengan teratur, atau istirahat cukup.

Saat ia menemui Sehun pun, tidak pernah ada Baekhyun di sana. Baekhyun sengaja menghindari nya.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri memasuki toko buku Baekhyun. Jika selama ini ia hanya berdiri mengamati. Maka hari ini tidak, karena tiba-tiba perasaan nya berubah tak enak.

"Di mana Baekhyun ?" Krystal terlonjak mendapati Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana.

"Bos.. Ada di ruangan." tanpa babibu, Chanyeol melangkah panjang menuju ruang kerja Baekhyun.

Kosong, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sampai terdengar suara seperti orang muntah. Di dalam kamar mandi, dan itu adalah suara Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ?" seperti de javu, Chanyeol pernah melihat pemandangan ini 7 tahun lalu. Saat Baekhyun bersimpuh di depan kloset. Dengan nyawa yang hampir setengah melayang karena pucat.

"Chanyeol pergi lah.. Aku belum berkata bahwa masa jeda kita selesai." suara nya parau.

"Kau kenapa ? Katakan pada ku !"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya tak enak badan karena kelelahan."

"Jangan bohong Baek. Katakan kau kenapa ?" Baekhyun masih bersikeras tidak mau membuka mulut tentang keadaan nya. Ia malah bangkit mengabaikan Chanyeol, seolah tak ada siapapun di sana.

"BAEKHYUN KAU KENAPA ?! KATAKAN SIALAN !" Chanyeol terlalu jengkel dengan kekerasan hati Baekhyun. Ia tak bermaksud kasar, hanya saja Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir.

"LIHAT AKU ! KAU KENAPA ?!" tubuh lemah Baekhyun di kunci pada dinding. Chanyeol selalu mengikuti kemanapun pergerakan mata Baekhyun. Sampai kontak mata terjadi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa.."

Masa jeda mereka sudah berjalan hampir 2 bulan. Masing-masing dari mereka saling mengamati. Baekhyun merasakan teriris saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sangat kacau. Kantung mata, wajah lelah, dan nampak kurus.

Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa menjadi kepala keluarga paling buruk di dunia. Wajah pucat Baekhyun, dan badan nya yang tampak lemah membuat ia goyah. Chanyeol melanggar janji nya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun, ia bahkan membuang jarak mereka dengan melumat bibir tipis kesukaan nya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Chanyeol kau melewati batas."

"Saat kau memutuskan untuk menjauhi ku, apa kau tidak menjaga diri mu dengan baik ? Kau bahkan sangat kurus. Harus nya kau bahagia kan ?"

"Aku makan dengan baik, dan aku bahagia."

"Tidak sadarkah kau jika seperti ini sama saja kita merusak diri kita. 2 bulan ini aku tersiksa. Tidakkah kau merasakan juga ?" Chanyeol masih tidak melepaskan penjara nya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Ia rindu, sangat rindu hingga ingin mati.

"Baek… Apa perasaanmu untukku belum kembali ? Kapan kita sudahi ini ?"

"Sampai aku yakin, pergi lah Chanyeol jangan melanggar kesepakatan kita."

 **{CB}**

Seumur hidup nya, timun adalah musuh terbesar. Dan apa yang terjadi sekarang ? Baekhyun sangat menginginkan acar timun. Ingin sekali, hingga secara tak sadar ia meminta Yoona untuk memasak nya.

"Timun ?" Yoona memang memasak kan untuk Baekhyun. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa penasaran nya. Pasal nya, ia sangat tau apa saja yang di sukai hingga di benci Baekhyun.

Yoona merasakan keanehan, di lirik nya perut Baekhyun yang sedikit membuncit. Sangat samar. Kemudian di satukan dengan keanehan lain seperti mual saat di rumah sakit 2 bulan lalu. Atau akhir-kahir ini Baekhyun akan meninggalkan meja makan dengan alasan kenyang. Tapi wajah nya terlihat seperti orang kesakitan.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ?" Yoona mendikte Baekhyun yang sedang asyik menikmati acar timun di meja makan.

"Menyembunyikan apa ma ?" Pikiran nya belum terhubung dengan maksud Yoona karena acar timun masih menjadi fokus utama.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai timun ?"

"Uhukk… uhukk… uhukkk." Baekhyun hampir menyemburkan seluruh isi mulut nya, jika saja Yoona tidak menyodorkan segelas air.

"Sehun kemana ma ? aku akan menghampiri Sehun dan papa di kamar."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Park Baekhyun !" pergerakan Baekhyun di tahan oleh ibu nya. Ia kembali terduduk di posisi semula, dengan tatapan Yoona yang siap menghakimi.

"A-aku…. Ma, kumohon jangan beritahu Chanyeol atau siapapun. Ak-aku hamil." Yoona tidak bisa menahan diri nya untuk tidak murka. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menjadi sangat ceroboh dengan menyembunyikan kehamilan nya dari semua orang ?

"Siapa ayah nya ?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol ma, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun."

"Mama bertambah yakin, kau ini ibu paling egois. Chanyeol berhak tau. Jika kau emosi dengan Chanyeol jangan korbankan anak mu." Baekhyun menahan lengan Yoona yang hendak bangkit untuk meninggalkan nya sendiri di meja makan.

"Mama… maafkan aku. Ak-aku hanya…."

"Hanya mementingkan perasaanmu sendiri. Aku tau kalian sama-sama tidak bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau hancur, Chanyeol hancur. Hamil dalam keadaan tertekan seperti mu bisa berdampak buruk pada janin. Kau tau kan ?"

"Aku bahagia seperti ini ma…" Yoona tersenyum miring, masih tidak menemukan cara untuk menghancurkan kekerasan hati anak nya.

"Berapa usia kandungan mu ?"

"T-tiga bulan.."

"Gugurkan !" Baekhyun menatap Yoona hampir menjerit. Air mata nya tidak mampu di tahan lagi.

"Kau bilang bahagia seperti ini kan ? gugurkan kandungan mu. Untuk apa kau melahirkan nya. Jika pada akhir nya, hanya kau suruh melihat kedua orang tua nya berpisah ?"

"Bukan seperti itu ma.. _Hiks."_ Baekhyun menggeleng keras, memeluk perut ibu nya. Yoona pun ikut menangis. Ini bukan ide yang bagus, bukan juga keinginan Yoona. Tapi Yoona hanya ingin membuka mata anak nya, agar berhenti berkeras hati.

"Pulang lah Baekhyun. Aku mengusir mu." Baekhyun menggeleng. Semakin keras menangis.

"Beri aku waktu ma… maaf kan aku."

"Sampai kapan ? sampai kau melahirkan ? mengapa meminta maaf padaku ? kau harus nya meminta maaf pada Chanyeol dan anak-anak mu. Baekhyun, semua orang berumah tangga pasti memiliki pasang surut nya. Tidak ada kah kata maaf untuk Chanyeol ? Mama pun sempat marah dengan nya, itu manusiawi. Tapi anak-anak mu butuh ayah nya."

"Mama.. beri aku waktu sedikit lagi." Yoona tidak menjawab. Mereka saling terdiam, tersisa isakkan Baekhyun yang teredam perut Yoona.

"Beritahu Chanyeol.. Beritahu Sehun.. Kau tau, setiap hari ia menanyakan. Kapan rumah nya selesai di renovasi. Kapan adik nya akan berada di perut mu. Kapan mommy dan daddy nya bersama. Menghabiskan akhir pekan bertiga." suara Yoona berdayu lembut. Tangan nya tidak berhenti membelai surai anak nya.

"Aku takut Chanyeol akan mengulangi nya lagi ma.. _Hiks."_

"Hukuman yang kau beri selama 2 bulan ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri pada akhirnya. Katakan jika kau merindukan nya ?"

"Aku rindu dia ma… Rindu sekali. Melihat keadaan nya yang mengerikan dengan kantung mata dan badan kurus. Hati ku ikut sakit." semua isi hati nya mengalir. Menyisihkan rasa egois yang selama ini menguasai.

"Perasaanmu sudah kembali. Hati mu tidak lagi mati. Katakan jika kau mencintai nya ?"

"Aku mencintai nya ma.."

"Pulanglah Baek.. Pulang dan selamatkan dia."

 **{CB}**

Seperti biasa, malam hari sebelum tidur adalah saat paling menyenangkan bagi Sehun. Dimana ia bebas bercerita dan berbagi dengan ibu nya.

"Mommy.. Apa adik sudah ada di perut ?" Baekhyun mendekap erat tubuh mungil anak nya. Tersenyum jahil, menambah penasaran Sehun.

"Apa janji yang ingin Sehunie berikan jika adik ada di perut ?" Sehun nampak berpikir.

"Tidak ada… Sehunie bingung harus menjanjikan apa ?" Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan nya, menatap mata anak nya dalam.

"Tolong jangan beritahu daddy ya.. Ini kejutan, okay ?" Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Adik sudah ada di perut mom. Sudah 3 bulan." antara percaya atau tidak Sehun tidak bisa berkata apapun. Rasanya sangat bahagia, tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata selain tersenyum lebar dan semakin mendekap ibu nya. Mereka berbaring di atas ranjang dengan damai.

"Sehunie akan memiliki adik.."

"Iya.. Sehunie akan menjadi oppa, atau hyung mungkin ?"

"Oppa… Sehunie ingin menjadi oppa untuk adik perempuan." taunya Baekhyun malah tertawa.

"Apapun asal adik sehat ya.. Lelaki atau perempuan Sehunie wajib menjaga adik dan menyayangi nya." Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan mata sayu bersiap untuk terlelap.

"Mommy, kapan kita pulang ?"

"Tunggu dad datang untuk menjemput."

Malam nya di lewati dengan terjaga kembali. Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dan mengelus perut nya bersamaan. Tiba-tiba ia membayangkan Chanyeol datang dan mendekap mereka hangat.

"Apa dia sudah makan ? Apa dia sudah tidur ?" rasa rindu tersusup menjadi sebuah kekhawatiran. Bayangan tentang suami nya yang berkantung mata, dengan wajah lelah dan tubuh mulai mengurus. Membuat Baekhyun menangis, ia ingin kembali.

 **{CB}**

Di seberang sana, Chanyeol berdiri menjulang seperti biasa. Mengamati toko buku milik suami nya. Berharap Baekhyun akan segera keluar dan menampakkan diri. Tak apa melihat dari kejauhan. Setidaknya rasa rindu nya terobati.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan nya, pukul 5 sore. Saat dimana Baekhyun akan keluar toko. Menjadi orang terakhir yang akan mengunci pintu toko. Hati Chanyeol bergemuruh, memikirkan kiranya hari ini Baekhyun mengenakan baju berwarna apa ? Apapun itu Baekhyun selalu terlihat menawan seperti biasa.

"H-hai.." Baekhyun terlonjak saat tangan nya sedang sibuk memutar kunci tiba-tiba suara bariton Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Sejak kapan kau disini ?" dilirik nya Chanyeol yang berdiri canggung. Masih tampan sekalipun guratan lelah itu menyiratkan, betapa Chanyeol amat kesepian.

"Setiap hari aku disini. Mengamati mu disana." Chanyeol menunjuk seberang jalan, tempat nya berdiri menunggu Baekhyun setiap sore nya.

"Kau jadi penguntit ?"

"Jika aku berkata itu caraku untuk mengobati rindu, apa kau percaya ?" Baekhyun memcicingkan mata, mencari kebohongan yang mungkin di buat Chanyeol, tapi tidak ia temukan.

"Aku harus pulang.. Sehun pasti sudah menunggu." rasanya sangat canggung. 2 bulan ini mereka terpisah oleh jeda, dan setiap bertemu pasti Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang pergi menghindar.

"Ch-chanyeol… Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Chanyeol berjongkok di bawah kaki Baekhyun. Merangkai tali sepatu Baekhyun yang bahkan ia sendiri tak sadar jika sudah lepas.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh. Kau bisa terjatuh jika menginjak tali sepatu mu sendiri." Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk bangkit. Mereka sama mengunci pandangan. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Baekhyun memang cantik, sekalipun dilihat dari bawah sini.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada ku Baek ?"

"Berdiri lah Chanyeol, semua orang memperhatikan kita." Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, Baekhyun kembali mendengus.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa ?"

"Aku tidak tidur dengan baik selama 2 bulan ini. Tolong katakan kau mencintai ku agar aku bisa terlelap dan mimpi indah." Baekhyun tidak lekas menjawab. Di tatapnya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku hamil."

"Aku ingin kau mengatakan kau men- APA ?!" Baekhyun mendengus lagi. Apa kurang tidur membuat Chanyeol berubah menjadi tuli ?

"Aku hamil."

"J-jadi k-kau.. Maksud ku.. Ha- tidak. Apa k-kau ?" Chanyeol tergagap. Tidak lagi berjongkok namun sudah terduduk di tanah. Wajah nya nampak kebingungan, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang memasang muka datar saja.

"Dumbo… Apa kau akan berada disitu terus ?" Baekhyun yang hendak berlalu pergi, menjadi urung saat tangan nya di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Sudah berapa bulan ?" Chanyeol mendongak, masih duduk di atas tanah.

"3 bulan."

"Jadi saat kau mual tempo hari di dalam kamar mandi toko ?"

"Iya… Chanyeol, tidak berniatkah kau untuk berdiri dari sana ? Kita seperti sedang syuting drama." Chanyeol memeluk perut Baekhyun dengan antusias, hampir membuat Baekhyun terjungkal kebelakang jika saja respon tubuh nya lambat.

"Ayo pulang. Ayo pulang sekarang Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencium perut suami nya berkali-kali. Disana, di dalam perut itu. Ada satu lagi nyawa yang akan memanggil nya daddy kelak.

"Dasar dumbo sinting !" antara malu, senang, dan berbung-bunga. Baekhyun merasa panas menjalari pipi nya. Chanyeol selalu tak terduga untuk menjadi romantis.

"Aku benci pada mu Dumbo !"

"Aku juga mencintai mu ibu dari anak-anak ku." berbicara dengan Chanyeol yang idiot memang selalu membuang energi.

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

* Selamat hari kamis manis. tinggal beberapa chapter depan kita akan ketemu END :) Maafkan kalo alur nya membosankan. aku bener-bener kangen sama genre family. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti ff ini dari awal. semoga kebahagiaan dan kesehatan selalu menyertai kalian.

* Jika ada typo harap di maklumi, saya hanya manusia biasa

* Terimakasih untk yg sdh FAV, FOLL, REVIEW :* KU CINTA KALIAAAANN.

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	15. Chapter 15 - Album

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 15

[Album]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

Rasanya masih sangat asing dan canggung sekali. Setelah 2 bulan tanpa kebersamaan. Baekhyun rasa situasi seperti ini sama konyolnya dengan awal-awal rumah tangga mereka dulu. Diliriknya Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Bermain _game_ bersama Sehun dalam pangkuan.

Mereka masih berada di rumah orangtua Baekhyun karena besok Sehun dan kakek-nenek nya memiliki jadwal rutin. Senam di taman kota, pagi hari bersama puluhan orang lain yang menikmati hari liburnya.

"Biar aku yang memainkan sendiri." Sehun merebut ponsel Chanyeol, karena sedari tadi tangannya mulai gatal untuk segera menari di atas benda canggih itu.

"Jangan sampai kalah atau point kita akan berkurang." Chanyeol mewanti-wanti Sehun tanpa melepas pandangannya pada layar.

Baekhyun menutup buku yang dibaca dengan satu tarikan nafas berat. Suara nafasnya membuat Chanyeol mendongak dan menatapnya. "Lelah ?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekali. "Punggungku sering pegal dan tidak bisa duduk terlalu lama sekarang." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan mendudukkan sendiri ke sisi sofa yang masih kosong. Lantas ia berpindah untuk duduk di samping suaminya.

"Biar ku pijat." bahkan sentuhan Chanyeol juga terasa asing. Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat saat tangan Chanyeol menelusuri pundaknya dan memberi sedikit pijatan disana.

"Sehun.. Setengah jam lagi sudah masuk saat tidur." Baekhyun memeperingati anaknya yang tampak serius bersama ponsel milik Chanyeol. Memang Baekhyun sangat protektif untuk urusan anaknya. Sehun hanya boleh bermain ponsel pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Dan tidur selambat-lambatnya pukul 9 malam.

"Tapi ini hari sabtu mom.." Sehun yang hampir berusia 7 tahun rasanya semakin cerewet dengan melontarkan banyak protes saat ada suatu hal atau peraturan yang tidak sesuai keinginannya.

"Kenapa kalau ini sabtu ?" Sehun hanya menggeleng lemah. Melanjutkan acara bermainnya sambil menunggu jam tidur datang.

"Aku tidur dengan nenek dan kakek mom."

Chanyeol terus memijat pundak suaminya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama mereka bertiga tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini. Chanyeol sangat senang tentu saja, dia merasa kembali hidup. Karena alasan hidupnya telah kembali. Tugasnya sekarang hanya menghilangkan canggung saja.

"Apa baby rewel selama 3 bulan ini ?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sangat lemah untuk kehamilan ini." Chanyeol mengangguk meskipun tau jika Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat.

"Baekhyun…" Baekhyun menoleh sedikit sebagai tanda jika ia merespon panggilan Chanyeol.

"A-aku.." Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Ragu akan kalimat selanjutnya yang ingin di katakan.

"Kenapa ?"

"Tentang perusahaanku di Singapura." Baekhyun memang sudah memaafkan Chanyeol. Tapi pengangkatan topik tentang pekerjaan atau perusahaan Chanyeol membawa trauma tersendiri untuknya.

"Chanyeol aku ingin tidur. Ayo Sehun.. Biar mom antar ke kamar kakek dan nenek." Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Menyadari kebodohannya yang berikutnya.

 **{CB}**

Rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia harus berada seorang diri di ranjang yang dingin. Chanyeol tersenyum senang hingga menampakkan dimplenya yang cukup dalam. Saat menghirup aroma menenangkan milik Baekhyun. Suaminya yang cerewet itu sudah berada dalam pelukannya dan Chanyeol tidak akan melepas lagi.

"Ehmm.. Baek ?" Baekhyun mendongak dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau hamil denganku ?" Baekhyun sudah bersiap menarik telinga Chanyeol tapi segera di tepis.

"Maksudku apa itu adalah hasil dari hubungan kita yang terakhir ?" Baekhyun bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Menyibak selimut, dan duduk bersila di samping Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir ini anak siapa ?"

"Bukan begitu…" Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya takut-takut akan salah bicara. Dan menyebabkan ledakan pada emosi si ibu hamil.

"Chanyeol begini… Penismu itu sangat panjang dan besar. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan menyemburkan lebih banyak daripada orang normal lain. Sekali tembak, ia langsung membuahkan hasil." Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang sangat frontal.

"Jadi maksudmu aku dan penis ku tidak normal ?" Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali berbaring. Memasukkan dirinya kedalam selimut yang hangat.

"Coba bayangkan berapa anak yang akan kita miliki jika aku tidak meminum pil-pil itu ? Mungkin setiap tahun aku akan melahirkan." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Baekhyun.. Berhenti berucap frontal seperti ini. Kau bisa membuat orang-orang terangsang."

"Huh ?" Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Mencerna perkataan Chanyeol yang membingungkan.

"Frontal ? Terangsang ?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Semakin mendekap erat suami mungilnya yang terlihat lebih berisi.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hm ?"

"Bisakah kau mengganti parfume mu ? Baunya seperti air rendaman beras." Chanyeol mengangkat lengannya. Mengendus bau badannya sendiri. Memastikan benar atau tidak jika aromanya mirip dengan air rendaman beras.

"Ini parfume biasanya Baek.. Aku tidak berganti merk."

"Astaga Chanyeol… Aku rasanya ingin muntah.. Hmmmmppttt .. Hueeekkk.." Baekhyun berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terus mengendusi mulai dari ujung kaos atas hingga bagian bawah. Masih harum, biasanya Baekhyun suka. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah muntah ?

"Jangan dekat-dekat… Beri radius 1 meter. Bau mu tidak enak sekali." Baekhyun mengibaskan kedua tangannya saat Chanyeol berusaha membantunya bangkit setelah muntah di depan kloset.

"Hmm… Sepertinya penderitaanku dimulai lagi."

 **{CB}**

Setelah meminum susu untuk ibu hamil dengan rasa vanilla, Baekhyun merasa lebih baik dan lebih hangat. Tapi tidak kunjung membuat kantuk datang menjemput. Ia malah sibuk mematut dirinya di depan meja rias. Mengoleskan eyeliner tipis beserta lipbalm.

Chanyeol mengamati dari radius 1 meter sesuai permintaan Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dengan bersedekap dada. Menyandarkan pinggangnya pada meja belajar milik Baekhyun. Tidak pernah melewatkan apapun yang dilakukan suaminya di depan cermin.

"Kau akan kemana ?"

"Tentu saja tidur." jawab Baekhyun santai tanpa melepas kuas lipbalm nya.

"Kau hanya tidur tapi berdandan seperti itu ?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Menatap Chanyeol melalui pantulan kaca. Tersenyum sangat cantik. Efeknya masih mampu membuat jantung Chanyeol hampir copot dari tempatnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku phobia jelek, tua, dan keriput. Aku tidak mau bangun dalam keadaan jelek. Jadi solusinya, aku harus berdandan sebelum berangkat tidur."

Chanyeol rasa ia mulai terserang gangguan jiwa. Baekhyun yang hamil akan berubah menjadi orang lain. Sangat asing, tapi anehnya Chanyeol tetap cinta. Bahkan jika dirasa, cintanya semakin besar dan berkembang.

Di meja belajar milik Baekhyun. Di samping lampu meja, tergeletak sebuah album kenangannya semasa Baekhyun duduk di bangku SHS. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil album dengan sampul berwarna biru itu.

"Ini apa Baek ?" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan album yang mulai lusuh itu.

"Jangaaaaannn.. Ku mohon jangan dilihat." Baekhyun membuang lipbalm dalam genggamannya dan berlari menghampiri Chanyeol untuk merebut album itu.

Tapi Chanyeol adalah tetap si bodoh yang selalu ingin tahu. Semakin di larang, ia semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan.

"Chanyeol kembalikaaannnn… Ku mohon." Baekhyun melompat-lompat untuk menggapai albumnya yang di angkat tinggi oleh Chanyeol.

"JANGAN MELOMPAT !" Baekhyun menghentikan lompatannya saat sadar di dalam perutnya ada satu nyawa lagi.

"Kembalikaaannnn…" _cup_

"Kembalikaaaannn…" _cup_. Chanyeol memberi ciuman untuk setiap rengekan Baekhyun.

"Semakin kau meminta ini kembali. Aku semakin yakin di dalam sini ada sebuah rahasia."

Baekhyun melompat duduk ke atas meja belajarnya. Chanyeol langsung mengambil posisi berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada sisi kanan dan kiri paha suaminya.

"Chanyeol ini sebenarnya tidak penting." Baekhyun menunduk, mengabaikan tatapan intens pria tampan di depannya ini.

"Jika tidak penting kenapa sampai melompat-lompat seperti itu ?"

"Karena ini memalukan." sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"J-jadi… Di dalam album itu…"

"Ada foto mantan mu ?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan mantan.." Chanyeol menegakkan posisinya. Menyambar album itu pelan dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan membukanya satu per satu.

Pada lembar yang bertuliskan halaman 34 itu ternyata mampu mencuri fokusnya. Jadi Baekhyun adalah adik kelasnya ? 1 tahun di bawahnya ? Mengapa Chanyeol tidak sadar ?

"Ini apa Baek ? Kenapa fotoku kau coret-coret seperti ini ?" Baekhyun mengintip sedikit. Agak geli dengan hasil karyanya yang jahil.

Jadi sejak masa SHS Baekhyun itu sangat membenci Chanyeol karena lelaki itu adalah _playboy._

"Kau ingat Eunha ?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya lagi. Kemudian mengangguk pelan saat ingat itu adalah salah satu nama mantan pacarnya.

"Dia sahabat ku… Yang kau selingkuhi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain membencimu." Chanyeol membolakan matanya. Menelengkan kepalanya untuk berpikir sejenak. Kemudian mundur dan menutup mulutnya, terkejut.

"Jadi kau… Si pendek yang menendang penisku di tengah lapangan ? Yang menarik telingaku hingga rasanya ingin putus ? Yang melemparku dengan bola basket hingga aku pingsan ?" Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat Chanyeol yang mulai mengingat tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Baekhyun… Kenapa kau sangat senang menyiksaku dari dulu ?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk kembali mendekat dengannya yang masih duduk di atas meja. Menutup album kenangannya, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Ya karena aku membela sahabatku. Kau itu sudah menyakiti banyak perasaan dengan sifat _playboy_ mu, tau ?"

"Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar ?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan wanita-wanitamu. Hingga mengabaikan aku." tangan Chanyeol menyusuri anak rambut Baekhyun untuk diselipkan dibelakang telinga.

"Ini karena ingatanku yang buruk Baek.. Kau tau ? Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani menganiayaku di depan umum."

"Itu hanya masa lalu. Lupakan atau aku akan marah ?!" Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tertawa, mengetahui satu fakta bahwa mereka sudah terhubung sejak lama. Hanya Chanyeol yang kurang peka, hingga terlambat menyadari sampai album foto kenangan Baekhyun membuka segalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu sekalipun kau menjambak rambutku hingga botak. Aku mencintaimu sekalipun kau menarik hidungku hingga patah, Baek." Baekhyun menundukkan sedikit kepala Chanyeol agar dapat di jangkau oleh bibirnya.

Lumatannya saling menghangatkan. Mereka berpisah hampir 3 bulan. Dan rasanya ini seperti pertama kali. Pertama kali mereka jatuh cinta. Pertama kali mereka merasakan manis pada bibir masing-masing hingga menjadi sebuah ketergantungan.

"Baek…" Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dengan Baekhyun yang merengut tak suka.

"Apa ?!" ketusnya.

"Kau lupa dengan radius kita ?"

"Aku kira ini bukan pengalaman pertama mu menghadapi ibu hamil ?" ya.. Suasana hatinya akan naik turun seperti sekarang. Tadi meminta menjaga jarak, sedangkan sekarang mendekat tanpa sekat.

 **{CB}**

Sehun melompat-lompat di atas ranjang orang tua nya. Hari ini bukan akhir pekan, ia harus pergi ke Sekolah. Tapi ibu dan ayah nya justru masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Saling mendekap di balik selimut tebal.

Baekhyun yang merasakan guncangan, terkejut tiba-tiba berubah pening. "Sehun berhenti !" Sehun lantas menghentikan acara melompatnya dan jatuh terduduk. "Mommy kenapa belum bangun ? Aku harus bersekolah hari ini." Baekhyun mengabaikan itu, malah berlari sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hueeeekkk… Hueeekkkk..."

"Mom kenapa ? Apa adik nakal lagi pagi ini ?" Baekhyun menggeleng sejenak, sebelum bangkit dan mencuci mulut nya.

"Adik tidak nakal. Cepat mandi, mom akan siapkan sarapan." Sehun menatap iba wajah ibunya yang pucat.

"Mual lagi ?" Chanyeol memhinterupsi dengan suara seraknha, khas bangun tidur.

Sejak hubungan mereka kembali, Baekhyun memang tidak akan menahan lagi jika ingin muntah. Dan entah mengapa, sejak bersatu dengan Chanyeol. Perutnya menjadi sering rewel tak tertolong. Tubuhnya menjadi gampang lelah, dan gampang terserang sakit. Tidak sekuat saat mengandung Sehun.

"Makan yang banyak. Kalau begini terus kau dapat energi darimana ?" Chanyeol memapah tubuh mungil suaminya. Diikuti Sehun dibelakang.

"Makan apa ? Melihat nasi saja aku ingin pingsan."

Makanan kesukaannya hanya acar timun, dan salmon. Hanya itu yang mampu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan dapat di toleransi oleh perutnya.

"Mom… Sehunie hari ini berangkat dengan oma dan tidur disana ya ? Mom istirahat saja, adik pasti sangat rewel ya di dalam perut." Baekhyun kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Menarik selimut sebatas dada.

Wajahnya sangat pucat, terlihat sedikit tirus karena beberapa minggu ini sama sekali tidak terisi oleh nasi. Baekhyun mengangguk, sedikit bersyukur karena anak sulungnya mau sedikit mengerti keadaan.

"Dad akan menghubungi oma. Jangan nakal disana ya." Sehun mengangguk, kemudian berlalu pergi untuk mandi dan bersiap diri.

"Kenapa di kehamilan ini aku menjadi sangat rapuh ?" Baekhyun mengusakkan kepalanya pada tangan Chanyeol yang duduk di samping.

"Setiap kehamilan membawa efeknya sendiri-sendiri. Istirahat saja di rumah. Aku akan menemani." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Chanyeol… kita tidur saja seharian ini."

"Tidak ingin melakukan olahraga ranjang ?" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol keras dan mengumpati penuh rasa jengkel. Hanya mengundang tawa Chanyeol.

"Dasar bodoh, idiot ! Tentu saja mau."

"Aku akan menghubungi mami dulu untuk menjemput Sehun hari ini. Dan menyiapkan roti untuk sarapan. Kau ingin ku buatkan apa ?" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Di elusnya perut yang sudah membuncit.

"Chanyeol…" yang di panggil kembali menoleh dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu kamar.

"Hari ini kita ke dokter ya. Aku ingin USG." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, dan tersenyum tampan.

 **{CB}**

Selalu seperti ini jika mereka berada dalam keramaian. Terlebih Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang lelaki namun berperut buncit karena hamil. Tatapan aneh dari seluruh lobby rumah sakit hanya membuat Baekhyun tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan tenang di depannya. Lebih masa bodoh dengan pemikiran orang. Yang paling penting mereka bahagia. Bukan tidak sadar dengan pandangan meneliti seluruh lobby, tapi Chanyeol masih tidak peduli.

Baekhyun menarik ujung belakang baju Chanyeol. Meminta perlindungan dan Chanyeol adalah lelaki paling peka. Tangannya diberikan pada Baekhyun untuk digandeng.

"Jangan menundukkan kepalamu. Ada aku disini." Baekhyun mendongak takut-takut dengan raut aneh seantero lobby.

"Rasanya masih aneh jika menjadi pusat perhatian." Baekhyun berbisik masih tertunduk dalam.

"Awww.." namun keningnya terbentur punggung Chanyeol. Saat suaminya itu berhenti mendadak. Dan berbalik arah mengangkat dagu yang lebih mungil.

"Ck… kau ini selalu menguji kesabaranku." semuanya terjadi begitu cepat saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun di tengah lobby rumah sakit. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia mengerjabkan matanya hingga kali tak terhitung. Hingga Chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya, Baekhyun masih dalam mode _loading_ lambat.

"Dia… suamiku. Ibu dari anak-anak ku. Jadi berhenti memperhatikan kami seolah kami adalah buronan." hening. Sekilas Baekhyun menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling. Setelah mendapat pernyataan keras dari Chanyeol secara otomatis merek amenyibukkan diri seolah tak pernah memperhatikan mereka sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol…" senyum itu… bahkan terlihat sangat idiot. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun merasa pipinya terbakar hingga menimbulkan sensasi mengepul ? Ia mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya untuk mengipasi pipinya sendiri.

"Dasar kardus."

"Jangan merasa malu atau tidak percaya diri. Karena semakin kau merasa kecil. Semakin mereka akan menginjakmu. Paham ?" tangan Baekhyun kembali digenggam Chanyeol. Si tinggi sedikit menyeret suaminya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan lobby, berjalan masuk menuju ruang _obgyn._

"Ayo main tebak-tebakan." Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi tunggu setelah Chanyeol mendapat nomer antriannya.

"Apa ?"

"Jika anak kita ternyata laki-laki lagi, maka apa yang akan kau berikan untukku ?" Chanyeol tanpa berpikir panjang. Hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Kita buat lagi sampai mendapat anak perempuan." Baekhyun mendelik. Tapi kemudian mendengus. Sadar diri jika otak suaminya kemungkinan hanya se-inci.

"Berhenti menjadi sinting Chanyeol."

"Tuan Park Baekhyun." obrolan mereka terhenti saat suster sudah memanggil nama Baekhyun untuk mendapat giliran periksa.

Chanyeol memantapkan hati untuk melihat hasil USG nanti. Karena terakhir kali memasuki ruangan _obgyn_ saat Baekhyun mengandung Sehun dulu. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena selembar foto hitam putih bergambar bayi. Seperti sebuah ikatan batin mungkin.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau lagi berakhir memalukan. Ia harus bertahan.

"Tuan Park, lihat anakmu sangat sehat." Chanyeol tidak berkedip menyaksikan layar berukuran 21 inch itu. Tangan dokter Kang terus berputar-putar di atas permukaan perut suaminya.

"Chanyeol kau menangis ?" Chanyeol segera melarikan tangannya ke arah pipi. Basah.

"Aku tidak…" ia buru-buru menghapus jejak basah itu, berdehem untuk membuat semua berjalan seperti semula.

"Kau menangis lagi ?"

"Ak-ku…. Huwaaaaaa… hiks. Hiks." Chanyeol berlari ke arah layar yang terhubung dengan alat USG. Memeluk erat dan mencium berkali-kali. Tangisnya pecah, sudah tidak mempedulikan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tampan penuh kharisma.

"Chanyeol berhenti.."

"Huwaaa…. Anakku.. Anak daddy… huhuhu." Baekhyun melompat turun, menyudahi lebih awal pemeriksaannya.

Dokter Kang dan suster di dalam ruangan itu tidak lagi mampu menyembunyikan geli menyaksikan lelaki gagah yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu di depan layar.

"Ak-aku… sangat bahagia." Baekhyun meringis. Antara malu dan jengkel dengan sikap berlebihan suaminya.

"Chanyeol… demi Tuhan !" Baekhyun menarik kerah belakang baju Chanyeol dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Memalukan dengan tingkahmu seperti tadi Chanyeol." Baekhyun terus mengomel tanpa melepaskan seretannya. Sebelah tangannya terus mengelus perutnya yang sedikit perih entah kenapa.

"Ahhhh… Ch-chanyeoolll… arrrgghhhh…"

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

*No edit. jadi kalo ada typo dinikmati aja yak :) omoo, Baek kenapa ? Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti ff ini dari awal. semoga kebahagiaan dan kesehatan selalu menyertai kalian.

* Jika ada typo harap di maklumi, saya hanya manusia biasa

* Terimakasih untk yg sdh FAV, FOLL, REVIEW :* KU CINTA KALIAAAANN.

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	16. Chapter 16 - Mine

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 16

[Mine]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

"Ahhhh… Ch-chanyeoolll… arrrgghhhh…"

.

Chanyeol berbalik, melepas cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun pada kerah belakangnya. Memandang dengan khawatir, karena suaminya itu merunduk sedikit kesakitan.

"Kenapa ? Ayo kita masuk lagi ke ruang _obgyn."_ Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Mencoba menegakkan posisi berdirinya.

"Aku…" bibirnya digigit, membuat Chanyeol semakin dilanda was-was.

"Aku lapar…" cengiran lebarnya hampir membuat Chanyeol terjungkang. Baekhyun memang tidak dapat di prediksi. Dan jangan lupakan hobinya yang gemar membuat Chanyeol terkena serangan jantung.

Baekhyun memang tidak bisa memakan nasi selama kehamilannya ini. Itu terhitung sejak usia kandungannya 5 minggu. Selama tahap jeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang terlihat normal dan memakan dengan khidmat. Namun setelah itu ia akan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya.

Chanyeol hanya menopang dagu melihat Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan 1 piring omelete dan 1 piring pasta. Apapun makanannya asalkan dapat di terima dengan baik, tak masalah.

"Chanyeol… Kita jemput Sehun ya ?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih tetap bertopang dagu. Setaunya anak sulungnya itu ingin menginap di rumah orang tua Chanyeol. Dia pasti akan rewel jika secara tiba-tiba mereka datang menjemput.

"Dia pasti rewel jika kita menjemput tiba-tiba." Baekhyun meletakkan garpu nya. Mengambil selembar tissue untuk membersihkan bibirnya yang mungkin ternoda saus.

"Tapi aku rindu… sehari rasanya lama sekali jika tidak melihat dia." Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya. Membuka galeri foto dengan folder khusus foto Sehun.

"Lihat… Dia tampan kan ? Sudah besar." Baekhyun menggeser layarnya untuk menunjukkan foto Sehun lebih banyak lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Kalian sangat dekat. Aku iri." Chanyeol bergumam pelan dan jujur. Tentang kedekatan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ia benar iri, karena anak lelakinya itu tidak melakukan hal yang sama jika dengannya.

"Chanyeol.. Itu karena kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia juga menyayangimu, sangat. Tapi lagi-lagi karena waktu." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan jik Sehun masih tetap menyayanginya. Tidak pernah berubah.

"Ayo kita jemput dia." Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengelus lembut perut buncitnya.

 **{CB}**

Pesta barbeque adalah usulan Baekhyun untuk akhir pekan ini. Panggangan dan segala macam keperluan sudah berjajar rapi di taman belakang rumah mereka. Taman itu kecil, tapi tampak nyaman dengan sentuhan tangan Baekhyun. Banyak tumbuhan, tapi tidak terkesan rimbun. Rumput nya di atur dengan panjang sejajar. Hingga empuk saat di pijak, tapi tidak mengganggu langkah.

"Daddy sosis ku jangan di makan."

"Daging dad juga kau makan Sehunie."

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya hati-hati. Langkahnya mulai sedikit kesulitan karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke 8.

"Pelit sekali…" jawab lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Dad tidak pelit, ini masih di panggang lagi." Baekhyun tiba-tiba terserang pusing saat dua lelaki tampan kesayangannya sedang sibuk berdebat tentang daging dan sosis. Entah itu saling berebut. Atau bahkan saling tuduh karena saus yang di berikan terlalu banyak.

Si ibu hamil hanya duduk di salah satu kursi kayu panjang di pinggir taman. Membaca buku panduan tentang pola asuh anak. Ia mengernyit sesekali. Dan menjatuhkan fokusnya pada lembar yang menunjukkan tentang cara mengasuh bayi perempuan. Perutnya di elus lagi, terus membaca dalam hati. Tiba-tiba senyumnya terukir manis saat membayangkan betapa lucunya jika memang Tuhan memberi bayi perempuan kelak. Cantik, matanya lebar seperti Chanyeol. Kulitnya lembut dan putih bersih.

"Mommy… Aaaaaa." Baekhyun terkejut saat Sehun datang dengan sosis panggang dalam tusukan garpu. Dengan otomatis ia membuka mulutnya, bersiap menerima suapan.

"Sehun… Kau mengejutkan mom." Sehun hanya tertawa. Melihat ibunya melahap sosis hasil panggangannya sendiri.

"Mommy… Bolehkah hunnie menyapa adik ?" Baekhyun menggeser duduknya untuk memberi ruang bagi Sehun. Bukunya ditutup dengan memberi tanda halaman akhir yang di baca.

"Hai.." Sehun melambaikan tangannya di depan perut buncit Baekhyun.

"Kita sedang mengadakan pesta barbeque. Apa kamu sudah merasakan sosis panggang buatan oppa? Oppa sudah membuatkan mu sosis panggang tanpa saus. Supaya kamu tidak merasa pedas. Jangan seperti daddy, daddy sangat payah. Oppa diberi saus pedas." Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang terus berceloteh di depan perut nya.

"Eungh…" Sehun tampak sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya berbinar bahagia saat berhasil mengingat sesuatu.

"Oppa akan mengajak daddy membeli bubble tea. Apa adik mau ? Rasa apa ?"

"Sehunie, mom tidak suka bubble tea." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tapi adik hanya bisa merasakan melalui apa yang mom makan. Hunie ingin membiasakan adik minum bubble tea."

"Baiklah… Tapi Sehunie kenapa mengajarkan adik memanggil oppa ? Belum tentu adik nanti lahir perempuan 'kan ?" Baekhyun merapatkan duduk Sehun dan meletakkan garpu yang di genggam anaknya ke sisi kursi yang masih kosong.

"Sekalipun adik nanti laki-laki. Sehunie akan memintanya memanggil oppa."

"Mana boleh ?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Oppa terdengar lebih keren daripada hyung." Sehun kadang memang suka semaunya sendiri. Persis seperti Chanyeol yang tidak mau dibantah jika memiliki suatu keinginan. Kebiasaannya menangis dengan lengkingan tertinggi hingga ke pluto membuat Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol harus memiliki seribu cara halus untuk memberinya pengertian. Mungkin sekarang Sehun sedang demam 'oppa keren', dan menjadi seorang kakak laki-laki untuk adik perempuan adalah obsesi.

 **{CB}**

Ruang kerjanya sedikit berantakan dengan lembar-lembar berisi proyek. Terutama proyek merger antara perusahaan Hyungsik dan Heechul. Chanyeol melepas kacamata bacanya dan bersandar pada punggung kursinya.

Ia takut mengulang lagi kejadian beberapa bulan lalu yang menyebabkan Baekhyun marah besar. Sedangkan tanggung jawab 2 perusahaan resmi di pegang Chanyeol.

"Daddy…" Baekhyun memasuki ruang pribadi suaminya itu dengan segelas susu dalam genggamannya. Baekhyun tampak lucu dengan kuncir apel pada rambutnya. Dan jangan lupakan perut balon yang tertutup kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol. Celana pendeknya tenggelam karena kaos Chanyeol yang _oversize._

"Kenapa belum tidur ?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Menyeruput susu yang di bawanya.

"Mau ?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang menggeleng, tangannya dibawa melambai untuk mengundang Baekhyun agar duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Itu susu untuk ibu hamil sayang."

"Pasti ini proyek merger usulan papa dan papi ya ?" Baekhyun mengamati selembar kertas yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya.

"Karena kita sama-sama anak tunggal. Jadi ya seperti ini. Perusahaan harus di gabung karena papi dan papa sepakat untuk pensiun tahun depan." Baekhyun menatap sendu pada suaminya yang tampak lelah.

"Pasti akan sibuk sekali. Kau memegang 2 perusahaan raksasa dengan 3 anak cabang. Aku takut kau mengulang kesalahanmu lagi." bibir tipisnya di tekuk kebawah. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas hingga mencubit bibir kemerahan itu.

"Aku hanya fokus di Seoul saja. Jepang, China, dan Singapura akan di bawahi oleh Yixing hyung. Hanya 8 jam waktuku bekerja setiap harinya. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat karena di rumah aku memiliki 2… Ah tidak sebentar lagi akan menjadi 3 malaikat yang menunggu." Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kecupan. Saat dirasakan manis sisa susu di sekitar bibir suaminya. Chanyeol mengulang ciumannya dengan jilatan hingga rasa manisnya menghilang.

"Manis."

"Chanyeol… Aku gugup." Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya dibalik kaos Baekhyun. Memberi elusan pada punggung sempit itu, di selingin pijatan.

"Kali ini aku akan menemani proses persalinanmu. Aku akan masuk ke ruang operasi. Menyaksikan perjuangan suami cantikku." Baekhyun berubah berbinar saat janji Chanyeol yang ditunggu-tunggu terucap juga.

"Jenis kelaminnya apa kira-kira ?" Baekhyun memainkan rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tidak keberatan dibebani bobot suaminya yang bertambah berat seiring semakin membesarnya perut itu.

"Baby selalu menungging setiap di USG."

"Benarkah ?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku sungguh ingin ikut saat kau memeriksa kandungan. Tapi aku tidak mau berakhir memalukan lagi." Baekhyun terkikik saat dengan jelas mengingat Chanyeol yang meraung-raung memeluk monitor yang terhubung dengan alat USG.

"Terimakasih.." Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya saat Chanyeol mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Untuk ?"

"Semua.. Dunia kecil yang kau beri untukku. Terimakasih untuk semua hari-hari yang indah ini. Terimakasih karena telah melahirkan anak-anakku." Baekhyun merasakan tenggorokannya tersendat. Mungkin ini karena emosi ibu hamil yang kadang berlebihan. Hanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol saja ia sudah menangis.

"Kenapa menangis ?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pantat sintal Baekhyun. Menenangkan dengan segala kata-kata manis yang di punya.

"Aku sebenarnya Malas mengakui ini. Tapi aku mencintaimu dumbo." Chanyeol tidak tau suaminya ini sedang tertawa atau menangis. Tapi jelas Baekhyun sedang melakukan keduanya.

"Utuk utuk utuk.. Manja sekali. Jika malas mengakui. Kenapa harus diakui, hm ?"

"Sudah terlanjur." pelukannya hangat, tidak seberapa erat karena takut menekan sang buah hati di dalam perut.

Intinya Chanyeol bahagia, ukurannya sudah berlebihan. Hingga ia lebih memilih menikmati daripada sibuk mencari kebahagiaan lain.

 **{CB}**

Lorong sekolah dasar tempat Sehun menuntut ilmu itu rasanya sangat panjang saat Baekhyun harus berjalan dengan perutnya yang terlalu besar.

Seingatnya tadi pagi anak lelakinya itu tidak memiliki beban apapun untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi 3 jam setelahnya Baekhyun mendapat telpon dari guru Bae bahwa Sehun membuat onar.

Demi Tuhan, anaknya itu baru 6 tahun dan sudah membuat ulah ? Berkelahi dengan sesama teman lelakinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang di perebutkan bocah 6 tahun ?" Baekhyun menggerutu sedikit melirik rolex yang baru di beli sepasang dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park Baekhyun ?" Baekhyun menoleh saat namanya di sebut oleh seorang wanita. Name tag yang tertempel pada jas wanita itu seketika membuat Baekhyun tesenyum.

"Guru Bae ?"

Bae Suzy mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk memasuki ruangan. Di dalam sana sudah ada 2 anak lelaki, dan salah satu di antara mereka adalah Sehun.

Rambut model _hair up_ nya berantakan, padahal butuh 10 menit untuk menata menggunakan pomed. Baju seragamnya sudah keluar dan acak-acakan.

"Ada yang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu disini ?" guru Bae membuka pembicaraan melihat kedua muridnya masih terus menunduk.

"Sehun ?" Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat suara sang ibu ikut mengudara.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu bertengkar seperti ini ?" Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa dengan bertengkar masalahmu akan selesai ?" Lagi, Sehun hanya mampu menggeleng.

"Jelaskan apa penyebab pertengkaran kalian ?" Sehun menggigit bibir. Pundaknya bergetar, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Jika pada akhirnya menangis, kenapa harus bertengkar ? Jagoan macam apa yang cengeng seperti ini ?"

"Mom, aku tidak suka milikku di jadikan bahan ejekan." setelah mendapatkan kembali keberaniannya, Sehun pada akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka saat Mino mengejek milikku." Baekhyun bagai melihat 2 orang berbeda saat beberapa saat yang lalu melihat anaknya tertunduk, sedangkan sekarang sudah berani menegakkan badannya dan mengajukan protes.

"Sehun…"

"Mommy… Mino boleh merebut mainanku. Tapi dia tidak boleh mengatai atau mengejek milikku. Dia harus menghargai apa yang aku punya." Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya, emosinya sudah mendidih melihat Sehun yang mulai berani berargumen tajam.

"Memangnya apa milikmu ?!"

"Mom… Mommy milikku." Sehun berlari keluar ruangan menyisakan Baekhyun yang cukup terkejut.

Sedangkan guru Bae dan Mino hanya bisa berdiam di tempat saat mendengar penuturan tuan muda Park itu.

Jika berpikir berat perut Baekhyun sedikit nyeri, dan mengalami kontraksi ringan. Tapi ia mencoba berjalan dan harus menjemput Sehun untuk di bawa kembali ke ruangan guru Bae.

 **{CB}**

"Oppa…" Baekhyun menggoda anaknya untuk mencairkan suasana. Saat dilihatnya sang anak duduk tenang di antara pohon rindang di tepi lapangan sekolah.

Sehun menoleh namun membuang mukanya lagi. "Tidak ingin menyapa adik ?" Sehun hanya menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Oppa… Keren sekali hari ini." Baekhyun masih berusaha keras menghangatkan suasana. Menaikkan kembali suasana hati anaknya agar menjadi lebih baik.

"Sehunie maafkan mom.." Sehun mendongak menatap wajah ibunya. Ia memegang pipi Baekhyun dengan jemari gemuknya.

"Mommy tidak salah… Sehunie akan menyapa adik." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata yang sudah buram di genangi air saat elusan lembut itu terasa nyata. Anaknya sudah besar.

"Hai… Oppa disini. Adik sudah makan ? Oppa tadi berkelahi, lihat rambut ku jadi berantakan. Cepatlah lahir, agar oppa bisa berbagi cerita bersamamu. Jangan nakal ya.. Jangan menyusahkan mom." Sehun terus memutat telapak tangannya di atas permukaan perut Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Sehunie kehabisan kesabaran ?"

"Sudah ku bilang, Mino mengejek milikku. Mino mengejek Mommy. Dan Mommy adalah milikku, jadi aku marah."

"Kenapa ?" Sehun merapatkan duduknya untuk bersandar pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Mino berkata jika aku adalah satu-satunya anak yang memiliki ibu seorang laki-laki."

"Itu memang benar."

"Tidak, mommy adalah mommy. Dan Sehunie tidak peduli dengan itu." sesederhana itu Sehun menganggap Baekhyun. Tidak berbeda dengan ibu lain meskipun kenyataannya ia memang laki-laki.

"Apa kau menyayangi mom ?"

"Tentu saja.. Aku bahkan rela rambutku di jambak Mino hingga botak. Asal dia berhenti mengatai mom." Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos anaknya.

"Jika memang begitu. Apa Sehunie mau berjanji untuk menjadikan ini sebagai perkelahian terakhir ?" Sehun mendongak lagi, menggeleng dengan yakin.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Meski alasannya membuat terharu, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa membenarkan perkelahian dalam bentuk apapun.

Lain kali mungkin ia harus memberi pengertian Sehun. Dibantu Chanyeol juga dengan memberi nasihat. Biarkan siang ini selesai sampai sini saja.

Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk tenang di antara sunyi lapangan. Menikmati semilir angin dibarengi gugurnya beberapa daun.

Baekhyun menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengelus perut sedang tangan lain untuk mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Seharusnya mom di traktir _bubble tea_ karena marah butuh banyak tenaga." Sehun buru-buru bangkit dari acara bersandarnya pada lengan sang ibu. Mengintip saku bagian dadanya. Memastikan uang jajannya masih ada untuk mentraktir 1 cup _bubble tea_.

"Uang saku Sehunie masih cukup untuk membeli 2 _bubble tea."_

" _Come on_ Park Sehun." Sehun mengangguk, menggandeng tangan ibunya untuk pulang.

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas saat buku soal milik Sehun masih tampak kosong. Sebagai hukuman karena berkelahi tadi siang, guru Bae memberi 50 soal sebagai pekerjaan rumah. Harusnya ini mudah karena pelajaran anak yang masih berumur 6 tahun. Tapi mendadak Chanyeol merasa sangat bodoh karena nyatanya soal-soal itu belum satupun yang terisi oleh jawaban.

Baekhyun berjalan dari arah dapur masih dengan kuncir apelnya. Akhir-akhir ini sangat nyaman menggunakan kuncir dengan model itu karena bisa membebaskan keningnya dari helaian poninya yang mulai memanjang.

Ia mengintip sebentar karena penasaran melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat frustasi.

"Masih kosong ?" nadanya setengah mengejek membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi menyebalkan Baekhyun.

"Mengerjakan proyek bisa. Membuka anak perusahaan bisa. Merger pun bisa. Tapi soal bocah umur 6 tahun tidak bisa ? kau payah." Baekhyun terus mencibir.

"Kau mengejekku ?" Baekhyun mendudukkan pantatnya dengan santai di atas sofa di ruang keluarga. Sehun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya yang lain. Mengabaikan sedikit perdebatan orang tuanya yang mungkin akan menjadi perdebatan besar.

"Ini sudah hampir 2 jam, dan kertas soal itu masih mulus. chanyeol .. jika kau menyerah, berikan saja padaku." Chanyeol sudah membuka mulutnya, bersiap mendebat Baekhyun namun urung. Ia memilih fokus dengan selembar kertas dalam genggamannya.

"Apa keahlianmu yang lain adalah merayu ?"

Chanyeol meletakkan kertas soal itu dengan sedikit kasar diatas meja. Melebur emosinya untuk menghindari pertengkaran. Baekhyun dengan segala suasana hatinya adalah cobaan. Jika suasana hatiya buruk adalah cobaan untuk isi celana Chanyeol. Dan jika suasana hatinya memburuk adalah cobaan untuk isi hati Chanyeol.

"PAYAH !" Chanyeol membanting pintu kamar setelah mendengar teriakan penuh ejekan yang berasal dari suara sumbang suami cerewetnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup selama ini dengan si pendek itu ? dia menyebalkan. Tapi aku juga mencintainya. ARGH !" Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya jengkel setelah menutup pintu.

"CHANYEOOOOLLL !" pada akhirnya Chanyeol masih menjadi pilihan utama bagi Baekhyun untuk dimintai bantuan.

"Apa lagi ?!" Chanyeol mengintip dari sela pintu kamar yang di buka sedikit.

"Garuk kan punggungku." Chanyeol ingin menolak, sungguh. Tapi yang terjadi ia justru berjalan kembali keluar dari kamar dan duduk di belakang Baekhyun.

"Punggung ku gatal, pegal juga." Chanyeol masih menutup mulutnya. Tapi tangannya tetap bekerja dengan menggaruk, sedikit memberi pijatan.

"Kau marah ya ? Maaf." Baekhyun menyadari keterdiaman Chanyeol pasti karena ejekannya yang keterlaluan tadi.

"Aku memang marah. Marah pada diriku sendiri yang sialnya tidak bisa marah padamu." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan tangan yang terus menulis, mengisi soal milik anaknya.

Samar terdengar Baekhyun mendesis. "Apa pijatan dan garukannya sakit ?" yang di tanyai hanya menggeleng. Sedikit meremat kertas dalam genggamannya.

"Chanyeol, sekarang tanggal berapa ?" Chanyeol mendadak amnesia. Ia seketika lupa sekarang hari apa dan tanggal berapa. Ini efek karena ia terlalu panik melihat Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karena menahan sakit.

"Ini sakit sekali.." Baekhyun sudah menangis, sedang tangan Chanyeol di cakar kuat-kuat untuk melampiaskan kesakitannya.

"Ke rumah sakit sekarang." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ini hanya kontraksi biasa. Jadwalnya masih 1 minggu lagi." Chanyeol bangkit untuk berpindah duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Ini terakhir.. Jangan hamil lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat kau kesakitan."

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

* Happy satnite untuk yang jombs :)

* Oppa Sehun kapan gede ? noona setia menunggu. pengen dilindungi juga kan. :D

* No edit, kalo ada typo nikmati aja yess

* Terimakasih untk yg sdh FAV, FOLL, REVIEW :* KU CINTA KALIAAAANN.

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	17. Chapter 17 - Sehunie Oppa

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 17

[Sehunie Oppa]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

Predikisi dokter kandungan yang mengatakan bahwa jadwal melahirkan Baekhyun masih 1 minggu lagi ternyata salah. Setelah meminta digaruk dan dipijat dibagian punggung, kontraksi yang dirasakan semakin teratur dan berkelanjutan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sehun ikut terjaga bahkan menangis saat melihat ibunya sedikit menjerit. Ia tidak tau jika proses melahirkan akan menjadi semengerikan ini.

"Mom.. Maafkan Sehunie. Maaf jika selama ini Sehunie nakal." Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Mengurangi jeritannya agar Sehun tidak semakin ketakutan.

Baekhyun masih keras kepala tidak ingin di bawa ke rumah sakit karena belum ada tanda-tanda apapun. Seperti pecah ketuban atau keluar darah.

"Chanyeol… Ini mulas sekali."

"Ayo ke rumah sakit Baek. Jangan keras kepala." namun Baekhyun masih menggeleng. Tangannya mencari apapun untuk di remat, melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Tangan Chanyeol, rambut, bahkan baju pria tinggi itu tidak luput dari cengkeraman Baekhyun.

"Sehun.. Cepat hubungi nenek atau oma untuk kemari dan menemanimu malam ini. Dad harus mengantar mom ke rumah sakit." Sehun menggeleng lemah dengan tangisnya yang tertahan.

"Sehunie ingin ikut.." bukan tidak boleh, tapi besok masih hari rabu. Itu berarti Sehun harus bersekolah.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluk leher ayah nya. Ini adalah kelemahan Chanyeol, yang berarti ia tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diminta anaknya.

"Sehun besok kau harus sekolah." Baekhyun masih menyempatkan berbicara di antara kesakitannya.

"Sehunie ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat adik."

"Tapi belum tentu adik lahir hari ini, nak." Baekhyun menahan ringisan nya. Memasang senyum agar anak sulungnya itu tidak khawatir.

"Ayo dad temani tidur." Sehun melirik sebentar ke arah ibunya. Saat Baekhyun memberi isyarat melalui anggukan Sehun bangkit. Dan menyempatkan satu kecupan pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Mimpi indah jagoan mommy."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada perutnya. Sakitnya masih ada dan berangsur-angsur. Mungkin memang malam ini jadwalnya melahirkan. Ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa saat dan menikmati sakitnya. Menikmati salah satu proses untuk menjadi sempurna sebagai seorang ibu.

Kakinya di bawa berselonjor pada sofa panjangnya di ruang keluarga. Menunggu Chanyeol selesai menidurkan Sehun. Juga menunggu Yoona datang.

Karena bagaimanapun Sehun tidak boleh membolos. Jadi cukup Chanyeol saja yang menemaninya ke rumah sakit.

 **{CB}**

Lampu utama kamar Sehun dimatikan. Hanya menyisakan 2 lampu tidur yang berpendar di masing-masing sisi nakas. Sehun mengangkat selimutnya yang bercorak marsupilami.

Ia telah selesai menyikat gigi dan berganti baju piyama. Mencoba terpejam dengan Chanyeol yang terus memberi elusan pada rambutnya.

"Daddy.."

"Hm ?"

"Saat mom melahirkan Sehunie apa sakitnya sama seperti itu ?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Membenarkan letak selimut anaknya agar terasa nyaman.

"Tidurlah.. Anak kecil seharusnya tidak boleh tidur diatas jam 9. Lupakah dengan peraturan mom ?" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mulai terpejam. Tapi kemudian terjaga saat mengingat suatu hal.

"Apa setelah Sehunie tidur dad akan mengantar mom ke rumah sakit ?"

"Iya.. Nenek dan kakek sedang perjalanan kemari untuk menemanimu. Cepat tidur."

Sehun mengerjab berkali-kali memandang wajah ayahnya yang tampan. Memang sudah lama Sehun tidak pernah tidur ditemani Chanyeol. Selama ini ia hanya ingin tidur dengan ibunya.

"Daddy.. Jika adik sudah lahir. Maukah daddy menemani Hunie tidur setiap malam. Karena adik pasti lebih membutuhkan mom."

"Tentu saja. Dad akan menemani mu tidur sampai kau bosan."

"Aku tidak akan bosan." Chanyeol tau. Sehun menjawab seperti itu karena ia masih kecil. Saat bertambah dewasa nanti, anaknya itu pasti akan sedikit menjauh dengan alasan _pivacy._ Biarlah Chanyeol menikmati ini.

"Jangan terlalu cepat besar."

"Huh ? Kenapa ?"

"Pasti dad akan rindu bermain denganmu, bertengkar denganmu, tidur bersama seperti ini." Sehun membelai pipi ayahnya yang mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. Sedikit mendongak sedang Chanyeol menunduk untuk melakukan kontak mata.

"Jika besar nanti Sehunie juga ingin bermain bersama daddy. Bermain bowling, bermain golf, bermain _ice skating_." Chanyeol mengangguk, mendekap tubuh gembul anaknya dengan erat. Menyanyikan _lullaby_ yang ia bisa. Sampai ia merasa suara celotehan Sehun berganti dengan hembusan nafas teratur. Anaknya sudah tertidur.

"Selamat malam Sehunie oppa.." Chanyeol tertawa geli saat mengingat cerita Baekhyun tentang betapa besar anak sulungnya itu terobsesi menjadi seorang kakak laki-laki untuk adik perempuan.

"Jangan cepat besar.. Tetaplah menjadi Sehunie dad yang menyebalkan."

 **{CB}**

"Chanyeol basah, rasanya ingin pipis." Chanyeol membagi konsentrasinya antara fokus pada jalanan dan Baekhyun. Ia melirik suaminya yang terlihat pucat dengan keringat dingin. Chanyeol mengusap peluh Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

Cairan keruh dengan sedikit darah membasahi mobilnya. "Jangan di tahan keluarkan saja. Jangan pikirkan mobil yang kotor."

"Aku tidak menahan, tapi ini sakit. Bawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi Chanyeol." Baekhyun meraba pahanya yang sudah basah. Menangis dengan keras sebagai usahanya mengurangi sakit.

"Jangan hamil lagi, kumohon jangan hamil lagi Baekhyun. Aku ingin mati melihatmu seperti ini." Baekhyun masih menyempatkan memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. Mencibir tajam untuk omong kosong yang di lempar lelaki bertelinga lebar itu.

"Aku tidak akan hamil jika kau berhenti menjadi mesum."

Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara desis kesakitan dari bibir Baekhyun yang mengisi hening di dalam mobil.

"Astagaa ! Sepertinya aku akan mati. Ini lebih parah daripada Sehun dulu. Aku ingin pingsan tapi tidak bisa." Chanyeol menarik _handrem_ pada mobilnya. Mereka telah sampai di gedung rumah sakit.

"Bisa berjalan sendiri ? Atau aku panggil petugas UGD ?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Menarik kerah kaus Chanyeol agar berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Chanyeol aku benci mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu. Tolong jaga anak-anak kita jika aku tidak selamat nanti." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar ucapan berlebihan dari Baekhyun.

Ia melepas sabuk pengaman miliknya dan milik Baekhyun juga. Menarik kasar tengkuk yang lebih kecil.

"Kau akan selamat. Dan jika kau mati, aku akan mati juga." Chanyeol mendaratkan lunak tebalnya di atas bibir Baekhyun. Ini adalah cara paling ampuh untuk menyalurkan cintanya yang terbukti bisa memberi banyak kekuatan. Baekhyun merasa ia sangat dicintai dan harus bertahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan khawatirkan apapun karena aku disini." Chanyeol melahap bibir Baekhyun lagi, kali ini sedikit kasar. Tangannya meraba perut buncit Baekhyun. Sangat lembut hingga membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata karena rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuh.

"Kau cantik, aku tau kau sangat hebat." Chanyeol mengusap sisa liur mereka di sudut bibir Baekhyun yang sudah merah membengkak.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menangis, rasanya campur aduk. Ia mengangguk di sela derai air matanya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol diperbolehkan mendampingi proses persalinan. Pagi ini juga tindakan operasi _caesar_ akan dilakukan setelah berpuasa selama 6 jam, takut-takut Baekhyun akan kehabisan air ketuban dan menyebabkan calon bayi yang tidak selamat.

"Sakit…" Baekhyun bergumam lirih. Chanyeol membenarkan letak penutup kepala milik Baekhyun menghalangi helaian rambutnya yang menyembul keluar. Tangan mereka terus tertaut, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memberi suntikan energi melalui bisikan-bisikan cinta.

Ia sendiri sudah menggunakan pakaian serba hijau sebagai prosedur. Menggunakan penutup kepala juga seperti tim dokter yang lain.

"Tarik nafas ya.. Aku akan menyuntikkan anastesi pada punggung di sisi tulang sum-sum mu." Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat karena penutup tinggi sudah dipasang pada pertengahan badannya. Tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat itu. Saat jarum yang mungkin dimaksud anastesi di tancapkan perlahan pada punggung di sisi tulang sum-sumsuaminya. Itu mungkin menyakitkan karena Baekhyun menggigit tangannya untuk meredam jeritan.

"Kau akan merasakan mati rasa sebatas perut." dokter yang baru saja memberi suntikan itu berlalu dengan alat-alat operasi lain.

Sensasinya sedikit ngilu yang perlahan-lahan naik. Dan sesak pada dada karena menekan syaraf-syaraf yang berada disana. Sejenak Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pusing.

"Masih sakit ?" tidak ada respon. Chanyeol tanpa sadar ikut menangis melihat pandangan sayu suaminya. Kosong dan pucat.

"Ngilu.."

"Bertahanlah ku mohon.. Dokter sedang melakukan yang terbaik." Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Terus merangkul tangan suaminya sebagai satu-satunya sumber kekuatan.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu ?" dokter lain mengetuk lutut Baekhyun dengan salah satu alat operasi. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Tuan Park tolong alihkan perhatian suami mu dengan mengajaknya berbicara, sedangkan kami akan memulai operasinya sekarang juga."

Kurang lebih sejak kontraksi sampai sekarang, Baekhyun sudah melalui hampir 10 jam rasa sakitnya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah setelah kontraksi panjang tadi." Baekhyun menggeleng, perutnya memang tidak sesakit tadi. Separuh tubuhnya mengalami mati rasa efek dari bius.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hm ?"

"Terimakasih telah memenuhi janjimu untuk mendampingi proses persalinanku."

"Terimakasih juga karena kau tidak mengeluh. Aku tau ini pasti sakit sekali 'kan ?" tangan lentik Baekhyun membelai rahang tegas suaminya. Mengusap setitik air mata Chanyeol yang diam-diam membuat Baekhyun bangga karena merasa di cintai.

"Chanyeol berhenti mengecup keningku." yang di tegur hanya tertawa pelan. Matanya terus memandang penuh cinta. Mengabaikan dokter beserta timnya yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan bayi mereka.

"Dulu saat melahirkan Sehun, aku di bius total. Karena darah yang aku keluarkan terlalu banyak." Chanyeol mengangguk, terus membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada proses pembedahan.

Tapi obrolan mereka terhenti sesaat setelah suara tangis bayi yang nyaring, terdengar.

Seorang dokter berjalan pelan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan bayi merah penuh darah dalam gendongannya.

"Selamat.." Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan dokter itu. Ia tertegun melihat gerakan ringan dan tangis yang tidak berhenti dari bayinya, itu anaknya.

"Dia.. Perempuan." jantungnya seolah berhenti. Chanyeol jatuh cinta lagi. Cinta kepada putri mungilnya. Cinta seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

"H-hai.." Chanyeol tertawa tapi matanya sudah basah. Sebagian dadanya membuncah, ruang pada jantungnya terisi terlalu banyak udara membahagiakan.

"Anak kita.." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sendatan tangis yang patah-patah. Terlepas dari bius, kesakitan selama 10 jam ternyata bukan apa-apa saat melihat anaknya lahir dengan selamat. Hadiah kecupan pada seluruh wajahnya di daratkan Chanyeol. Ribuan terimakasih tidak bosan untuk di suarakan. Chanyeol merasa sempurna sekali lagi.

 **{CB}**

"Taylor ? Kendal ? Kylie ? Park Kylie saja bagaimana ?" Baekhyun merasa perutnya semakin nyeri mendengar usul idiot suaminya. Perdebatan 7 tahun lalu kembali terulang. Menentukan sebuah nama.

"Sooyoung. Park Sooyoung, kali ini jangan membantah Chanyeol !" Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya. Baiklah, kali ini ia mengalah.

Untuk pengalaman kedua ini Baekhyun tidak akan menjadi bodoh dengan meraung-raung karena putingnya yang membengkak. Dengan tanggap ia memberi kompresan air hangat, serta pijatan memutar. Memancing agar asinya keluar dengan lancar.

Sejak 5 jam yang lalu ia sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat beserta bayi mereka. Sejak itu pula si bayi terus menyusu. Chanyeol mengamati tanpa melepas sendoknya. Dengan sabar ia memberi Baekhyun suapan. Mulai dari makan, hingga buah-buahan.

"Park Sooyoung. Tidak buruk. Kita harus memanggilnya apa ? Soo ? Young ? Soosoo ?"

"Berhenti Chanyeol. Kenapa kau jadi sinting begini ? Ingat, anakmu sudah 2." Chanyeol tidak marah, ia malah tersenyum jahil ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mommy…" Sehun melompat ke samping ranjang Baekhyun sesaat setelah membuka pintu. Untuk sejenak Baekhyun merasa was-was karena jahitannya yang masih basah. Takut gerakan spontan Sehun akan mengenai bagian itu.

"Kapan masuk ? Kenapa tidak terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka ?" Sehun tidak menyempatkan sebuah jawaban. Ia sibuk mengamati adiknya yang tertidur dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Kenapa tidak menyapa daddy ?" Chanyeol memang merasa tersisih jika ada Baekhyun di sampingnya. Karena Sehun akan berlari menyambar Baekhyun terlbeih dahulu.

"Selamat ya.. Semoga kehadiran cucu keduaku membuat rumah tangga kalian semakin berwarna." Boyoung mendekati ranjang menantunya, mengintip sebentar wajah mungil si bayi.

"Daddy.. Tentu saja Sehunie tidak melupakan dad. Sehunie hanya terlalu senang, apakah Sehunie sudah resmi dipanggil oppa ?" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk semangat. Merentangkan tangannya, dan disambut ceria oleh anak sulungnya.

"Sehunie oppa.. Oppa.. oppa.." Sehun terlihat sedikit geli mendengar panggilan itu dari ayahnya. Dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seperti perempuan membuat Chanyeol berakhir seperti badut konyol.

"Dad berhenti memanggilku oppa.. Hanya adik dan mom yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, terus memperhatikan Sehun yang seolah tidak berkedip saat mengamati sang adik.

"Nama adik mu Park Sooyoung."

"Hai adik, aku Sehunie oppa. Euhm… aku akan memanggilmu Joy saja bagaimana ?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melempar pandangan penuh tanya. Bagaimana Sehun menciptakan panggilan yang manis itu untuk adiknya ?

"Kenapa Joy ?" Chanyeol menepuk pantat anaknya pelan.

"Karena Joy sama seperti nama permen kesukaanku. Manis, bentuknya lucu. Permen itu dijual di kantin milik bibi Jung."

Pecah tawa yang di suarakan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol terjadi, dan membuat Sooyoung.. Ah tidak, maksudnya Joy terjaga. Kedipan ringan serta bibir mungilnya yang bergerak-gerak membuat Sehun semakin takjub. Adiknya terlihat sangat lucu dan manis, persis seperti permen yang dijual bibi Jung.

"Bolehkan Sehunie mencium adik ?" Baekhyun mengangguk, menyugar rambut anak sulungnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sepulang sekolah Boyoung langsung mengantar cucu lelakinya yang sudah tidak sabar melihat si adik. Tanpa berganti baju seragam.

"Kenapa tidak ganti baju dulu ?" Sehun hanya menggeleng. Terus mengecup kening adiknya yang menggeliat didalam gendongan Baekhyun.

"Joy.." Ia terkikik lagi menyadari adiknya mulai tenang setelah mendapat panggilan kesayangan darinya.

"Dad mom lihat.. Adik sangat senang aku panggil Joy."

 **{CB}**

 _Meeting_ sialan ini akhirnya selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan juga melelahkan. Chanyeol keluar dari gedung perusahaannya saat langit sudah menampakkan bintang-bintang. Ia melepas satu kancing jasnya untuk melegakan ruang gerak. Proyek merger sebagai persiapan pensiun kedua ayahnya memang menguras waktu juga tenaga. Malam ini ia harus melewatkan lagi saat menemani tidur si jagoan tampan.

Itu memang sudah masuk perjanjian dan di sepakati keduanya. Jika Chanyeol untuk Sehun, dan Baekhyun untuk Joy. Sehun tak mempermasalahkan jika sesekali ayahnya absen untuk menemaninya tidur karena alasan pekerjaan. Asalkan Chanyeol harus memberi kabar terlebih dahulu.

Hampir tengah malam, mungkin semua penghuni rumah sudah sibuk mengarungi mimpi masing-masing. Chanyeol melangkah perlahan dan hati-hati, menghindari suara-suara yang mungkin bisa membangunkan ketiga malaikat nya.

Ia memasuki kamar Sehun sebagai tujuan pertama. Tersenyum tampan untuk wajah damai Sehun yang terlihat menawan di sela temaram lampu kamar. Selimut yang sedikit tersingkap diangkat agar menutupi sebatas dada Sehun. Lelahnya seolah lenyap menyaksikan deru nafas tenang milik anaknya. Chanyeol tidak bergurau tentang meminta Sehun untuk tidak lekas dewasa. Sebagian hatinya terselip rasa takut jika semakin tumbuh dewasa anaknya nanti, semakin jauh pula jangkauan serta waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Chanyeol menoleh ke ujung kamar Sehun, baru menyadari jika suaminya juga berada disana. Baekhyun tampak kelelahan hingga lupa menutup bajunya yang tersingkap setelah memberi asi untuk Joy. Mungkin malam ini Joy dan Sehun sama-sama rewel. Dan mengambil jalan tengah untuk menemani Sehun tidur, dengan Joy yang juga tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

Chanyeol menarik keatas kerah kemeja Baekhyun yang turun dan menampakkan pundak mulusnya. Pemandangan seperti ini selalu berhasil membuatnya terharu. Entah mengapa cintanya semakin besar dan ingin mengulur waktu yang lebih panjang lagi bersama mereka. Chanyeol berjongkok, mencium kening bayi cantiknya. Tidak lupa juga mencuri kecupan pada bibir suaminya penuh kasih.

Mengamati dengan haru wajah ketiga malaikatnya dalam gelap malam. Ia selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang tertidur. Alasannya sederhana saja, karena melihat mereka bertiga terlelap membuat jiwanya hidup, membuat dirinya bahagia, dan membuat hatinya berderu damai.

"Chanyeol… sudah pulang ? maaf aku tertidur." Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. Menahan cegukan pada tenggorokannya sebagai usahanya menghela tangis.

"Tak apa.." Baekhyun bangkit perlahan untuk meletakkan Joy dalm box nya. Sehun memang meminta agar box adiknya selalu berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Sudah makan ?" Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun kebingungan karena suami tingginya itu terus memandangi apapun pergerakannya.

"Chanyeol.. Hei kenapa menangis ? ada yang salah ?" lagi, Chanyeol menggeleng.

Yang lebih tinggi berjalan mendekat, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun seperti pengantin baru. Membuat Baekhyun berjingkat karena terkejut.

"Kau pasti lelah seharian ini merawat anak-anak kita. Sekarang giliran kau yang ku manjakan."

"Tidak Chanyeol.. Aku bahagia, sekarang turunkan aku. Kau juga lelah setelah seharian bekerja." Chanyeol menggeleng, membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kamar anak-anaknya.

"Lelah ku bukan apa-apa sayang."

"Chanyeol kau tidak berniat membuatkan Sehun dan Joy adik 'kan ?" lantas keduanya tertawa bersama. Membagi kebahagiaan satu sama lain. Sederhana, tapi sangat manis dirasa. Sedikit tidak masuk akal jika dinalar. Mereka sama-sama laki-laki, tapi saling mencintai. Tapi cinta adalah muara sebuah rasa, tidak bisa dipaksa bertahan atau menghilang. Di hati, ia memiliki singgasana nya sendiri. Chanyeol menempatkan Baekhyun di bagian tertinggi sekaligus terindah. Mereka membunuh kemustahilan menjadi sebuah kemungkinan yang dinamakan cinta, dan dibalut oleh satu ketulusan. Cinta tidak melulu antara pria dan wanita. Tapi bagaimana cinta memilih rumahnya untuk kembali pulang.

* * *

 **END (?) TBC (?)**

* * *

KOK DIABETES WOYY ? :D

HEHEH, saoloh terharu aku tuh akhirnyaaaa. :)

Tinggal 1 Chapter untuk SAY GOODBYE

Tidak bisa berkata-kata, ini bener-bener diluar ekspektasi untuk seorang pemula sepertiku.

Terimakasih terimakasih EXOL, terutama chanbaek shipper. Dan untuk semua pembaca setia tmttb. Sebenernya ngga mau pisah, tapi komposisi cerita hanya sampai 1 chapter depan saja. :(

Maaf ngga pernah bisa bls satu-satu review kalian, intinya KU CINTA KALIAN :*

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	18. Chapter 18 - Family

**Take Me To The Beginning**

Chapter 18

[Family]

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI RATED M, MPREG!

 **Story : Chanbaek – Other cast SM**

 **{CB}**

Sebelum matahari menyapa dengan sinarnya yang menyengat. Baekhyun sudah bangun untuk berlomba dan mendahului sang mentari. Ia sudah sibuk dengan agenda rutin seperti memasak untuk sarapan sebelum mengantar anak-anaknya sekolah. Dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya di toko buku.

Waktu berlalu meninggalkan kenangan manis. Anak-anaknya sudah semakin besar tanpa satupun terlewat bagi Baekhyun untuk mengamati.

" _Morning_.." Baekhyun selalu suka bagaimana cara suami dan anak-anaknya menyapa disaat pagi. Kecupan ringan di pipi dengan seulas senyum sebagai bekal sepanjang hari.

Baekhyun terus mengaduk adonan _pancake_ nya. Tidak lupa menata 3 gelas dan 1 cangkir. 2 gelas untuk susu anak-anaknya, 1 gelas air hangat untuk dirinya sendiri, dan 1 cangkir kopi untuk sang raja, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin selalu awet muda, dan sehat. Resep dari Yoona selalu diingat. Jika setiap pagi ia harus meminum air hangat sebagai penangkal keriput. Baekhyun rasa itu salah, karena resep anti keriput yang sesungguhnya adalah bahagia. Jika bahagia sudah melingkupi hati, maka rasa damai akan menciptakan sugesti bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi.

Dan sumber kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah keluarganya. Suami tampannya serta sepasang merpati lucu yang terkadang menyebalkan jika mereka rewel secara bersamaan.

"Mom.. Baju seragamku mana ?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menoleh pada anak gadisnya yang kini sudah berusia 12 tahun.

"Seragam mu kemarin 'kan baru ?" cengiran Joy membuat perasaan Baekhyun berubah menjadi was-was.

"Kotor.. Aku kemarin berkelahi dengan kakak kelas laki-laki yang mengganggu teman ku." setahunya ia bahkan tidak pernah mengajarkan Joy untuk berbicara lantang. Lantas bagaimana awal mulanya hingga gadis yang seharusnya berjalan anggun, malah berakhir adu pukul dengan lelaki yang sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

"Berkelahi ? Joy berhenti bersikap seperti lelaki. Kau ini perempuan."

"Oppa bilang kita harus membela yang lemah mom." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya saat mengingat sesuatu. Bahwa terbentuknya sikap tomboy Joy, adalah campur tangan anak sulungnya.

"Dengar.. Menghajar orang lain bukan solusi. Kau ingin mom di panggil kepala sekolahmu lagi ?" Joy menggeleng dengan bibir yang digigit. Terakhir kali saat ibunya mendapat surat panggilan kepala sekolah karena kasus yang sama. Akibatnya ia harus berhenti jajan karena Chanyeol membekukan fasilitas uang jajannya.

"Mom.. Jangan keras-keras. Nanti dad dengar." Joy berlari kecil guna membekap bibir tipis ibunya. Takut-takut jika Chanyeol datang dan terulang kembali kejadian dimana ia harus berpuasa karena uang jajan yang di pangkas.

"Cepat mandi, bangunkan oppa dan daddymu dulu."

"Oppa jadi berangkat ke Jepang ?" ah ya.. Jepang. Hanya tinggal menghitung minggu untuk Sehun pergi merantau memenuhi perintah Chanyeol. Entah mengapa suaminya itu memilih Jepang sebagai satu-satunya tempat yang dianggap memiliki standar pendidikan terbaik.

Ujian akhir sudah selesai, hanya menunggu pengumuman nilai dan lulus. Baekhyun sedih tentu saja jika mengingat itu. Sebelum ada keputusan final, ia berharap jika Chanyeol akan berubah fikiran dan membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan pendidikannya di Korea saja.

"Mom belum berhasil merayu daddy untuk pembatalan." Joy berubah sendu. Hari-harinya pasti akan sepi. Tidak ada musuh, teman bermain, sekaligus sahabat. 4 tahun di Jepang sungguh waktu yang lama.

"Kenapa bibirmu dimajukan begitu ?" Baekhyun mencubit gemas bibir anaknya yang sekarang justru mirip seperti bebek karet di dalam kamar mandi.

"Pasti sepi jika oppa di Jepang."

 **{CB}**

Joy mengendap-endap memasuki kamar kakaknya. Mengintip sebentar, dan sesuai dugaan jika lelaki tinggi itu masih tertidur nyenyak dibalik selimut.

"Oppa.. Bangun." percobaan pertama gagal.

"Oppa.. Kebakaran." sedikit menggoyang-goyang acak gundukan dalam selimut. Namun sama, percobaan kedua masih gagal.

Joy melompat di atas ranjang kakaknya, melompat-lompat seperti anak kelinci yang baru saja bebas dari kurungan.

"ARRGHH !" Sehun berteriak frustasi saat merasakan guncangan kasar. Kepalanya serasa dihantam batu saat pantulan kasurnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebenarnya ia tahu siapa pelakunya. Hanya ada satu makhluk menyebalkan di dalam rumahnya, yang sialnya Sehun juga sangat menyayanginya.

"Berhenti Joy.." dengan suara sedikit serak Sehun memaksakan mengintip sedikit dibalik selimut tebalnya. Adik perempuannya yang sudah duduk di bangku pertama _Junior High School_ itu tampak tersenyum lebar.

"Oppa… banguuunnnnn." Sehun berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Ini sudah bangun." nyawanya masih terasa melayang, setidaknya Sehun membutuhkan beberapa menit. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, ia malah di seret Joy agar menuruni ranjang dan bersiap mandi.

"Joy.. kenapa _hyperactive_ sekali ? ya ampun, nyawa ku belum terkumpul." Joy tidak mempedulikan keluhan kakaknya. Ia terus menyeret Sehun entah kemana. Tebakan Sehun mungkin Joy akan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah, ia berdiri di taman belakang rumah mereka di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Sorotan sinarnya membuat Sehun menyipitkan mata mencoba beradaptasi.

"Oppa lihat…" Joy membawa satu pot kecil berisi bunga kaktus.

"Sejak kapan kau suka bercocok tanam ?" Joy hanya menggeleng dengan kasar.

"Kata _aunty_ Krys, memelihara tanaman bisa melatih kesabaran."

"Tapi kaktus tidak memerlukan perawatan khusus. Jadi kesabaranmu tidak terkuras terlalu banyak."

"Oppa…" Sehun mengucek matanya sebentar.

"Apa ?"

"Bawa ini ke Jepang bersama mu nanti." Sehun tersenyum dan menarik tangan adiknya untuk di peluk.

"Jika bisa aku akan membawamu, dad, dan mom ke Jepang. Tapi karena itu tidak mungkin, aku akan membawa kaktus ini saja." Joy terlihat mengangguk.

"Oppa.. Jika kau di Jepang siapa yang aku ajak bertengkar, dan membela ku jika mom marah." taunya Sehun malah tertawa dan memberi cubitan ringan di pipi adiknya.

"Hanya 4 tahun.. Itu sebentar. Lagipula kau harus mulai belajar menjadi dewasa Joy. Jangan membuat onar, dan membuat darah tinggi mom kambuh. Kau harus menjadi perempuan yang anggun dan cantik."

Obrolan itu tidak luput satupun dari pendengaran dan pengelihatan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri tenang. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, sedangkan tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada badan pintu. Ia kadang tidak mengerti dengan anak-anaknya. Sebentar berdebat, sebentar akur. Joy yang manja dan Sehun yang sangat hobi menggoda membuat pertengkaran mereka lebih sering berakhir dengan Joy yang beruraian air mata. Mengadu pada Chanyeol atau Baekhyun sudah menjadi hal rutin. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menegur biasa saja, karena ia sebagai ibu yang hafal dengan karakter anak-anaknya sangat tahu jika itu adalah cara Sehun menyayangi Joy.

"Sudah selesai ? sekarang ayo mandi dan sarapan. Mom ada jadwal seminar dengan penulis baru." Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara untuk melerai sepasang adik kakak yang sibuk berinteraksi itu.

 **{CB}**

Sekolah Sehun dan Joy memang berada dalam satu lingkungan. Hanya dipisahkan oleh lapangan. Gedung utara untuk _Junior High School_ , sedangkan gedung selatan untuk _Senior High School_. Baekhyun bukan sengaja untuk mempersingkat waktu antar-jemput. Tapi karena _Trans School_ merupakan sekolah berbasis Internasional yang terkenal dengan prestasi serta sistem pembelajaran yang baik. Jadi pilihan yang tepat juga keuntungan yang bisa di dapat dari segi waktu, untuk seorang pebisnis sekaligus ibu rumah tangga seperti dirinya.

Mobil sedan edisi terbaru berwarna putih itu memasuki pelataran parkir sekolah. Ini adalah mobil hadiah pernikahan mereka yang ke-19 tahun. Chanyeol sengaja memberikannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih serta cinta nya pada Baekhyun selama 19 tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Mom tidak usah turun." Sehun menahan lengan ibunya, membuat alis Baekhyun dan Joy yang duduk di kursi belakang ikut terangkat.

"Kenapa ?" mungkin Sehun terbiasa karena dirinya yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Tapi tidak dengan Joy. Anak manja itu harus di antar sampai depan pintu kelas.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh." Sehun sedikit kesal saat Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa di jawab olehnya.

"Tapi mommy harus mengantarkan ku sampai depan kelas." Joy mengeluarkan suara protes. Tidak biasanya sang kakak bersikap seperti saat ini. Jikapun ia kesal pasti langsung keluar mobil dan pergi berlalu terlebih dahulu.

"Dasar bocah manja." Sehun membuka sabuk pengaman dan melesat pergi dengan kaki panjangnya. Menciptakan gelengan heran dan senyum maklum Baekhyun, serta gerutuan cerewet Joy.

"Park Sehun.." inilah sumber masalah yang membuat Sehun menjadi uring-uringan dan melarang ibunya untuk keluar mobil. Choi Minho, guru matematikanya terus saja mengusik dengan mencari-cari informasi mengenai ibunya.

"Kau tidak di antar kakak mu hari ini ?" Sehun menatap sengit lelaki berusia 28 tahun itu. Sehun sengaja tidak membuka suara jika sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah ibunya. Salahkan saja wajah Baekhyun yang terlalu awet muda. Seperti seorang vampire yang tidak mau menua. Kulit halusnya dan keriput yang sama sekali tidak nampak diusianya yang sekarang. Jika di sandingkan dengan Sehun dan Joy, Baekhyun memang lebih pantas menjadi kakak mereka. Dan jika di sandingkan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih pantas menjadi anaknya. Seringkali pertengkaran mereka dipicu karena wajah imut Baekhyun. Chanyeol sering terbakar cemburu, dan saat terparah adalah 2 minggu lalu. Saat ada rapat dengan kolega barunya di pulau Jeju. Sehun melihat sendiri bagaimana kolega Chanyeol menaruh perhatian lebih pada Baekhyun dan berniat melamar. Tentu saja sebelum tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah suami Chanyeol. Sehun dan Joy tertawa terbahak dan menjadikan itu sebagai bahan ejekan. Bahan untuk menggoda sang ayah disaat berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Kakak ? Kakak yang mana ? Aku anak pertama." Minho mulai kebingungan mendengar jawaban Sehun. Memang selama ini yang mengasumsikan jika Baekhyun merupakan kakak Sehun adalah dirinya sendiri. Sehun tidak pernah meng-iya-kan, atau menyangkal.

"Y-yang setiap pagi mengantarmu ? Dan setiap siang menjemputmu ?" Sehun tersenyum miring, dan dengan cepat mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Namanya Park Baekhyun, usia 42 tahun. Pemilik Enjoy Book Store. Suami sah dari Park Chanyeol, pewaris tunggal Sunbright&Co, serta CEO Byun Grup. Usia pernikahan mereka sudah 19 tahun. Dikaruniai 2 anak yang bernama, Park Sehun dan Park Sooyoung. Ada yang belum dimengerti guru Choi ?" Sehun ingin tertawa melihat keringat yang membasahi pelipis guru mudanya ini. Lama-lama ia bosan juga di buntuti demi informasi lengkap milik ibunya. Dan sekarang Sehun tidak salah bukan ? Ia sudah memberi informasi selengkap-lengkapnya pada Minho.

"J-jadi ?"

"Intinya Baekhyun adalah ibu ku." Sehun membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu pergi penuh kemenangan. Tidak ada yang salah, salahkan saja wajah Baekhyun yang tidak pernah menua. Sehun sendiri sedikit khawatir jika suatu hari nanti ibunya justru dianggap sebagai kekasih atau teman mainnya. Astaga.. Pantas saja ayahnya sering marah jika ibunya terlalu ramah pada seseorang. Chanyeol selalu menjadi yang paling royal untuk urusan menuruti kemauan Baekhyun. Sehun sudah merasakan kejengkelan yang dialami Chanyeol sekarang. Bedanya Sehun benci saat ibunya diusik, sedangkan Chanyeol sangat benci saat belahan jiwanya dilirik orang lain.

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun dan Joy sibuk membantu Sehun mengemasi seluruh kebutuhannya sebelum besok berangkat ke Jepang. Lagi, Baekhyun menjadi yang paling dramatis. Seharusnya ini wajar terjadi. Perasaan seorang ibu akan menjadi sangat sensitif jika menyangkut masalah anak. Keputusan Chanyeol sudah final, itu artinya tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Universitas, tempat tinggal, serta kebutuhan lain sudah di siapkan jauh-jauh hari. Sehun hanya perlu membawa badan dan menyiapkan konsentrasi untuk menempuh pendidikan.

"Ada yang kurang ?" Chanyeol ikut memasuki kamar Sehun dengan pakaian santainya. Chanyeol memang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Tidak ada, sudah selesai dikemasi semua." Chanyeol tersenyum. Menepuk pundak jagoan tampannya yang sudah sangat dewasa. Inilah yang di takuti Chanyeol, ditinggalkan Sehun. Tapi hidup ini terus berputar, Chanyeol tidak akan terus muda dan kuat. Sedangkan perusahaan terus mengalami siklus dan pastinya membutuhkan pemimpin pengganti saat dirinya pensiun kelak. Dan sebagai bekal, ia hanya bisa memberi pendidikan terbaik.

"Sini.." Baekhyun menepuk dua sisi kosong di atas ranjang besar milik Sehun. Chanyeol berjalan kemudian berbaring disisi kanan suaminya. Disusul Joy yang berbaring disisi kiri, dengan Sehun yang juga ikut berbaring di belakang adiknya. Mereka berempat menyamankan posisi, meski sedikit sempit tapi terasa hangat. Menambah dilema bagi Sehun untuk pergi esok hari.

"Hhhmmm…" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Chanyeol memiringkan posisinya untuk memeluk perut ramping sang suami.

"Kenapa ? Ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu ?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Pandangannya menangkap bulu-bulu tipis yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar rahang tegas itu. Sedikit keriput halus yang tidak bisa membohongi betapa Chanyeol sudah bekerja keras selama 19 tahun terakhir. Baekhyun tersenyum saat beban pada perutnya bertambah berat. Sehun serta Joy ikut menumpukan tangan mereka disana.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja malam ini sepertinya aku ingin bernostalgia Chanyeol."

Sehun dan Joy saling melirik, menyimak baik-baik semua cerita yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis ibunya.

"Aku juga Baek.. Rasanya baru kemarin kita bertengkar dan saling mengumpat." mereka berempat tertawa. Kedua anak itu selalu senang ketika orang tua mereka mulai bercerita tentang masa lalu. Saat perjodohan yang konyol itu terjadi, menjadi bagian favorit. Bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menceritakan dengan rinci sifat kekanakan mereka dulu.

"Tapi sekarang semua sudah berubah. Jujur saja aku benci melihat anak-anak tumbuh dewasa. Yang artinya waktu kita bersama semakin sedikit." anggukan Chanyeol terasa bergetar karena ia melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Aku juga, aku rasa mereka baru lahir, taunya kita sudah menua. Yah walaupun hanya aku yang tua disini, sedangkan kau tidak." Lagi, gelak tawa tiga orang lain membuat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku juga sebal dad karena semua teman-teman ku selalu menyebut mom sebagai kakak ku." semuanya ikut menoleh dan menyimak ucapan yang paling kecil.

"Aku juga, kau tahu guru Choi ?" Joy melirik kakaknya yang berbaring dibelakang, kemudian mengangguk.

"Guru Choi mati-matian menggali informasi tentang mom. Dan mengira mom adalah kakak ku. Astaga" Baekhyun menahan geli mendengar penuturan tiga orang kesayangannya. Biasanya yang mengeluh hanya Chanyeol. Bukan mengeluh saja, Chanyeol bahkan tak sungkan mengungkapkan jika ia sangat cemburu karena Baekhyun yang semakin hari terlihat semakin menawan.

"Sehun…" Baekhyun memulai dengan nada seriusnya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri tempat kedua anaknya berbaring. Kemudian ia membuang pandangan pada langit-langit kamar. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa pengap seolah tertindih oleh sesuatu. Berat rasanya saat malam ini harus menjadi malam terakhir mereka berempat berkumpul dengan formasi lengkap. Padahal Baekhyun sudah mengumpulkan kekuatan jauh-jauh hari, sejak Chanyeol mengabarkan tentang keputusan akhirnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa semudah itu menjadi tegar. 18 tahun mereka menghabiskan hari dengan banyak emosi. Tidak pernah terlewat. Kenakalan, kelucuan, bahagia, sedih, dan sakit bersama.

"Kau tahu 'kan usiamu sudah masuk masa dewasa. Saat alkohol sudah di sahkan, dan saat kau bebas mencintai seseorang kemudian menjalin hubungan ?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Suasana menjadi hening menuju haru.

"Mom tidak akan banyak melarang atau membatasi. Mom tahu kau sudah cukup paham tentang batasanmu sendiri. Tapi mom mohon, gunakan 4 tahun mu sebaik-baiknya. Kau sebagai anak pertama, kami menggantung harapan sangat tinggi padamu. Jangan merasa terbebani atau menjadikan ini sebagai beban. Saat kau sadar kewajibanmu, maka semua akan terasa ringan." setetes bening itu jatuh menyamping. Joy dan Chanyeol sebagai yang terdekat dengan Baekhyun bergerak bersamaan menghapus air mata malaikat mereka.

"Pergi dan bawa cinta kami sebagai bekal. Di negeri orang jangan banyak tingkah dan berbuat hal tidak wajar. Kau membawa nama baik keluarga Park. Mom, Dad, dan adikmu akan selalu merindukanmu. Kabari kami setiap hari." Sehun menyerap baik-baik petuah yang diberikan ibunya. Ia baru sadar ternyata dirinya sudah sedewasa ini. Bukan lagi anak kecil yang menangis saat mengantuk, atau meminta mainan. Bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus di gendong kedua orang tuanya kesana kemari. Ia sudah 18 tahun dengan tinggi badan hampir 180 senti meter. Anak laki-laki pertama keluarga Park yang digadang-gadang menjadi pewaris segala garis bisnis ayahnya. Pelindung ibu serta adik perempuannya. Pengganti ayahnya, dan harus berdiri paling depan untuk menghalau apapun yang membahayakan anggota keluarganya.

Sehun bangkit kemudian menuju lemari pakaiannya. Berdiri tegak menghadap kaca tinggi yang dipasang pada pintu lemari. Mengamati dirinya sendiri. Kulit putihnya yang bersinar. Jakun yang mulai terlihat.

"Aku sudah dewasa." Sehun bergumam tanpa sungkan, mengabaikan tiga orang lain.

Chanyeol menyusul, mengamati putra sulungnya melalui pantulan cermin.

"Dulu setiap kau tidur, dad selalu berdoa, memintamu untuk tak cepat menjadi dewasa. Dad hanya ingin terus menemani mu setiap malam. Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu setiap akhir pekan." Sehun kini bergantian menyimak petuah ayahnya.

"Tapi lihat bahu lebar ini, lihat tinggi badan ini, dan lihat rahang tegas ini. Jagoan tampanku yang sangat mencintai minuman bergelembung sudah menjadi pria dewasa."

Mereka berempat berpelukan dalam diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin besar itu. Pada akhirnya harapan orang tua hanya sebatas kebahagiaan sang anak saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah melalui rumah tangga mereka dengan rasa pahit yang berangsur-angsur menjadi manis. Dengan Chanyeol yang berperan sebagai nahkoda. Mengendalikan kapalnya untuk tetap tegar di tengah badai besar. Menikmati arus yang tidak dapat diprediksi. Tapi Chanyeol hanya memiliki satu keyakinan, bahwa ia pasti bisa. Membawa keluarga kecilnya menuju harmonis yang sesungguhnya. Keluarga yang diibaratkan sebagai nafas. Keluarga yang diumpamakan seperti rumah.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN SIDE :**

Dulu hal yang ku tahu hanya sebatas bermain, membaca buku, dan membuat ulah hingga mama pusing dan terus berteriak. Kecintaanku pada buku membuatku bermimpi memiliki toko buku besar dengan konsep nyaman. Dimana tempat itu menyediakan arena bermain khusus untuk anak-anak. Membunuh pemikiran mereka tentang membaca buku merupakan kegiatan membosankan. Papa membentuk jiwa bisnisku sebenarnya untuk tujuan pengelolaan perusahaannya. Tapi lagi-lagi aku menjadi si nakal yang semaunya sendiri.

Sampai suatu malam ada 3 orang asing yang datang bertamu ke rumah. Mama sengaja memasak banyak dengan menu yang tidak biasa untuk sekedar makan malam. 3 orang itu terdiri dari seorang ibu, seorang ayah, dan seorang anak lelaki bertelinga lebar. Sangat lebar dan menyebalkan.

Matanya lebar, hidungnya besar, tingginya berlebihan. Dan yang pasti, apapun yang ada pada dirinya tidak normal. Sejujurnya aku malas mengakui ini, tapi yeah.. Ketampanannya pun tidak normal. Ia terlalu tampan untuk ukuran manusia. Sangat tampan hingga membuatku sesak nafas. Sebelum aku tahu bahwa di balik wajah rupawan seumpama dewa itu tersimpan ribuan sifat sinting yang membuat pening.

Aku ini memang _gay_ , memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada beberapa laki-laki kecuali Park Chanyeol. Seleraku padanya tidak pernah ada terutama saat kedua keluarga sepakat untuk menikahkan kami. Kesepakatan sepihak, tanpa melibatkan kami. Dan kalian tahu hal yang lebih menyebalkan ? dia memberiku nama panggilan 'minion'. Aku disamakan dengan kartun kuning itu ?

Aku Byun Baekhyun, anak satu-satunya dari Byun Heechul dan Byun Yoona. Tidak ada yang percaya bahkan diriku sendiri. Bahwa hari itu aku benar-benar berdiri di atas altar dengan si dumbo. Oh astaga, aku jadi teringat bagaimana mama menghakimiku karena kasus menendang 'penis'. Ya tolong jelaskan siapa yang tidak geram ketika ciuman pertama mu harus diambil oleh orang yang kau benci ?

Selepas acara resepsi disinilah hidupku dimulai. Pertengkaran pertama yang berakhir dengan diturunkannya aku di jalanan. Itukah sikap menantu idaman yang di banggakan mama ? dan jangan lupakan tentang insiden ahjussi taksi yang menganggapku gila. Cerita itu baru ku ketahui belakangan ini, saat Chanyeol bercerita padaku dan anak-anak tentang pengakuannya kepada ahjussi taksi bahwa ia adalah kakakku dan aku adalah si gila yang berkeliaran di jalanan. Rasanya ingin marah, tapi percuma, itu sudah berlangsung puluhan tahun lalu.

Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orangtua serta mertuaku. Apa mereka mulai bangkrut karena hanya mampu membelikan kami apartemen dengan fasilitas 1 kamar tidur ? ternyata semua yang dilakukan mereka memiliki tujuan. Tidak ada orang tua yang akan menjerumuskan anaknya. Tapi kurasa mereka telah menjerumuskan kami. Kami terjerumus dalam cinta yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya. Bagaimana aku bisa memutar balik orientasi Chanyeol yang semula adalah seorang _straight_. Dan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa membalik hatiku, saat rasa benciku berubah menjadi cinta.

Katakan aku _tsundere_ , tapi aku memang memiliki kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan isi hati. Aku selalu takut gagal sebelum mencoba. Padahal kenyataannya aku yang merupakan si pemalas rela belajar memasak karena tidak ingin Chanyeol selalu memakan 'benda kriting' itu. Dan aku yang selalu kesulitan untuk mulai memberi perhatian, rela merawat Chanyeol yang sakit.

Pencemburu, yah rasanya masih sangat lucu bagaimana Chanyeol yang tenang berubah seperti badak kesurupan saat bertemu Changmin. Semua sifat kekanakannya menguar seolah menjelaskan bahwa mainannya tidak untuk di pegang orang lain. Padahal sudah ku jelaskan berkali-kali bahwa kami hanya teman. Tapi rupanya Chanyeol tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Itulah suamiku.

Apa kalian pernah menaiki wahana roller coaster ? mungkin sesekali kalian perlu memejamkan mata dan merasakan sensasi naik turunnya. Daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk berteriak. Begitulah rumah tangga. Aku kira prahara selesai hanya sampai aku membencinya karena perjodohan ini. Ternyata aku salah. Saat itu Sehun masih kecil, ah ya ampun bagaimana bisa lelaki-ku itu tumbuh menjadi sangat tampan sekarang. Oke kembali lagi. Pertengkaran hebat itu dimulai karena, komunikasi. Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan dunia bisnisnya, terlalu sibuk hingga lepas kontak beberapa hari. Rasanya sangat hancur sekali, saat mendengar Sehun memanggil 'Daddy' dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan suhu tubuh tinggi. Bagaimana aku kehilangan keceriaan jagoanku dalam beberapa hari, terhitung sejak dia merindukan Chanyeol. Sehun sakit, karena rindu. Sangat rindu sampai ia tidak bisa menanggungnya. Dan rindu bukan milik Sehun seorang. Rindu pada Chanyeol juga milikku, tapi semua mulai mati saat jarum infus menembus punggung tangan anakku.

Tidak ada lagi celotehnya meminta adik, atau meminta muffin, atau meminta di antar ke toko buku sekedar bermain dengan aunty Krys. Sehun hanya terlelap diiringi nyanyian tetes cairan infus. Dan mulai malam itu, aku rasa semua sudah berakhir. Aku tidak bahagia, dan jika di teruskan semua akan sia-sia saja.

Dalam hidup, yang paling memuakkan adalah saat kau ingin pergi tapi ada sesuatu yang menahanmu kembali. Aku hamil. Sehun akan memiliki adik. Seharusnya itu kabar bahagia jika saja Chanyeol tidak merusak semua. Aku masih menutup mulut untuk memudahkan diriku menjauhi Chanyeol. Aku tahu ini egois, menjauhkan anak-anak dari ayahnya. Tapi aku harus. Melihat Chanyeol rasanya masih sangat sulit, bahkan aku tidak bisa marah. Bukankah itu menakutkan ? aku mati rasa. Hatiku kebas karena rasa rindu yang menumpuk terlalu banyak.

Melalui pantulan kaca pintu toko, bukannya aku tidak tahu. Di seberang jalan Chanyeol berdiri. Badannya mengurus, kantung mata, serta jas kusut. Aku yakin 2 bulan itu tidak membuat Chanyeol hidup dengan baik. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 bulan, hatiku rasanya bergetar. Seperti pertama jatuh cinta. Seperti pertama Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya di balik himpitan pintu. Bagaimana Chanyeol mengikat tali sepatuku, dan bagaimana tatapan memohon untuk ku kembali pulang seolah merusak habis kokohnya penolakan yang sudah ku bangun. Tidak tahukah Chanyeol jika kerusakan bukan miliknya seorang ?

 **.**

"Mom.." astaga, aku terlalu asik menulis ini sampai aku lupa jika hari ini adalah pesta pernikahan kami yang ke-23 tahun. Bersamaan dengan perayaan kembalinya Sehun dari Jepang.

"Apa yang sedang mom lakukan ? tutup laptopnya. Oppa akan datang." aku tersenyum ringan pada putriku yang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Jadi teringat saat hari pertama ia gugup setengah mati mengikuti audisi model. Penentangan tentu saja dilakukan Chanyeol. Suamiku itu selalu ingin anak-anaknya menjadi pebisnis. Tapi Joy sama keras kepalanya dengan ku. Tidak ada salahnya memberi kepercayaan untuk ia mengembangkan bakat. Dan aku sedikit menyesal, telah membuka kesempatan untuk Joy. Anak cantikku itu bulan depan akan ke Paris selama satu tahun karena di kontrak oleh salah satu _brand_. Haruskan aku bangga ? padahal Sehun baru saja pulang, kini giliran Joy yang harus pergi.

Chanyeol berdiri di tengah ruang tamu di temani papa dan papi. Sedangkan mama dan mami tidak terlihat, mungkin di dapur. Sederhana saja, mewahnya acara tidak lagi penting selama kami semua saling membagi bahagia.

Pintu utama rumah terbuka, Sehun menyeret koper biru kesayangannya memasuki ruang tamu. Udara seolah lenyap saat itu juga. Hanya tersisa mataku yang mulai memanas. Lega sekali, saat anak tumbuh sebagai mana mestinya. Dan yang membuat terharu saat Sehun kembali dengan janji yang ia tepati.

"M-mom.."

* * *

 **CHANYEOL SIDE :**

Oh, hai. Park Rich Chanyeol disini. Berapa usiaku sebenarnya ? Tidak lihat kah kalian jika aku masih sangat tampan untuk ukuran manusia. Itu baru ku ketahui setelah puluhan tahun menikah. Kesayanganku yang _tsundere_ itu mengakui dengan malas bahwa aku ini memang titisan dewa.

Aku harus mulai dari mana ? Terimakasih untuk kalian yang setia menyimak perjalanan hidupku sampai berpuluh-puluh chapter ini. Keluarga Park tidak semanis itu. Aku akan membocorkan sedikit bumbu di balik rasa manis yang kalian ketahui selama ini.

Pertama, saat itu aku adalah si playboy tidak tahu diri yang gemar membual dan mengumbar kata cinta sana sini. Kata temanku si Jongin hitam, tidak apa playboy asal tampan. Untuk pendapatnya yang satu itu, aku sangat setuju.

Kedua, aku menemui karma di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku ditinggal pergi setelah dia menguras habis semua yang ku miliki, termasuk hati. Pekerjaan berantakan dan aku semakin jauh dengan mami karena kecintaan ku yang terkesan buta pada 1 wanita. Tidak usah ku sebut namanya, karena jika Baekhyun tahu. Aku akan berakhir tidur di ruang keluarga.

Ketiga, karena patah hati yang berlebihan aku sering membunuh waktu ku di ruang kerja. Tenggelam dengan berkas-berkas, hingga membuat Yixing hyung mengumpat dan memaki karena menurutnya, semua hal yang berlebihan itu tidak baik.

Keempat, aku ini normal. Buah dada besar, rambut tergerai panjang, dan bibir seksi di balut lipstik adalah favoritku. Lantas apa ini ? Aku berakhir di pelaminan dengan seorang lelaki pendek dan cerewet. Kalian tahu minion ? Kebetulan sekali dia menyukai kuning. Kira-kira begitulah Byun Baekhyun. Awalnya. Aku mencium hanya sebatas formalitas. Aku menghargai kedua orang tua dan kedua mertuaku karena bagaimana pun harapan mereka hanyalah aku. Ku beritahu tentang rahasia besar di balik perjodohan ini. Baekhyun itu hanya menghabiskan sepanjang harinya dengan buku atau mengganggu mama. Ia sangat tertutup hampir tidak memiliki teman. Karena ia pernah menjadi korban bully setelah seluruh temannya mengetahui bahwa orientasi nya gay. Maka tidak heran saat mengenal Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon hyung ia sangat bahagia. Saat itu teman-temannya hanya ke-lima karyawan nya di toko. Alasan perjodohan semakin diperkuat sebab mama dan mami tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain untuk kedua kalinya.

Bibir Baekhyun itu sangat manis. Seperti lollipop yang sering ku makan saat aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Saat mencium bibir tipisnya serasa terbang menuju nirwana kemudian di detik berikutnya seolah jatuh ke tong sampah karena tendangan keras pada pangkal pahaku. Dan seluruh gereja pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat senjata kebanggaan ku disakiti.

Kokohnya prinsip bahwa aku ini lurus tidak berdiri tegak jika Baekhyun terus berada di sekitarku. Aku jatuh cinta, tapi mati-matian menyangkal padahal dengan jelas semua cirinya telah ku alami. Seperti merasa hampa saat ia tak ada. Hatiku ikut sakit saat ia menangis. Dan rasa masakannya yang buruk terasa nikmat saat kita habiskan bersama di meja makan.

Aku jatuh cinta, prinsipku porak poranda ketika Jongin membuka mataku bahwa memang seperti ini adanya. Dan aku cemburu saat panas tubuhku mendidih menyaksikan Baekhyun tertawa bersama lelaki lain.

Aku tahu ini tidak romantis, menyatakan cinta dengan sedikit paksaan di balik himpitan pintu ? Bukannya tidak memiliki uang untuk menyewa restoran berkelas. Tapi cinta kita berbeda, aku mencintainya dalam ketidaksadaran. Dan menunda untuk menyatakan sama saja membunuh diriku sendiri secara perlahan. Aku harus mengakui, saat itu juga. Bahwa hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun aku tunduk.

* * *

"M-mom.." Sehun melebarkan langkahnya untuk merengkuh tubuh pendek sang ibu. Isakkan ringan lolos pada akhirnya. Baekhyun mengusakkan wajahnya pada permukaan bidang sang putra. Meracau tentang rindu yang tiada habisnya.

"Anak bodoh kenapa lama sekali pulangnya huh ?" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Sehun main-main. Mengundang tawa seisi rumah tentang terbaliknya posisi antara ibu dan anak itu. Karena jika dilihat Baekhyun jauh lebih manja dan itu menggemaskan.

Chanyeol menatap haru interaksi antara putra dan suaminya. Wibawanya tidak pernah pudar meskipun Baekhyun selalu menganggap Chanyeol tetap si idiot seperti 23 tahun yang lalu.

"Ehem.." dehemnya pelan. Membuat pelukan Baekhyun dan Sehun terurai untuk menoleh pada si kepala keluarga.

"Dad.." Sehun beralih ke samping untuk bergantian memeluk sang ayah.

"Ya.. terimakasih karena sudah menurutiku." tepukan pada pundak lebar Sehun syarat akan kebanggaan yang luar biasa. Chanyeol tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Ayah yang menyebalkan ketika berebut sosis panggang. Bedanya sekarang uban sedikit bertebaran terselip diantara surai legamnya. Pembawaannya lebih matang.

"Dad.. tidak lupa dengan janji nya 'kan ?" Sehun menaik turunkan alis untuk menggoda Chanyeol mengenai janjinya 4 tahun lalu. Oh.. tentu saja Chanyeol tidak lupa. Sebelum berangkat ke Jepang ada hal kecil yang dijanjikan oleh Chanyeol saat Sehun kembali, minum bersama.

"Janji apa ?" Baekhyun yang merasa ketinggalan info bertanya penuh selidik.

Sementara di seberang sana Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk tutup mulut. Baekhyun itu sangat protektif mengenai kesehatan lelaki nya, karena usia manusia yang sudah memasuki kepala empat akan rawan dengan berbagai penyakit. Maka dari itu Baekhyun akan maju paling depan jika Chanyeol mengonsumsi makanan atau minuman yang membahayakan kesehatan termasuk minum bir.

"Tidak ada bir ya. Kau ingin cepat mati huh ?!" Joy dan Sehun menutup mulut karena tak kuasa menahan tawa melihat Chanyeol yang menciut. Tapi lama-lama Sehun tidak tega juga.

"Mom.. aku janji hanya sekali. Anggap ini sebagai caraku dan dad menghilangkan rindu."

"Nah.. Sehun benar Baek. Aku janji ini yang terakhir." pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mendengus. Tidak ada salahnya juga. Toh, setelah sekian tahun Chanyeol selalu menurutinya.

"Hanya sedikit dan sesuaikan dengan toleransi tubuhmu Chanyeol. Karena sungguh aku tidak ingin melihat mu sakit."

"Uhhhh…" Siul Chanyeol menggoda dan berhasil membuat suami mungilnya merona.

"Cukup. Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bertingkah seperti ini dumbo !" meskipun mengomel, Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol menghampiri sekedar melingkarkan tangan pada pinggangnya.

23 tahun dan masih sama. _Tsundere_ yang membuat Chanyeol merasa dicintai dengan cara Baekhyun sendiri. Perhatian yang seolah tak nyata tapi mampu di rasakan sampai menembus kedalam inci tubuhnya.

"Oppa.."

"Hm.." Sehun hanya berdehem karena sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya saat sang adik menyapa.

"Bulan depan aku akan berangkat ke Paris." yang lebih tua mengangkat kepalanya, memasang wajah datar tanpa kata.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau masih 16 tahun." Joy mengangguk. Menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan si kakak.

"Menurut oppa aku harus bagaimana ? Daddy menentang, Mommy menyerahkan segala keputusannya padaku." murung yang tergambar di wajah Joy menciptakan hembusan nafas panjang untuk Sehun.

"Kau sudah sejauh ini, tapi kau perempuan dan masih terlalu muda untuk jauh dari orangtua. Menurutmu apa yang bisa kuberikan selain kepercayaan ?"

"Jadi ?"

"Jadi tunggu apalagi ? berangkatlah." Joy berhambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Meskipun tidak pernah lolos berkomunikasi setiap harinya. Tapi jauh lebih nyaman saat bertatap muka seperti ini. Joy bisa memeluk jika ia membutuhkan sandaran.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Ku kira kau sudah memiliki Sungjae" Sehun tertawa keras namun tidak melepaskan dekapannya.

"Yak! Si sinting itu bukan siapa-siapa ku."

"Jangan terlalu benci, tiba saatnya nanti jatuh cinta kau sendiri yang akan pusing."

 **{CB}**

Sejauh mata memandang hanya hamparan rumput hijau yang memanjakan mata. Dengan panjang sama rata, rerumputan itu nampak artistik. Baekhyun mendongak dengan kacamata gaya nya yang berwarna hitam. Dua tangannya diletakkan dibelakang untuk menumpu tubuhnya. Semilir angin membuat senyumnya mengembang. Setelah sekian tahun akhirnya ia kemari. Bukan hanya bertiga, tapi berempat bersama para kesayangannya. Bali.

"Kau payah Sehun" Chanyeol yang mengenakan celana kain hitam serta kaos putih terlihat gagah. Tatanan _up hair_ serta kacamata yang juga bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, membuatnya tampak awet muda. Sementara di sampingnya berdiri Sehun dengan stelan yang sama seperti sang ayah.

"Ayunkan yang benar, kau ini memegang tongkat golf bukan tongkat pancing." sementara Joy yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana berlaku layaknya _cheerleader_ yang bersorak-sorak menertawai kebodohan sang kakak.

"Yak oppa kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana ? itu tongkat untuk menggelindingkan bola. Ayunkan ke arah bola, buka ke arah keningmu." Joy tampak cantik dengan celana bahan jeans pendek di atas paha. Mengekspos dengan baik kaki jenjangnya. Dipadukan baju bali berwarna biru laut, dan jangan lupakan kacamatanya.

Hari ini permintaan Baekhyun beberapa puluh tahun silam akhirnya terkabul. Berlibur ke Bali. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol telah membeli sebuah _cottage_ lengkap dengan fasilitas lapangan golf disana. Jika saat itu Baekhyun bermimpi pergi bertiga, maka sekarang lebih lengkap. Mereka pergi berempat.

Baekhyun terkikik melihat putra sulungnya yang habis di bully oleh ayah dan adiknya karena tongkat golf yang seharusnya terayun ke arah bola, malah mengenai keningnya sendiri dengan keras.

"Lihat ya.. Jika bola ini berhasil masuk kau harus membawa Sungjae ke hadapanku." Sehun tersenyum licik. Sudah lama tidak membuat adiknya mati kutu.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dia. Menyebalkan!" Joy berbalik dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya untuk menghampiri sang ibu yang masih sibuk tersenyum melihat interaksi ketiga manusia berbeda usia itu.

"Kau ini selalu saja membuat adik mu sebal." Chanyeol memukul pantat Sehun dengan tongkatnya untuk memberi pelajaran karena membuat si bungsu marah.

"Apalagi ? kau ini jika kalah main dengan Oppa mu selalu saja menangis." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya untuk mengundang sang putri duduk di sisinya.

"Oppa menyebalkan mom." elusan lembut pada puncak kepalanya selalu berhasil membuat Joy merasa nyaman.

"Memang caranya menyayangimu sedikit aneh."

Baekhyun menatap lurus ke depan tanpa melepaskan Joy dalam pelukannya yang terus merengek manja. Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dua lelakinya itu. Tinggi mereka sekarang sama. Semampai dan mempesona, beruntung anak-anaknya tidak ada yang menurun tinggi badan Baekhyun yang hanya setengah tiang. Hembusan angin menerbangkan rambut keduanya. Namun tak menyurutkan obrolan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa lucu sendiri. Jika dulu mungkin obrolan mereka hanya sebatas mobil remote atau tujuan piknik akhir pekan. Tapi sekarang beda, topiknya jauh lebih berat dan Baekhyun sendiri tak sanggup mengimbangi. Seputar bisnis, neraca, laba, dan _planning_ masa depan untuk kemajuan perusahaan.

"Sudah selesai _meeting outdoor_ nya ?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum untuk kemudian memberi kecupan pada pipi suami nya.

"Minggir, kau selalu memonopoli mom untukmu sendiri." Joy menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya dan mendekap semakin erat tubuh sang ibu.

"Aku iri.." Chanyeol mencebik main-main. Dan membuat kedua anaknya berlarian untuk memeluk.

Kekehan keluarga Park membuat senja sore di Bali lebih berwarna. Tidak peduli dengan tongkat golf dan semacamnya. Sehun lebih bahagia berkumpul dengan keluarga nya setelah 4 tahun berjauhan. Tanggung jawabnya ke depan semakin berat dengan jabatan yang akan di emban. Namun Sehun adalah Sehun. Tidak dengan mudah menerima jabatan yang di berikan Chanyeol. Ia ingin merintis semua dari bawah. Mulai menjadi Park Sehun si karyawan. Dan tentu saja itu disambut bangga oleh kedua orangtua serta adiknya.

Keluarga Park yang terlahir dari pernikahan si minion Byun dan dumbo Park. Mereka menciptakan kebahagiaan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Lepas itu memuakkan atau menyenangkan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap merasa sempurna karena saling memiliki.

* * *

 **REAL END**

* * *

 **A/N :** HALOOOO. Maaf lama yaa, silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya untuk mengingat. Sekali lagi terima kasih terima kasih. Seperti kata Chanyeol terimakasih banyak untuk yang setia sampai berpuluh-puluh chapter ngikutin perjalanan hidup keluarga Park. :) entah ini ngefeel atau engga, entah ini memuaskan atau engga endingnya. Yang pasti ini adalah jalan cerita nya. Kritik dan saran, serta kesan selama baca ff ini silahkan di bagi di kolom review. Akhir kata tapi bukan akhir karya, saya metibyun mengucapkan minal aidin walfa'idzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Sampai bertemu di ff chanbaek selanjutnya.

With LOVE - Salam Chanbaek Is Real


End file.
